Whitlock's Swan
by DC Nixon
Summary: Jasper finds himself connected to Bella Swan, a human girl. He foolishly lets her go and she comes back to him damaged. Follow Jasper and Bella as they grow together as mates and as they seek to kill those who wronged them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullens**

"I'm getting tired of this town," Rosalie said, picking at her fingernails.

"Me too, babe," Emmett agreed.

They all turned their attention onto Alice Brandon, their coven leader.

"Soon," she said, tapping her head, "things are about to heat up, then we can go."

"Small towns suck," Edward groaned, sitting down, "everyone here tastes the same, boring, bland. We need variety."

"We're leaving soon," Alice tightened her voice. "Can't you just trust me for fucking once?"

"If you explained the situation to us, maybe we'd be more willing," Rosalie said.

"Fine, but no overreacting."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"You know Chief Swan?"

"Fuck him," Emmett hissed.

"If you're not going to listen," Alice said, "then I'm not going to explain."

"Oh, please," Rosalie said, "you're dying to tell us, I can see it in your eyes."

"Why are you staying silent?" Emmett asked Edward. "Is her idea really that fucking bad?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, but continued to stay silent.

"Are you listening?" Alice started again and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Chief Swan has a daughter."

"Is she hot?" Emmett asked and Rosalie slapped him across the chest. "What?" he asked.

"She's plain," Alice said dismissively, "nothing special about her."

"Then why the fuck would we want anything to do with her?" Emmett asked.

"She's Edward's singer," Alice explained, "which means, her blood is rich. I say we grab her and keep her as our pet."

"That's your plan?" Rosalie asked before turning to Edward. "You're willing to share your singer, you're not going to kill her?"

"Of course not," Edward smiled, "then I can't toy with her and drink from her whenever I want."

"Do we get to toy with her too?" Emmett asked and Rosalie hit him again. "Don't be all fucking prissy, babe," he said, "I want you there as well."

"When is she coming?" Edward was getting bored with the whole conversation.

"I don't know," Alice said, "it keeps changing, but within the week."

"This is going to be the best fucking thing ever," Emmett beamed.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

"You don't have to do this," Renée said.

"Yeah, I do, Mom." Bella made sure she had packed the last of her stuff.

"But Forks?" Renée shuddered. "That place blows."

"I'm not going for the scenery, I'm going for Dad."

"I didn't think you and Charlie were that close."

"I don't think you understand, Mom, you and Phil are in your honeymoon stage and these walls are thin, too thin."

Renée smiled. "You should be happy that I'm happy, Bella. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes." Bella zipped up her bag. She knew her mother was only complaining because she was losing so much, Bella did practically everything for her. Bella was actually looking forward to the break, though she doubted living with Charlie would be much better.

"And I can't convince you to stay?" Renée asked.

"Mom," Bella groaned, "just stop. I'm going and I'm not changing my mind."

"Sheesh, fine," Renée said, leaving her daughter alone.

Bella sat on her bed and stared out the window.

"I need to do this," Bella whispered to herself. "I need to get away, I need some time. Please. It won't be forever, just-"

Bella was cut off by a lone figure sliding in through her window. She gasped, their red eyes drilling into hers.

"You're scared of me," they stated.

"Y-yes," Bella tried not to cower back.

"You want space?"

"Yes." Bella was more confident this time, but her voice still wavered.

"How much time do you need away from me?"

"Are you immortal?" she asked and the vampire grunted in agreement. "Then an eternity."

"I don't understand why you're doing this. I haven't hurt you. I've been good to you."

"Please, I need a break. You're too obsessive."

"Can I at least hold you in my arms one last time?"

Bella tensed up. "Why are you asking me? You never have before. You always take what you want from me."

"I never do anything that you don't want and I'm asking because I want you to say yes. I don't want to piss you off, you know I don't like it when you're angry at me."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Answer my question," he snarled and this time Bella cowered back.

"My Mom's here, she was just in here, she'll hear you and come running."

"Mommy dearest fell asleep, you're all alone, and helpless… Stop this. Can I hold you or not?"

Bella tried to figure out what she wanted, but she only knew one thing for sure, she always gave into him and she hated that she had zero restraint.

"I'll let you go," he said, "I won't come for you."

"Can I trust your word?" Bella asked, her interest piquing.

"I've never lied to you."

"Okay."

"Finally." He smiled.

He didn't wait for Bella to lay down, he just pulled her down onto the bed with him. Her back against his front. He let out a small purr of contentment and Bella loved that sound above all else.

"Will you keep your word?" she asked, feeling safe in his arms.

"Hush now, I like it better when you don't talk."

Bella huffed. "I need to know that you're serious about this. I need time to myself."

"I know," he breathed out, "just shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this."

Bella smiled to herself and turned around so she could rest her head against his cold chest. She tried to find his heart, but like always, it wasn't beating, it was dead.

"Can you tell me your name now?" she asked.

"I swear to fucking god," he said, "shut the fuck up already."

"Answer my question and I will."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're leaving me. Now, shut up."

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

I had been a vampire for a long time, how long, I wasn't sure. I was changed for war and spent my life fighting a fight which wasn't mine. Maria owned me and I thought I loved her. Even to this day I struggle with what she put me through, how she manipulated me, how she fooled me. I would never be so weak again, and that's why my current predicament confused me so much.

She was a human girl. I was going through Phoenix one night, searching for someone to kill when her scent overtook me. This had happened to me many times, but this time, it didn't make my mouth water, it made my chest ache. It made me curious. I needed to get closer, so that's what I did. I slid into her bedroom and she awoke immediately. She held no fear, she probably thought it was a dream.

From then on, I couldn't leave her alone. I was the Bringer of Darkness, I killed everything in my path, but not her. I visited her every night. She felt connected to me too, I could feel it. I wasn't sure what it was, but human life was so fleeting, so I decided to do right by myself and I wanted her. I joined her in her bed, not to have sex, just to be close to her. She was conflicted too, and her emotions were muted. She fascinated me.

It had been two weeks now and I had been here every night. I knew it couldn't last, but I didn't care. I liked being alone in this world, I was a nomad, but when she was with me, things felt better. It made no sense. She was a human, she meant nothing to me, yet here I was, night-after-night, spending my time with her. I had never willingly stayed in one spot for so long.

I always waited for her to be almost asleep before I joined her. She could be feisty when she wanted and she wasn't afraid to bite back. I didn't like to be challenged, no one who knew me was ever foolish enough to go against me, but she didn't know me, and I liked watching her try. She was so weak compared to me, I could end her life in less than a second, but I wouldn't.

Tonight was no different. I had slid in through her window, which she had left unlocked for me. She could fight all she wanted but her actions and emotions didn't lie. She liked spending time with me too. She was laying against my chest tonight, facing me, which was a first. I liked it. I held her to me tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"You can't keep doing this," she mumbled, half-asleep. "I don't even know your name."

And she never would. It wasn't important information. I knew her name though, Isabella Marie Swan, she preferred Bella. Sometimes, before she went to bed, I would hear her fighting with her mother. They had a strained relationship and her mother's new boyfriend wasn't making things any easier. Bella didn't like it here, but from what I could gather, she was stuck. When she was with me, when I was holding her close like this, some of those feelings drifted away. She felt a sense of peace in my arms.

None of it made sense, she should fear me not find peace with me. She should be running and screaming and telling her mother about the monster in her room, yet she never did. She could run, I would let her, but she never did. She stayed with me, night-after-night. My only hope was that she'd want to stay with me forever, but she crushed that dream tonight. I held her to me tighter.

"Please," she mumbled in her sleep.

I had no idea what she was pleading for, but it didn't matter because she was leaving me. I knew this was coming. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't any longer. Bella had been feeling resentment towards me for a few days now, she felt overwhelmed and trapped. I had hoped it would go away, I had hoped the positives would outweigh the negatives, but they hadn't. Tomorrow she would leave, she needed space and I was foolishly going to give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper Whitlock**

I leaned closer and breathed her in. She didn't smell like anything else I had ever encountered in my long life. She was so pure, so rich, yet I didn't want to taste her. There was an urge to mark her though, to show the world she was mine, but I resisted. I wanted her to come back to me, not flee and never return.

Bella was so warm and soft against my cold, hard body. Sometimes I wished I could be warm for her, I hated when she shivered in my embrace. I could change her. I dismissed that thought. I liked that she was human; that she breathed, that she was warm, that her heart beat, that she lived. She was so fragile and I wanted nothing more than to protect her.

I kissed her on the forehead, I had never done that before and I wasn't sure why I was now. I was going to miss her so fucking much, but she needed this. She was starting to resent me and I couldn't have that. Resentment led to hate and hate led to death. I didn't want to have to kill her.

Bella would leave and I would learn to forget her. I would go and kill a dozen humans in one hit. I hated how she was making me soft. I cared for her and I didn't care for anyone, especially not humans. I pulled her closer to me, wishing more than anything she would choose to stay with me. Bella Swan, my Swan.

Physically leaving her was harder than I thought it would be, but she needed this. I left before the sun rose. I didn't go far, I didn't want to leave her at all. I stayed close and watched her go. It didn't take her long to pack her bags. I overheard her talking to her mother. Bella was going to Forks, Washington to be with her father.

Bella left with her mother and I growled in frustration. She was really leaving me and it tore me apart. I growled again, I didn't want to feel these things. Everything would've been better if I had never caught her scent, and why had I gotten close to her? I should've stayed away, or killed her on the spot. What I needed right now was to kill someone. Yes, that's how I would distract myself.

I ran east and it felt as though my chest was being ripped open. Where my heart once beat, a distant memory, it hurt worst of all. I growled and ran faster. I needed to kill, I needed to forget. Bella didn't want to be with me and I couldn't force her to stay. That wasn't me. Maria had held me against my will and I would never do that to someone else. All I could hope was that Bella would realize her mistake and come back to me.

Isabella Fucking Swan, how dare she come into my life and make me feel. I pushed my body harder, scenting the air for my first victim. There would be many tonight, I didn't care. Bella may be human, but it was only her I cared about, no one else.

My first victim was a man and I didn't hesitate to kill him. I grabbed him from behind, my hand tight around his neck. He fought, he scratched, he tried to scream. His will to live was strong. This was my favorite part. I didn't kill him, not yet. I let him struggle, I let him hold onto the hope that he would somehow survive this. It was such a delectable array of emotions and I bathed in it.

I quickly grew tired. Humans were no fun to hunt and kill. They were too weak, too predictable. I missed Maria's army. It was complete carnage, devastatingly destructible, but at least the newborns and other vampires put up a fight. I sunk my teeth into his neck and pulled deeply. The moment the warm blood hit my tongue I purred in contentment.

I never let anyone see this side of me, my victim would soon be dead, but I had purred in front of Bella and I had no idea why. She seemed to calm the beast inside me. Her emotions were always unpredictable and refreshing. She cared for me, I loved that about her. She didn't realize this or maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself. Either way, what did it matter? She was gone.

I set my victim on fire and watched as he burned. Sometimes I didn't even bother. I knew we were supposed to be discreet, but fuck the Volturi and their barbaric outdated rules. They wanted me dead, but they had never caught me and they never would.

My next victim looked like Bella and that was both good and bad. I clamped my hand over her mouth to stop her screams. None of this mattered, she would be dead soon. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and full of tears. She may look like my Swan, but she didn't even come close, she was simply an echo.

This wasn't helping to get Bella out of my mind. I growled in frustration and snapped the girl's neck. Before Bella, things were simpler, more enjoyable, but she had fucked that up. I didn't even know what to do anymore. I drank my victim's blood and burned her body before I set off to find my next kill.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

"Why are you here?" Charlie asked Bella. "Not that you can't be, I just never thought you'd want to live with me. What's wrong?"

"You've met Renée," Bella quipped back, but Charlie wasn't buying it. "Fine," Bella sighed, "I just needed some space."

"From Renée?" Charlie questioned, he didn't wait for Bella to answer, "you and me both, kid."

"Not her," Bella bravely said and she wondered why. She could've just stuck with Charlie's answer and been done with it. "I just had some weird relationship thing going on down in Phoenix and I needed out."

"Oh," Charlie's face fell, "do I need to be worried? Do I need to get my gun out?"

Bella laughed, imagining her father shooting a vampire. She could sense her vamp's anger from here, she knew it was all in her mind, but his emotions were always so strong and she didn't like how they tried to influence her. It was part of the reason she needed to get away from him.

"No, Dad, he's… He was the perfect gentleman," Bella sighed. "He never did anything untoward to me, it was just weird."

"Hmm," Charlie grunted out, standing up. "I've gotta get to work. Are you okay to get to school on your own? Or I can drive you."

"I'll be fine, it's literally down the road. Relax, Dad, I'm seventeen, you don't need to parent me, I'm grown."

"Okay," he accepted, nodding his head before leaving.

Bella grabbed her backpack and walked outside. It was drizzling lightly and she scowled, pulling the hood of her rain jacket over her head. In this moment, she regretted leaving the sun for this, she regretted leaving him for this.

School was as boring as ever and Bella hated that she was the center of attention and that every guy wanted to fuck her. What was with that? It was weird, she shuddered at the thought. She knew she was plain, but apparently new objects are extra shiny here. Bella was doomed, because after encountering a vampire, a super-hot fucking vampire, all humans paled in comparison. They were all plain, her included.

She was leaving school at the end of the day when the air shifted and Bella felt something somewhat familiar. She tensed up. No, he promised to stay away, but when she turned, she saw someone else entirely. He was standing at the edge of the forest and his bronze hair made her heart flutter. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

His eyes met Bella's before he frowned and looked away. Bella kept staring. He was joined by three others, all equally as beautiful, all equally as inhuman. Vampires, all of them. Bella hated the thrill of excitement that went through her. The vamp with short dark spiky hair lifted her finger and motioned for Bella to come over to them.

Bella was hesitant. Her vamp was hard and harsh, would these vamps be the same? And there was four of them, one was too much trouble to deal with, but Bella felt her feet move towards them. Her brain was warning her away, but something was pushing her forward.

She was drawn to them, just like she had been to her vamp in Arizona. Bella stopped in front of them, waiting for her next instruction. Her vamp always told her what to do, what he wanted, but these vamps didn't speak. Bella shifted nervously, wanting to run away. She locked eyes with the bronze haired one. He was smiling at her and he looked so beautiful, she'd never seen her vamp smile before.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" Alice asked and Bella nodded her head. "Oh, good," she clapped her hands, "we're going to be best friends."

As far as Bella knew, vamps didn't have the ability to lie, so she had no reason not to trust Alice.

"I'm Alice and this is, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward."

They all had old sounding names and Bella couldn't help but think of her vamp. She wanted to know what his name was so desperately, but he had never told her.

"Nice to meet you." Bella smiled. "So, how many humans do you drink a month?"

Everyone reacted to her statement.

"You know what we are?" Rosalie asked, her voice tight, ready to pounce.

"Yes." Bella shrugged.

"What does this mean?" Emmett asked, looking at Alice, who had been overtaken by a new vision.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked Edward. "How does she know of us?"

"I don't know," Edward smiled lazily, "I can't hear anything."

Bella was confused, but she stood her ground. She wanted to act tough in front of these vamps, she wanted them to know that she could handle herself.

Alice's vision stopped and she smiled.

"This is good news," she whispered lowly to everyone but Bella, "she's going to be extra fun to break now."

"I know you're talking," Bella glared at Alice, "I don't know what you're saying, but I know."

Emmett smiled gleefully. "So much fun," he said.

"Two," Emmett answered and Bella looked at him confused. "Two humans a month, sometimes more, sometimes less."

"Only two?" Bella was shocked.

"Why does this surprise you?" Edward asked. "How do you know of vampires, Bella?"

Bella hated that her heart was fluttering again. Why did Edward cause these feelings inside her, just like her vamp did? She would've assumed it was all male vamps, but she didn't get anything off Emmett, maybe it was because he was taken by Rosalie, she could see their connection clear as day.

Bella wondered whether or not she should lie.

"I just met one once," she decided on a half-truth, "and they drank more than two."

"And where is this vampire now?" Rosalie asked, feeling her protective side coming out. She needed whoever it was to be dead if they were going to claim Bella and she wanted to claim her so much, she was such a sweet little thing.

"He's gone," Bella said, not being able to keep the sadness out of her voice.

She looked up and all the vampires were smiling at her.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "you've got us now."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "we're going to be best friends, remember?"

Bella joined them, smiling herself.

* * *

 **The Cullens**

"Didn't I tell you?" Alice said, lounging half on top of Edward. "She's so sweet, we're going to have fun with her."

"I don't see why we don't just grab her," Emmett said, "she's new to town, no one will care. I say we grab her and run."

"Tut tut," Alice said, "patience Emmett, this will be worth it. We need her to trust us first."

"This would go more smoothly if Edward could read her mind." Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Hey, don't blame me," Edward said, "this is all on her and her fucked up brain. I can still hear everyone perfectly, just not her."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Emmett asked.

"No," Edward said, "I don't need to know what she's thinking to drink from her and fuck her. …Fuck, I'm already hard thinking about it. She's so fucking innocent. That fucking blush, fuck."

"Go rub one out before you jump one of us," Rosalie said.

"Or before he finds little Miss Bella Swan," Emmett said and everyone growled protectively.

"I'm not going to fuck her yet," Edward said. "Maybe I'll go find another human though. That Angela gives good head."

"You need to watch it," Alice said, "or you'll get us busted before we can get her."

"What do you take me for?" Edward asked. "Everyone who services me is willing."

"Yeah," Emmett scoffed, "you don't dazzle them at all."

"It's like a drug," Rosalie agreed, "if you weren't so good at it you wouldn't be getting any action."

"I'd still find a way," Edward said, thinking about it. He ran his hand down and cupped his jean clad dick. "Fuck," he hissed, "I can't wait until I'm buried in her. I bet she's tight and hot. I bet she'll put up a fight too, it's going to be fun. Ally, how long now?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "it keeps changing."

"Let's just grab her," Rosalie said, "fuck waiting."

"It will be worth it," Alice said, "just trust me."

"Daddy C isn't going to be happy with this," Emmett said.

"Fuck him," Edward said. "He abandoned us for that bitch Esme, so fuck him."

"We should track him down again," Rosalie said, "once we're done with our pet."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie said, "I just want to see what he's up to, maybe toy with him too, I don't know."

"You miss him," Edward said, reading her mind.

Rosalie growled. "It's not like that."

"Really?" Edward asked. "Because I can read your mind and you definitely miss him."

"Don't tell me you don't either," Rosalie said, "you were his first, Edward, and then he just abandoned you."

"He didn't abandon me, I abandoned him."

"Do we have to continue to dredge this up?" Alice asked. "it's in the past, let's focus on our future. We need to decide how we're going to gain Bella's trust."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Swan**

Forks wasn't what Bella thought it'd be. Four new vamps aside, she was actually enjoying it. Her father Charlie was hardly ever home and when he was, she found it was a nice chance of pace than her childish mother. Bella could simply be herself, there were no expectations.

School was boring. Everyone still wanted to fuck her, but she'd made friends with Angela and had thwarted Mike and Eric and even Tyler's advances. Classes were easy, aside from Gym. It was a nice pace.

She missed _Him_ though, every moment. It was the silly things, his roughness, how he never lied, how direct he was. She missed her vamp. His golden locks, his red eyes, his slim yet built frame. How when he held her, she felt so secure. She even missed the weird thing he did with emotions.

The Cullens were poor substitutes for _Him_ , but they were better than humans. Humans were so fickle, so boring, so inconsequential. Bella was starting to believe that she was only meant to run with the vamps and she would gladly give up everything for that life.

Edward Cullen and his alluring bronze hair, his slightly crooked smile. Emmett Cullen and his massive frame and his ability to make Bella smile without saying a word. Alice Brandon and her bubbling personality, her willingness to be Bella's friend. Rosalie Hale and her striking beauty and the fact that she made everyone quiver in fear.

They were all like _Him_ , they all shared his traits, but separately. Bella wasn't sure what to make of them. They had all approached her, one-on-one, but there was something amiss about them. It was as though they were trying too hard. Bella was plain, she knew this. She would've had nothing to do with them except for the fact that her vamp didn't seemed to mind that she was plain.

She missed him. She wondered where he was. She couldn't believe he had kept his word. She wished he was here. She was proud that he wasn't. The break was clearing her mind and she was starting to understand that her life was nothing much without him in it.

She didn't know his name, she had never seen him smile, he had never been kind to her, but that was just him and she liked that about him. Although she didn't know his name, he was her vamp. Although he never smiled, he purred in contentment. Although he wasn't outwardly kind to her, he'd never hurt her.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

It had been three days without my Swan and nothing was satisfying me anymore, even killing was losing its thrill. I knew it was all due to Bella, but I had no idea why. She was just a human I didn't kill. I was drawn to her, but that was nothing of importance.

My thoughts went to Bella with every free moment and I often wondered if she gave me a second thought. She was probably enjoying our time apart and I didn't blame her. Her and me, we weren't even close, she deserved to grow old and I would only corrupt her. Not following her north was a wise decision.

Even though I told myself this, I still found myself heading towards Washington state, towards my Swan. I couldn't have this, I promised her. I growled in frustration, but my legs didn't stop moving. Why couldn't I turn back? I needed to leave her alone. She needed to come back to me on her own.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, I needed a distraction. I sent off a message.

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Give me something

 ** _Unknown Number:_** There's a group of unruly newborns in North Dakota

 ** _Blocked Number:_** How many?

 ** _Unknown Number:_** No more than you can handle. I'll text you the coordinates

Finally, something to do. I shifted course from Washington and headed towards North Dakota. I liked that I would still be near her. I would find these newborns and I would bathe in their venom.

This was what I was changed for, to fight and kill. They would be no match for me. The coordinates came through and I pushed harder, excitement coursing through me. There were many things I missed from my time in Maria's army and many things I didn't. This, the purpose, the challenging kill, the pain; these are some of the things I missed.

It took half a day to reach the area and then I silently scouted it. The newborns were still there, they were stupid. You never stayed in the same place, not if you were being this reckless. They were out in the open, thankfully it was cloudy, so there were no sparkles, but you could still see they weren't human.

I sensed the area, trying to find if any humans were close by, there was none. Next, I tried to count their numbers, but it was impossible. They were all young, their emotions were too similar; thirst, anger and lust being the main ones. I soaked in their emotions, letting them overtake me. Remembering the past, forgetting my Swan.

It worked. My eyes became black, they wouldn't see me coming. I didn't even wait for nightfall, there were no humans in the area, there were no more than twelve newborns, I could handle it. I picked off a few who were away from the main group. It was too easy, I dismembered them and scattered their limbs. I would burn everything after they were all dead.

Now came the fun part. Eight left, all close together. This would be a bloodbath. I pulled my shirt off, freeing my scars. I would be the last thing they saw and fear would be the last thing they felt. I calmly snuck up on them, savoring their emotions, waiting for them to shift.

They did. Every base emotion was now gone and all that was left was anger. They saw me as a threat and they were going to kill me. One against eight, they thought they would win, they were underestimating me. I'd show them.

I knew I could use my gift and incapacitate them all, but where was the fun in that? I did this the old-fashioned way. I waited for them to strike first, it showed their hand. They came at me, a couple at a time and I fought them, it was as simple as that. I ripped off limbs, I bit them, I toyed with them. They got in a few blows too, scratches and bites. I welcomed it. I was already scarred, it all meant nothing to me. It didn't hurt, it felt good.

It ended all too soon, all of the newborns were dismembered ready to die. I started the fire and slowly picked up all the pieces, throwing them onto the fire. The adrenalin was wearing off and I was feeling worse than before. It had been fun in the moment, but now it was disappointing.

I sat and watched them burn as I sucked their venom out of my wounds. For the cuts, I used my own venom to seal them from the outside in. Seven bites, two deep gashes, that was all, and it was only that bad because I let them hurt me.

In the calmness left behind, tending to my wounds, watching the newborns burn, my mind slipped to her. I wondered what she was doing right now. She would like this side of me, I bet, the good side. I did it every now and then, usually when asked. I could get in, deal with the problem and get out. It was nothing official, just orders from someone I knew, someone I owed a debt to, or perhaps they were the one who owed me. It didn't matter.

Maybe if I showed Bella my goodness she would want to be with me again.

* * *

 **The Cullens**

"This isn't working," Emmett said, "fuck the plan. We don't need her trust, we just need to grab her."

"Don't you understand?" Alice said.

"I'm with Emmett," Edward said, "gaining her trust will get us nothing. She'll be more fun to break if she's not willing."

"Gaining her trust doesn't mean that she's willing," Alice said. "The whole point is that when she trusts us, when she comes without hesitation, the moment she realizes our true intentions, she will be crushed, and only then will she truly be ours."

"You make a good point," Emmett said, "but this is a waste of our fucking time. I hate this place, this is Daddy C's home, not ours. Can't we leave already?"

"Cullen is just a name," Alice said, "and this is just a place. We will leave when the time is right."

"How do you think Rosalie's going?" Edward asked. "She hates humans with a passion."

"Yes," Alice said, "but she wants Bella just as much as us. Don't underestimate her."

"I'm not," Edward said, "I just don't think she's our best choice."

"Please," Emmett said, "you couldn't even charm her. I thought you were the king of dazzling. I bet you didn't even fuck Angela."

"I didn't fuck her, she sucked me off."

"Wow, big difference," Emmett said.

"No fighting," Alice said, "I know tensions are high, I know everyone wants to split, but be patient. She will be ours soon enough, and if we do it right, if we get a clean break, nothing will stop us."

"Are you worried about that vampire she claims to have known?" Emmett asked.

"No," Alice said, "her blood is so sweet, no vampire in their right mind would let her go. I'm betting they're dead."

"Don't talk about her blood," Edward said, "I'm already struggling."

Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder. "You're doing better than me, brother. I drained my singer dry on the spot. Stay strong."

Rosalie came back in a huff and collapsed on Emmett's lap.

"What happened?" Alice asked, trying to search the future.

"Nothing," Rosalie said, "she's so infuriating. She's always in that head of hers, why can't Edward read her mind? It would make things so much easier. I tried every ploy and every time I thought I was close to gaining her trust, she backed off. She's too skittish. We need to grab her, fuck all this."

"Yes," Emmett said. "See, it's the only way. Fuck all this bullshit, Alice, she'll still be fun to break."

"But that's not the plan."

"I say we vote," Edward stood up, "who says we grab her now and run?"

Everyone but Alice put their hands up.

"There," Edward said, "it's settled. Sorry, Ally."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go," Alice said, "you're taking a vial of blood when you could have it all."

"But we will have it all," Emmett said, not understanding her point at all.

"No, we won't," Alice said, "we won't have her mind… You just don't understand." Alice stood up. "Let me try one last time before we go for your idiotic plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper Whitlock**

After I dealt with the newborn problem, I found myself running back and forth between Phoenix and Washington state. I knew my Swan was in Forks, but I never quite made it that far. I would've just stayed close to Washington, but I couldn't. If she decided to go home, I needed to be there.

I knew I was being stupid. Bella cared for me, she was just confused, that's why she needed a break from me. I didn't want to push her. I had seen a lot of hatred and resentment in my life and they never got over it. I was used to being hated, but I didn't want that from her, never from her. I wanted her to love me.

I growled and ran faster. Where did that thought come from? I didn't want her love. How could I think that? I just didn't want her to hate me, that's all. No love, never love. She couldn't love me. I would never love her. She was just a human I didn't kill. That's all.

This was driving me insane. I couldn't keep running back and forth between where she once was and where she was now. I needed to make a decision and stick to it. I wanted to see her, just a glimpse. I would see her and let her go, or I'd see her and take her with me. No more indecision, my choice had been made. It had barely been four days without her and it was killing me.

I ran straight to outskirts of Forks, this was the closest I had been to her. It felt good, it was calming. I stopped before entering, wondering if I really wanted to do this. Bella had left me and I promised her I wouldn't follow. Four days wasn't long, what was I doing? I wanted to see her more than anything, but what was I risking?

Then I felt it, her emotions. They weren't dull, but strong. I locked in on them and something dawned on me. She was happy here, really happy. The emotion was strong and it made my chest feel full. I basked in it, but then reality hit me. She never felt like this in Phoenix. I know her mother and her had a trying relationship, but she had never felt this way with me either, it was the opposite. I brought her sadness, not happiness.

How could I go in there now? I didn't want to take this from her. All I wanted was for her to be happy and free. She didn't deserve me, I had nothing to offer her. My life was shrouded in darkness and it always would be. Hell, even when I had her I wasn't good to her. I didn't tell her my name, I told her to shut up constantly, I held her body against mine. I never forced her, she wanted it too, but I never asked for her permission.

I knelt down, closing my eyes. Her happiness was the best emotion I had felt in my long life. She was happy here. Her father, and whoever else, were giving her what I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to see her again, not after my promise. I could wait until dark to see her one last time, say goodbye, but what if she woke up? She always seemed to know when I was there. It wasn't worth it.

I ran away, it's all I could do. I sent off a message and got a new problem to deal with in return.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

"So," Alice said, "which of my brothers do you think is hotter?"

"Umm," Bella felt her face flush, "should we really be talking about this? They're your brothers, isn't that gross?"

"Oh, Bella," Alice laughed, "they're not related at all. Plus, we're vampires, we don't care about things like that. We can't procreate, so what does it matter? Which one?"

"Umm, Edward, I guess, but that's only because I'd never become a cheater and Emmett has Rosalie."

"So, you're not attracted to him then?" Alice asked.

"He's okay, I guess, you all are. Inhumanely beautiful, but…" Bella trailed off, thinking about her vamp. He was hotter, but she wasn't going to tell Alice that. Her vamp had a jealous streak and she didn't want to set Alice off too.

"But what?" Alice pressed.

Bella shook her head.

"Tell me," Alice growled and Bella cowered back. She hated this side of the vamps.

"I, just, I've seen better," Bella stammered out.

"Better than Edward?" Alice questioned. "Why do I find that hard to believe? His bronze hair, no one else has that, all of the girls fawn over him. Why don't you and why can't he see into your head?"

Bella was confused with the last part. Why would Edward be able to see into her head?

"I've just seen better," Bella said calmly. "In the beginning, he made my heart flutter, but looks can only take you so far. He tries too hard, and that weird thing he does, how he tries to be… sexy… It's nauseating. It's like he can't just talk to me, he has to manipulate me."

"I see. And what about me?" Alice asked. "Do you think we can become friends?"

"Aren't we already?" Bella questioned.

"On a deeper level," Alice said, her face turning sour.

"Oh, umm, maybe," Bella said, "with time. I don't know. I've only known you for a month."

"I see." Alice stood. "I need to go, but I'll be back."

Bella didn't even have time to reply because Alice used her vampire speed and was gone.

Bella sighed. She thought her vamp was confusing, but the Cullens were worse. She missed him so much and she wondered why he hadn't come for her yet. It had been a month, one long month. She knew she made him promise not to come, but did he not care for her? Was it all a game to him?

Bella knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to go back to Phoenix and see him. She missed him too much, but she wasn't sure she could handle his rejection if he wasn't there waiting for her.

* * *

 **The Cullens**

"Fine," Alice said, approaching her family in the meadow.

"Fine, what?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"We can grab her," Alice said, not happy with this at all.

"So, you were wrong," Rosalie stated.

"No," Alice said, "but things are complicated. I think it's that vampire she once knew, they're blocking her. She's comparing us to them and that will never work in our favor. The only option is to grab her, she will never trust us to come willingly."

"When do we grab her?" Edward stood up.

"Now," Alice sighed, "there's no point waiting any longer."

"Finally," Emmett said, pulling Rosalie up with him. "I can't wait to finally claim her."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Alice said, "we still need to grab her."

"And how are you going to do that without her screaming, without anyone knowing?"

"Simple," Alice said, "I told her I'd be back, so I'm going to knock her out, then Edward can come in and copy her handwriting, leaving Chief Swan a note saying that she went back home. That will give us enough time to get away with her cleanly."

"Let's do it," Emmett said leading the way.

The Cullens made their way to Bella's house, through the forest. They stopped out the back, but before Alice could go ahead with the plan, Rosalie spoke up.

"Something's not right," she said, "the house is empty."

"Where is she?" Emmett growled, punching his hand right through the nearest tree.

"Don't overreact," Alice said, "she probably just stepped out. Let me go check."

Alice went into the house and it didn't take her long to realize something was amiss. Bella's scent was throughout the house, but it was a stale version, like that of old clothes. Alice went to the kitchen and there was a note on the table. She didn't pick it up, but she read it.

 _Dad_

 _Sorry to just up and leave like this, but I need to go back to Phoenix for a couple of days, I will be back._

 _Love Bella_

Alice growled. Bella had gone, she was doing half their job. Why? Alice knew not long had passed, Bella couldn't have gone far. Maybe this would be better, a clean break. Bella had left the note herself, she was away from this house, this town, away from prying eyes.

Alice left the house and joined her family.

"She's gone," Alice told them, "back to Phoenix, but she has no car, so she can't have made it far yet. We need to track her."

Emmett smiled. "I do love a good chase."

"Please," Rosalie said, "this won't be a chase, I bet she's at the bus stop."

They checked the bus stop, but Bella wasn't there.

"Did she leave already?" Emmett asked.

"Impossible," Edward said, "this bus only runs to Port Angeles twice a day."

"Maybe someone drove her," Rosalie suggested.

"Possible," Edward said, "but I didn't think she had made any close friends yet, none that would aid her in her escape."

"This is what we're going to do," Alice said, "Edward and I will go to Port Angeles and look for her there. You two will search every square inch of Forks and when you are sure she's not hiding out here, you will join us. We will find her, we won't let her get away."

"Can't you search the future for her?" Edward asked as he and Alice ran towards Port Angeles.

"Don't you think I've tried that," Alice said, "I can't see anything. I only ever really got that one vision of her moving here, I think that was a big decision for her, so it forced its way through. I think… I think she's a shield."

"A shield?" Edward questioned. "That's why I can't hear her. We could us a shield. Maybe after we break her, we can change her."

"Maybe," Alice said, "but we have to catch her first."

"It'll be easy," Edward said, "she's a human."

But it wasn't easy. Edward and Alice checked all of the ways out of Port Angeles. The airport, the train station, the bus depot. Bella was nowhere, they couldn't even smell her scent. Rosalie and Emmett joined them. Bella wasn't in Forks either.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Seattle," Alice said, "she has to be there, that's the only way for her to get to Phoenix."

"Not if someone's driving her," Rosalie said, "they would've headed for the coast."

"That's it," Edward said, "we know she's not doing this alone. You need to find her through the other person's thoughts. Search through everyone at school and find her."

Alice did that as they ran to Seattle, but she had no luck.

"She can't have just fucking disappeared," Alice said.

"We should have grabbed her days ago," Emmett said.

"We can't change the past," Rosalie said, "we just need to find her."

They made it to Seattle and split up. Emmett and Rosalie checked the bus and train stations and Alice and Edward headed for the airport.

"I can smell her," Edward said, "she's here."

Alice felt the relief wash through her. They entered the airport and Edward followed Bella's scent. They saw her, they were so close, but they were stopped.

"Sorry," the man said, "but you must have a ticket to get past."

Edward didn't like that, she was so close, he growled lowly and stepped up to the man. Alice stopped him, pulling him away.

"This is better," Alice said, "we let her go and we grab her in Phoenix. Her guard will be down once she's away, she won't be expecting it and no one will suspect us."

"Are you sure?" Edward growled, still staring at Bella through the glass as she checked in for her flight. "We almost lost her once, Alice."

"I'm sure," Alice said, "let's go before she sees us."

They left the airport and messaged Emmett and Rosalie.

"What is that fucking awful stench?" Edward asked, now noticing it as he wasn't focused on tracking Bella's.

"Don't know," Alice said, "but it's horrendous. Let's get away from it."

"This isn't going to work," Emmett said, once they'd joined back up, "we should've just grabbed her at the airport. Why wait? What if we don't get there before her? What if she makes it back to her mother's house?"

"Then we just grab her from there," Alice said. "Just shut up and run faster so we can nab her from the airport. I checked the board, her flight won't leave for a couple of hours, we can do this."

"I should've just forced my way through," Edward said, "it would've been a blood bath, but who cares, I would've had Bella in my arms… Ugh," he groaned, "I want to fuck her so badly."

"Soon," Alice said.

They pushed hard, running for hours, and made it to Phoenix. They hit the airport and Edward couldn't smell Bella's scent anywhere.

"She hasn't left yet," Edward said.

"This place is crowded," Rosalie said, "we're not going to be able to grab her without getting caught."

"No way," Emmett said, "we're not backing out now, we're doing this. She won't leave the airport. I'm sick of all this bullshit. I don't care if we have to kill everyone, she is leaving with us."

"Calm down," Alice said, "we just need a distraction."

They entered the airport and everyone looked at them. Four model perfect people with dark, but muddy red eyes. They were unusual, they looked foreign. Alice ignored them, searching for the perfect distraction.

"Her flight has landed," Rosalie said, "we don't have long."

"There," Alice said, pointing to a piano in the corner, "Edward, go play, dazzle them. We will grab Bella."

"But I want to grab her," Edward said.

"If you don't play, we don't get her at all," Alice warned.

Edward sulked off and sat down at the piano, playing perfectly, it was enchanting. He caught everyone's attention, like a siren song, and a crowd quickly gathered.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked. "She'll get sucked in too."

"No, she won't," Alice said, scanning for Bella, "she's immune to Edward's dazzle. She'll be curious, but it won't suck her in."

"There she is," Rosalie whispered.

They all looked at her. Alice was right, Bella was looking over at the crowd, but she didn't approach.

"Emmett," Alice said, "do it quickly, discreetly."

"Yes," he said, leaving the others.

Everyone was looking at Edward, Bella included, no one was paying attention. Emmett swiftly hit Bella over the back of the head and scooped her up before she hit the ground. He didn't wait for his coven, he just left with Bella in his arms.

An employee regarded him closely.

"She fell asleep," Emmett said, dazzling the woman, "I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Then he stepped out into the fresh air and ran with her, his family hot on his tail.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

I distracted myself by killing and fighting. Problem after problem. Injury after injury. Life was easier now that I knew she was happy. I thought of her often. When I got hurt, I was reminded of what I was protecting her from. My life wasn't safe, I wasn't human, she deserved everything I couldn't offer her.

This past month I had stayed as far away from Forks and Phoenix as I could. I didn't want to chase the impossible, I needed to move on. Knowing my Swan was happy had to be enough.

The fire had barely gone out when I sent off a new message.

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Give me something

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Apparently the Cullen children have just kidnapped a human to keep as their pet

Of course they had. Carlisle Cullen's children. I don't know what happened, no one did, but one day they were a family who only fed from animals and then the next day they split apart. Carlisle and his mate Esme went one way and his children, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett went the other. The kids rebelled straightaway, but it was just stupid shit, a nuisance more than anything.

Now, decades later, they were becoming a problem. I had heard rumors of them returning home, some small town somewhere, where they pretended to be humans like Carlisle had once taught them to. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but now it seemed as though they were using the skills they were taught to pray on humans, and apparently, they now had one as a pet.

It was unfortunate, but human issues weren't my problem. What did I care if they had a human? Sometimes I toyed with my victims before killing them. What the Cullens were doing was no different, just a bit more prolonged. I didn't need to step in, they would grow tired eventually and kill the human.

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Pass. Give me something else

 ** _Unknown Number:_** There's nothing else, you've taken care of it all

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Message me when something arises

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Just go rescue the human, it will be a great feed if nothing else

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Pass


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella Swan**

It had been a month. The hardest month of Bella's young life. Her clothes were ripped, she was cold, she was hungry, and she felt as though she was losing her mind. She was currently alone and she relished in the feeling. She never wanted to see the Cullens again, but she knew that wasn't possible.

She was too weak to even try and escape. In the beginning, she fought back. She was vocal, she was physical, she held onto her will to live, she held onto hope that her vamp would come for her. But as time passed, she gave up hope. Nothing was worth it anymore.

Bella was in pain, all over, she had been violated and she just wanted it to end. She'd stopped eating, it was all she could do. She wanted out and, one way or another, she was going to get it. She just hoped like hell the Cullens wouldn't change her. She didn't want to be stuck with them for an eternity.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

 ** _Unknown Number:_** This is your last chance. The Cullen children are done with their human pet

 ** _Blocked Number:_** So?

 ** _Unknown Number:_** They're either going to kill her or change her, it's still up in the air. ...You can still save her

 ** _Blocked Number:_** What does it even matter? Either way, she won't be a problem anymore

 ** _Unknown Number:_** I sometimes wonder what happened to your heart

* * *

 **The Cullens**

"I can't believe we wasted our time on this," Rosalie said.

"We didn't waste anything," Edward said, "it was just short-lived. You can't regret fucking her, tasting her."

"But it was a waste," Emmett said, "it's only been a month and for two-thirds of that, she's been a shell. She doesn't do anything or say anything, it's fucking pointless. If I wanted to fuck a stiff, I'd fuck my kills once they were dead. Fuck this, I'm so done with her."

"You're being quiet," Rosalie told Alice.

"Yes," Alice agreed, "because it was supposed to be so much better and if we had gained her trust, it would have been. You're all too impatient and now we're paying for it. We were supposed to become her friends, family even. Edward was supposed to reel her in. She was going to love us, trust us fully, and then we were going to break her."

"We did break her," Emmett said, "bitch doesn't even talk anymore."

"But it was so unsatisfying," Alice said, "it wasn't meant to be this way. I'm with Emmett, I'm done. What about you two?"

"I'd like one more go with her," Rosalie said, "but that's it."

"What about you, Edward?" Emmett asked. "She is your singer after all."

"I can't even look at her," Edward said, "and I've had more than my fill of her blood. I want to find someone new and try and do what Alice said, get their trust first."

"I like that idea," Emmett said, "this was like a trial run and we fucked it up, but it didn't help that she knew we were vampires. I bet if she didn't, we would've been able to draw her in easier."

"That's probably why it didn't work," Rosalie agreed, "she was too aware of our kind."

"It's decided then," Alice said, "Rose will have one last go with her and then we leave and find someone else."

"What do you want me to do with her once I'm done?" Rosalie asked. "Do you want me to change her or kill her?"

"Don't fucking change her," Edward said, "I don't want to see her ever again. Just kill her."

"That seems too easy," Emmett said, "she put us through hell. Why couldn't she just play along? I say we dump her, she's close to death anyway, it won't take long and at least this way she'll suffer for making us suffer."

They all turned to Alice as she searched the future, but she still couldn't get a good reading. She went through both options, having Bella killed or letting her die. In both, there were no repercussions. They just couldn't change her because that ended up with them dead.

"As long as she dies," Alice said, "it doesn't matter how. If Rose is the only one going back, she can decide."

Everyone agreed and Rosalie went back to Bella one final time.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the sight that met her. Bella was still where they left her. She hadn't moved an inch. Rosalie kicked her in the ribs and Bella didn't even make a sound.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that," Rosalie said. "I thought I'd come back for a little bit of fun, but you're not fucking worth it. No one will ever love you, not that they'll have a chance to. You're so fucking worthless and I'm going to rejoice when you're dead, we all are. Are you even fucking listening to me?"

Rosalie grew tired and decided to do as her mate suggested. She was going to abandon Bella's body where no one would find it and just let her die. That's all she was worth anyway.

She got it done. Throwing Bella's body into a small channel of water. She'd be dead within the hour. Rosalie spat on her one last time before leaving. She smiled as she ran away. Bella was a fucking piece of shit and she was glad to be rid of her.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

It had been two months since I had seen Bella and I was feeling dejected, but this was my decision and she was happier without me. Worst of all, she hadn't come home once, she clearly hadn't missed me whereas I had missed her every single day. It wasn't fair.

Even though I knew she was happy and that she didn't want me, I decided I needed to get one last glimpse of her, to say goodbye properly, to let her live her life without me. It was a stupid plan, I knew I'd never be able to leave if I saw her again, but what other choice did I have? Her loss was starting to physically hurt me, my chest felt like it was constantly on fire.

I was closer to Phoenix right now, so I decided to head there first. One last check, that's it, and then I'd move on with my life. Bella didn't want me and maybe she never had. Vampires can be alluring to humans, maybe that's all I ever was to her. Maybe I had created these thoughts in my head. I cared for her, I didn't deny that, but what about her?

This was too much. I growled as I ran. I am feared, I don't answer to anyone, I shouldn't be worrying this much about a silly human. They call me the Bringer of Darkness and that's what I needed to focus on, bringing the darkness. It's what I was turned for. I wasn't sweet, I didn't care about anyone or anything, I was a killing machine built for war. Nothing affected me.

She affected me though, too much.

I stopped out the front of her mother's house. I could still smell her here even though it had been two months. Her scent was so sweet. It never made my mouth water, but it affected me deep inside. Would this be the last time I smelled it? What would happen when I laid eyes on her again? I wasn't going to shy away, I would see her one last time.

She wasn't here, that much was clear. She had to be in Forks. The oddest feeling overtook me, I think it was anticipation, excitement even. This was it. I was going to Forks and I was going to see her, maybe even more. I should probably tell her goodbye in person, even if she didn't want me, even if she was still happy there.

I was glad to finally have a mission. She'd had her break, almost two months, it was time. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave her again and that fueled me. This was it, I'd see her and I'd stay. She could push me away as much as she wanted, but I wouldn't go. I didn't care if she ended up hating me, hate was better than nothing, right?

Phoenix was nothing to me, just the place where I had met my Swan, and because of that, I did a wide arching sweep of the city. I wasn't planning to come back here, only if Bella was by my side. The reminders of her leaving were too painful. Maybe I should've never let her leave, but I wouldn't hold her against her will.

I may be a feared vampire in my world, but I would never harm a human in such a way. I just turned them for war under Maria's command. Since I left her army, I only killed them. They were going to die anyway. But now, when I killed, her face appeared. The things that made her human assaulted me. I hadn't killed anyone in over a month and it was all because of her.

She deserved better than me.

I needed to see her one last time. I needed to let her go and move on with my life. I needed to hold on and never let her go.

Something sparked my senses as I swept around the outskirts of Phoenix. I thought it smelled like Bella, but I knew that was impossible. Regardless, I followed my nose to investigate. I was in a rundown area, the only defining feature was a massive man-made canal. Her scent seemed to flow through the canal's water, so I followed it.

I got a sinking feeling as her scent became stronger. What did this mean? She couldn't be here. I stretched out my gift, but I couldn't feel her emotions. It had to be a trick. My anger rose, who was playing me? I had so many enemies, but none of them knew about my connection to Bella.

My vampire sight recognized a body in the water up ahead. I didn't think anything of it. Bella's scent was still increasing. As I got closer, so did the body, and then, everything became clear. The sight in front of me hit me full on and I stopped, just staring. There, in the water, almost fully submerged, was the body of my Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper Whitlock**

I couldn't stop the growl from escaping. What had happened? Why was she here? Who did this to her? I stretched out my gift, looking for anything, humans, vampires, other creatures, but there was no one in range. I walked closer, taking my time. She wasn't moving, she didn't look alive. Who did this to her?

I squatted at the edge of the canal and just observed her. I let my senses do the discovering for me. I could hear her heart beating, faintly. I could hear her breathing, barely. I could see her chest rising and falling, just. Aside from that, she was as good as dead.

Bella was covered in blood and bruises, her clothes were torn, she was too pale, she was unresponsive, her skin had a blue tinge. It made me beyond mad. Whoever did this was going to pay. I kept observing her. I was afraid, I was mad, I was confused. Was this really her? Why wasn't she with her father or mother? Why was she here?

I needed to snap out of it. None of this mattered right now. I needed to get into battle mode. The why's could wait until I had her safe, until I had worked out how to save her. I closed my eyes and centered myself.

Once I had, things became clear. I needed to get Bella out of the water. I stepped into the canal, it wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough to cover most of her body. I picked her up, she was lifeless, so close to death, but she was holding on. God knows why.

I held her to me, she was soaked through. I scented her body, trying to commit any foreign scents to memory, but there was nothing. She smelled too much like this murky water. I was losing track again. What was next? I needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere out of the elements.

There was only one place. It would be a short run, but I wasn't sure if Bella could make it. I wanted to change her, but I couldn't. The change was risky enough with a healthy human, fifteen per cent didn't even make it through. Plus, I didn't know if Bella had any mental damage that she would carry across. Death might be the better option here, but only once I knew all the facts.

I decided to risk the run. I held her to my body as tight as I could, but I knew the wind would go right through her wet clothes, chilling her further. I would need to be fast. I made sure her head was against my chest and I took off running. I had a house in Texas, no one knew about it, not even Peter. I would take her there.

My Swan was a fighter, that much was clear. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. Her breathing and heartrate kept slowing, but I refused to change her. I didn't want her to die at my hands. We would be there soon enough, I just hoped it wouldn't be too late. I pushed harder.

When I arrived, I kicked open the door. I'd fix that later. Bella was my first priority. I set her down in front of the fireplace and then grabbed the wood, getting it all ready before igniting the fire. As the flames grew, I carefully pulled her clothes off. They were basically rags now; ripped, wet, barely covering her.

Once she was naked, I checked her over as the fire continued to heat up my small house. My anger boiled yet again. Whoever had done this to her had violated her in every way. She was covered in cuts, some deep, some not. She was covered in bruises, all in varying degrees of discoloration. There was blood everywhere. Who had done this to her? Who had kidnapped and abused her?

They were going to pay.

I stepped away, I had to. I couldn't continue staring at her in this state. Why did she have to leave me? I knew my anger was going to spill over, so I shut my eyes and centered myself yet again. What did I need to do next? I needed to save her.

In my human life, I was a Major in the Civil War. They were my clearest human memories because after I was changed into a vampire they were recounted to me in great detail. Back in those days resources were limited and war was brutal. Many of times I had to stitch up my own men to save them and now I needed to do that with Bella.

I searched through my house, grabbing all the items I would need, then I knelt beside her. The fire was warming her up, her skin no longer looked blue and pale, but held some pink. It was a good sign. Her breathing and heartrate, although still weak, didn't sound as dire. I couldn't focus on that though, I just got to work.

I filled a bucket with warm water before cleaning her. My anger surged with every inch I cleaned. She had too many wounds and the water she had been dumped in was filthy. I only stopped when she smelled like my Swan again. Next, I found some alcohol and began sterilizing her wounds. The varying stages of healing on her body told me that she had been held captive for weeks, if not longer. It made my anger boil over, could I have prevented this?

Bella was clean, her wounds were clean, next, I set about stitching all the big gashes closed. She had seven of them, three more were in between, but as she was unconscious, I left them be for now. I took my time and tried to stitch the skin together as neatly as I could. I didn't want her to be scarred like me, but I knew she would be.

Once the cuts were closed, I checked the smaller ones, but they would be fine for now. I could always stitch them up later if need be. Next, I checked her bruises and the bones underneath. I suspected that she had some fractured ribs, but her breathing sounded clear. Her wrist was slightly bent in a weird way, so I took the precaution to straighten it out and splint it. I wasn't sure if it was broken or not, but until she could tell me what hurt and what didn't, I needed to be safe.

The left side of her face was also heavily bruised. I paused and ran my hand down it. Her perfect face, now flawed. Who had done this to her? I couldn't fix this. I needed to wait. I wasn't even addressing the most worrying thing, Bella had no emotions. I couldn't feel her. She appeared to be dead inside. I hoped it was just because she was so close to death, and still unconscious, but I wasn't sure.

I'd done all I could for now. She was no longer cold, so I grabbed a blanket and carefully placed it over her body. She didn't move, she didn't react. Had I lost her? Her breathing and heartbeat continued to gain strength. She was a fighter, but even if she survived, what had they taken from her?

They had kidnapped her, they had abused her, they had tortured her. All of this was physical, what had they done to her mentally? I shouldn't have let her go, I should have followed her. She might have ended up hating me, but surely that was better than her becoming this broken mess of a girl in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper Whitlock**

I had knelt beside and watched my Swan for three days now and she still hadn't woken up. I checked her wounds every day, but aside from that, and giving her small sips of water, I just kept guard. She continued to grow stronger, but I was worried about her. I wanted to leave, I needed to get out, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if she needed me and I wasn't here?

I couldn't leave.

Day four brought about a change and I breathed a sigh of relief. Something was shifting. Her heart rate sped up, her breathing followed. She was panicking, silently. She still didn't open her eyes. I searched for her emotions, but I couldn't feel anything. They had always been muted, but never gone. What had they done to her?

She didn't move, she just laid there, pretending to be unconscious. I didn't know if it was intentional or if she had been injured so severely, physically and mentally, that she couldn't move. I reached out tentatively, resting my cold hand on her blanket covered arm.

Bella pulled away as though something bad had touched her. Her emotions revealed themselves, but they were cycling by too fast for me to grasp them. They were just a swirling mess of blackness. Her eyes were still closed, but she turned away from me. How dare they do this to her.

I moved around so I was kneeling in front of her. I didn't touch her this time, I spoke to her instead.

"I never should've let you go," I said earnestly and she tensed.

Whoever attacked her was going to fucking pay.

"Bella," I whispered, using her name for the first time ever, "I don't know what happened, but you're with me now. …Do you remember me?" She didn't respond. "Open your eyes."

It took her a while, I waited, but her eyes fluttered open. I felt her shock and then her disgust. She shut her eyes and turned away from me again. They were going to fucking pay.

"I won't let them hurt you again," I said, "I will find them and they will suffer for what they've done."

Bella tensed up, her emotions were gone again. She had to be blocking me. There was no other explanation. What was I supposed to do? How could I get her to trust me? How could I convince her that she was safe here? Her stomach grumbled lowly, she needed food.

I stood up. This is what I would do. I would leave her. I'd go get her some food and some clothes. It would give her a chance to escape, not that she could, she was too injured, but it would show her that I wasn't keeping her. She was not my prisoner. It was decided.

I wondered whether I should tell her where I was going or even that I was. Perhaps I should just leave. It wouldn't take me long, I'd be back within the hour. I got a shot of pain from her, physical pain, though the emotional pain was there too, I needed to get her some pain medication, maybe some proper wound care too. The sooner I went, the sooner I'd be back.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

She couldn't believe he was here, her vamp, the one she had dreamed about, the one she wanted to save her. He was different though. His voice wasn't rough, he wasn't barking orders at her, he wasn't taking what he wanted. He was being kind and caring. It wasn't like him at all and it was throwing Bella off.

The Cullens had fucked her over, left her for dead, but he had found her, then he left. Bella sat up carefully, keeping the blanket around her. She was well aware that she was naked underneath and she tinted pink knowing that her vamp had undressed her. He was here, but he wasn't right now.

She was alive, but how. Bella carefully pulled the blanket back and cried at what she saw. Her body was ripped to shreds, covered in dark bruises too. Her vamp had seen this, he had stitched her up. Her heart swelled but fell. He had cared for her, but he had seen her looking like this. She pulled the blanket back around her, hiding everything from view.

Bella was in some kind of house, wood cabin maybe. It was small, two-storied, but nice and bright. The wood looked like pine to her, a rich golden honey. The fire was nice too. Bella still felt the coldness in her bones. She shifted closer to the flames as she wondered where she was. There wasn't much in this cabin, no personal items. Had her vamp killed the owner? She shuddered at the thought.

Where had he gone, she wondered. Had he abandoned her like the Cullens had? And, where were they? Her vamp said he was going to kill them, so they were clearly alive. Did he know who they were? Could he beat all four of them? Bella was doubtful. She decided she wouldn't tell him who they were or what they'd done to her.

She couldn't even think of it herself. They had taken everything from her. She was a mess now, a scarred freak. No one would ever love her. She would be better off dead. Why hadn't she died? She wanted to take her life, but she didn't have the energy. She decided, once she was stronger and her vamp was away, she would do it then. It was the only way to make everything stop hurting.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

My Swan was sitting up when I got back, it made me smile. She frowned when she looked at me before she stared at the fire. I brushed her actions off. At least she wasn't unconscious anymore. She was alert.

"I got you some supplies," I told her, "clothes, food, pain medication."

Her eyes came back to me. I set all the bags on the kitchen table.

"What do you need?" I asked her.

She turned away from me again. What was going on? What was I doing wrong? I knelt in front of her, but she was still staring at the fire.

"Do you not want me here?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped to mine and she shook her head no. That was a relief.

"I can go upstairs," I suggested, "let you get changed."

Her eyes welled up and she cried silently. This was fucking bullshit. I stood up, unable to control my anger. I growled. They would fucking pay when I found out who they were. They had damaged my Swan and I would kill them. I wanted to punch something, break something, but I held back. This was my house. I growled again, it was all I could do.

I got a shot of amusement and longing from Bella. I turned to her and she was watching me. What was that all about? She had blocked her emotions again, but I had felt them. Why did I amuse her? What was she longing for? Couldn't she just tell me?

"Can you talk to me?" I asked.

She frowned, clearly thinking, and then she shook her head no. Why couldn't she? This was so frustrating.

"Can I check your wounds?" I asked. "I brought some medical supplies. Once I get you fixed up, we can get you dressed. What do you think?"

She looked away from me again. What was going on with her? I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I stepped away. I was intelligent, I could figure this out. She had been calm before, content even, but why? It was when I lost control, when I had been angry. Had she liked that side of me? And then it hit me. That was the me that she knew. I had never been kind to her, I had never been soft, I just took what I wanted. Was that what she needed from me?

Could I do that? I wasn't sure. It was me, but this was my Swan, my injured Swan. She didn't deserve that side of me, but she wanted it. I had to give it to her. I walked over to the table, giving myself some more time. She wanted this, I reminded myself. I could always be sweet later, but she needed this now. I grabbed the bag with the medical supplies and came back over, kneeling in front of her.

My red eyes met her brown ones. I was searching them, wondering if this was okay. She was still standoffish. I had nothing to lose. I set the bag aside and ripped the blanket off her, showing her naked form to me. She tensed up, probably remembering a terrible memory, but I pressed forward.

I worked methodically. I emptied all the supplies out and handled her roughly, like she was used to from me. I didn't talk, I just grunted and growled every so often. I was acting as my true self and she was relaxing in front of me. She liked this side of me, it was all she knew. I checked all her wounds and put antiseptic cream on everything. She didn't react or wince.

Now that she was alert, I pulled the makeshift splint off her wrist and moved it gently as I stared into her eyes. She didn't react, so I assumed it wasn't broken or fractured. I decided to keep it out of the splint.

"What hurts?" I barked at her and she looked at me like I was insane. "I'm not a mind reader," I told her and she flinched.

Fuck, couldn't I just hold her against me? …But she didn't want that from me.

I tried again. "Are you worried about anything?" I asked her. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Her nose scrunched up. I was glad she was taking this seriously. Her face smoothed out and she shook her head no.

Okay, good. I grabbed the clothes next. I'd just gotten soft clothes, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I didn't get underwear, but if she needed it, I'd get it. I carefully slid the pants on. I had wrapped bandages around her major wounds to keep them clean. I pulled the top on next.

Bella grabbed at her toes. What was she doing? She pointed to them. Did she want socks? I hadn't gotten any. I had grabbed a pair of fluffy shoes on a whim though, they looked soft. I found them on the table and threw them to her. She smiled as she slid them on.

I was doing well.

I got her food and pain medication ready. It would be easier for her to sit at the table, but I didn't think she was ready for that.

"Lean forward," I told her and she complied.

Once she wasn't leaning against the couch, I grabbed it and rotated it so it faced the fire, then I carefully picked her up and sat her on it. She snuggled into the cushions as I grabbed her food. I made her take the pills first. I didn't want her to be in pain. She could take more in four hours and I wouldn't forget to give them to her.

Next, she started on the food. It was slow going. I held the plate for her. I had cut everything up, but she still struggled with getting the food onto her fork and then into her mouth. I wanted to help her, I could force it, she wouldn't care, but this was something she needed to do on her own. I worked on my patience trying to just be happy that she was eating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper Whitlock**

I waited until my Swan fell asleep to hold her. It didn't take long. She was completely drained. I slid behind her on the couch and held her to me. It reminded me of how I used to hold her before she left. I greedily took in her scent, it was the purest thing I had ever smelled, even now, after everything she had been through.

I never asked for her permission before, so I knew I didn't have to now, but it was simpler this way. I kept expecting Bella to react negatively. Sure, she wasn't doing well, but she also didn't seem to be right. She was kidnapped, she was tortured, she was violated, but still nothing. She was stronger than I thought.

I let her go and slipped away when I felt her stirring awake. I even went as far as the kitchen. It was one whole room, fairly small, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. She had slept peacefully with no nightmares. She had to be bottling it all up, she had to snap soon.

I felt her panic. Bella slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes met mine and her panic vanished.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, but she said nothing.

I was sick of this. She needed the me she knew and past me wouldn't stand for this shit. I just needed to treat her as though nothing had changed. Right? But could I even do that? I didn't want to damage her any further. I wanted to love her and that was foreign to me.

I had observed mated couples in the war. Their endings were always tragic. Maria didn't allow mated couples, they were a liability. When one died, destruction followed. The only positive example I had was Peter and Charlotte. They had hidden their bond from Maria and her sisters with my help.

What I felt for Bella felt different though. I couldn't explain it. I knew it could just be because I always had trouble gauging my own emotions and that Bella's were muted, but it felt different. Peter and Charlotte were both vampires, Bella was human, maybe that's why. I couldn't be rough with her, I couldn't mark her, I couldn't rely on my instincts. Not yet.

"Snap out of this," I barked. "I'm not missing the irony, trust me. I told you countless times before to shut up, but I don't want that right now. You need to let me in. How am I supposed to help you when you won't even talk to me? I know you're fucked up right now, we all are." I pulled my sleeves up, letting her see my scars. She gasped and I pressed on. "Fucked up shit happens all the time, but you can't let it overtake you. Keep your silence for whatever fucking reason you want, but don't use it on me. I'm not going to force you to say anything, but surely you can answer my fucking questions." Bella stared at me. It was time to try this again. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Thank fuck.

It gave me a purpose and I started getting her food ready.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No," she answered and it seemed truthful.

"You can have some more pain medication in forty-seven minutes," I told her. I was keeping her pills on the hour so I wouldn't miss any doses. "You slept for twenty hours, so I'll need to check your wounds again. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes."

These one-word answers were grating, but it was better than silence.

I finished making her food and gave it to her. I stood by her as she started to eat. She kept looking at me and my eyes didn't leave her. I was glad she was eating and drinking. She was continuing to grow stronger physically. She stared at me for a long while before frowning and looking at her food.

"What was that?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Answer me," I roared.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly.

She spoke a full sentence, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," I said simply, "and people are nice to those they love."

"You-You love me?" she faltered. "What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure," I answered, "all I know is that I care for you and I won't let anything happen to you again. Tell me who did this and I will make them pay."

Bella clammed up and shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. She was avoiding this, but why?

"Why won't you tell me?" I loomed over her.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked again.

"I don't understand."

"I miss the old you," she whispered.

"I don't know if I can be him anymore," I said, "not in front of you. I'm still him though."

"I miss him."

"Why?" I asked. "Do you not like this side of me?"

"I miss him," she repeated.

This was so frustrating.

"Why?" I asked.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears and she set her food aside. She was crying, she did that a lot, but I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Explain this to me."

"It-It helps me forget," she whispered, "it's as though I never left you…" she trailed off, "it also reminds me that you're stronger than them."

"Of course I'm stronger than them," I scoffed, "I'm a fucking vampire. Humans are so weak and whoever did this to you is a piece of shit that I will drain and kill slowly."

Bella stared at me, she seemed incredibly sad, but I couldn't feel her emotions.

"Just tell me who they are," I said. "I will make them pay. They will be dead and you'll never have to worry about them again."

"Do you think I'm weak?" Bella's question surprised me.

"Not anymore," I answered. "Before, sure. You were just a human I didn't kill and I wasn't sure why, but now, you're so strong. You've been through hell and you're battling. You should've died out there, but you didn't, you fought. You held on long enough for me to find you. You're not weak, Bella, you're the strongest human I know."

"What does my mom and dad think?" she asked.

I knew she was trying to distract me, but I would never forget. If she didn't answer me today, she would tomorrow.

"I don't know," I told her, "in most cases, people are reported missing, there's a search, and then they give up. You haven't been gone that long, so they're probably still searching."

She nodded numbly. "Can I call them?" she asked. "Let them know I'm okay."

"You can," I told her, "you're not my prisoner, you can do what you want, but I'm not sure what good it can do. Do you want to go back to them?" I asked.

"I do," she said, "but I know I can't. I don't want them to get hurt, I don't want to be kidnapped again, but maybe I can call my dad and let him know that I'm okay, but that I can't come home."

"It's up to you," I told her. I pulled my phone out and sat it on the coffee table. There were pros and cons to every situation. Bella just needed to do what was right. I could tell she really wanted to do this. I stepped away and Bella picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a hollow voice asked.

"Dad." Bella sobbed and it tore right through me.

"Oh my god, Bella, is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Where are you? Are you okay? We found out that you made it to Phoenix, but then you were just gone. The security cameras at the airport, something went wrong with them, I don't know, but… Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Dad. I'm free now."

"Where are you?" he asked. "Let me come and get you."

"I can't," Bella sobbed, "it's not safe. They're still out there. They left me for dead and, as far as I know, they believe I died. I'm okay, but I can't come home right now. Maybe one day, but not right now."

"Bells, please." Now her father was the one crying.

I stepped forward and plucked the phone out of Bella's hand.

"Sir," I said.

"Who are you?" he demanded, sobering up. "What are you doing with my baby girl?"

"Nothing, Sir. I am looking out for her and I wanted to assure you that her kidnappers will get what's coming to them. The moment that's done, I will bring her back to you."

"Who are you?" he asked.

I stared at Bella, she still didn't know my name, but it was time.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Sir, and I won't give up until they're dead."

I hung up the phone. I wasn't sure if Bella's father wanted her kidnapper's dead, so it was easier to just avoid that.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, "that's your name?"

I grunted out my reply and she smiled. "What?" I asked.

"That sounds really old," she said, "how old are you?"

"I have no idea," I told her, "I was changed during the Civil War, so however old that is. I don't keep track of those things."

"Do vampires get stronger as they age?" she asked.

"Depends," I said, "we're most strong when we're just changed, our first year, and then it depends on what we've been through. Some are changed to fight, so we are stronger. Some are changed because of loneliness and they live sheltered lives. Those vampires are weak."

"Which one are you?" she asked and I was offended.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I don't know you," she reminded me, "and I've seen your soft side, so…"

I didn't like that she was asking me, she should just know. I had never been a wimp like those Cullens who were only changed because dear old Carlisle wanted a family. They snacked on animal blood for god's sake. I didn't care if the Cullen children had gone off the rails, I didn't care if they were considered ruthless now, they weren't, they were silly children and definitely no match to me.

I ripped my shirt off and loomed over Bella with a snarl. "Question me one more time," I roared. "You see these," I asked, motioning to my scarred chest, "each one of these vampires are now dead, I killed them. Don't ever call me weak again, I am not weak. I fought for over a century in conditions you could never imagine. I am not weak. Tell me who did this to you and I'll prove it."

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?" I was still snarling at her. She had offended me.

"Be-because they're not human," Bella said, "they're vampires and there's too many of them. They have powerful gifts, please, Jasper, just, leave them alone. We don't need to get them back, we don't."

Jasper. Hardly anyone called me that and no one had in a very long time. Most knew me as the Bringer of Darkness. That's why I never let Bella know my name, it was too personal, but now, it didn't seem to matter anymore, and it was only her.

"I don't care if they're vampires," I said, "just tell me who they are."

Vampires? That didn't make sense to me. No one would just leave their kill to die on their own, and Bella had no bite marks. I guess they could've drank out of the deep cuts on her body, but that was bizarre. Who were these vampires stupid enough not to kill her? Who were these vampires who would kidnap a girl for a month and keep her as their pet? ...The Cullens? No.

I roared loudly.

It couldn't be, but I knew it was. I had been warned, a month ago, and I had let it go. I had been told she was going to be killed or changed and I let it go again. I had been given so many chances to save her, but I didn't know it was my Swan. How dare they kidnap her and keep her as their pet. They were going to pay and it would be slow. I would fuck them up. They would regret ever kidnapping my mate…

My mate? I roared loudly. This was so fucked up. Why was this all happening to me? It was too much, it was overwhelming me, I was about to explode. I turned to face Bella, she had caused this. She made me care, she made me fall in love with her, she was my mate. I couldn't have a mate, I was a nomad. She was a liability, she was my weakness. She needed to die and I would kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper Whitlock**

She needed to die. I didn't like it, but there was no other way. Maria didn't allow mated couples for a reason, they were too dangerous. Bella's death may cause my destruction, but maybe it was time. I roared. I knew this wasn't right, but it was ingrained in me. Mates were to be destroyed, so I had to destroy my Swan.

I pounced on her, wrapping my fingers around her throat, squeezing hard. Her eyes widened and I could feel her fear.

"Jasper," she gasped.

It enraged me further. No one was allowed to call me that.

"Jasper, please don't."

I laughed. She had no say in this, she was just a silly human girl I should've killed the moment I first caught her scent. If I had, I wouldn't have mated with her. I growled, tightening my fingers, cutting off her air supply. She accepted her defeat. Her walls fell down, she was going to die and she didn't care.

This was good, she was making it easy for me.

She didn't have much strength left, but she used what little she had to rest her hand on my cheek. It was so soft and warm. Her brown eyes drilled into mine and her acceptance washed over me. She knew this would happen, she was ready to die. I was mere moments away from crushing her windpipe when I felt it.

It was a curious emotion and it was coming from my Swan. It made me pause. What was that? I had never felt it before, so I didn't have a name for it, but it's how it made me feel that counted. It was as though this weak human girl, my mate, would be able to protect me. It made me feel secure, cared for, loved. It's what I felt for her, she felt it too. What did this mean?

I still needed to kill her. Right? Mates were liabilities, she would cause my downfall if we stayed together. That's what Maria had always said. She said some mates were strong enough to survive the final parting, she said that mates could never be together for long. But Peter and Charlotte were still together, so there must be a way. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head. She was almost out of oxygen.

Not seeing her brown eyes, seeing her as almost dead, again, made me remove my hand. What was I doing? How could I kill her, mate or not? I loved her, I should be protecting her, but Maria always said…

"Stop," I growled, jumping away from Bella.

I was sick of that bitch Maria and all the poison she had put in my mind. Peter was always trying to tell me there was a different way to live, how wrong Maria was, but I never wanted to believe him. That's why I lived alone, I didn't want to admit the truth. I knew he was right, Maria used and abused me, just like the Cullens used and abused Bella.

I growled again. I was so confused. I couldn't handle this. Bella was fine now, she was alert, rubbing her neck, gasping for breath. She would live. I didn't want to look at her right now, I didn't want to remember what I almost did. I left out the front door and sat on the porch steps, leaning against the railing. The sun was out, shining on my covered legs, it was nice. The rest of me was in the shade.

I tried to calm my thoughts down. I wanted to push all of this aside and forget it, but I knew I couldn't do that. Not with this. I needed to make a decision right now. I either had to go back in there and kill my Swan, or I had to make it my mission to protect her at all costs.

I thought out both options. Killing her would be the easy option, it would solve all of my problems, but I'd never get to hold her anymore, feel her warmth, her chest moving, her heart beating, hear her call me Jasper. I would lose so much. If I kept her alive, I could protect her, I could help her heal, I could kill the Cullens… Maybe she'd even help me. I was fucked up too, I was ready to admit that now.

I couldn't believe I had almost killed her. If I could kill Maria again, I would.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying not to think too much of what I'd almost robbed myself of.

I heard movement in the house, but I didn't move. Bella was grunting in pain, but I didn't want to see her right now. I had almost killed her. She must think I'm a monster. She came out and sat beside me. I was ready to jump up and move away from her when her soft body melded into mine. She didn't say anything, she just leaned against me.

I didn't say anything either.

"Jasper," she whispered after a while had passed.

She pulled at my arm, I let her move it. When it was away from me, she leant back into my side, wrapping her arms around me. She was hugging me. I wasn't sure when this last happened. Had anyone hugged my vampire form? I didn't think so. Maria used me for sex, but there was no hugging. I had held Bella to me in her bed, but that wasn't hugging either.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," Bella said, "you're a vampire, it's your nature, never apologize for that."

I didn't fucking deserve her.

"It won't happen again," I promised her.

"Yes, it will."

I tensed up, anger coursing through me.

"No, it won't," I roared at her.

"It will."

It wouldn't.

She slumped against me and I knew it was time we headed back inside. I pried her off me and picked her up. She snuggled tightly against my chest and when I made it back to the couch, I faltered. I didn't want to let her go, but I had to. I carefully untangled her arms and legs from around my back and set her on the couch. She sighed and grunted in pain.

"Let me check your wounds," I told her.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded. She was exhausted. Coming outside to see me had taken so much out of her. I don't know how she even managed it with her injuries, she was so strong. I got her to take her pain medication before we started. I carefully stripped her naked. She laid back and closed her eyes. She was half out of it.

I unwound all the bandages and made sure all the wounds were still healing and not infected, they looked good. I reapplied some antiseptic cream and the bandages. My movements were small and calculated. I was being gentle with her battered body. My mind was on the task, but it kept slipping to the decision I needed to make.

I needed to accept her as my mate. I couldn't kill her, that wasn't the way, but was I capable of that? I was the Bringer of Darkness, vampires still shook when they heard my name. I couldn't have a human mate, but Bella was strong, as strong as me, just in a different way.

But, who would know? I kept to myself. Peter hardly ever contacted me, he was happy with Charlotte. No one would know that she was mine or that I had her. I could just keep her with me and no one would know. I could do that. So, it was decided, Bella was my mate, I still needed to accept that fully, but I wouldn't kill her, I would protect her.

I finished getting Bella dressed, she was almost asleep by now. I stood up, ready to dispose of everything.

"Jasper?" Bella's soft voice washed over me. "Hold me please."

That was the first time she had ever asked me to hold her, she even demanded it. I smiled, thanking god that I didn't kill her. How could I rob myself of this beauty? I pulled her forward on the couch and settled in behind her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close.

"I love you, my Swan." I kissed her neck.

"Mmm," she mumbled, "too me."

That wasn't coherent and I wasn't sure if she realized she said it or not, but it didn't matter. I had felt her love for me, when she was moments away from death, and it was so strong, so pure. I didn't deserve it, but that didn't change anything. My Swan loved me too. I was never going to let her die. I would protect her with my life.

She came first. She was more important. She was my mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper Whitlock**

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ What are the Cullens up to?

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ I thought you didn't care

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ I didn't. Just tell me

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ Nothing as of yet. Rumor is they're looking for a new pet

Of course they were, I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Let me know the moment they grab someone

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ Why, so you can let another human die?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Shut up

 _ **Unknown Number:**_ I'm curious, why the sudden change of heart?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Just tell me when

I put my phone in my pocket. Bella was staring at me curiously from the couch.

"Who were you messaging?" she asked.

"A friend."

"You have a friend?" She was clearly shocked.

"Yes."

"Are they a coven mate?"

"No."

"Do you have a coven?"

"Not really."

"You don't sound too sure."

Why was she asking me these questions? Why was I answering them?

"I have a friend, Peter, and his mate, who I consider as possibly more."

"Where are they now?" she asked. "Will I ever get to meet them?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No." I was, a little, but that wasn't my main issue here. "They drink your kind," I said simply.

"And you don't?" Bella asked. "Your eyes are red, they're duller than before, but still red."

I hadn't fed in a while, I didn't need it often, but I'd have to go soon.

"Why haven't you tasted my blood?" she asked. "Wait, did you do it when I was out? When you were treating my wounds?"

My anger flared. "No. I would never violate you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"You can't keep using that as your reason for everything."

"I can do whatever I want."

"So," she questioned, "you're afraid that Peter and his mate might drink my blood?"

I wasn't. They wouldn't disobey me. I just had to tell them that Bella was my mate and they'd leave her alone.

"It's complicated," I answered.

"I'm not stupid," she huffed.

"I know."

"So, were you messaging Peter?"

"No. Why all the questions?"

"I just want to get to know you better," she said, "I've been stuck on this couch for over a week now and you don't talk much."

"There's not much to say."

"No coven then?"

"It's just me."

She was relieved by this.

"Can we talk about your scars?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"How did you get them?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Umm," she said, "not that, I mean, the vamps that had me, they didn't have any scars, not one single scar that I could see. You have so many. I know other vamps did that to you, but how? Why?"

"I used to fight a lot."

"But why?"

"I fought for territory."

"Why? Did you want to own the most or something?"

"No," I scoffed, "it wasn't my war."

"A war? Were you a soldier?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to."

"I do," she argued, "I want to know all about you."

"It's not pretty, Bella."

"So," she said, "I was taken by four vamps and they kept me for a month doing everything unimaginable to me."

It was the first time she had really spoken about what happened to her. I wanted to grill her more, but now wasn't the time, it was too soon. I needed to wait for her to be ready. She was too fragile. I was still waiting for her to snap, or break, or something. Nothing yet though.

"I was changed for war," I told her, "a war I didn't care about, but I was a soldier, so it was in my nature to follow orders."

"You were a soldier before you were changed?" she asked.

I came over and sat on the coffee table in front of her so she didn't need to crane her neck anymore.

"I was a Major actually," I smiled at the memory. "Youngest Major in the Texas Calvary."

"Do you miss it?" Bella asked. "Your human life?"

"I don't remember much, just the war."

"What war was that?" she asked.

"The Civil War. I was a soldier in the Confederate Army."

"How do you remember that but nothing else?" she asked. "Does time make you forget?"

"No, we have perfect recall as a vampire, we never forget. When we're changed, we lose almost all of our human memories, unless we constantly remember them through the change. I had no idea what was happening to me, so I didn't focus on anything but the burning, but I was lucky, later on, to have my time in the Civil War recounted to me. It was a curious thing actually. After I was changed, maybe a year after, once my newborn stage had worn off and I could think clearly, I found this in my uniform."

I pulled the well-worn piece of parchment out of my pocket and unfolded it. I stared at it for a moment, smiling, before handing it to Bella. It was a sketch of me during the Civil War. One of my soldiers had drawn it. I was sitting against a tree after a long day of battles and I was looking over all my men, well, they were mostly boys. It was one of those rare days where we didn't lose anyone or suffer any major injuries, so I was staring in contentment, smiling lazily.

You had to take your moments as they came because I was reminded, later in my vampire life, that the very next day, we lost four of our own, but that day, perfectly captured in this one sketch, we were all safe.

There were more sketches out there, I had seen some of them, but this was the only one I owned. The others were heavily protected, part of a bigger collection. Maybe one day I'd take Bella to see them. I could recall the few I had seen, in my memory, and I liked remembering how my soldiers looked. They were all dead now, all but one.

"Who drew this?" Bella asked.

"My friend."

"The one you were messaging?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She couldn't take her eyes off the sketch. I looked younger, not hardened by the vampire war, not scarred. "I like your blue eyes," she told me, "they suit you."

"Yes, just as your brown eyes suit you."

Bella tinted pink. "They're just common brown."

"Yes, and mine were common blue."

"That's not the same," she tried to argue. It was pointless.

"Can you tell me more about the Civil War?" Bella asked. "Or the vampire war you were in? Did that one have a name?"

"It had several," I told her, "but it was most commonly known as the Southern Vampire Wars. I was part of the second war, we adopted ways to stay undetected as the first war was a disaster and everyone was annihilated. As far as I know, the second war is still going, more so down in South America, but I don't keep a close eye on it anymore."

"How did you get out?" she asked. "Why did you get out?"

"Peter," I said simply. "He was the main reason, there were other factors too."

The fact that I realized Maria never cared for me, that she was using me. I struggled with the information for a while, but I ended up killing her. I was so angry at her, I loved her, at least I thought I did, but I was only her puppet. After that, I left. I wasn't ready to tell Bella any of this though.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

That was a stupid question.

"Do you miss being kept by those vampires?" I countered.

"N-no," she faltered. She was offended, but so was I.

"I don't miss it, Bella. It was hell and I'm glad to be done with it."

But I wasn't, not entirely. Peter and Charlotte were thriving, they were the perfect vampires, they were happy. I never wanted to be like them, I was never really jealous, but now I was. Bella may not want my soft side right now, but she would, once she was healed. I could be soft, I knew that, but my darkness would always slip out.

Thankfully, Bella changed the subject.

"Will I get to meet your friend who drew this?" she asked.

"One day."

"But not Peter and his mate? Why?"

"Because Garrett can be around humans, he has exceptional control."

"When did he get changed into a vampire?" she asked. "Assuming he is one. …Are there other supernatural beings out there or just vampires?"

"He's almost a century older than me, he was changed sometime before 1781."

"Wow, that's old. You're all so old. How old is Peter and his mate?"

"I changed Peter in 1888 and I changed his mate Charlotte in 1938."

"You changed them?" she asked.

"Yes. I've changed many humans, they're all dead now, all except Peter and Charlotte."

"How did they survive?"

"They ran."

"And you let them?"

"I did."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but the answer was anything but.

"I'm not sure," I told her. "I cared for Peter, and Charlotte was his mate. I could feel their bond, it was strong, they loved each other. I didn't like it, I wanted to destroy it, but Peter just has this way about him. He's… charismatic, that's the best way to describe him."

"Wait," Bella said, coming to some kind of realization, "Garrett was in the Civil War with you but he was changed way before then. He was a vampire when you met." I nodded. "Why was he there then?"

"Garrett, like me, was a soldier in his human life," I told her. "He loves war, he likes to witness it first-hand, I'm not sure why exactly, you would have to ask him, but he's fought in every American war that he's been able to."

"I…" Bella trailed off, "I never knew vampires could be so complex and different."

"There's many different forms," I told her. "There's vampires who live off animal blood, they have golden eyes and they've decided not to hunt humans. There's a man, like Garrett, who has exceptional control, and he's a practicing doctor. We're just like humans, all different. We have our past, we have our future, we have our present."

"So there's good and bad vamps?" Bella asked. I nodded. "Which one are you then?"

I never wanted her to ask this question.

"I'm the worst of the worst," I told her, my eyes never leaving hers.

She paused. I could feel her emotions and then they seeped away before she blocked me again. Bella set the sketch aside and leaned closer to me, grabbing my hands. Our eyes never left each other.

"I was taken by the Cullens," she bravely told me.

"I know."

Pain flashed across Bella's face and she snatched her hands back, moving away from me.

I didn't blame her. I could've stopped it all, but I didn't. I didn't know it was her, but that hardly mattered now. I didn't care about humans, but I cared about her. I couldn't change the past, but I wasn't sure Bella would see it that way and I didn't blame her. She suffered more because of me and now she hated me, I could feel it. She wasn't blocking me, I could feel it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper Whitlock**

"I didn't know the human the Cullens had was you," I told Bella. "Here's my phone, read my messages about it, I don't care."

Bella didn't respond, so I left my phone on the coffee table.

"I'm going for a hunt," I said, "I will be back."

I knew leaving wasn't the answer, but I had said what I needed to and I could tell we both needed space. I wasn't used to having company. All I ever had to worry about since leaving the war was myself, but now I had Bella too and it was trying at times. I didn't want her to leave, but I needed a break. Plus, it would be good to get some fresh blood into my system. I always felt more clearheaded after a feed.

I paused close by. Bella was still feeling everything, but she seemed calmer now. She was alone, I wasn't keeping her prisoner, yet she didn't make an escape. She wasn't feeling negatively or trying to move, so I left her be. The sooner I hunted, the sooner I'd be back with my Swan.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Everything was overwhelming Bella. She had gone from one extreme to the next. Her vamp had fought in the Civil War, he was the worst of the worst, yet he was a better vamp than the Cullens. She wasn't sure how that was true. He'd been through a lot, his scars screamed at her, his rough exterior, how most of his answers were clipped, how he roared at her, his growls, yet he was still much sweeter to her than the Cullens.

She couldn't believe he knew about the them. It had shocked her at first. She never wanted to tell him, but after hearing about his past, she knew he could handle them, but what she wasn't expecting was that he already knew it was them who took her. He had said he didn't know that it was her though. Bella picked up his phone and read through the messages he'd shared with Garrett about her.

* * *

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Give me something

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Apparently the Cullen children have kidnapped a human to keep as their pet

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Pass. Give me something else

 ** _Unknown Number:_** There's nothing else, you've taken care of all the newborn problems

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Message me when something arises

 ** _Unknown Number:_** Just go rescue the human, it'll be a great feed if nothing else

 ** _Blocked Number:_** Pass

* * *

 ** _Unknown Number:_** This is your last chance. The Cullen children are done with their human pet

 ** _Blocked Number:_** So?

 ** _Unknown Number:_** They're either going to kill her or change her, it's still up in the air. ...You can still save her

 ** _Blocked Number:_** What does it even matter? Either way, she won't be a problem anymore

 ** _Unknown Number:_** I sometimes wonder what happened to your heart

* * *

Bella saw that her vamp had messaged Garrett again earlier this morning. He was asking about the Cullens, he wanted to know what they were up to. The Cullens were going to grab another human, Bella shuddered. She didn't want anyone to go through what she had, and neither did Jasper by the looks of it. At least they could agree on that.

She read back through his messages again. He didn't know it was her, there were no details, just that the Cullens had a human. It wasn't even revealed that she was female until a month later. Bella no longer hated him for it, but she did feel bitter regret. If he had answered he could've saved her from so much, but it was impossible.

Before she left Phoenix Bella thought her vamp was the worst. He was cold, rough, uncaring. She could constantly feel his distaste towards her, but now she could see it was because of what she was, not because of who she was. She was a human and he was a vamp. The Cullens had let her know her place in this world. Humans were nothing compared to vamps.

Even now, she was surprised he was with her, that he was being so kind, so caring, that he loved her. And he did love her, she could feel it rolling off him.

Everything he had told her, about Garrett, Peter and Charlotte, the vampire doctor, the vegetarians, it had given her a lot to process. She just assumed all vamps were the same. Evil beings who wanted nothing more than to seek and destroy everything.

She wasn't sure on the exact ratio of good vamps to bad vamps. She knew there had to be lots like the Cullens, but there had to be more like her vamp too. Some that were in between. Not solely good, not solely bad.

Bella tried to calculate his age and she knew he must be over 150, she remembered Edward saying that he was the oldest of the Cullens and that he was born in 1901, which made her vamp at least a third older than Edward, and then Garrett was maybe 250 years old. How old did vamps get, she wondered. This showed her that Edward and the other Cullens were young in comparison, maybe that's why they acted like children.

She went through all the messages on her vamp's phone, it didn't take her long, there wasn't many. A few from Peter, checking if Jasper was okay. A couple from Garrett, but Jasper mainly initiated those conversations. Her vamp was isolated, Bella realized.

Did he feel like he owed her? Is that why he was being so kind to her? Did he regret not saving her from the Cullens and now he was stuck with her? She didn't want to believe any of this, but she couldn't help but think of the why's. She was a human, he was a vamp.

Only one thing was certain to her, he missed Garrett, his friend. Every time he had mentioned Garrett, he had smiled widely and seemed relaxed. The sketch was something else, another look at her vamp from a different time. He needed his friend, she decided. She checked Jasper's phone settings and saw that his number was blocked, then she sent off a message to Garrett.

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Jasper needs you

 _ **Garrett:**_ Who the fuck is this?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ It doesn't matter. He needs you

 _ **Garrett:**_ Who the fuck are you? No one knows about me. No one knows him as Jasper

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ He told me about you

 _ **Garrett:**_ Fuck off

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ He showed me the sketch you drew of him, the one he keeps with him, from the Civil War

 _ **Garrett:**_ Who the fuck are you? What have you done with Major Whitlock? What do you mean he needs me? Why does he need me?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ I'm his mate

 _ **Garrett:**_ Fuck off. Leave him alone or I will hunt you down and kill you

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Why don't you believe me?

 _ **Garrett:**_ Major Whitlock is like me, we don't have mates, we're nomads …Why do you think he's your mate? Did he tell you this?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ No, I can feel it

 _ **Garrett:**_ Not good enough. Stop wasting my time and stay away from him

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ He told me he loved me

 _ **Garrett:**_ He was probably lying. Love doesn't make you his mate. Who are you?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ I'm the girl the Cullens took

 _ **Garrett:**_ I don't know what your fucking game is but you're not going to be alive once I'm done with you. I have a gift and I'm going to hunt you down

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Good

 _ **Garrett:**_ Why is that good?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Because I'm staying with Jasper and he needs you

 _ **Garrett:**_ Why does he need me?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ Because I'm human. He mated to a human and he doesn't know how to handle that. Plus, he misses you

 _ **Garrett:**_ Where are you?

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ I don't know. Some log cabin, in Texas maybe. You said you could hunt me down, so hunt me down

Garrett didn't reply and Bella smiled. This would be good, Garrett would help Jasper. They had known each other for most of Jasper's life, they were friends. If Jasper was struggling, which Bella thought he was, then Garrett could help. Bella turned the phone screen off and carefully sat it back on the coffee table as she waited for her vamp to return.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

I hated that hunting wasn't as satisfying anymore. The more time I spent with my Swan, the more I saw humans in a different light. I knew I only cared for her, but I was struggling. I held my victim by the throat, they were slumped, unconscious. I'd had my fill, but they were still alive. The urge to kill my victim, the instinct, it wasn't there. I wasn't stupid though, this was the way it was supposed to go.

I snapped his neck and disposed of the body. As I left the scene, I hated that I had wasted his blood. I drank maybe three-quarters, but he still had more to give. This wasn't me. I was a killer, I was a soldier. I didn't care about my victims. Humans were weak, our food source, nothing more.

Would these feelings ever go away? Would I be forced to become a vegetarian? I growled at that thought, I'd rather die than make that change. I just needed to get out of my head. Maybe once Bella was stronger, I honestly didn't know. I missed the simplicity of my old life where I questioned nothing, but I wouldn't give Bella up. I just needed to accept all these changes.

I was hesitant as I approached my house. Part of me thought Bella might've ran. I knew I wasn't the best of company, but I was trying. I could feel her emotions, she still wasn't blocking me. She was inside and she was feeling satisfied. I wondered why. I casually walked into the house, but didn't look at her. I could sense she was still on the couch, so I worked on getting her food and pain medication ready.

"Do you have red eyes?" she asked, curiosity running through her.

I grunted out my response.

"Can I see them?"

"When I'm done."

She accepted my answer. I loved being able to feel her emotions, it made things much easier. I was no longer flying blind, guessing what not to do, now I could make sure I didn't upset her. ...Until she blocked me again, but I truly hoped she wouldn't.

"I don't blame you," she said softly, "it was a sucky situation and there's no way you could've known it was me. There's almost 300 million people in the United States alone, the chances of it being me was slim, even then, I don't blame you. I pushed you away, I left."

I could feel her regret.

"If I had known it was you," I said, "they would've been dead on day one."

The regret overtook us both. I finished making her sandwich and got her a drink too.

"We need to forget about it," she told me. "As I said, it was a sucky situation. It's in the past now, we can't change it."

How was she dealing with this so well? Was she avoiding everything she'd been through? I could feel her emotions and she seemed to be doing fine. It was troubling.

I brought her food to her and I could feel her amusement.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the coffee table as she started eating.

"How was your feed?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. Were we really talking about this?

"It was fine," I lied. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," she said as she leaned forward and wiped some blood off my chin. She stared at it on her finger for a beat. "You know," she said, "before I was taken, I didn't really care for blood, the smell made me sick, but now…" she licked her finger clean, "it's just there."

I growled lowly. That was so hot, her sharing the blood of my kill. I hadn't looked at my mate in that light before, but I was now. She went back to her food and I tried to snap out of it. She was human, she was injured, now was not the time for such impure thoughts.

"You read my messages then?" I asked.

"Yeah."

She offered me no more.

"Jasper," she questioned, "do you have a gift? It's just, one of the Cullens could read minds but not mine, and another claimed she could see the future, but I'm not sure because clearly she would've been able to see that you would save me and the fate that awaits them. I think you can do something with emotions."

"I can," I told her, "I can feel what you're feeling, I can project what I'm feeling, I can manipulate you, not that I would… I never have actually."

"I believe you," she said, "I can feel it, when you project, and I've never felt nothing that wasn't my own."

"You can block your emotions from me," I told her. "That might be why they couldn't read your mind."

"Do you know the Cullens?" she asked. "Have you met them before?"

"No, I only know of them. Silly children, that's all they are. I've met their maker before, he's…" Could I tell her this? "He's that vampire doctor I told you about, remember?"

Bella was shocked. "But… But why?" she asked. "Why would he let them do this?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "but Doctor Carlisle Cullen is the only vampire I know who has never tasted a drop of human blood. He's the one who started the animal blood diet. Him and Garrett are friends. I heard he changed Edward, Rosalie and Emmett as he wanted a family. He changed his mate Esme too, but something must've went down for him to part ways with his own kin. I don't know what though."

"What about Alice?" Bella asked. "Is she not one of Carlisle's?"

"Who?"

"The one who can see the future."

"I've never heard of her. As far as I know, Carlisle only changed three vampires to be his children… That's probably why they continue to act as children."

"I wonder where Alice came from then," Bella said. "She seemed to be the one in charge. She was the most rational, but also the most ruthless."

"Maybe she's the reason they split from Carlisle," I suggested. "None of the why's matter. I will kill them and that's that."

I could feel her concern.

"Are you sure you can do that?" she asked. "There's four of them and they have gifts."

"You want to know why this Alice could never see me?" I asked. "I don't know how her power works exactly, but those of us who were changed for war and lived that life long enough, well, we don't think the same as everyone else. Our minds run on battle mode, constantly thinking and reassessing, always questioning. If she can't see me, I bet it has to do with that."

"Won't she be able to see me?" Bella was scared.

"Not if you're blocking her and I suspect you are. They wanted you to die, but you didn't. They haven't come for you yet which means they think you're dead. According to Garrett, they're off looking for another pet."

"I read that," Bella said, a myriad of emotions running through her, "we can't let them do it again."

"Don't worry," I told her, "we won't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Jasper," Bella called out from the couch.

"Hmm," was my reply.

"Can you come here please?"

I let out a small sigh as I came over and stood in front of her.

"What?" I asked.

"Does this cabin have a bed?" she asked.

Cabin? What the fuck?

"It's a house," I informed her.

"Oh, sorry," and she was sorry, I loved being able to feel her fully, "does this house have a bed?"

"Yes, upstairs, why?"

"I just thought maybe I could sleep in it at nights."

"I thought you liked being close to the fire." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I do, it's just, I've been on this couch for weeks, it would be good to actually spend my nights in a real bed. It would give me some kind of routine instead of being in the one spot all the time."

Right.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked.

"No," she said, "when it starts to get dark is fine."

Fine. I stepped away and stood back in the kitchen.

"Why do you always stand so far away?" Bella asked, peering at me over the back of the couch.

"I'm not used to staying in one spot for so long," I told her, "I think I'm getting restless."

"What's going to happen?" she asked. "Will we leave this house once I get better?"

She was feeling sad.

"I don't know," I said, "I haven't really thought about it. I guess so. What do you want?"

Bella looked at me surprised.

"Umm, I…" she stuttered, "I don't know. I like it here, but I guess I haven't really thought about it either."

We were on the same page it seemed.

"Jasper, what did you do during the wars to pass time?" she asked. "I'm going stir crazy."

"Depends on what war."

"Either," she said eagerly.

"In the Southern Wars we fought, fucked and killed. In the Civil War we played cards, gambled and got drunk."

"What can we do?" she asked. "Together," she added.

"I don't know, Bella, what would you suggest?" That was the second time I had asked what she wanted, what was happening to me?

"We could play two truths, one lie," she said.

"What's that?"

"You say three statements about yourself, two are true, one is a lie, and we have to guess the lie."

"I'm an empath," I reminded her, "I'll know when you're lying."

"I can work on blocking you," she said.

"I really wish you wouldn't," I told her, "I like feeling your emotions."

"Fine, I'll just guess then, it'll give me a chance to get to know you better."

But I wanted to get to know her too.

"You can go first," I said.

"Will you join me?" she asked, patting the spot next to her on the couch. I didn't move. "Come on," she said, "you're too far away."

I sat next to her and waited for her to start.

"My father is a police chief." Truth. "I used to do ballet as a kid." Truth. "I love the rain." Lie.

This was too easy.

"You hate the rain."

She smiled. "You're right." This was stupid. "Your turn."

My turn… I never talked about myself.

"I lied about my age so I could join the army sooner. The most humans I've ever killed in one hit was fifty-seven. My eyes used to be blue."

I threw the last one in because she already knew the answer and I didn't want to make it impossible for her, she now had a fifty-fifty shot.

"Can I ask you follow-up questions?" Bella was determined.

"Sure."

"How old were you when you joined the army?"

"Sixteen."

"And how old did you need to be back then?"

"Eighteen."

She was thoughtful. "The killing one is a lie."

"You're right," I said. "Why did you guess that one?"

"Because I always imagined your kill count being higher than fifty-seven, but don't tell me the exact number." She was wrong about that, it was lower, way lower. "Plus, if you were the youngest Major, you had to start earlier."

"They never found out my real age," I told her, "so even with my fake older age, I was still the youngest Major in Texas."

"Oh." She was impressed. "Let me go again," she said, "I'm going to try and block you this time, but just for the game, I promise. Is that okay?"

I grunted my acceptance. A moment later, I couldn't feel anything from her and I hated it. What she didn't realize though was that I didn't need my gift to tell when people were lying, everyone had their tells and most of them were universal across many people.

Bella listed off her statements. "I moved to Phoenix when I was six. I enjoy reading, the classics mainly. I'm a straight A student."

She was trying to fool me, but she shouldn't have bothered. She looked at me expectantly.

"They're all true," I told her.

"What? How?" she asked.

"Simple," I said, "all your tells were missing. You were too confident, too calm, you spoke too clearly."

"Fine," she huffed, "your turn."

I should've given her a taste of her own medicine, but I didn't. Unlike her, I followed the rules, it was ingrained in me.

"I like to read too, history books mainly. I never went to school. Texas is my home and always will be."

I tried to mirror her facts.

"You made this too easy," she said confidently.

Had I?

"The school one is a lie," she said, "but only because you don't know if it's true or not."

How did she know? I sent her my confusion.

"You don't remember your human life," she explained, "so you wouldn't know if you went to school or not."

Right, she was too smart.

"I feel like if we keep playing this game," I said, "neither of us will win. I can read you, with or without your emotions, and you're too smart."

"Okay," she accepted as she yawned. "How long until dusk?" she asked.

I looked outside. "An hour or so."

"Hmm," she said, "what do you want to do until then?"

"Stand in the kitchen."

"Why?" she asked.

"It gives the perfect vantage point of East, South and West. If anyone approaches, I'll know."

She was feeling curious.

"Is this part of that battle-mode brain you were talking about?" she asked.

"Yes. I always have to be on alert, you never want the enemy sneaking up on you."

"And who are the enemy?"

"The Cullens, the Volturi, other vampires. I try not to make enemies, but I've been told by Garrett that the Volturi have put a bounty on my head, no one's gotten close to me yet though."

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked. "Do I need to be worried about them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're no match for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm superior in all ways. They don't fight their own battles, they get other vampires to do it for them. It's cowardly."

"Is there anyone stronger than you?" she asked.

"Garrett," I answered, "but only because he knows so much personal information about me. He could bring me down if he wanted, but I don't think he would."

Something shifted within Bella's emotions.

"What would Garrett do if he found out about me?" Bella asked. She was feeling concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That you love me," Bella said. "Would he be okay with that?"

"I doubt it, but he doesn't know about you and he won't ever find out, so what does it matter?"

"Right."

She was hiding something.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Do you think I can go to bed now? I'm feeling tired."

Why was she avoiding this? She was too frustrating at times.

I carefully picked her up, cradling her against me. I liked having her in my arms. She was so soft, so warm, so human, as she clung tightly to me. I walked as slow as I could towards the stairs. I wanted hold her for as long as possible, but it wasn't long enough. My house was too small. I set her down on the bed and stepped back.

She shifted and moved underneath the covers so she was comfortable.

"Why were you asking about Garrett?" I questioned her.

"Will you hold me?" she said, avoiding me yet again. "All night? Or do you have to go stand in the kitchen?"

I couldn't deny her request because it's what I wanted too. I walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on. This reminded me of all the times I had spent with her in Phoenix. I settled beside her, ready to hold her from behind, when she turned and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. I liked having her in my arms, it just felt right.

I waited until she was almost asleep before I asked her again.

"Why are you worried about Garrett?" I whispered.

"Because he's coming here."

I tensed up, that couldn't be right, how would Bella know that? …My phone. I pulled it from my pocket and found her messages to him. He was mad, like I knew he'd be, but Bella had told him that I needed him and he was coming. I didn't need Garrett, did I? Bella seemed to think I did, but what had she done?

I didn't want Garrett here, he was my friend, but he was too unpredictable, especially when it came to me. He was protective of me, he blamed himself for my change. He was supposed to be with me that night, but he went off for a feed and I was left alone.

If he perceived Bella as a threat to me, he would kill her, I was sure of that. We needed to run, but I knew Bella wasn't up for that yet. We had no choice, we would just have to stay here and hope Garrett accepted Bella as my mate. I didn't have high hopes, but Garrett had surprised me before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasper Whitlock**

Sleeping with Bella in my arms was perfection. There was just something about this time. I didn't know if it was because we were in my bed, if it was because she had asked for this, if it was because I knew she was my mate, or something else entirely, but I was loving it. I didn't want to let her go. I pulled her tighter to me and breathed in her scent.

I loved having her soft, warm body against my hard, cold one. She smelled of strawberries and trees and I don't know, but it was a good mixture. One of the things that kept me in her bed when we were in Phoenix hadn't changed either, Bella like to mumble in her sleep. Before, I hardly knew what she was saying, but now, last night she said my name nine times. She didn't add any other words and she usually sighed it, but I liked that she was dreaming about me.

Bella stirred awake, but I didn't let her go. She stretched and yawned in my arms before she carefully pulled herself back so she could look at me. Her eyes were still half closed as she stared at me.

"Morning," she mumbled. I smiled in return. She groaned and collapsed back on my chest. The action didn't cause her any pain, I noted.

Today would be the day I removed her stitches and checked her over one last time. Physically, she had healed completely. It was bittersweet as now she was over that hurdle I had a feeling the mental, emotional and maybe even sexual hurdles would now present themselves. She was still handling everything too well. Maybe Garrett's visit would spark something inside her.

"Morning," I finally replied. I was still getting used to talking and responding. I could tell she preferred it when I used my words instead of staying silent or grunting out my responses.

She clutched at my sides tightly.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I like laying with you."

"You didn't used to," I bit back.

"That's only because I didn't know you," Bella said, running her fingers over my t-shirt covered chest. "I didn't even know your name, Jasper, you just slid into my window one night and held me against my will."

That wasn't exactly how it happened.

"You never told me your name," she continued, "you had evil red eyes, you hardly talked to me and when you did you barked and growled like a dog. I never got to see this soft side of you, and I'm starting to enjoy it."

She was? I knew her emotions showed this, but not that long ago she was telling me to act like I used to.

"I think your stitches can come out today," I told her.

"Can it wait a little bit?" she asked. "I'm comfortable."

How could she be comfortable against cold granite? I didn't say anything, I didn't want her to leave my side either. We laid together for another fifteen minutes before I was done. I shifted away from her. She looked at me annoyed.

"That wasn't long enough," she told me.

"What does it matter?" I asked. "We always have tonight."

"Really?" she asked, sitting up too.

"Sure," I said, "I liked holding you before in Phoenix and I still do. I think I can spend most nights holding you, if that's what you want."

Bella smiled. "I'd like that."

Good.

"Let's look at these stitches," I said.

Bella didn't move, so I took charge and undressed her. She tinted pink, but didn't shy away from me. I had seen her naked enough by now, but I could admit things were changing. I was looking at her in a different light now. She was no longer on the verge of death, she was no longer physically injured, she was fine and she looked good. I made sure I wasn't projecting my lust, and then I looked down at her body.

Her breasts were of decent size, with pink nipples contrasting her creamy skin perfectly, her figure was mainly flat, with some curves, her legs long, her sex covered in hair. I could feel her embarrassment and revulsion when she caught me looking at her down there. I averted my gaze and her emotions calmed down.

I checked all seven cuts, making sure they were healed, they were, then I got to work. One by one, I removed the stitches with my fingernails, being careful not to cut her skin. The first cut was on the back of her left shoulder, opposite her collarbone. The next two were on her left arm, one across her bicep, the other one on her forearm.

There was one running around the underside of her left breast. I'll admit I lingered a little longer on that one. I even boldly rested my free hand on it with the pretenses that I was holding it out of the way. Bella's breathing increased, I kept going. There was a cut on the outside of her hip and another one almost a mirror image on her right side.

The last one was on her inner thigh and it was a long one. It ran from her knee to her apex. I carefully spread her legs and got to work, slowly slicing the stitches apart. I got closer and closer to her sex. I could smell her arousal and she started shifting on the bed. I tried not to pay any attention to it, but it was affecting me too.

I'd had sex before, when I was human and after, with Maria mainly. It wasn't something I ever thought much about, but I knew I wanted to do that with Bella, but there was no way she was ready after everything the Cullens had done to her.

I quickly finished and guided Bella to close her legs. She was hurt by my actions, but even if she thought she was ready for that step, she wasn't. I got off the bed and put all the stitches in the trash.

"Your cuts are healed fully," I told her.

When I turned back, she had covered herself with the sheet and was facing away from me.

"Bella?" I questioned, resting my hand on her back, she shifted away from me. "Please don't misinterpret anything I do or don't do."

"It's not that." She sniffled. Was she crying?

I climbed onto the bed, staying behind her.

"Bella," I said, "what's going on?"

"It's the scars," she told me, "they… they're ugly, and they're always going to be there as a reminder of what they did to me."

Scars, right. I pulled off my shirt and climbed over her, laying beside her.

"You must think I'm ugly then," I said, "because I'm covered in scars. You have seven, Bella, I have seven hundred. They are a reminder, I'll give you that, but they're not ugly. Do you know what I see when I look at your scars?" She shook her head no. "I see your strength," I told her. "The Cullens will pay for what they did to you, but please don't give them anything else, don't let them continue to wound you."

I reached out and wiped her tears away. Once she was calm, her eyes went down to my chest and her emotions let me know that she liked what she saw.

"Do you work out?" she asked me. "Or is this a vampire thing? I'd say it's a vampire thing, but Edward was a liitle bit pudgy."

I hated hearing about the Cullens, but Bella's amusement over Edward's pudginess was worth it.

"I don't work out," I told her, "I'm just active."

"Active?" she questioned confused.

"I run a lot, chase, fight. I'm just active. It keeps me in shape. Plus, I only drink low-fat blood."

That got her, she burst out laughing. Once she calmed down, she rested her palm on my chest.

"Thanks for that, Jasper," she said, "I needed it."

"Anytime."

I reached out and moved her hair off her face. She was so beautiful and I felt an overwhelming need to kiss her. I knew some of it was coming from her too, so I did it.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against hers. I wasn't sure when the last time I kissed someone was. Maria never kissed me, maybe in my human life, I'm not sure, but I was no fool, I knew how it worked. I kept a tight lock on Bella's emotions, she was doing fine, she was enjoying this so I upped the intensity, keeping it closed mouth for now. There was no need to go too far, too fast.

Bella groaned when I pulled back.

"Kiss me again," she said forcefully.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've never kissed anyone and I want to do it again."

I was her first kiss? That thought ignited something inside of me and I crashed my lips against hers again. I was her first, it was a good feeling, but then I remembered what the Cullens had done. They had taken her virtue, I wouldn't be her first. It made my anger boil.

I released my anger through the kiss. Bella pulled back, fear and pain running though her. I snapped out of it.

"What happened?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't want to bring up the Cullens without her permission. Thankfully, I had a legitimate excuse.

"I need to stand in the kitchen now," I told her, leaving the bed, leaving her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked, sitting up.

Fuck, she was so hot right now, hair all messed up, swollen lips from where I lost control, sitting in my bed. Couldn't I get back into bed with her?

"You did nothing wrong," I reassured her. "Garrett's coming." And he was closing in fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jasper Whitlock**

I stood in the kitchen and waited for Garrett's arrival. It was the smartest move. He was coming in hot and fast. I tried to gauge how he was feeling, but he was using one of our old tricks; because our minds ran on battle-mode, if we let our minds run at full speed, everything flashed by too fast to catch. Garrett was doing this. He was feeling emotions, he was just feeling too many that I couldn't tell which ones were truthful.

Garrett arrived. I just stood there, arms crossed against my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd come by and check on you," Garrett said. "With you acting so weird lately. …What's that sweet scent?" Garrett smiled. "Can I hear a heart beating? Major Whitlock, what do you have here? Have you taken on a pet of your own? Is that why you didn't save that girl from the Cullens?"

"Cut the crap, Garrett," I said.

"She told you I was coming?" Garrett's smile faltered. "That's surprising."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm fine, everything's fine, we don't need you here."

"Now, now," Garrett said, "don't be so hasty. According to the girl, you are her mate, at least you think you are. I'm not certain what she thinks."

I stayed silent.

"Is this true?" Garrett asked. "You think you've mated with a human."

"I don't think," I growled, "I know."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I just know."

"Tell me why?"

He was just as bad as Bella. Why did I have to explain myself?

"I just know, it's instinctual, like most vampire things."

"Fine, answer me two questions," Garrett said. "First, do you love her?"

"Yes."

Garrett was still keeping a close lock on his true emotions, I hoped he would be accepting of this.

"Second," he asked, "what do you plan do to about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you kill her? Will you change her? Do you plan on staying with her forever?"

Well, that was easy.

"I plan to stay with her forever."

"Right," Garrett said, "leave now."

"Excuse me."

"Leave," Garrett repeated, "I need to talk to her alone."

"I won't do that." I stood my ground.

"Leave now," Garrett boomed.

"I don't take orders from you."

"Do you want me to make you leave?" Garrett asked. "I'm only going to talk to her."

I didn't trust him, not entirely.

"I won't be so forgiving if you make me tell you again," Garrett said. "Leave and don't come back until I say you can."

I couldn't do that, but I knew Garrett well. He didn't tolerate much, he was older than me, he cared for me. He wouldn't harm my mate... not unless he thought she was a threat to me. I could feel his annoyance and nothing good ever came from that.

"You do anything," I warned him, "and I will hunt you down. I don't care if we are friends, I will kill you."

Garrett went to open his mouth, but I didn't stick around to hear him. I would not let him repeat himself. He would be fine, Bella would be fine, everything would be fine. I ran far enough away that I was out of Garrett's range, but close enough that I could still feel Bella's emotions. If anything happened, I could get there in time, I hoped.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

It wasn't long after Jasper left that Bella heard noises downstairs. She carefully got out of bed and got redressed, she didn't want Garrett to see her scars, or her naked body. Once done, she still wasn't disturbed so Bella took the time to make the bed. Now that her stitches were out, she was feeling better. It was the last thing holding her back from doing more physical stuff. The bed was made and she carefully sat on it, waiting for Garrett.

When he arrived, he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes were bright red, his face completely unreadable. Garrett laid his eyes on the Major's mate and he was a little impressed. If this was the girl the Cullen's took, then she was strong. It helped that she held Garrett's gaze with no fear on her face.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Away."

She wasn't sure if she believed that. Jasper was either still here, or he trusted Garrett enough to leave them alone.

Bella stood up and slowly made her way over to Garrett. She may be healed, but she was still stiff from spending so much time on the couch. She stopped in front of him and mirrored his posture with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What's your name?" Garrett asked.

"Bella."

He nodded. "Sit back down, you shouldn't be standing."

Bella faltered, but did as he said. She sat back on the bed and Garrett walked into the room.

"Major Whitlock cares for you," Garrett said, "he loves you, he believes you're his mate. I don't think he's lying, he believes this, what I have a problem with is you. Is he your mate?"

"I'm not sure," Bella answered. "Two of the Cullens were mated, but they never explained what that meant."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"What are your plans for the future? With and without the Major?"

"Umm, I guess our immediate plans are to track down the Cullens and kill them, past that, I haven't really thought about it. I want to stay with Jasper though, and maybe go home and see my dad, I don't know."

"When will you become a vampire?" Garrett asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're the Major's mate, you can't stay human forever."

"I think we're both happy with how things are right now," Bella said, "but to be honest, I'm not ready to make the change yet."

"Why not?"

"Because of what the Cullens did to me, the fact that I'm only sixteen, I don't know," Bella shrugged, "I don't feel as though it's something I need to rush into. Jasper has never brought it up, so..."

"That is the most curious thing about this whole mess," Garrett said, "in your messages you claimed that the Major needed my help in accepting you as his mate, specifically because you're human, but I asked him the same questions as you and he didn't mention changing you either, it's not a priority of his."

"What does this mean?" Bella asked. "Does he not love me? Is it all a lie? Like the Cullens?"

"No, he..." Garrett trailed off. "I think he likes you as you are. It's unlike him, but then again, I never thought he'd fall in love. I thought he was like me, destined to be forever alone, but if he's found you, maybe there's someone out there for me too."

"Is Jasper really not here?" Bella asked.

"I sent him away."

"And he went? Why?"

"Because I told him to. Our relationship is a complex one," Garrett said, "I am the only person that could bring him down and he knows that."

"I don't understand it," Bella said, "if Jasper thinks he can best the Cullens easily, then why are you such a match for him?"

"Let me show you," Garrett said, pulling a stack of parchment out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Bella.

Bella unfolded the pieces and she was immediately in awe. The parchment held more sketches of Jasper from his human days.

"I know him," Garrett said, "better than anyone, and when you know someone so fully, then you know how to destroy them. Take the Cullens for example," Bella tensed up, "they got you good, no doubt about that, but if they'd done it right, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, you'd be dead, or unresponsive. Are you following me?"

"Umm, no," Bella said, unable to take her eyes off the top sketch. It was one of Jasper stitching up a young boy, one of his soldiers, it reminded her of how he'd taken care of her.

"Aside from Jasper," Garrett said, "who is the most important person in your life?"

Bella looked up from the sketch. "I don't know, probably my mom and dad."

"Good," Garrett said. "Now, what if either of them had done to you what the Cullens did?"

"No," Bella said, "I won't think of them that way."

"What did I say wrong?" Garrett asked.

Bella didn't answer him.

"Fine, let me try again," Garrett said, "imagine that one of them said they didn't love you, that they didn't want you anymore, it would hurt right, crush you?"

"Yes."

"See, it's more impactful when you know and love and trust the person. That's why I can bring Jasper down so easily."

"I still don't think I understand."

"Forget it," Garrett said, "maybe you're not smart enough to understand why. I'm going for a hunt, I'll send Jasper back."

And then he was gone. Bella stared after him. She wasn't stupid. She could understand parts of why Garrett might be able to best Jasper, but in her eyes Jasper would never just back down and let Garrett win, he would fight and he would win. She decided it didn't matter. Garrett didn't seem hostile so she was certain he wasn't here to harm either of them.

Bella looked at the next sketch. It was another one of Jasper, he was sitting at the base of a tree, with a guitar on his lap, he even had a cowboy hat on. He looked so at ease and not as though he was in the middle of a war, but his abandoned uniform jacket that lay on the ground beside him ensured Bella that he was.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

Standing my ground was hard, but necessary. Both Garrett and Bella were relatively level in their emotions and not long later I felt Garrett leave the house. He sent me a message telling me that he was going for a hunt and that he would be back. I wasted no time in getting back to my Swan.

"What did he do to you?" I asked Bella as I burst into the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, unharmed, looking at something.

"Come over here," she said.

I couldn't believe she was okay. She wasn't even feeling any negative emotions.

I joined her on the bed and she tilted what she had in her hands towards me. It was another sketch of me. She had several of them. I didn't take them off her, Garrett had given them to her, not me. The first one was of me stitching a wounded soldier up.

"Do you remember his name?" Bella asked as she handed it to me.

"No," I said, as I stared at it.

"Look on the back," she told me.

I turned the sketch over, Garrett had written on it.

 _Major Whitlock tending to Private Logan Mulligan - 23 July 1862._

"There's more," Bella handed me another sketch.

It was a group photo, except I could tell it had been spliced together from Garrett's memory, we didn't pose for this, and as a result, we all looked happy. We were smiling and laughing. I turned it over.

 _Whitlock's Soldiers - 1863._

It had everyone's names too. Bella handed me another sketch. It was of me sleeping against a tree.

"You really seem to love resting against trees," Bella said, handing me another sketch of me lounging against a tree. In this one I had a cowboy hat on and was playing a guitar. It didn't really seem to fit in with the rest. Had Garrett fabricated this one? I turned it over.

 _Major Whitlock loses a bet - 1 April 1862._

"You played guitar?" Bella asked.

"I don't remember," I told her. "Maybe I can ask Garrett about it.

Bella handed me a series of five sketches, they were like a comic strip. In the first, I was in the trenches with my weapon, focused on the enemy. Next, I was looking behind me, wide-eyed. Next, I was on the move, out of the trench and in the open. Next, I was kneeling beside a wounded soldier on the battlefield. And lastly, I had picked the man up, over my shoulder, and retreated.

"I know you say you're the worst of the worst," Bella said, "but what you did when you were human, well, it's much like what you did for me. You found me, you saved me, you stitched me up."

She was right. Maybe this represented who I truly was; a helper. Maybe everything I did under Maria's command was only because I had lost who I once was.

"Is there any more?" I asked.

"Just one," Bella said, handing it to me, "but it's incomplete."

It was a sketch of my face, close up. Bella thought it was incomplete, and in many ways, it was. It only showed half my face, the rest was lightly shaded. It wasn't like Garrett to leave it unfinished, it had to be intentional. I flipped it over.

 _Major Whitlock, where are you? I'm sorry I left you, I will find you - 16 September 1863_

"Do you think it's from the last time he ever saw you?" Bella asked. "You look tired, aged. In the other ones, I think he idealized you a little, made you seem more carefree and perfect. I don't know, but I think this is the truest representation of you from that time. The last time he ever saw you."

"He was supposed to be with me that night," I told Bella. "We were evacuating women and children and it was on the way back to Galveston that I was changed. I know he blames himself. I don't, he needed to feed. I guess it's like me and you, if we had known, we would've stepped in, but you can never know. I hope he can see how happy I am now, how in love I am." I set the sketches aside. "If all the fucked-up shit I had to go through was so that I could live to meet you, then I don't fucking care, because I love you, my Swan. I don't know why, I know I don't deserve you, but I love you, you're my mate, and no one, not even Garrett, will come between us. I promise you that."

"I love you too, Jasper," she said as she leaned forward and kissed me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Do you think Garrett has more sketches of you?" Bella asked. We were still on the bed.

"Probably," I answered, "I think that's what he did when we went to sleep. Garrett's been in many wars and he's sketched throughout all of them."

"Wow," Bella said, "I bet his collection would be worth a fortune."

She was probably right.

"I don't think he's interested in that. He has them securely locked up. I've seen some of the others, he's got a talent."

"Do you think he would show me some of the others some time?" Bella asked.

"Depends on what he thought of you. Did he say anything?"

I was still a little worried about Garrett's reaction. As I had now claimed Bella as my mate verbally, I knew I would no longer let him kill her, but I hoped he was fine with it because I really didn't want to kill him.

"I'm not sure," she said, "he asked me the same questions he asked you and then we kind of got off track and I think he got frustrated with me. He said he was going for a hunt. Is he coming back?" she asked.

"He said he would."

"How long does he usually take to hunt?" Bella was feeling worried.

"It depends. Don't worry about him, Bella, I'm not, not anymore. I've accepted that you're my mate and nothing he says will change that."

"Even if he tells you to kill me, or if he tries to kill me?" Bella asked.

"Even then. I will protect you with my life."

"Did something change?" Bella asked. "You haven't left my side since you came back, you seem different."

"Garrett sent me away," I said simply, "and I just went, even though I didn't want to. I could feel your emotions, but Garrett could've been doing anything to you, saying anything. I fooled myself into thinking that I would be able to get to you in time if he tried anything, but I don't think I would have. If Garrett wanted you dead, I couldn't have stopped that. Pair that with the fact that I missed you like crazy, it showed me that I needed to do everything I could to protect you, even standing up to Garrett."

"Jasper?" Bella said as she hugged me.

"Hmm?"

"I hope I'm your mate too," she said, "I don't know what that means or if I am, but I hope I am."

I let out a small chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

"You're my mate," I told her, "as far as I know, these things are never one-sided."

"How can I tell?" Bella asked.

"I don't think you can," I said, "it's a vampire thing and you're human."

"Garrett mentioned that to me, he said that if I'm your mate I'll have to be changed one day."

"Yes," I agreed, "one day."

"Jasper, what are you waiting for?" she asked. I could tell she was conflicted. "Why not change me now? That way I'll be your true mate. You won't have to worry about me so much. Isn't that something you want?"

"Sure, one day" I told her, "but for now…" I trailed off, trying to organize my thoughts, "for now," I continued, "I like you being human. I like your warmth, your heart beating, your lungs filling with air. I just… I think I miss that. These sketches of Garrett's, that was me as a human, I only remember the war from his help. You remind me of that too. I… I think I was a better human than vampire."

I picked up the five-series sketch of me saving one of my soldiers.

"I was a helper back then."

"You still are," Bella said.

"Saving you doesn't count," I said.

"But you didn't just save me," Bella said, "I read those messages you sent to Garrett, you were asking him for things to do. He sent you the co-ordinates of so many vampire problems that you single-handedly went and corrected. You're still a helper."

She was right. After I had killed Maria and left the war, I was finally free. I tried to join Peter and Charlotte, but it wasn't for me. I wandered alone for a while, learning to do as I wished, not taking commands for once, or giving them. Then, once I settled into my new life of being alone, I had reached out to Garrett and he sent me on a mission. I liked it. I had missed fighting and winning, but I had never thought of it as helping before.

"How did he know the Cullens had me anyway?" Bella asked. "And about all the other problems going on?"

"It's his gift," I explained, "I don't know how it works exactly, but he seems to know where the shifts in power are, the wars, the injustice. I think it's because he was changed in war like me, he loves to fight and therefore he just knows these things are going on."

"So he'll tell us the moment the Cullens have someone new?" Bella asked.

"I'll make sure of it," I promised her.

"Good," Bella said, "I can't wait for you to kill them."

" _We_ will kill them," I corrected.

"What can I even do?" Bella asked. "I can't defeat them, I can't help."

"You may not have the physical strength to kill them," I told her, "but you have the mental strength. This is your fight, your vengeance. You tell me exactly what to do and I'll do it. We will defeat them together."

"I want to thank them," Bella said.

"What the fuck for?" I roared quietly.

"For them bringing me back to you," she said, "for allowing this to be the event that showed me your soft side, for you to accept me as your mate. I don't think it would've happened otherwise. I don't want you to freak out about this," she said, "but I was coming back to Phoenix to see you when they grabbed me, I missed you."

"I figured that."

"What?" she asked, pulling back. "How do you always know everything before I tell you?"

"Bella, you and your mother aren't that close, it made no sense for you to come back except to see me."

"Do you know stuff too?" she asked. "Like Garrett?"

"No, I'm just not stupid."

Bella smiled, amusement coursing through her. I pulled her back against my chest, holding her close. I was happy she was mine. I kissed the top of her head, purring in contentment.

Garrett came bursting into the room and he didn't look happy.

"I'm staying for two days," he said, then left.

"What's his deal?" Bella asked.

"Remember how I used to be?" I reminded her. "That's just who he is."

"Can we help find his mate?"

Garrett roared loudly and Bella shook.

"He can hear you," I told her.

"Oh," she said, realization coursing through her, then she pushed it aside, "but can we?" she asked. "You can feel emotions, can't you find someone who Garrett will mesh with?"

"I'm not sure it works like that. I think they just appear, when you least expect it, like me with you."

"Oh, well that sucks," Bella said. "I bet he'd be a better house guest if he had his mate."

"Watch it, Bella," I warned her, as I pulled away, getting off the bed, "I don't want you pushing him. He's just as smart as me, if he wants you dead, he'll find a way."

That shut her up. Bella rolled onto her stomach.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

If only I could stay in bed with her.

"Garrett's here," I said, "and most likely confused. I must go talk to my friend."

"Can I join you?" Bella asked. "After I use the bathroom?"

"Bella," I sighed, leaning over her on the bed, "I don't care what you fucking do, alright? If you want to do something, just do it, I don't care, and if I do, I'll fucking tell you."

I could feel her slight anger and annoyance. I couldn't help it, I couldn't be soft all the time, it just wasn't me.

Bella leaned forward, I thought she was about to hit me, which would've been a big mistake for her, but she kissed me instead. Our eyes never closed, we stared at each other as our lips met briefly, too briefly. Bella pulled back and I growled lowly. She smirked at me.

"You better go," she said, "your friend is waiting."

How dare she? Bella started picking up the sketches, she was being so gentle with them. I growled again, but she didn't look up. She was a vixen and clearly my mate. I decided it wasn't worth it, not now, maybe later I'd get her back. I reluctantly left her and went downstairs to join Garrett.

"Why are you staying for two days?" I asked him.

He was standing in my spot, in the kitchen, the one with the best view of all directions but one. I leaned against the back of the couch, it was still facing the fireplace.

Garrett didn't reply.

"So," I started. "what's going on?"

Still nothing. Garrett had his arms crossed against his chest and he was splitting his time between staring out the windows and glaring at me.

I sighed. "I'm not a fucking mind reader."

His eyes met mine.

"Bella's your mate," he stated.

"And?" I prompted.

"Don't you find that strange, not that she's human, but that she's the one the Cullens took, the one I told you to save but you didn't?"

"Not really, I knew Bella before they took her."

Garrett went back to looking out the windows, stoic as ever.

I waited this time.

"I've accepted that you think she's your mate," Garrett said and it was half-assed.

"What does that even mean?" I asked. "Surely you can see our bond?"

"I don't want to," he said, "I thought you were like me. I thought some vampires were just destined to be alone, but if you mated to a human then… What does that mean for me?"

"Well," I said, "Bella being my mate means nothing for you, but maybe yours is out there, or yet to be born, or changed. I don't fucking know. I didn't ask for Bella, I was just like you, I never wanted a mate, but now, it just consumes you and it's the best fucking feeling. I no longer feel alone."

That was one thing about Garrett and me, and several other vampires. We had no one, not really, we were nomads, destined to live alone, but not any longer for me. It was weird and I was still adjusting to it, but I would never go back.

Bella carefully made her way down the stairs, grunting and groaning. I rushed over and took her hand, helping her down the last few steps before leading her over to the couch. Once she was settled, I pulled the couch so it was facing the kitchen and Garrett, and then I got to work on making her food.

"Thank you for the sketches," Bella told Garrett, "I like seeing Jasper as a human, he does too."

I grunted my agreement.

"I'm going outside," Garrett announced, "I want to be alone." And then he was gone.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Yes, he's just confused, like I was. When you live long enough thinking certain things, it takes a while to accept that there's a different way. I think he's okay with us being mates, he kind of said it, but I don't think he's ready to actually admit it. He's not threat though, he would've attacked us by now if that was the case."

"Do you trust him with me then?" Bella asked. "Alone?"

"Why?"

"Umm, I think it's time I get some more supplies," she said, "like some toiletries, and underwear, and other things. I can write you a list."

"Garrett will only be here for two days," I said, "can't it wait?"

"It could, but…" I could feel Bella's embarrassment, "I'm starting my cycle soon, I can feel it, you know, when female humans bleed."

Right, that rancid time. That was one type of blood I absolutely hated, it smelled old and completely unappetizing, but some vampires craved it. There were things that some humans got that soaked up the blood, kept it inside them instead of out. I hoped Bella preferred that method.

"Okay," I accepted, "make the list and I will go for you."

I wasn't sure whether or not leaving Bella and Garrett alone was a good thing, but he hadn't hurt her yet and maybe this would be good. He would get to see more of Bella and start to understand that she truly was my mate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella Swan**

"Where's Garrett?" Bella asked.

"By the tree line," Jasper answered, double-checking his list. "Okay, I'm off."

Jasper could feel Bella's excitement and determination.

"Bella," he said, "you are not to leave this house. Please don't go to Garrett, you're safer here."

Their eyes met.

"He won't hurt me," Bella said.

"That may be true," Jasper agreed, "but once you're out there, in the open, not surrounded by my scent, his instincts might kick in. You don't want a potential repeat of what the Cullens did to you, do you?"

Bella's heart sunk, she didn't want that at all. Jasper was right, she shouldn't be acting so recklessly, she didn't know Garrett.

"I promise I won't leave the house," she said, "just hurry back."

Jasper kissed her forehead and left.

Bella stayed by the window, searching for Garrett, but her eyesight wasn't good enough to see him hiding amongst the trees. He had been hiding for too long and Bella really wanted to get to know him better, she wanted to prove to him that she was worthy of being Jasper's mate.

Bella knew it might be stupid, but she was confident in what she knew about Garrett, so she didn't hesitate as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and made a small cut on the pad of her thumb. It wasn't large or deep, but it did as she intended. The blood slowly seeped out, making contact with the air. Not even a second later, Garrett was in the house.

"I was wondering if the blood would draw you out," Bella said, squeezing her thumb against her palm to stem the bleeding. "You know, avoiding me isn't going to get either of us anywhere."

"You're a foolish girl," Garrett said, "cutting yourself like that."

"I'm not foolish," Bella said, "Jasper told me you have exceptional control and the cut isn't deep. Let's skip the bullshit, you're not going to kill me, you would never do that to Jasper, so let's hash this out."

Garrett didn't say anything.

"I think we can agree that we both care for Jasper," Bella said.

Garrett grunted his agreement.

"We both want what's best for him," Bella said, "and you must be able to see the change in him."

"I can." Garrett's arms were protectively crossed against his chest.

"And would you agree that it's a good change?" Bella asked.

Garrett didn't respond.

"What's your problem here?" Bella asked. "Tell me, I won't judge you."

Garrett scoffed. "You're a silly human girl, you know nothing, I'm two-hundred-and-fifty-years-old."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Because you definitely don't act your age."

Garrett growled.

"Prove it then," Bella said, "confide in me."

Garrett turned away from her. He had been holding onto this secret for a long time, but now... "There was a time," he spoke quietly, "where I thought Jasper was my mate."

Bella sucked in a breath.

"That night, when he was changed," Garrett continued, "I thought I had lost him forever, and then, when I found him... the pull wasn't there, but I held onto hope. He's the only person I've ever loved and I just thought..." Garrett trailed off, losing himself in his past dreams. "He never cared for me like I did him, maybe I just idolized him, he was a remarkable human. You and him are mated, I can see that. I was dubious of this fact before coming here, but I know it's true."

Bella approached Garrett and hugged him. "I'm sorry it didn't work out like you thought it would," she told him, "but your mate is out there."

"How can you be so sure?" Garrett asked, stiff as a board in Bella's arms.

"Because you radiate love," Bella told him, "it seeps through your sketches and someone with that much love and goodness in their heart should never be denied the chance to share it."

"I don't believe you."

"That's okay, neither did Jasper. It will happen when you least expect it, that's what happened with me and Jasper."

Garrett pulled out of her embrace and sat down on the couch.

"Loving Jasper is an easy thing to do," Garrett said, "and if anyone can take that from me, I'm happy for it to be you. You make him happy and that's more than I could ever do."

"You're selling yourself short," Bella told him, "Jasper does care for you and you do make him happy. When he speaks about you, he smiles and he looks so relaxed. Never doubt that."

She sat next to him on the couch.

"Jasper," Bella continued, "for whatever reason, avoids everyone, but you need to stay in his life. I understand if that's hard for you considering what you just told me. ...Can I ask why you're only staying for two days?"

"Because that's all the time I need."

"For what?"

Garrett shifted uncomfortably. "You're not supposed to know."

"Says who?" Bella bumped her side against his.

"Me." Garrett smiled slightly.

"See how much better you feel now," Bella said, "talking about what's bothering you helps. Now, what am I not supposed to know?"

"You're a vixen," Garrett said. "Make sure you don't tell Jasper."

"I'm not sure I can make that promise," Bella told him.

"Smart woman." Garrett smiled.

"It's good to see you smile," Bella said, "maybe you can teach Jasper how to do it, he tends to use too many teeth."

"I... Let me show you something," Garrett reached deep into his inside jacket pocket, "this is mine," he warned her with a growl before he pulled out a piece of well-worn parchment.

Bella's heartbeat increased, she was ready to see another sketch of Jasper.

"This is mine," he reminded her, "not yours."

"Okay," Bella accepted.

Garrett hesitated. "No one's ever seen this before, not even in real life, just me."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"I... Here." Garrett unfolded the sketch, but kept hold of it.

Bella gasped. It was a high-detailed close-up sketch of Jasper. He had the widest smile on his face, it was slightly crooked, giving it the look of a smile-smirk. His eyes were crinkled and sparkling. He looked happy.

"What caused this reaction?" Bella asked in awe.

"I don't know," Garrett said, "it was during a quiet moment, a true quiet moment, there was no noise, the air was still. We had just won our latest battle and we were all content. Jasper was never content though, not truly, but in this moment he was. His mind slipped away and this was the result. It is the only time I ever saw him smile like this. No one else saw, it was brief, but I committed it to my memory. It's how I like to think of him, that's why I keep it close. I... Here." Garrett tried to hand the sketch to Bella.

"No, you keep it," she told him. "I've seen it now. If I'm truly his mate, then I'll be able to draw this smile out of him."

"When you do, let me know," Garrett said, "I'd like to see it again, not just on paper." He folded the sketch up and put it back into his pocket.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked, wrapping her arm around him.

"Yeah," Garrett said, "he wasn't my mate, I just loved him."

"You can still love him."

"I know, it's just the death of a dream."

"We will help you find your mate," Bella told him, "Jasper and me, and you can visit us whenever, we're your family. I know Jasper doesn't like that term, nor does he want a coven, but there's always a place for you with us, Garrett."

"Thank you, Bella. ...Wow," Garrett stood up, "I think I need to go kill something. I just... not even Jasper gets this side of me, no one does. Perhaps it's you, Bella, you're the one who makes us good."

"I highly doubt that," Bella said, "otherwise the Cullens wouldn't have..." she trailed off.

"Sorry about that," Garrett said, "when Jasper didn't want to save you, I should've stepped up."

"I don't blame you or Jasper," Bella said. "At least you tried to help and that's something. I saw all your other messages to Jasper, they were always about vampire problems, never human problems. Why did you mention this one to him?"

"He had taken care of everything else," Garrett said simply, "there was nothing else left."

"Are you sure that's all?" Bella asked. It seemed weird to her that the one human problem Garrett mentioned to Jasper just happened to be about her and she was Jasper's mate.

"What else would there be?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing, I guess," Bella said. "Are you still going for that hunt?"

"No," Garrett said, "I think I'll sit here a while."

Bella smiled, she was glad Garrett was finally letting down his guard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jasper Whitlock**

"What's he doing?" I asked Bella the moment I got back to the house. Garrett was sitting on the couch, doing nothing. I had never seen him so still before. In the quiet times of the war, he was always sketching.

"He's just sitting," Bella said, trying to take the bags off me. I didn't let her.

I set them on the table and she went through them.

"Did you get everything on my list?" she asked.

I grunted in agreement. It wasn't difficult, Bella had been very specific about every item, it was just time consuming. I couldn't take my eyes off Garrett. I had been worried while I was away, but everything seemed to be fine here, except for Garrett.

"Are you sure he's okay?" I asked.

"Why don't you check for yourself," Bella said.

Right. I walked over to the couch and stopped in front of him. I didn't say anything. Garrett's eyes moved to focus on mine, he was feeling sadness, and then it was gone. I didn't know what to do, I was never good with these things. He was fine, right? He was older than me, surely he would tell me if he needed anything. I stepped away and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I missed you," I told her, kissing her on the lips.

I could feel Garrett's eyes on us, I turned to look at him.

"I'm going out," he said, and then he was gone.

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on with him?" I asked. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Nothing happened," Bella said, "he's just dealing with some stuff."

"He confided in you?" I asked, surprised.

"A little."

My mate was something special.

"Did he say how he's dealing with you being my mate?"

"He's accepted it."

He had? That was major.

"What did he say exactly?" I asked.

"I don't remember exactly," Bella said, "he just mentioned that he could see we were mates, he wasn't sure before coming here, but he is now."

"And?"

"And what?" Bella asked. "He's accepted it, that's all we need to know."

I guess.

I brought Bella back into my arms. "Next time," I told her, "you're coming with me."

"Why?" she asked. "Didn't you like buying girly products?"

"No. I missed you."

"Oh," Bella put her hand on my cheek, "I missed you too."

"And Garrett didn't do anything or say anything?" I asked. "I know how rough he can be."

"He was fine."

"What's that smell?" Was it blood? It was faint, but familiar. I checked Bella over and saw the dried blood on her thumb. "What happened?" I asked. "Did Garrett do this? He would've smelled the blood. Did he taste you? Bella, answer me."

"I'm fine, everything's fine," she said, pulling away from me. "I cut myself on a knife and Garrett didn't taste me."

I growled. "I'm definitely not leaving you again."

"Jasper, everything's okay," Bella said, hugging me tightly. "You can't be by my side every second of every day."

I grunted, I could too.

"I want to kill the Cullens now," I growled. "We don't need to wait until they grab someone. You're healed physically, let's hunt them."

"I want that too," Bella said, "but I'm still weak and we don't know where they are."

"I'll track them."

"Can you do that?"

No, I couldn't. I could track some vampires if I had their scent, but I didn't have the Cullens scent.

"We'll contact their maker," I said, "he'll know where they are."

"Jasper," Bella said, "why don't we wait until Garrett tells us exactly where they are?"

"Because then they'll have someone," I said, "don't you want to kill them before they get their hands on another human?"

"Hey," Bella said sharply, "this is my fight, not yours. We do things my way."

I scoffed, she was my mate and that made this my fight as well.

"I think your emotions are running high," Bella said, carding her fingers through my hair, it was nice.

I started to purr. This was nice, this was calming.

"Just because you're an empath," she said, "doesn't mean you're good with emotions."

What bullshit was she going on about?

She stopped rubbing my head and I growled lowly. That was nice, I was enjoying it. She pulled out of my embrace next and I growled louder. She took a step back and grabbed my hand, taking me with her. What was she doing? I followed her over to the couch and she sat down, pulling me down too.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ssshhh," she told me.

She guided me so that my head was in her lap and I was looking up at her, then she ran her fingers through my hair again. It was nice, I started purring.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"Soothing you," she said.

Soothing me? What the fuck did that mean? But it felt nice.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've been through a lot these past couple of months," she said.

I scoffed. She was the one who went through everything, not me. I didn't need soothing, she did. How did I soothe her? Could I do this for her? Rub her head? That didn't seem right. What did she need from me? How could I soothe her?

"Bella," I started, but she shushed me again.

"No talking," she said, "just enjoy."

Who was I to argue? I closed my eyes and lost myself in her calming sensations and love. I loved feeling her love towards me.

"I love hearing you purr," Bella said, carefully moving my curls off my forehead.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"I love you," I told her.

Bella smiled. "You really can't relax, can you?"

"No," I said, "that's why Garrett sitting so still was unnerving, we're always on the move, always doing something, always thinking."

"Resting is good too, you know," Bella said.

I closed my eyes again. "If it involves more of this," I said, "I can probably learn to love it."

Bella laughed and it made me smile.

"Just say the word," she said, "and I will gladly help you relax."

My eyes shot open. "I can't ask for this," I told her, "that's a sign of weakness, I'm not weak."

"Oh, my vamp," Bella said, "it doesn't make you weak, but okay."

I smiled lazily.

Bella frowned and started adjusting my mouth, pushing at my cheeks and lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, it was muffled by her actions.

"There," she said, "can you feel that, smile like that. It's nicer, it has less teeth."

Okay, I could do that for her. I took note of everything and committed it to memory.

Bella's hands stayed by my mouth and then her dried-blood thumb came to rest on my lips.

"Why haven't you tasted my blood?" Bella asked. "You are a vampire, right? You do drink human blood?"

"I do," I said, "but I respect you, that's why I haven't tasted you."

"But you would?" Bella asked. "If I offered it to you, you would accept it."

Would I? I hadn't thought much about it. Before, it didn't really interest me, it was sweet-smelling, but that was about all. Then we were apart. Then she was injured. But now? Nothing was stopping me now.

"I'd accept it," I told her.

"Is that something mates do?" Bella asked. "Share blood?"

"I have no idea, but vampires don't have blood, we have venom, so probably not."

"What does being your mate mean?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "I was raised to believe that having a mate was a liability, they are your weakness and I guess that's true, but I'm starting to see they are your strength too. A better side of you. Perhaps they even better you. I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you forever and that's good enough for me."

"That's good enough for me too," Bella said, leaning down to kiss me. "Where's Garrett?" she asked.

"Tree line, why?"

"I like having him around," she said, "but I know he's not going to stay."

"He's like me, he can't stay still."

"He wants to find his mate," Bella said, "I told him we'd help him."

"That's impossible," I said, "you can't just go out and seek your mate, you have to wait for them."

"I know that," Bella said, "but that doesn't mean we can't be with him until he finds her. …Will it be a her?"

"I don't know," I said, "mate's can come in many forms, you and I are proof of that."

"Ooh, when I was in Forks," Bella said, "my old friend Jacob was telling me these legends of his tribe, apparently they're wolves, maybe Garrett will mate with a wolf."

"Bella," I sighed, "you can't force these things."

"I know, but I can dream and hope."

I scoffed. "That's pointless."

"Don't you have any dreams or hopes?" Bella asked. I could feel her sadness towards me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What are your dreams and hopes?" I asked, avoiding her question.

"I have so many," Bella said. "I want the Cullens to die slowly. I want to see my dad again. I want Garrett to find his mate. I want us to continue how we're going and grow stronger together. …Don't you have any dreams?"

"Yours sound good enough for both of us," I told her.

She frowned. "You should come up with some of your own."

"Why?"

"It gives you something to live for."

"I live for you now."

"And before me?"

There was no one, nothing, I was just existing with no purpose.

"You can have dreams, you know," Bella said.

I was done with this pointless conversation. I sat up and moved to stand in the kitchen.

"Don't avoid this," Bella told me, "I am your mate and your dreams matter too. I understand if you have none right now, but you need to make some."

"Bella," I sighed, "just… Please drop this."

Growing up in the war, there was no place for dreams or hopes, it was foolish. Nothing ever came true, you lost everyone you cared about, it just wasn't worth it. If you expected nothing than you could never be disappointed.

Bella was feeling sadness towards me again.

"I'm going to go sit with Garrett," she said.

I didn't stop her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella Swan**

Bella slowly and carefully made the trek to the tree line. The walk wasn't overly far, but she was still weak. By the time she made it to Garrett she was panting and sore. She sat against the tree by him and tried to catch her breath.

Garrett looked at her. He had been around many humans in the wars so he could tell there was something special about Bella. She had been through so much with the Cullens, but she hadn't let it get her down.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

Garrett smiled. She was asking about him when he should be the one asking about her.

"I'm doing okay," Garrett said. "Now that I know it's impossible to be with Jasper my mind is opening up to the possibilities of new mates. I think I would like someone like you."

"What? Human?" Bella asked.

"No, not necessarily, just someone strong, someone who loves me for who I am. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it all out, but the future no longer looks bleak."

"It will take time," Bella told him.

"I know," Garrett said. "My dream is dead, a dream I've had for over half my vampire life. It's hard to handle. I really do love him."

"You can still love him."

"I know."

"Speaking of dreams," Bella said, "you know Jasper best, does he have any dreams or hopes?"

"He did back when he was human," Garrett told her. "He was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. He had dreams of extending that power, getting a higher rank so he could help more people. He didn't talk about it much, but he hoped to find love, have a family, all the standard stuff. He was a very driven boy, always pushing forward."

"What about now?" Bella asked. "I tried talking to him about it, but he's not co-operating."

"It's the war," Garrett said, "it does things to you. Do you know much about PTSD?"

"A little."

"Well, he probably has that, or a version of that. War changes us all. Jasper went from one war where he was strong and admired to a war he knew nothing about. He started out at the bottom, consumed by not only his bloodlust, anger and confusion, but those emotions from others around him too. It was a complete shock to his system and things only got worse for him. The things he had to do…" Garrett trailed off. "If I had just been with him that night."

"Don't blame yourself," Bella said, resting her hand on Garrett's shoulder. "You needed to hunt. It's not your fault."

"Do you know what I wish?" Garrett whispered. "That I had changed him. I wanted him to stay human, but if anyone changed him, I wish it had been me. I would've treated him well, I wouldn't have forced him to fight in the wars. It's just unfair. I… Don't make that same mistake as I did, Bella. I know you want to stay human and Jasper wants that too, but don't wait too long or something like this might happen and you'll both end up regretting it."

Bella didn't think it would happen, but she took note of his warning.

"Do you think he will be able to dream again?" Bella asked.

"I think so," Garrett said, "his drive is probably buried in there somewhere, and it's working for me. Even though I know it's probably impossible, I'm dreaming of finding my new mate, my actual mate. Jasper and I, we were both changed during war. I was left alone, having to figure out this world on my own, and Jasper went straight back into fighting. We both didn't have an easy start. That gives me hope, we're so similar, so maybe my mate is coming too. I don't know."

"They'll come soon, I'm sure," Bella said, closing her eyes. The walk had taken more out of her than she thought.

"Come on," Garrett said, standing up.

Bella opened her eyes but didn't move.

"Can I carry you back?" Garrett asked.

Bella smiled. "Please."

Garrett carefully picked her up and, as he cradled her to his chest, he could see exactly why Jasper would want to keep Bella human. It brought back so many feelings and memories buried deep inside him. Plus, she was so warm, so alive.

He felt a rumble deep in his chest. This is what he wanted, a human mate, like Jasper, but he knew it was impossible. He would be lucky to get a vampire mate and he should be happy with that. There was no way he'd get a human, that was improbable, Jasper had just lucked out.

"If Jasper ever doesn't want you," Garrett said, "I'd take you."

Bella laughed. "I hate to crush your dreams, Garrett, but I don't like you in that way. We can be friends though."

"Friends?" Garrett questioned before accepting, "okay."

Bella smiled, turning into his chest to protect her face from the wind.

"Friend," Garrett said, looking down at her. He smiled, he would like having Bella as a friend.

Garrett made it back to the porch and set Bella down.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Bella asked, holding onto Garrett for support.

"No, I like it out here."

"Okay," Bella accepted. "Jasper," she called out.

He was there in an instant. Bella let go of Garrett and collapsed into Jasper's arms. He didn't hesitate to lift her up. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Jasper, snuggling close, falling asleep almost instantly.

"You're lucky," Garrett said, feeling a longing towards them. He knew it wasn't for Bella or Jasper, it was for what they had.

"I know," Jasper said. "...Bella's right," he told Garrett, "we will help you find your mate and you're welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks, Major, but I will be taking my leave soon. I'm going back to the trees now."

Garrett ran off and Jasper watched him. Bella shifted against his chest and Jasper looked down at her. She needed to be in bed. He went back inside and straight upstairs. He carefully put her to bed and then he paused by her. He knew he was lucky to have her.

Jasper laid beside her, pulling her close.

"I love you, my Swan," he whispered in her ear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Garrett's gone," I told Bella.

"I know," she said.

How could she possibly know? Bella held up a sheet of parchment.

"What's that?" I asked. Had Garrett left a note? That was unlike him.

"It's a drawing of us," Bella told me. "One of five. …I wonder where the other four are."

Us? I approached Bella and looked over her shoulder. Garrett had drawn a picture of Bella and me, on my bed. Bella was resting on my chest, in my arms and I was kissing her head.

It was a curious thing. In all of Garrett's other sketches I was human, but not in this one. My eyes were closed and I looked peaceful and in love, but it was something else that hit me. I wasn't human, not anymore. My skin didn't look as soft and smooth anymore, it looked hard and scarred. My face looked as though I was in pain. War had definitely wearied me.

Bella looked beautiful though. Her face was against my chest, eyes closed too and she was smiling brightly. I took the sketch off Bella and flipped it over, wondering if Garrett had written anything. There was one single word 'Never' and it had '1/5' written on it in the bottom right-hand corner. Were there four more? What did 'Never' mean?

"We're getting quite a collection," Bella said, coming over with the other sketches Garrett had given her. I handed her the new one, I had already committed it to memory. "Where do you think the others are?" she asked.

"Knowing Garrett," I said, "we will find them when we're supposed to."

"Screw that," Bella said, "scent them out."

She was serious, and I didn't care, so I did as she said. I found the sketches hidden throughout the house and handed them to her.

Bella lined them up on the bed, face down. Garrett's 'Never' suddenly made sense.

"Never let each other go." Bella read each word off each sketch.

"Never," we said at the same time, our eyes locking.

Bella turned them over one-by-one. The first one was of us together on the bed, me kissing Bella's head. In the second one, I had Bella's hand in mine and I was helping her down the stairs. The third, we were wrapped up in each others arms, standing in the kitchen, kissing. The fourth, we were on the couch, I was lying down with my head on Bella's lap, looking up at her as she ran her fingers though my hair. In the last sketch, Bella had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me as I held her to me, she was asleep.

It was odd to see our relationship from the outside, through Garrett's vampire eyes, from the past two days.

"This is remarkable," Bella said. "You can see it, can't you?"

"Yes."

It was our love, you could see it in our faces, our actions, how physically close we were to each other.

"We need to help Garrett find this," Bella said.

It was still impossible and not to be forced, but I couldn't deny her.

"We will do all we can," I promised her, "but first, we need to go after the Cullens."

Bella perked up. "What do you mean?" she asked. She was feeling hesitant.

"I'm not going to wait any longer," I told her. "I will find them and kill them. They will not take you from me." I growled, unable to tear my eyes away from the sketches of Bella and me. I had too much to lose and the Cullens were resposible.

"We went through this," Bella said, "I'm too weak and we don't know where they are. It's better to wait. I'm getting stronger each day. Let's wait."

"I want them dead," I told her.

"And they will be." Bella rested her hand on my cheek. "Just be patient."

"I don't understand that word." I growled. "I want them dead. They need to pay for what they did to you. What if I didn't get to you in time? What if they killed you? How…"

I collapsed on the floor, my emotions overtaking me.

That's what these sketches showed me. Bella was my life and they had wronged her. I could've saved her, I could've followed her when she left me, but I did nothing. What she went through was partly my fault, the least I could do is kill the Cullens for her.

"Jasper," Bella said, kneeling in front of me, "talk to me."

"You could've died." Saying it ripped right through me. She was almost dead when I found her. The images assaulted me and I didn't like it at all.

Fuck what Bella said, I was going after them.

"You need to calm down." Bella wisely shifted away from me.

I laughed, picking myself up. I didn't need calm, I needed the anger to fuel me. I was going to hunt them down and make them pay.

"Don't," Bella said, her soft yet strong voice washing over me.

I didn't listen, it was time. No more waiting.

The sketches caught my eye as I headed for the door and I paused to look at them. So much love. Bella loved me, I loved her. I turned back to her. She was sitting on the floor looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't," she said. "Please don't leave me."

I realized my mistake. I couldn't leave her behind. I couldn't leave her unprotected. What if the Cullens found her again? I needed to take her with me, but she was still too weak. I growled loudly and the windows shook.

"Fine," I said, "we will wait, but not for much fucking longer."

I stormed out of my bedroom and straight out the front door. I headed to the tree line, Garrett's spot. I missed him. Part of me thought he would stay, but his two days were up and he left. I growled and uprooted one of the trees. I hated when my emotions overtook me, it was rare, but happened from time-to-time.

There was too much going on. Garrett was gone, my love for Bella was overwhelming, the Cullens were out there hunting another human, Garrett had no mate. It was all too much, I needed to process everything.

An envelope pinned to one of the trees caught my attention. I saw Garrett's elegant script, it had Bella's name on it. I didn't care. I ripped it open, there was a note.

 _Thank you for your compassion and company. Sorry to leave, but I must. This doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you. - Garrett Garrison_

I pulled the piece of worn parchment out from underneath the note and looked at it. It was a sketch of me, smiling, from my human days. I couldn't ever remember smiling like that, being that happy. I flipped the sketch over.

 _Jasper Monroe Whitlock – 1862_

 _Isabella Marie Swan's mate – 2004_

I stared transfixed at the words, they calmed me. I was Bella's mate and I had to put her needs first. She was right, we had to wait, just for a little bit. When she was stronger we could go after the Cullens and I would make them pay for what they did to her.

They would suffer slowly, they would regret their decision, they would die the most painful death. I would rid the world of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper Whitlock**

"It's simple strategy," I told Bella, "you separate them and pick off the weakest first. So, who is the weakest?"

"Emmett," Bella answered. "He may be the strongest, but he holds no gifts and his temperament is mellow."

"Okay, and next?"

"Rosalie, she's Emmett's mate, so they would have to go close together, right?" Bella asked.

"That's right. Mates don't last long without the other, not true mates."

"They're true mates," Bella said, "I could see their bond."

"It might be wise to take them out together," I said, thinking it through, "it will be tough, but it will save us some complications and it will halve their numbers. Can you think of anything that will help us?"

"I don't know," Bella said. I could feel her hesitation.

"I know it's hard," I told her, "but a little pain now will be worth it. Once they're dead, you won't need to worry about them."

"I... Can we have a break from this?" Bella asked.

She revealed her emotions to me and I could tell she was feeling overwhelmed.

I moved from my spot in the kitchen and sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you want to do some more strengthening exercises?" I asked her.

Bella laughed. "If the Cullens knew about this. ...Did you thank Garrett for me?"

"I did."

We wanted Bella to get stronger faster so I had reached out to Garrett who in turn contacted Carlisle Cullen. He was a human doctor and he told us what we needed to do to help Bella gain some strength back.

"Do you want to do them inside or outside?" I asked.

Bella perked up, looking out the window.

"The sun's shining," she said. "You're coming outside with me?"

"Yes."

Bella sat up. "I finally get to see what happens to vampires in the sun?"

"Don't get too excited," I told her, "it's stupid."

"Is that why the Cullens never showed me?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know why they did anything and I didn't want to think about it.

"Outside," I prompted her.

"Yes." Bella stood up slowly.

I stepped away from her. Sometimes she liked to hold onto me, but it was a crutch we needed to break.

Bella walked slowly towards the door. She liked to rush, but she had learned that lesson. If she pushed herself too much it put her farther back. It frustrated her, but she was working on it. She really wanted to help me kill the Cullens, but we still had to get there.

I opened the front door for her and she stepped out.

"Ma'am," I said as she slid her arm through mine.

Bella giggled. "We need to get you a cowboy hat."

"Maybe." I helped her down the stairs.

We were still in the shadows and Bella pulled me towards the sun. I held her back, making her walk at a normal pace, then I stopped just before it.

"What are you expecting?" I asked her.

"As long as you don't burst into flames and die, I don't care."

This was probably the worst thing about being a vampire. It was stupid, but Bella needed to know. I let her go and stepped into the sunlight, turning to face her. The sparkles came off my skin, hitting her. She frowned and then smiled.

"That's... Wow," she said. "I can see what you mean about it being stupid. What even is the point of that? It's not a defense tactic, it doesn't harm you or protect you. It's so stupid."

I was glad she agreed with me.

"I just can't," she said finally laughing.

I knew she wasn't laughing at me, but the stupidness of it all. I had no idea why we sparkled, it was just best to stay out of the sun.

"You know," I said, "if you make the change this will be your reality too."

That stopped her laughing. She screwed up her face clearly dissatisfied with that thought.

"Come on," I said, leading the way to the tree line.

It was a nice day out and my house was in a secluded spot. There was a large grassy space before the forest started. I dropped back so we were walking side by side, but I wasn't helping her.

"I like being outside," Bella said. "I missed the sun when I was in Forks, but it was good being with my dad. I think I'll call him again soon."

I handed her my phone. "Call while you walk, it will help with your stamina."

She dialed his number.

"Hello?" Bella's father grunted out.

"Hey, dad."

"Bella," he sighed, "it's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, healing, getting stronger."

"What happened?" he asked.

Bella looked at me, but I kept course. Whatever she told her father was her decision to make.

"I was targeted by four people in Forks."

"Is that why you left town?"

"Partly. I was going back to see that guy."

I smiled, she had told her father about me.

"The weird one?" he asked.

My smile fell and I looked at Bella, she was smiling at me.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Is he the one I spoke to last time?"

"Yes, dad."

"You don't have to stay with him, Bella, you can come home, I will look after you."

"Dad, I can't, it's not safe. Jasper's looking after me, he's making sure I don't push myself too hard. I love him."

Bella's father grunted.

"Dad," Bella said, "put your shotgun away."

He grunted again. "I want to meet him."

Bella's eyes met mine again, I nodded my head. It wouldn't be hard to darken my red eyes to meet him.

"Soon," Bella said, "once the threat is gone we will come and see you."

"Bella, you can't go after them by yourself, come home and let the authorities deal with this."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, Bells. I am the Chief of Police, I have connections."

Bella looked at me again, but I kept walking.

"Dad, how much do you know about Billy Black and the Quileute tribe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ever mention their connection to the wolf?"

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Answer the question, dad."

"He may have mentioned some legends when he was drunk, and I may have had some curious reports about large bear-sized wolfs running around the area."

"Do you believe it's true, that man can turn into a wolf?"

"I don't know, I guess. Is that what took you, the wolves?"

"No, dad, something else, but similar. That's why I can't come home, they're too strong, it's not safe for you."

"Then it's not safe for you either," he said.

"I have allies, I will be okay."

"Bella," he paused, "just come back to me safe."

"I will. I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

Bella hung up the phone.

"He seems like a good man," I said, "I can't wait to meet him."

Bella smiled and picked up her pace. I kept a close eye on her, not wanting her to push herself too far.

"I think you'll like him," Bella said, "and if he's accepting of the wolves, he might accept you."

"Humans aren't supposed to know of our existence," I said, "it's against the laws."

"Vampires have laws?" Bella asked before scoffing. "They aren't very good laws if the Cullens can do what they did to me and not be punished for it."

"That's because humans are our food source, we are above them."

"And you share these views?" Bella asked.

"I did, but now I'm not too sure. I definitely hold you in a high esteem and now I'm questioning what that means in relation to other humans. What do you think about humans?"

"I've never really thought about it," Bella said.

We hit the tree line and turned to walk along it. I didn't like taking her into the forest where the ground wasn't level and the area was blanketed by trees.

"What do you think about vampires?" I asked.

"I like you," Bella said.

"Not love?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"I'm sure you can feel it," she said. "What does my love for you feel like?"

"It's the best thing I've ever felt," I told her. "So pure, so innocent, so consuming. I have to remind myself sometimes that it's directed at me. I feel the same way."

Bella stumbled a little, but I helped her keep her feet.

"Should we head back?" I asked. We had walked a fair distance.

"No, I'm enjoying the fresh air, sunshine and company."

Okay, we would keep going.

Bella moved her hand so that it was holding mine, she laced our fingers together.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I ran from you, I was just confused and overwhelmed."

"I know, I could feel it, that's why I let you go."

"The break was good," Bella said, squeezing my hand, "it made me realize how much I missed you. Did it make you miss me?"

"Yes."

"That's all you're going to say?" she asked.

"The break wasn't the best," I admitted. "The amount of times I ran from Phoenix to Washington state... I was trying to give you space, but it was hard. On the day I found you, I was coming to see you. Whether that be for one last time or more, I was finally decided and it felt good. I never imagined my decision to leave Phoenix and head north would turn into me finding you abandoned in a canal."

"That's where they left me?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes. Do you not remember that?" It didn't surprise me seeing how close to death she was.

"No," Bella said, "I don't remember much after I stopped eating."

She should be dead, how was she not? Maybe I was missing some of the story.

"It's odd that they didn't kill you or change you," I said, "but I'm glad they didn't. Are you interested in finding out more about that time?"

"Not really, I have enough to deal with."

It was good she was aware of that.

"Are you avoiding what happened?" I asked.

"Yes," Bella said. "I started avoiding it while I was still with them. I slip at times, but I'm trying to hold strong."

"You're doing remarkably well," I told her.

Bella let go of my hand and hugged me from the side.

"Thank you, Jasper, for saving me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Jasper Whitlock**

"I don't get it," Bella said, "shouldn't we be playing chess?"

"No." I set the Trouble board up on the coffee table in front of us.

"Why not?"

"Chess is useful if you have an army, we don't have an army. This is the perfect game, you'll see." I got everything set up and sat back.

"That's not how you play," Bella said, looking at how I'd set up the game pieces.

"Are you going to question everything or just trust me?" I stared at Bella and she kept her mouth shut this time. "We're not playing this traditionally," I told her, "the objective of the game isn't to get your four pieces into the home section, we're out for blood."

She looked at me confused.

"You have four pieces, in a line, on one side of the board. I have my four directly opposite. We will roll the dice and we must continue to stay in front of the other person's tokens. If you land on a piece, it's gone, understand?"

"So, it's just Trouble, but we're going around in circles until someone loses all of their pieces?"

"Yes." I could still feel her confusion. "I will explain why we're doing this once we're done. You always learn by doing. You can start."

Bella rolled the dice and moved one of her pieces, then we took it in turns, both of us had widely different approaches. Bella was using one of her pieces, making it get ahead, trying to catch up to my pieces, whereas I was keeping all my pieces together as a group.

It didn't take long for me to win. Bella had claimed one of my pieces in her pursuit, but as she was so focused on one token, her other ones were sitting ducks. As all of mine were together, I took three of hers out in three consecutive hits. Then it didn't take much to chase her last one down with three of mine. It was an easy win.

Bella huffed and I laughed.

"Can you see what you did wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"You split up, you left your tokens unprotected and alone. I moved mine as a group, you're always stronger when you stay together, remember that. That's why we're going to separate the Cullens. Do you understand the concept now?"

Bella stared at the board, soaking it all in. "Yes. I want a rematch."

That was pointless. If we both used the same strategy then it would be too evenly matched and go for hours.

"Maybe later," I told her, moving the game pieces again, "we're trying a more sophisticated method this time."

I set the pieces evenly apart. Bella's tokens were in each of the four corners and my tokens were in the middle of the straights.

Bella stared at the board. "How am I supposed to stick together now when my guys aren't even together?"

"Strategy, Bella," I told her. "Every situation is different. You can't look at this one the same way as the last game. Observe your pieces, come up with a plan, make it work."

And that's what she did. She was adorable as she screwed up her face, taking everything in, trying to formulate her plan of attack. This version was harder, it didn't take much to catch up, but you also had to stay ahead. This one was more like chess as you had a small army to move and protect. It would be interesting to see how Bella played this and what she learned.

We started and both of our moves were calculated. Bella made me go first and I smiled, she was learning. You always let your opponent make the first move, it showed their hand. My main goal was to stay one step ahead of Bella on all four of my pieces and I could tell she was evenly hunting me down.

I kept my tokens close to hers, just biding my time until I rolled the perfect number to take her out. I never overtook her, it was safer to stay behind. The game ended and I won again, but only just. Bella had taken two of my pieces this time.

"Can we go again?" Bella asked.

I was glad she was finally enjoying this and I hoped she was learning too.

"Sure," I said, setting up the board again.

This time I split our tokens into pairs and put them on opposite sides of the board at the straights.

"Give me a minute," Bella said, getting close to the board and observing the setup. I could see her mind ticking over, she was a fast learner.

I would never let her win though, she had to earn that. You learned more from defeat anyway.

When she was ready, we started. She made me play first, but I didn't care because she was learning my tricks and that was a good thing.

This time, Bella impressed me. She didn't move two of her pieces, which was stupid, but it paid off for her as when I took out one of her two pieces, it put me ahead of her and then she chased me down. It was smart. She sacrificed one of her tokens to get one of mine.

I won again, but this time she took three of my tokens. I was slightly worried. She was learning too quickly, which was good for the Cullens but not good for our next game. Would she finally beat me?

I set up the board differently. This time I kept three pieces together and put one out by themselves and spaced it evenly. I used the corners this time to change the outlook.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," Bella said, "this is so simple, but there's so many ways you can play this, so many ways you can set the pieces up. It's amazing. How did you learn this?"

"My mind runs on battle-mode," I told her, "I look at all things in this way. I could use anything to teach you, but games make it more fun, plus the use of the dice allows for the variables you get in battle. You can't control everything, you have to adapt to anything that comes your way. Say I need to roll a two to land on you, but get a six instead, that's real life. The Cullens aren't going to stay still. We can plan all we want, but it won't go the way we want. We need to be prepared."

I could feel her pride and admiration towards me. It was a pleasant feeling.

We played again. Bella didn't win, but it was a tough battle. We continued to play, setting the up pieces differently, Bella even helped with that and she ended up winning some games. I still won most, but it was impressive. Bella wasn't used to thinking so strategically, but she was getting there.

"Do you think we're ready?" Bella asked when we were done with playing.

We were on the couch with Bella snuggled against me.

"No," I answered honestly, "but we'll get there."

"Can I use your phone to message Garrett?" she asked. "I miss him."

I handed it over.

 **Blocked Number:** I miss you Garrett. Anything on the Cullen front yet?

I buried my nose in Bella's hair, breathing in her scent, enjoying the quiet moment. Bella continued to grow stronger physically and now mentally. It wouldn't be long before we went after the Cullens.

"Why isn't he replying?" Bella asked. "He always replies straight away."

 **Blocked Number:** This is Bella

Still nothing.

 **Blocked Number:** Answer me Garrett, we're worried about you

"Do you think he's okay?" Bella asked. "Nothing bad could've happened, could it?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Can we go find him? Where does he hide out?"

"Bella, he's a nomad, he doesn't have a place."

"He must, you have this house and you said he keeps his sketches somewhere."

"Yeah, underground in the middle of nowhere. I'm sure he's fine, stop worrying so much. We don't need him if it comes down to that."

"What do you mean?" Bella pulled away from me.

"Garrett has given me Carlisle Cullen's number," I said. "When we're ready to go after his children, we will ask him where they are."

"He won't give that information up," Bella said.

"Then we make him. He must know what his children are doing, he must want them stopped too."

"But he won't want them dead," Bella argued.

"Never underestimate him," I said, "all I've heard about him is how good he is, he has distanced himself from his children, there must be a reason for that. He's ashamed. He probably wants them dead but is too good to do it himself. If I'm wrong, then he'll survive. He might not thank us immediately, but he will eventually."

"He'll never thank us." Bella was so sure.

"Are you saying we don't kill them?" I asked. "Do you think they deserve redemption?"

"No." Bella's voice was tight. "I just don't like the idea of taking Carlisle's children from him, it seems wrong."

"They deserve to die for what they did to you."

"I know."

"So, they'll die." End of discussion.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jasper Whitlock**

 **Blocked Number:** Please answer us, you're making my mate worry

"Still nothing?" Bella asked.

I grunted my reply.

"Do you think he's okay?"

I had one play left and I had been afraid to use it, but it was fail proof.

 **Blocked Number:** Answer me, that's an order

I waited impatiently and then my phone buzzed.

 **Garrett:** I'm fine

"He just replied," I told Bella and I could feel her hope.

 **Blocked Number:** Any word on the Cullens yet?

 **Garrett:** No

 **Blocked Number:** Any other problems?

 **Garrett:** No. ...Are we done? I'm busy

 **Blocked Number:** We're done when I say we're done. I'm calling you and you better answer

I dialed Garrett's number.

"What?" he barked out.

"Don't take that tone with me, Private Garrison. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Garrett, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, just leave me alone."

There was a weird sound and then the line went dead. I had no doubt that Garrett just destroyed his phone.

"What?" Bella asked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. Something could be going on, but then again it could just be Garrett. He destroyed his phone though, so maybe not. We have no way of contacting him now."

Bella frowned. "Did you ask him about the Cullens?"

"Yes, but he didn't say anything. We're going to have to visit Carlisle, I'll get on it."

 **Blocked Number:** The human has taken a turn for the worse, can we meet?

I waited for his reply.

"What are we going to do about Garrett?" Bella asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. He's a nomad, he deals with things alone."

"Couldn't we use him when we go after the Cullens?"

"Maybe," I said. "He will sense the shift in power once we start hunting them, so if he wants to help us then he will."

Bella was thoughtful, so I left her to it.

 **Carlisle Cullen:** I don't know you. What are her symptoms?

 **Blocked Number:** Garrett is our mutual friend, I can be trusted

Carlisle took a minute to reply.

 **Carlisle Cullen:** Okay, name the place

I looked at Bella as I thought about it. She was healed fully now and once we knew where the Cullens were we'd be hunting them so it didn't matter where we met Carlisle.

 **Blocked Number:** You choose

I wanted his trust more than anything.

 **Carlisle Cullen:** Whitefish, Montana. Tomorrow

 **Blocked Number:** We're down south, it might take longer than tomorrow

 **Carlisle Cullen:** I will be here

"It's all set," I told Bella. "He's in Montana."

I brought up a map. Whitefish, Montana was a small city in Flathead County with a population of 5,032. It had a hospital, North Valley Hospital, and I knew that's where we would find Carlisle. A new plan formulated in my mind. It would be wise to send Bella in first as a patient, get her to work on Carlisle, see if she could get any information out of him without him knowing, she was good at doing that, and if that didn't work, then we could move onto plan b.

"Get ready," I said, "we should head out as soon as possible."

Bella's head shot towards mine. "Right now?" she asked.

"Yes, you're healed, we're ready, there's no point in waiting."

"Oh, right."

"You're not second guessing this again, are you? They need to die."

"No, I... It's just..." Bella stumbled over her thoughts. "It always seemed so far away, but it's getting closer. ...I could go the rest of my life without seeing them again."

She was scared. I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, holding her close.

"It's still a way off," I said. "First step is getting to Whitefish, then we have to persuade Carlisle, then there will be more planning, then we will scout and scope them. You've still got time and I will be with you the whole time, but we need to get started. You want to stop them from getting another human, don't you?"

"Of course."

She was still afraid.

"Tell you what," I said, "you say stop, at any point, and we will stop and reassess."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I said, "you're my top priority here. The Cullens will pay, but not at your expense."

"Do we have to leave right now?" Bella asked. "Can't we leave in the morning?"

"Of course, my mate, anything you want."

"Thank you, Jasper."

I kissed the top of her head. Her emotions were running haywire right now, they were overwhelming her, so when she pulled back and sought out my lips, I didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

Bella pulled away when she was done.

"This is our quiet time," she whispered. "I don't like that we're leaving our home, I don't like all the unknown or that I have to see them again. I just wish we could stay here, but I won't allow them to hurt or kill someone else. We will get this quiet time back, once they're dead, I know that. It's just hard, I like being here with you."

"I'll still be with you," I promised her, "and this, like war, there will be many quiet times, it won't be go go go, we will have those times. I know you haven't experienced it before, but it's not like you imagine it to be. It's fast paced, you're in the moment, and then it calms down. Back and forth, fast and slow. You'll see."

We shared a quiet moment as Bella snuggled back against me.

"Can we talk about Carlisle?" I asked. "Do you think you can be level-headed enough to approach him at the hospital, not tell him who you are, and get the information out of him?"

"Really?" Bella asked. "You mean, we won't have to torture or force him, we wouldn't even have to let him know our intentions?"

"Yes, but it all hinges on you and how well you can get him to open up. I don't think it will be hard, you got Garrett to open up and he's completely closed off."

Bella sighed, kissing my chest. "Can we stop talking about this now? I want our quiet time back."

I ran my fingers through her soft hair and we sat for a while before Bella broke the silence.

"I'm worried about Garrett," she said.

"Me too," I admitted.

"We need to find him."

"It's impossible," I told her, "especially if he doesn't want to be found."

"I wish he never left."

"You need to put him out of your mind," I said. "I need you focused and ready for tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

**Garrett Garrison**

Life isn't that hard, but some people insist on making it complicated. Garrett Garrison had never felt that way. His life was never easy, never simple, never one he would trade. He was so certain throughout.

When he was human he was certain about his role. He was to join the war and fight against the British, and he loved it. He loved to hunt, and kill, and win. He loved the smell of gun powder and dirt. He loved witnessing every color in every sunset and sunrise. The dew on the long grass in the morning, the fog, the vapor his breath made when hot met cold. The laughter of his comrades when they'd won a long-fought battle, the silent crying in the dead of night when they'd lost someone. The feeling of warm blood trickling out of wounds, the coldness of the musket that was always kept close by, clutched to the soldiers' chests. But maybe best of all was the taste of ale after a long day.

Garrett loved it all and that didn't change when he became a vampire. In fact, all of his senses were heightened and he enjoyed it even more. He could appreciate the details. See the single drop of water run down the long grass, the rich scent of dirt which contained years of history in its depths, the blood... Oh, the blood. The tangy taste, so satisfying, the warmth which temporarily made him feel human again, the smell was so sweet and mouthwatering, and when it ran, Garrett could see that it was alive. He experienced it all.

There was no hesitation in him. He still desired to fight, so that's what he did. In the beginning, he killed all, but once he gained control he only killed those on the British side. The war ended and he found another, and another. He chose his side and he fought. As he grew, he held back. He always made sure the fight was a fair one. He could easily wipe everyone out and win it, but that wasn't his job. He was part of something bigger.

The Civil War was where everything stood still for Garrett. He chose his side, the North, and he fought for them, but in the spring of 1862 he met Major Jasper Whitlock. He had heard whispers about this young kid, how he was fearless but fair, how he was on track to become the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. Garrett was intrigued and when he sought Jasper out, he immediately switched sides which is something he had never done.

It wasn't hard to work his way into Jasper's troop. He just waited for a bad battle with many casualties and slipped in, never to leave. Jasper would stare at him curiously, but Garrett was never questioned. He was the perfect addition after all; never tired, followed orders to a fault, boosted morale.

Garrett thought Jasper was the one.

He stayed close.

He admired him by drawing him every night.

He dreamed of what could be.

He wanted to change Jasper, but Jasper was a remarkable human.

He waited too long.

Jasper was taken from him.

His world crashed down around him.

Garrett left the war, but only after searching for Jasper's body for a month straight. He wanted to bring the boy he loved home, give him a proper burial, say goodbye, but he was just gone.

Life went on, but it was pointless. Garrett slowly got over how he felt. He learned to bury all thoughts of Major Jasper Whitlock deep inside his mind. He focused back on killing, learning to love it again. He joined a new war.

He forgot him...

...Until he couldn't.

Some would say it was a chance encounter. Garrett had heard of the Southern Wars, everyone had, but he stayed far away from them until he was forced. He got caught up in the middle of a battle and all sides were trying to kill him. All vampires, but one; Major Jasper Whitlock. Garrett couldn't believe his luck. Jasper was alive, he was a vampire, but he was alive.

Everyone died that night, everyone but the two of them. They stared each other down. Garrett would never attack Jasper, but Jasper had no idea who he was. It wasn't until Garrett knelt in surrender that Jasper paused, and it wasn't until Garrett pulled a sketch out of his pocket and presented it to Jasper, that Jasper calmed down completely.

Jasper didn't remember Garrett or his human life, so Garrett spent a decade recounting everything he knew to Jasper, showing him sketches. Jasper could only give him a night here and there, Maria had too tight of a hold on him, and any time Garrett tried to get close to the war, Jasper would drop into his fighting stance. Garrett didn't want to fight Jasper.

Garrett took what he could get, what Jasper would give him. Garrett was patient and slowly Jasper came to remember, but even when Jasper knew it all to be true and accepted his past, he wouldn't leave Maria. It crushed Garrett and yet again he had to let Jasper go. It was the hardest decision he had to make, but it was the right one.

Life moved on again, he learned to forget again, and then Jasper reached out to him. Jasper was no longer in the Southern Wars, he was free. Garrett's long buried dreams and memories resurfaced. Jasper was the one he wanted to be with, he felt calm with him, he loved him. Jasper was hesitant to get close, but Garrett didn't care because just like reminding Jasper of his past, Garrett was determined to be patient enough to see this come around.

It didn't though.

She was Isabella Marie Swan.

She was Jasper's equal.

She was Jasper's mate.

It crushed Garrett.

He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. She was sweet and she had wormed her way into his cold dead heart; Jasper was the only other person to do that. She was something special. Jasper deserved her, they deserved each other. Garrett loved seeing them together, he hated it.

It was always there and now it was the death of a dream, the best dream he'd ever had, the dream of Jasper being his mate.

Garrett's light had been extinguished. He wasn't suicidal, but he had stopped feeding, he had stopped doing everything that he once loved. He almost destroyed all of his sketches, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Currently, he was at Niagara Falls, under the heavy water, letting it pound him. The force was that great that he could actually feel it on his impenetrable body. It thrashed and pounded him, made his ears throb. It was the only thing he could do to forget fully.

He came up for a break every now and then, the feeling was intense. Bella had been trying to contact him, but he was ignoring her. He didn't want to think about the situation or her, but when Jasper ordered him, he was powerless to resist. It ended with Garrett destroying his phone. A move he both regretted, yet didn't. He liked that he was truly alone now.

Garrett dove back under the falls, letting the water assault him, allowing himself to become numb.

Time lost all meaning.

Garrett lost all sense.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Bella asked, eyeing me skeptically.

"Of course."

"And how are we getting to Montana?"

"We're running."

"Is that the best way?" she asked.

"It's the fastest."

"But it's not the most practical considering I'm human."

I sighed. I felt as though Bella was just delaying our trip, but I would hear her out.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Road trip?"

"You're going to have to explain yourself better than that," I told her.

"Road trip," Bella repeated. "We get a car, we stock up on supplies and we drive. I think it will be good for us. Plus, it will definitely be better for me. I can sit and relax, eat when I want, sleep too."

It would take too long. "I don't have a car," I told her.

"Then we steal one. I'm not running across the country with you, Jasper."

Fine, whatever. I grabbed her bag and left my house. Bella followed, locking it up behind her. The walk into town wasn't that long, but it would be a good test for Bella. I stayed a few steps ahead of her. I knew she was trying to catch up to me, but I was too angry. Running would be faster and better, but no.

"I can feel your anger," Bella said and I could tell it was starting to affect her.

I stayed silent.

"Jasper, I'm human, driving is better. If you're that worried about it, you can run and I'll meet you there."

What was the point of that? I wasn't letting her out of my sight.

"Can you slow down?" she asked.

I didn't.

"Can you at least give me a piggyback?"

I stopped and faced her.

"You know," she said, "carry me on your back."

I gauged her emotions, she did seem tired, but I could tell she wanted this because of my anger at her. She wanted to be closer to me. I allowed her. I turned my back to her and she jumped on. As soon as she was closer to me, I could feel her love and my anger started to dissipate.

"I'm sorry," I grunted, when we were on the outskirts of town.

"You need to at least listen to me," Bella said. "Only I know what's best for me."

"I'm not used to listening to anyone," I told her. "People just do what I say."

"Well, I don't want to be one of those people. I'd like to be your equal if anything. Is that what you want too?"

Did I? I guess, but there was no way Bella could be my equal, not while she was human at least.

"Hey," Bella said, kissing my neck softly, "I thought you were working on your communication."

I hitched her up higher on my back.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you," I admitted. We were going into battle soon and she was so fragile.

"You won't," she said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you would never allow it to happen. I trust you, Jasper, and If it comes down to it," she paused, "change me."

Change her? Well, of course. I wouldn't let her leave this earth without me.

We made it to town and I stole the first car I could.

"What now?" I asked Bella. She was clearly running this part of our plan.

"I'd like to grab some nicer clothes and some food," Bella said.

Shopping? We should've ran.

I drove her to the mall and gave her the cash. I was planning to stay in the car, but she didn't let me, so instead I followed her around as she grabbed what she needed. It was beyond boring, but it seemed to relax her. Before we left, Bella went into the restrooms and came out dressed in the clothes she had just bought. She looked good. The shirt was green, tight fitting, with long sleeves and the jeans were dark and skinny.

"You look good," I told her.

"You should've bought something for yourself," Bella said.

What was wrong with my outfit? I looked down. I had a long sleeved shirt on too, much like hers. It was white once, but now it was more dirt-colored and I had dark gray pants on.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked.

"Let's fill up the tank before we leave town."

Right.

When we got to the gas station, Bella showed me how to fill up the car before she ran in to get snacks.

"Here," Bella said, handing me some sunglasses, "for your eyes."

I didn't take them.

"Just for when we're around others," she said, "you were scaring everyone in the mall."

Right. I took them from her and hung them off my shirt.

"Now are we ready?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Yes."

Why was she so excited?

"How long is this trip?" I asked as I pulled onto the highway.

"Just over a day." A day? "Good thing you don't tire."

I had a day of this? Couldn't we run? Bella's happiness kept my mouth shut.

It was actually enjoyable. Bella felt content as she split her time between talking to me, listening and singing to the songs on the radio, and eating food. She currently had her feet up on the dash and she was laughing about something. I had no idea what it was, but it had me smiling. Maybe this is what she needed, for whatever reason.

We continued on and Bella fell asleep.

Much later, the gas light came on and I could almost growl. We were so close to Whitefish, Montana, but we wouldn't make it without filling up the tank. Bella stirred as I pulled into the closest gas station.

"Are we there?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Almost."

I got out alone, sliding on my sunglasses. I didn't need Bella's help anymore, but she got out of the car and stretched. I stared at her body as her shirt rode up. She was beautiful and the smile hadn't left her face this whole trip.

"I like your happiness," I told her.

"I like yours too," she patted my chest, "I'll go pay."

I let her go, it was our standard procedure. Once I had finished, I sat in the car and waited for her. She took her time, but I wasn't worried, she liked to look at stuff, buy stuff, souvenirs too. It wasn't until I felt her fear spike that I took notice. Where was she? She wasn't close by. What had gotten her?

My chest was pulling me in her direction. I didn't hesitate. I drove, she was too far away. The pull took me to an abandoned area and I got out, scenting the air for her. She wasn't hard to find, but the scene I came upon made me pause. Vampires. Vampires had my mate. They were going to pay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jasper Whitlock**

The vampires who had my mate turned and all I could see was red.

"Oh, oh, oh, look, Char, it's Jasper, it's Jasper. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Peter said, holding Bella's neck too tightly.

"I'm not an idiot," Charlotte said. "How have you been, Major?"

I didn't answer them. They had my mate, one careless move and she would be dead.

"Let the girl go," I said firmly.

"Nope, no way," Charlotte said, "we caught her fair and square."

"Let her go," I boomed and Peter faltered.

"Don't listen to him," Charlotte said, "he doesn't command us anymore."

"But, but, but, it's Jasper," Peter said. "Jasper's the best, remember when he let us go, we owe him."

"We owe him nothing."

Bella started laughing hysterically and it had us all focusing on her.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, holding Bella off the ground now, "what's so funny, pipsqueak?"

He was going to snap her neck, if not on purpose then accidentally.

"Let her go," I commanded, quietly calm, and Peter let her drop.

I didn't run and save her, I didn't want to reveal my hand. The fall wasn't far, Bella was fine. She was still laughing.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked. "What's her deal? What's funny? Tell us."

Bella looked up at them. "Jasper was right," she said.

"About what?" Peter asked. "Please tell me."

"How do you know him?" Charlotte said. "Are you trying to trick us? She's tricking us, watch her, Petey."

"She is mine," I said. "Come here, Bella."

Bella got up and came over to me. I pulled her behind my back, but she climbed up so she could look over my shoulder. I didn't care, it was easier to protect her this way.

"Ooh," Peter said, "is she your pet? I thought she smelled familiar. That's why I grabbed her, she reminded me of home, plus, she's sweet. I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to, of course she's your pet."

"She's not my pet," I growled.

"Oh, a snack then?" Peter said.

"No."

"I'm confused. Not a pet, not a snack, then what? …Ooh, is she one of those emotional support humans? I've heard about them, some fancy vamps have them, but we know it's just a better name than pet. More politically correct, you know."

"Can I tell him?" Bella asked me.

"No."

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked. "And what are your plans with this one?"

I stayed silent.

"Let me tell them," Bella said, "you can't stop me."

She was right, but I didn't know how they would react. I had managed to get her back from them, but things could change. I had trained both of them and it would be a tough fight.

"Jasper," Peter whined, "I miss you, can I have a hug?"

"What's his problem?" Bella asked. "Did he lose his head as a newborn?"

"How does she know about us and our world?" Charlotte asked, dropping into a fighting stance. "Why would you tell her these things? Are you going to kill her?"

"No."

"Change her?" Charlotte asked.

"No."

I could feel Bella's amusement and then she laughed lightly. I couldn't help but smile. Here she was, in an extremely unpredictable situation and she didn't care. Bella kissed my neck and Peter and Charlotte looked on in shock.

"She is your pet," Peter said, "human with benefits, I see how it is. You hear about the Cullens? They're doing that too. Is that the new thing? Hey, Char, maybe we should try it."

I growled loud enough for the ground to shake.

"I love you," Bella said.

I could feel her resolve. No.

"Ooh," Peter said, "I hope our human loves us."

Bella slid off my back and stood by my side. I knew what was coming and I didn't like it one bit.

"I am Jasper's mate," she said, grabbing my hand.

"No way," Charlotte said, "impossible. The Major would never take on a human mate. What is this? What's going on?"

"This is amazing," Peter said. "A human mate, I always knew it, I don't know how, but it makes sense."

"You're deluded," Charlotte said.

"Don't listen to her," Peter said, "we're so happy for you, Jasper, so when's the change date? Are we invited? I want to come and partake, I bet she tastes sweet."

"I'm not changing her."

"See," Charlotte said, "I knew it. You can't be mates if you're not going to change her."

"Are we done here?" I asked. "Bella and I have plans."

"Ooh, what kind of plans. Can we come?"

"No."

I could feel Bella's amusement again. What was going on with her?

"Bella is mine," I stated. "She is my mate. You are not to kill her. We are leaving now. Don't follow us."

I turned to leave, pulling Bella with me.

"But, but," Peter said, "but, Jasper, I miss you. Come back please. We can go get a drink together, not Bella's blood though, some other human. She can watch. I don't know what you two are into, but Char and I don't mind."

Bella stopped and turned back to them. "We can't," she said simply and I would've left it at that, but she kept going, "after we're done with this, we can get a drink."

Peter's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "I want to meet you again, under better circumstances. If you promise not to drink from or kill me of course."

"Of course," Peter said, "I would never do that to Jasper."

"And you?" Bella asked Charlotte.

I held my breath. Charlotte was always unpredictable.

She took her time to answer.

"I don't believe she's your mate," Charlotte said. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I will not harm her."

That was good enough for me. Bella and I made it back to the car and we drove away.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as we were far enough away.

"I don't know," Bella said, "I was looking at the souvenirs and then I wasn't there anymore. Do they have gifts?"

"Only Peter. He can elude, he can elude when tracking, he can elude the mind, he just eludes."

"I don't understand Peter's ability."

"He eluded us."

"How?"

"Tell me what you think of him having met him?" I said.

"That he clearly has brain damage and isn't a threat to us at all," Bella answered honestly.

"He eluded you," I said. "He wanted you to think that about him, so he made it come about."

"I'm not sure eluded is the right word for that," Bella said.

"It doesn't matter what it's called, it's what he does. He's not brain damaged, he's not over-excited, he's not stupid. He gets everyone to underestimate him, but I never did, I could feel his deceit from day one."

"You cared for them?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"But not anymore? You weren't very friendly to them."

"They had you. I had to get you out."

Bella's amusement was back. "I love you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your lack of communication has always annoyed me, but seeing you with them, how you didn't give them anything, well, thank you for trying with me. I can see it more clearly now and if you don't want to answer, then don't. I can learn to live with it."

That's why she had been so amused? I guess I didn't give Peter and Charlotte much except for one-word answers, but they didn't need any more than that.

"Are you ready to go to Whitefish now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, putting her feet on the dash, "but I doubt Carlisle Cullen will be as interesting as Peter and Charlotte."

We drove in silence for a bit.

"We're not going back to see them after this," I told her firmly.

"Yes, we are," Bella said. "I was curious before I met them and now I want to see the real Peter and not this act he puts on."

"You might not like the real him," I said.

"Who cares? I have you and that's all I need."


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella Swan**

"Are you ready for this?" Jasper asked Bella.

They were in Whitefish, Montana, right outside of North Valley Hospital. Jasper could already sense Carlisle inside, but he wasn't worried. Due to Jasper's upbringing in the wars, all the bites he'd received, all the vampire venom he'd been exposed to, he no longer had a distinct scent. He was tainted and therefore Carlisle wouldn't notice him until it was too late.

"Yeah," Bella said, but her voice was shaky.

"Hey," Jasper told her, "you don't have to do this. We can go in together, it's fine."

"No," Bella undid her seatbelt, "I can do this. Just stay close and come running if need be."

Jasper nodded his head. He would be there in a heartbeat if needed.

Bella took a deep breath and got out of the car. She stood there for a moment, looking at the hospital, it was quaint and secluded.

She walked into the building and there was a reception area. Bella wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Her and Jasper had discussed several plans, but they all hinged on variables they didn't know. She had to make snap decisions based on what she saw and heard. She found it was harder than she thought it'd be.

"Can I help you?" Sabrina, the girl sitting behind the desk asked.

Bella walked over to her.

"Yes, I, umm," Bella stumbled. "I need to see a doctor."

"And what seems to be the problem?" Sabrina asked as she got ready to take all of Bella's information.

"Umm, it's personal. I, umm, I usually see Dr. Cullen, is he working today?"

Sabrina smiled knowingly, all the females asked for him.

"Let me check," she said, bringing up his schedule. "He is in today. Let me try his office."

Bella stood there nervously.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sabrina asked, covering the mouthpiece.

"No," Bella said.

"And what's your name?"

Bella clammed up. She knew she couldn't use her actual name. She took a deep breath, her and Jasper had practiced this.

"Marie Swanson."

Sabrina nodded. "Hi, Dr. Cullen, I have a patient here asking to see you, Marie Swanson. She said the problem is personal. Can you come down at all or do you want me to get someone else?"

"That's fine, Sabrina," Carlisle said, "I'll be there shortly. Get her to wait in room three please."

Sabrina hung up the phone. "He will be here shortly, let me escort you to room three." She got up and showed Bella to the room. "Just wait here, it shouldn't be too long."

Bella sat down on the bed and waited. Her heart was beating fast and she tried to calm herself down. This had seemed like a great idea when they were talking about it but now she wasn't sure.

The door opened and a blond god walked in. Jasper still had Bella's heart and always would, but Dr. Cullen was alluring too.

"Hi, Marie," Carlisle smiled, "what seems to be the problem?"

Bella got sucked into his smile. It was hard to comprehend that this man was the vampire who had changed three of the vamps who had attacked her.

"I… Umm…" Bella stuttered. "I…"

"It's okay," Carlisle said, "take your time."

He was too kind, too caring. A switch flipped inside Bella.

"You are a monster," she snarled, moving away from him. "How could you create such evil? Why did you do this to me?"

"Excuse me," Carlisle said, fearing the worst. Did this girl know his secret or was she just crazy?

"You created those evil beings, you gave them life and then you abandoned them and they almost destroyed me."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Your children," Bella said and Carlisle froze.

"What about them?" he asked quietly.

Bella started crying, she couldn't help it. She had been avoiding everything for so long, but she couldn't hold on. This vampire was responsible for it all. The Cullen kids wouldn't exist without him and no matter how good he was, he had played a part in what happened to Bella. She wanted to kill him.

Jasper had been listening and he felt her emotions shift. He burst through the window before Bella could do anything that would get her killed. Jasper placed himself in front of her.

"Let me guess," Carlisle said, "you're Garrett's friend. What is this? What's going on? What is she talking about? You said she was injured, she looks fine to me."

Bella continued to seethe, but Jasper reached back and grabbed her hand, sending her some calm. She didn't take it on board, she pushed it away.

"Someone better start talking," Carlisle said, getting ready to run.

"We are Garrett's friend," Jasper said calmly, not wanting to give too much away.

"And you're here because?" Carlisle said, but no one answered. "Is it because this human has clearly lost her mind?" he asked. "What are you doing with her anyway? If she knows what we are, you have to change her."

"No one's changing anyone," Jasper said.

"Kill him," Bella said, malice running strongly though her.

Jasper tried to send her some more calm, but she didn't want it.

"What is her problem with me?" Carlisle asked.

"You created them, those evil beings," Bella said. "How could you? You should've destroyed them not just left them."

Bella was revealing too much. Jasper needed to gain control of the situation back.

"Your children," Jasper explained, "kidnapped my mate and tortured her before leaving her in a canal to die."

Carlisle went stock still, trying to process everything. He had heard whispers, but he never believed them to be true. His kids may be misguided, but they weren't evil.

"Who?" he asked.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie," Bella answered hollowly, "and Alice."

"I don't know anyone called Alice," Carlisle said, "she must be behind this, my children would never…" he trailed off.

"Kill him," Bella said.

Jasper quickly ran through all the scenarios in his head. They couldn't kill Carlisle, not until they'd gotten their information first, but even then, he was sure Bella would regret the decision if they went through with it.

"You must know where your children are," Jasper said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "What do you want with them?"

"Revenge," Bella spat out.

"I… Are you sure this is true?" Carlisle asked.

"Why would we lie?" Jasper said. "Do you think I want to be here with my human mate? Why would I expose her in such a way? Just tell us where they are and we will be on our way."

"I won't give my children up," Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Move," Bella said, trying to push Jasper aside. He moved out of the way and she got in Carlisle's face. "You lost that right when you let them go. Tell us where they are or we'll kill you and then kill your children."

Carlisle paused. He didn't want to be killed, he couldn't keep working on the balance between good and evil if he was gone, but he couldn't give up his children.

Jasper could feel his hesitation. He knew Carlisle would never tell them, he had to make him. Jasper moved lightening quick and cut Carlisle's skin with his fingernail in the seven places the Cullen kids had scarred Bella. Carlisle whimpered in pain.

"Why did you do that for?" Carlisle asked, trying to stop the venom from leaking out, but there were too many wounds.

"Because that's where your children scarred me," Bella said, pulling her shirt to the side so she could show Carlisle one of her still healing cuts. "And that's only the start, that's only the part you can still see. We should grab you and torture the information out of you like they tortured me, but we're not like them. Just tell us where they are," Bella said.

"I… I don't know where they are," Carlisle told her, "I would have to reach out to them, but there's a chance they won't take my call."

"Call them," Bella said, "now, and you better pray they answer or my mate will kill you."

Carlisle could see Jasper's scars screaming at him, but he was trying not to focus on them. Carlisle pulled his phone out and dialed Edward's number, he was the one most likely to answer out of all his children. The phone rang and rang and just when Carlisle was about to give up, Edward answered.

"What?" Edward snapped, "I'm kind of busy right now."

Jasper and Carlisle could hear a heart beating in the background. The Cullens had another human. Jasper hugged Bella, trying not to think of what the Cullens were doing to their new human. Bella wanted to ask what was going on, but she knew Edward and the others would be able to hear her and she wasn't going to risk it.

"I just wanted to know where you are," Carlisle said, his voice wavering. He couldn't believe they had another human pet. "I thought maybe we could catch up."

"Why?" Edward said. "Does Daddy C miss his kids? Guess what, we don't need you. Stop calling."

"Edward," Carlisle said before he could hang up, "I'm in Whitefish, Montana, I'd really like to see you. Come alone if you must, I don't care, I… I miss you."

Edward laughed and hung up the phone.

"Do you think he will come?" Jasper asked, he wasn't hopeful.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, still in shock, "maybe. I… I can't believe it's true."

"What changed his mind?" Bella asked.

I didn't want to break the news to her, but I had to.

"They have another human," I told her, "we could hear the heartbeat and muffled noises."

Bella went white, trying not to relive everything.

"We need to find them," she said, eerily calm.

"We will," Jasper promised her.

"I'll help," Carlisle said, "in any way that you need."

Jasper was really pissed off with him, so he punched Carlisle in the face and Carlisle hit the floor hard. Jasper could feel Bella's satisfaction and he smiled.

"We'll be close by," Jasper warned Carlisle as he picked Bella up in his arms. "If Edward comes and you tip him off, I will cut your head off and let you die slowly."

Carlisle paled at the threat and Jasper left out the window with his mate.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jasper Whitlock**

I found the safest, closest, deserted place and pulled Bella into my arms. Her emotions were a swirling mess and I didn't blame her. We had gone through many scenarios, but the one she never wanted to hear was how Carlisle might affect her. She always denied it. She thought she wouldn't care, he was just their father, not the Cullens, but she had snapped. It was needed.

I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Nonsense," I told her. She had reacted fine and we'd gotten what we'd needed.

I had a feeling Edward would be coming sooner rather than later.

"We need to leave town," I said, but I didn't let her go yet.

"Why?" Bella asked. "We need to stay. What if Edward comes?"

"You can't be here if he does," I told her. "We can't lose the element of surprise. Edward thinks you're dead and it needs to stay that way."

"Then what's the plan?" she asked.

I could see she was burying her emotions again. She was doing what she needed to do to push forward, but I could see it now, she was bottling up too much, she would snap at some point. I didn't want to wait for it to happen, but we had started our quest for vengeance, we couldn't stop now. I just hoped she wouldn't snap until afterwards, but that couldn't be planned.

Bella's emotions shifted fast and she pulled away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Carlisle's mate?" she said. "Esme? The Cullen children mentioned her. Apparently, Carlisle abandoned them for her, but where is she? Carlisle didn't mention her."

I stretched out my gift, searching the area for her. Whitefish wasn't that big. She wasn't here.

"She's not here," I told Bella. "Maybe Carlisle sent her away. He did know we were coming."

"We should've asked him about her, what if there's more to this, can we go back?"

"No, we need to leave. Edward can't find you here. The longer you stay, the more places you visit, the more chances we have that you'll be discovered and then we will become the hunted."

"But we can't just leave," Bella said, "we need to see him and find out what's going on, follow him."

"We will," I told her, "but we need to do what's best for us."

"And what's that?"

"We send our best man."

"You?" Bella questioned.

Well, she wasn't wrong. "No."

"Garrett?"

"We have no way to contact Garrett."

"Then who?"

"Peter," I said simply. "I trust him, he's good at following orders and he'll be able to elude Edward as he follows him to where the Cullens are. Even if he gets caught, Peter's good at lying his way out. He's the best choice. We will join Charlotte and wait for news."

"Why don't you just go?" Bella asked. "I trust you more than that dope."

"You're not giving Peter enough credit, he can do this."

"But can we trust him?"

"I trust him with your life," I said and Bella understood what I meant by that. "It's the safest measure," I told her, "we need to stay undetected. I could be there, but if Edward catches me, he might know. Plus, there's no way I'm leaving you alone. I would trust Peter and Charlotte to protect you with their lives, but I don't want to live with your death. We're safest together."

There was one thing I wasn't mentioning to her. It was that there was a slim chance the Cullens already knew she was alive and that she was hunting them. It was slim, but possible, and I wasn't going to leave her just so they had an easy shot at her. We wouldn't be separated.

"Come on," I told her, picking her up and heading back to the car, "you get your wish, we're going back to Peter and Charlotte."

I felt her happiness and I let it settle inside me. Peter and I may have become estranged over the years, but that was all due to me. I really did care about him. I let him run with Charlotte, I had to lie to Maria about it and I could tell she didn't believe me. She punished me in her own way. I somewhat regretted my decision, but it was always worth it.

Letting him survive was my greatest achievement, but I hoped soon that saving Bella would top that. She was too pure for the cards she had been dealt.

We got back to the car and I set Bella the task of messaging Peter and finding out where they were staying. If they didn't have a place, I told them to get one. I wasn't sure how long we'd be staying with them for but I wanted Bella to be comfortable.

Charlotte met us at a modest house. I scented the air, looking for fresh blood, but there was nothing. Was this their permanent dwelling? When I stepped inside, I could tell it was. I didn't know they were this domesticated. I assumed they ran from place to place like Garrett and me. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Where's Peter?" I asked and Charlotte smiled. I knew that look well. I scanned the room, turning around. He was standing in the corner. I forgot what he could do. He was like me, filled with countless other vampires' venom, he didn't have a scent, pair that with his gift and Edward wouldn't know he was there, but we needed to move.

"Peter," I said and he stepped forward. I could feel Bella's curiosity. "I need you to go to Whitefish, Montana. There's a vampire there, Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital. He's a vegetarian vampire. His son is supposed to be visiting him. I need you to relay everything that is said between them and when the boy leaves you are to follow him. There might be variables, so be prepared. Up to four vampires may come, but I trust you to do as told and make decisions as you see fit. When you find where they're camped out, come back and we'll go from there."

Peter accepted my command, but Charlotte didn't.

"Why?" she asked.

I couldn't let them know. I trusted them, but Peter was a heartfelt guy and if he knew what the Cullens had done to my mate then he would react poorly. I sent Bella hesitation so she wouldn't speak out of turn. It annoyed her, but she didn't say anything. I knew best in this situation.

"It's just something I'm chasing," I told them, "nothing of importance really. Just do the job and if it's okay, Charlotte, Bella and I would like to stay here in the meantime. We can't get too close to this."

I could tell Charlotte wanted to question me further, but she still feared me, so she didn't.

Peter and Charlotte left the house to say their goodbye alone and I turned to Bella.

"They can't know too much," I told her, but she was focused on something else.

"Is that the real Peter?" she asked. "Silent, stoic, submissive?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it. "No," I told her, "that's not the real Peter."

The real Peter would come out very soon, we wouldn't see it, but Whitefish, Montana would.


	28. Chapter 28

**Garrett Garrison**

Peace. War. Peace. War. Peace. War. Garrett's mind was stuck in a vicious cycle. The ever constant pounding water of Niagara Falls made him feel peace, but it never lasted long before his thoughts took over. Peace. War. Peace. War. Peace. War. Peace.

Pain. Garrett's head snapped up, his eyes opening. Pain. Why was his chest aching so much? Pain. Must make it stop. Must go find source. Must get closer. Pain.

He emerged from the water, reborn. He had a new mission, a quest. Garrett had never felt like this before, so driven. It had to be his mate, it had to be. If it wasn't... Garrett growled and ran faster. He needed to know.

* * *

 **Peter Whitlock**

Major Jasper Whitlock had a mate, a human mate. Jasper didn't like humans, he killed humans. Maria had fucked him up. Jasper cared for her, a human. Peter rolled his eyes. Humans were food, nothing more. Bella smelled sweet, he wished he had tasted her when he had the chance. Jasper would've killed him, but it would've been worth it. Peter smiled.

He ran faster. Whitefish, Montana. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Peter had heard of him, he had heard of all of the Cullens, but he'd never met them. Carlisle was good, a doctor, never harmed a human. His kids on the other hand were trouble makers. They didn't like humans, that wasn't uncommon with vampires, but they played with their food before eating it.

That was it. Peter's mind reversed, replaying everything over again. Bella wasn't afraid of them, then she was. She was a peculiar human. That's why she was still alive and then came Jasper. He protected the human, he saved her, he risked a lot to do that. Then, they had come back, together, with this mission. It was important.

Humans. Cullens. Bella. The Cullens kidnaped Bella. It seemed improbable, but maybe. Why hadn't Jasper done this task? He was staying by Bella's side, he felt the need to protect her from the Cullen children. It had to be it. This mission was important and Peter wouldn't fail.

Love blinded you, and that was clear in this case.

Peter ran through all the information he had. Three Cullen children, two boys, one girl. Nothing exceptional except for the mind reader, Edward, and he was the one coming to Whitefish. Peter pushed himself harder. He needed to get there before Edward did. Peter hit the outskirts of town and paused, scenting the air.

The town was clear, only one vampire was present.

Peter ran in fast and had Carlisle held up by the throat before anything could be done. Carlisle's golden eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Carlisle asked, trying to pry Peter's fingers off his neck.

Peter sniffed the air. There was a foreign scent mixed with Carlisle's. He had a mate.

"Do you want to die?" Peter asked.

"N-no. Please don't hurt me. What do you want?"

"Listen closely," Peter said. "You are to leave. Find your mate, I don't care, just don't ever come back here."

"But I'm supposed to meet someone."

"Forget that."

"But I've been threatened."

"I'm threatening you now," Peter said. "If you don't listen to me, I'll kill you. Leave now, don't come back, don't contact your son or your other children. If you do, I'll know and I will kill you. Ever heard of death by incremental burning. It's a simple theory but the practice is so much fun. What you do is you slowly detach the body parts, little piece by little piece, and then you burn them right in front of the vampire. It's a slow process that takes years. That's what I'll do to you. I have nothing planned, I've got time."

Peter let Carlisle go.

"So?" Peter prompted.

"I can't," Carlisle said, fear running through him. He couldn't understand why two vampires had threatened him.

Peter closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is stupid," Peter said, "I should kill you. I've given you more than enough chances, yet here I am. Killing you gains me nothing, it's not part of the mission. I'll ask you one last time, run now, to your mate, cut off all contact with your kids or I'll hunt you and your mate down. Don't make me say it again."

Peter opened his eyes and Carlisle hesitated. Peter stared him down and Carlisle finally made his decision. He ran. His plan was to find his mate and stay far away from Montana, he had sent her ahead and now it was time to join her. He would have to spend the rest of his life running from these threatening vampires, but it was what he'd have to do.

Peter frowned, wondering what that was. He should've killed the doctor, but Carlisle was a pioneer and Peter respected that. He was a vegetarian, he'd never harmed a human, he saved them. Surely, the world was better with Carlisle Cullen in it. Surely. Either way, it was done and Peter had achieved what he needed to. The doctor was gone.

Love blinded you. Jasper should've realized, yet he didn't. Unless he had and that's why he sent Peter. The doctor was weak, his boy was a mind reader, Carlisle didn't have a war mind. He wouldn't last even if he tried. The doctor would cave, the boy would read his mind, Bella would be dead.

Peter left the area, waiting on the outskirts. He stood stock still, clearing his mind, making himself as invisible as he could. Edward wouldn't know he was here, and now he waited. He was used to waiting.

Two vampires came. Edward and another, she had spiky black hair. Peter stayed where he was, following their path by their scent. They scoped out the town, couldn't find the doctor, and then they regrouped. Peter waited until they headed out before he followed them. Now the real fun began.

* * *

 **Garrett Garrison**

Garrett couldn't help but let his hopes soar, and, after trying to stay numb for so long, it wasn't hard to do. The run towards his mate wasn't long and the scene he came across made him furious. His eyes landed on his mate, there was no question in his mind, this was it, this was what he'd been waiting for. Everything suddenly made sense to him.

He growled loudly and then he assessed the situation. Priorities, he needed his priorities, but his mate clouded that. His mate, that was his top priority. He needed to get to his mate. All eyes were on him, they were shocked and then they dropped into fighting stances.

Garrett watched them, they were no match for him. He ran at them, grabbing them by the necks and knocking their heads together. It's all he needed to get away cleanly with his mate. He scooped her up, not caring about anything but getting away.

* * *

 **Peter Whitlock**

It didn't take long for Peter to follow Edward and Alice to their camp. They were hiding in Banff National Park in Canada. He took to the trees and stayed back as far as he could. He didn't want to be discovered, but it wasn't needed.

Their camp was in disarray.

"What happened?" Edward asked. "Where's our pet?"

"I don't know," Emmett said, "it was a vampire, he came out of nowhere. He hurt us, he took the girl."

"Something's not right," Alice said. "Carlisle not being there, this. We were lured out, that must be it. Why can't I see anything?" She closed her eyes and searched for their pet, but there was nothing there. "Why can't I see her?" Alice said.

"The shield," Rosalie said, "it must be the shield."

"Bella's dead," Edward said, "it can't be her."

Bella. Peter had his confirmation. These vampires had kidnapped his maker's mate. They had hurt her, they had abused her, they needed to pay. He was going to kill them, slowly. He would make them suffer.

"Wait," Alice said, she was getting a vision. "We need to run, now. Split up and never stop. Now."

The Cullens took off in different directions and Peter watched them move, trying to gain all the information he could from them. He didn't know which one to take out first. It didn't matter, they would all die. His eyes darted around, trying to work out which one. Then it hit him, none of them. Not yet.

This wasn't part of his mission. This was Jasper's fight. Peter needed to go back and report all he knew. There was another vampire involved now. They needed to regroup.

Peter knew one thing for certain though, this was his fight too and no one would stop him from participating and making the Cullens pay for their transgressions against his maker's human mate.

* * *

 **Garrett Garrison**

When he was far enough away, Garrett stopped, setting his mate down carefully.

"What's you name?" he asked the frightened human in front of him.

"A-Angela," they replied, brown eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay," Garrett crouched in front of Angela, "you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."


	29. Chapter 29

**Garrett Garrison**

"Can I go home now?" Angela had a feeling she couldn't.

"Where is home?" Garrett asked.

"F-Forks, Washington."

Garrett paused. This couldn't be a coincidence, his mate and Jasper's mate; same place, same kidnappers. Maybe this is why Garrett felt so connected to Jasper all those years. Their lives were already so similar and entwined.

"Tell me," Garrett said, "do you know Bella Swan?"

"Yeah," Angela said, "not well though. She's Chief Swan's daughter. She wasn't in town for long and then they said she was missing... Like me." Angela trailed off, losing herself in her thoughts.

"Focus on me," Garrett said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But you're just like them, the red eyes, I..." Angela shuddered.

Garrett backed away. She was scared of him, he didn't blame her, not after what the Cullen's had put her through. Angela was just like Bella, but Bella was better now. There was only one place to go, but Garrett didn't have his phone anymore.

"Do you have a phone?" Garrett asked Angela.

She shook her head no.

There was only one option left. Garrett usually let his gift come to him, but he needed it right now. He closed his eyes and centered himself. Jasper and Bella were on a mission to rid the world of the Cullens, the same mission he was now on, and because of that, he should be able to feel the looming shift in power. He frowned, scrunching up his face as he tried to find them. It shouldn't be this hard. He needed to find them, he needed help with his mate.

He felt a small, warm hand on his back and it cleared his mind, and then he felt it. He focused harder, trying to gain a destination. It was close, in Montana. He pressed in, trying to get the exact location and then, there it was. His eyes snapped open and he turned around in wonder. His mate was standing there, her hand still raised.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

Garrett's heart swelled, it had never felt so full. His emotions were swirling around inside of him. He had waited so long for this and now it was here, and to top off everything, he could already tell he loved her more than he loved Major Jasper Whitlock. Garrett was happy. He could feel himself wanting to let out all of these emotions, but vampires didn't cry tears of joy and especially not him.

"I'm okay," Garrett said, "now that you're here with me, let's go, it's only a short run." Garrett paused. "Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

Angela stared into his red eyes, they were the same as the Cullens, yet not. She felt something, deep inside, she felt safe with him, she felt as though everything would be okay as long as she stayed by his side.

"Let's go," she said softly.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

"You gone done fucked up," Peter said, entering his house.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Never took ya to be stupid, but tha's what ya are."

"Is this the real Peter?" Bella asked.

It was not.

"Just spit it out," I told him.

"Simple. Doc met ya and ya girl. Doc was set to meet his son. Doc's son is a reader of them minds. I always knew love made ya blind, but seeing it turn Major Jasper Whitlock into a complete dope was somethin' else."

Shit. How could I miss that? So, Edward knew everything, that Bella was alive, that we were looking for him. This was not good.

"Status report," I barked out. We couldn't move backwards, only forwards.

"We have bigger problems," Peter said. "I fixed ya mistakes before they became mistakes. No harm, no foul there, but we got bigger problems."

"Just spit it out," Bella said, joining my side.

Peter looked at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side, then he focused back on me.

"I found the Cullen base, but they scattered, that was partly my fault, but not too."

I could feel Bella's annoyance. I was used to Peter and how he acted, it was nothing new to me. I knew it was better to just wait for him to speak his piece, but this was frustrating her.

"I swear to god," Bella said, "if you don't spit it out, Jasper will rip your tongue out."

"You don't have that power over him, little girl."

"Wanna test that theory," Bella asked, crossing her arms against her chest. "Cut the crap, Peter, and just tell us what's going on."

Peter faltered and it made me smile. My girl was strong and I was seeing that more and more every day. Determination overtook Peter, this wouldn't be good.

"Nope, don't think I will," he said.

Bella's emotions overtook her and she lunged for him. I didn't stop her, Peter didn't step back, and Charlotte stood her ground. Bella pushed Peter with both her hands, but he didn't move.

He smirked at her. "Do ya worst, little girl." He laughed at her and Bella didn't like that.

She was fuming, her emotions increasing to the point I knew she'd explode, but I left her be because she needed to let these emotions out and stop bottling them up. They may be directed at Peter, but they ran deeper than that. None of us moved, Peter continued to laugh, and Bella exploded, but not in a way any of us expected.

Something shot out of Bella and knocked Peter flat on his ass. I had my suspicions that she was a mental shield due to Edward and Alice not being able to use their gifts on her, but a physical shield too? This was new and extremely helpful.

"What the fuck was that?" Peter asked, finally dropping his act. He picked himself up and approached Bella.

I stepped in front of her.

"What?" Bella asked, peeking around me. "Do you want to try that again because I'm sure I could do it."

I felt her fatigue.

"No one will be doing anything else," I told them. "Peter, please just tell us what's going on."

"Fine," he said, staring at Bella. "I got to their camp, but it was in disarray. Two came to Whitefish, the boy and the one with black spiky hair. Two were left behind. Someone came in, injured the two left behind and took the Cullen's pet."

"Who would do that?" Bella asked.

There was a knock at the door. I could smell it was Garrett, what got me though was the sound of a heartbeat accompanying him. What was going on?

Charlotte opened the door and there stood Garrett with a human girl in his arms. It had to be the Cullen's pet, nothing else made sense.

"I need your help," Garrett said.

I smirked. "I don't know about that," I said, "you rescued her, she's your problem."

"No, not with that," Garrett said, "she's my mate."

The room fell silent.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," Garrett said, "can I come in or not? The run was short, but I haven't had a chance to check my mate over."

That wasn't up to me, this was Peter and Charlotte's house. Peter looked to Charlotte.

"Oh, hurry up then," Charlotte said, stepping aside.

Garrett came in and I noticed that he didn't let go of his mate.

"How is she doing?" I asked, trying to be vague. I knew just how bad it could be. Hopefully the Cullen's hadn't had her for long.

"She's good," Garrett said, "coherent, doesn't seem to be in pain. She's shy, but I think I have a solution for that. Send your mate towards me, slowly, everyone else please enter another room."

"I'm not leaving," I told him.

"Fine, then just step back."

I shared a look with Bella, she had been awfully quiet throughout this whole exchange, but her emotions were level. She nodded her head. I squeezed her hand and then stepped back with Peter and Charlotte. Bella slowly stepped forward and I didn't take my eyes off her.

Bella got closer. I felt her shock and then her recognition. What was going on? I stepped closer, I needed to see.

"Angela," Bella said.

The girl in Garrett's arms turned and I felt her recognition too.

"Oh, Bella," Angela sobbed.

"Don't worry," Bella told her, "you're safe now. You're lucky too because your mate is Garrett and he's one of the good ones."

"Garrett," Angela whispered, looking up at him, "that's your name?"

I could feel Bella's amusement. "Don't worry," she said, "it took months for my mate to tell me his name. Let me introduce you to him, he's skilled at wound care, he can help you. Jasper, come forward."

I stepped up to join my mate's side.

"Are these good vampires?" Angela asked, eyes never leaving mine. She was fearful.

"No," Bella smiled, "they're the worst, but that's a good thing, you'll see."

"Hello, ma'am," I said politely, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, or Peter, Charlotte's cool, but it's best just to stay by your mate."

"My mate?" Angela asked. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see," Bella told her, "but trust me when I say it's a good thing. Let's go to one of the bedrooms so Jasper can check you over."

"Can Garrett come too?" she asked.

"Of course," Bella said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Jasper Whitlock**

"How is she?" Garrett asked, hovering close by.

"Physically, fine," I said.

It was strange. Bella had many wounds when the Cullens had abandoned her, seven major cuts, but Angela had none. She had four separate bite marks on her though, in different spots, but that was it. There was a little bruising, but nothing major.

"Tell me about the Cullens," I said to Angela.

I could feel Bella's fear. I blocked her and focused solely on Angela.

"I don't know," Angela said, her eyes going around to each of us.

And that's when I felt it.

"Leave the room," I boomed.

"No way," Garrett said.

I stood up and pulled him with me. "I once trusted you alone with my mate and I'm asking for the same thing."

"But why?" Garrett whined. "I don't want to leave her."

"Bella," I turned to her, "please take Garrett, Peter and Charlotte away from here."

"Why?" she asked.

She was too strong-headed like Garrett. I growled.

"Do as I say or I will take Angela with me and maybe I won't come back."

Bella didn't move. Of course.

"Bella," I said, "you know me, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. You're both too close to this and I don't think it's wise to give Peter and Charlotte any more ammunition. Trust me."

Bella faltered. She looked at Angela, but Angela was looking down.

"Garrett," Bella said, "come on. We trust Jasper, things will be fine. Come on."

She went over to him and pulled at his arm. After a beat, Garrett gave in and let her pull him from the room. A moment later, the house was clear.

I focused back on Angela and she looked up at me. Now, I could feel her fear.

"It's okay," I told her, "I understand what you're feeling."

She frowned and I could feel her hesitance.

How did I word this the right way? I had to be careful. I never had this problem with Bella.

"You love them," I said and Angela's heartbeat increased, "and that's okay," I let her know.

Angela gasped. "But they… What they did to Bella… And me… They're… How?"

"I loved someone once too," I told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I knew it was wrong, but that didn't change how I felt. Peter and Charlotte, they told me constantly that it wasn't love, how evil Maria was, but it made me resent them. You will come around with time, but I want you to know right now that I understand how you're feeling and it's perfectly fine to feel that way about the Cullens. I would advise not telling the others. Bella is obvious, she hates them. Garrett is your mate and you don't need to give him this confliction. Peter and Charlotte, well, it's best not to get them involved. But I'm here, so come to me if need be."

"I know it's wrong," Angela whispered, "but I don't understand why I feel this way."

"There's many reasons," I told her, "but we fell in love, they tricked us, we came to rely on them. They were our life. It's good you know it's wrong, that's the start of your long journey to rid your mind of these thoughts and feelings."

"How long did it take you?" Angela asked. "To get past everything? To not love Maria anymore?"

"I think a part of me will always love her," I admitted, "finding and loving Bella is helping as it's such a different kind of love, the right kind. She doesn't manipulate me, she's not selfish, she doesn't just take, she gives too. You'll start to see that with Garrett. He has so much love to give, and I can feel it, he loves you so fully."

There was a time where I thought Garrett would never get past loving me, but he has. It tore me up as I could feel everything he felt, but I never felt the same way about him. It's why I kept my distance from him, but now he had his mate and I had mine. And what a mate he had, despite everything, underneath all the new emotions, Angela was beautiful, maybe even more purer than my mate. I smiled, I couldn't help it.

"I don't know if I love him," Angela said.

"Don't worry about that," I told her, "it took Bella a while to love me. Talk to her about all that. As Bella would say, it's a sucky situation, but I think it worked out well. You and Bella knowing each other, you and Bella going through something similar with the Cullens. It's good."

"I don't want them to die," Angela said.

"I know," I smiled sadly, "but they will die, and we will be talking about that a lot, but I know how you feel, I can sense your emotions, so I'll make sure it never gets too much."

"You're so nice," Angela said and I laughed. "What?" she asked.

Maybe I was nice.

"Tell Bella that," I said, "she'll get a kick out of it. Do you need to say anything else on the matter?" I asked. "I can feel Garrett from here, he's slipping."

"What does that mean?"

Great, another human I had to explain myself to. I smiled and decided to ignore her. "All done?" I asked.

"I guess," she said.

I pulled out my phone and sent Peter a message. Garrett really needed to get a new phone.

Garrett was the first one back in the room, checking Angela over. Charlotte came in with Bella and set her down before leaving. Bella then joined Garrett in checking Angela over.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah," Angela smiled, "Jasper's nice."

Garrett and Bella's heads whipped towards me and I smirked.

"What?" I said. "I'm a nice vampire now."

Garrett turned back to his mate, but Bella came over to me. She felt so happy.

"I love you," Bella said, "nice or evil, I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "Can you handle everything here? I'm going to go for a hunt with Peter."

"Animal blood?" Bella questioned.

"I'm not that nice." I kissed her on the forehead. "Angela," I said, "please make sure these two don't get into too much trouble."

"Hey," Bella said, "don't you trust me?"

"No, my mate, but I trust Angela. I won't be gone long. Garrett," I told him, "protect them with your life, I will make sure Charlotte stays behind for extra backup."

We wouldn't be gone long.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jasper Whitlock**

Leaving my Swan with Charlotte and Garrett was easier than I expected. I wanted to stay close by and observe Angela more, but I needed to speak to Peter. He was my second in command and he had followed the Cullens. We needed to get on the same page and come up with a plan.

I had been acting foolishly. I hadn't realized that the mind reader would read Carlisle's mind and see that Bella was still alive. It was a silly mistake that would have cost us everything. Thankfully Peter had caught it and dealt with it.

"Did you know she was mine?" I asked Peter as we ran.

"No," Peter smiled, "she smelled slightly familiar, but we didn't know she was yours."

"And you accept that she is?" I asked, thinking of how Garrett had reacted.

"Of course," Peter said. "Major Whitlock with a human mate, you couldn't even pretend that was real. How long did it take you to accept her?"

"A while." This was good. Peter was the vampire I was closest to. I had changed him, I had trained and guided him, he was mine. "I was just drawn to her at first, but then, after I found her close to death, after the Cullens had abandoned her, things shifted and it didn't take long to realize I loved her and that she was my mate. You don't have any issues though?"

"No. You saved me and my mate once upon a time and we'll do the same for you and Bella. She's a spitfire."

"Yes," I agreed, "you need to watch yourself around her. Why are you acting extra crazy around her anyway?"

"It's fun." Peter shrugged. "So, what's the gameplan? What's the story even?"

"I met Bella in Phoenix, she went to Forks, she met the Cullens, she was returning to Phoenix to see me when they kidnapped her, they had her for a month before they abandoned her, close to death, in a canal on the outskirts of Phoenix, I found her and I've been caring for her ever since. This was our first move, Bella is now healed physically and we're trying to track the Cullens down. It hasn't gone according to plan so far."

"That's because love makes you insane," Peter said, "you spend too much time thinking about Bella, and that's fine, but it's not when you're about to go into battle, trust me, I know. This isn't going to be easy, Jasper."

I was starting to realize that.

"What information did you gain?" I asked him as we continued to run. I liked running, it felt more purposeful than sitting around and doing nothing.

"Well, the doctor, he was set to flee, I just made it easier for him. I think he'll stay out of it. He doesn't know you and I are connected, he didn't want to betray you, but I forced him to go. The boy, Edward, came with some short vampire, female. They searched Whitefish, but left when they couldn't find Carlisle. When I got to their camp, it was in disarray, thanks to Garrett, and they think everything has to do with him, not that they know who he is. They scattered in pairs, the mated pair, and the boy and the girl. If they were wise, which they aren't, they'd stay hidden. I don't think it will be long before we find them, or before they grab another human. They clearly have a taste for it."

"Garrett can help with that," I said, "he's invested now, he won't let them grab someone else, not with Bella and Angela with us."

"We really need to find out what they did to those girls," Peter said, "it will help us moving forward."

"I know."

"Haven't you asked Bella?"

"No. She's bottling everything up, I don't want her to explode, she did a little with Carlisle and I know it's coming, but I don't want it to be because of me."

"If it's inevitable," Peter said, "then we should be in control of it. I think she should let everything out before the fight really starts."

I didn't agree with that.

"Wouldn't it be better afterwards?" I said. "She's so strong right now, I don't want to lose that. This is her fight too. She needs to be strong, we can heal her mind once they're dead."

"Heal their minds," Peter corrected, "we have two humans now. What happened when you stayed back with Garrett's mate, what's going on with her?"

"She's like me," I told him, "she cares for them, she doesn't want us to kill the Cullens. I told her that I understood, but they would die."

"Bella doesn't feel this way?"

"No, she's angry, she wants them to suffer for what they did to her."

"We need facts," Peter said, "if not from Bella then from Angela. Do you think she'll talk about what happened?"

"Maybe, but probably only to me. I could probably get her to open up, maybe."

"There has to be differences," Peter said, "the Cullens changed their game or something. We really need to know both cases so we can see the similarities and differences. This is what we do, we put them together, Bella and Angela, and we go. They'll talk if they're alone, I'm sure of it. Humans are naturally curious, they will want to know what experiences they've shared, what was different, and we need to know too."

I didn't want to put Bella through that, but Peter was right.

"She's not alone anymore," he said, "she has Angela. They've shared this experience even though it was separately. They will bond over this, they will confide in each other, I'm sure of it."

"We can't leave them completely alone, they won't buy that."

"We leave Charlotte with them, another female. She'll stay out of the room and we'll stay close. The humans won't know. We need to do this fast and then we need to move on. We may be chasing the Cullens, but if they're smart, they'll be chasing us too. What do we know about the short one, the one that's not a Cullen."

"Bella claims she's a seer," I said and Peter stopped.

"She can see the future?" he asked.

"Apparently so, but she can't see us because of our battle-mode brains."

Peter paused for a moment, I could tell he was figuring something out.

"That's not true," he said, "that's why they ran, she saw me. My mind slowed down and I decided to kill them, she saw that. We're not as protected as you think."

That wasn't good, we needed a plan.

"We need a plan," I snarled.

"We have a plan," Peter said, "but this changes things. First, we need to get back, then we need to get away from here. Do you have somewhere?"

"Yes, in Texas, but I don't want to draw them there."

"We won't. I had to clear my mind fully for her to see me. I only had one thought and that won't happen again, not with you and Garrett either, you're both too worried about your mates to think singularly, and I'll speak to Charlotte."

"Bella's not going to like this," I said, "we were on the path to vengeance, we can't just stop."

"We're not stopping, we're regrouping," Peter said. "Love really has made you blind. This is our best move. Before, it was just you and Bella, now there's six of us. We outnumber them, we have our army. This changes everything. Four vampires, two humans. We go to Texas and we do this right."

I knew he was right, Peter's mind wasn't clouded like mine. I needed to figure this out. I pushed Bella out of my mind and reassessed everything. Peter was right, it was our best move. Everything had changed. There was one thing we needed to do first.

I changed direction and we raced back. Everyone was still in the house and okay.

"You didn't feed," Bella said, the moment we entered, "didn't you say your we're going for a hunt? What happened?"

"Nothing," I told her, pulling out my phone. Angela was in the bedroom with Garrett, this was good. "Call your father," I said. "Let him know that we have Angela and she's okay. He's the chief of police so see what information you can find out from him about her disappearance. Tell him not to let anyone else know though, we can't have the Cullens using your father for leverage."

Bella took the phone off me.

"Prepare the others," I told Peter, "take what items you need, we won't be coming back here until it's done."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

She was supposed to be calling her father. I growled, but she didn't falter.

"Texas," I snapped, "now call him. We don't have time to waste."

Bella dialed his number and Peter told everyone else what was going on. I stayed by Bella, listening to the conversation.

"This is the Chief," Charlie answered and I noted he seemed calmer. The last two times he had answered the phone less formally. Something had shifted.

"Hey, dad," Bella said, "it's me."

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that Angela's okay, we have her."

"What?" he asked.

"Angela Weber," Bella said, "she was taken like me, but we have her now, she's safe."

Nothing, silence. What was going on?

"Dad?" Bella asked. "Has Angela not been reported missing?"

"No, she left town with her boyfriend," Charlie said, "it was a little out of character, but she told her parents before going."

I grabbed the phone off Bella.

"What's her boyfriend's name?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," Charlie answered.

"And how long have they been dating for?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, "not long officially, but I've seen them together before, I've even busted them a couple of times at the local make-out point. I think it's one of those on and off again things."

"How long?" I asked.

"I don't know, a year or so."

A year… No wonder Angela didn't hate them, she knew them. What was going on?

"Do you know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Of course," Charlie said, "they're nice kids. I've never met their parents, they work from home in some big house in the forest, but those kids never caused me any trouble, aside from catching Edward with girls every now and then, but that's normal teenage behavior."

Teenagers…

"Charlie," I said, "do the Cullens go to school there?"

"No, they're homeschooled, I think. They may take some elective classes at the high school though, I'm not sure."

So, the Cullens were using their learned domesticated lifestyle to get close to their victims. Had there been others in Forks? Probably. Maybe they started small and then worked their way up to kidnapping and Bella just happened to be first. I had a feeling they'd go back there for a new pet.

"Charlie, they're not good people, they're vampires. Ask your friend Billy Black, I'm sure he knows all about it. Don't say how you know or why, just tell him you figured it out. Ask him about the Cullens." If there were two different supernatural beings living so close to each other then they had to know about one another. "Do that and we'll call back. Don't say anything to anyone about Angela, we have her now, and when these vampires are dead, we will bring the girls back. They probably won't be able to stay, but we will come back."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Don't tell her about Edward being Angela's boyfriend," Peter said, too low for Bella to hear. I met his eyes. "Trust me."

"Jasper?" she asked.

I couldn't lie to her. Why was this so difficult? Maybe Peter was right, maybe love did make you insane.

"It's nothing, my Swan," I kissed the top of her head, "Angela hasn't been reported missing because everyone thinks she left town with her boyfriend. It's obviously a lie though, but it will work on our side. Too many disappearances in a small town isn't a good thing. We need this to stay silent."

Bella accepted my answer. "Why are we going back to Texas?" she asked. "We need to chase after them."

"We will," Peter spoke up, "but not until we're ready. It's not just you and Jasper anymore, there's six of us, we need to plan this out and do this right."

I was glad he had taken charge.

"Wait," Bella said, "is that the real Peter?"

It was, but before I couldn't answer, Peter did.

"The real me, what do you mean the real me?" Peter asked, waving his hands manically in the air.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away. We needed to prepare for the trip back to Texas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Jasper Whitlock**

"This isn't going to work," Bella said, hands on her hips.

I was smiling, I couldn't help it. Mad Bella was hot Bella.

"Stop it," she said, pushing me in the chest, "this isn't the time to smile."

I frowned instead. "We've been over this," I said, "it's the safest way to travel."

"And we've been over this," she countered, "we're humans, it's safer for us to drive back. You can run if you want, but Angela and I will be taking the car. We can even return it to the poor soul you stole it from."

"Bella," I said, "it would only take us hours to run, whereas it takes over a day to drive. We need speed here, not comfort. You'll be fine."

"We're not running." Bella wasn't giving this up. It was stupid.

I pushed past her and opened the bedroom door. Angela was sitting on the bed and Garrett was standing away from her near the window.

"Angela," I said. Her emotions weren't too stable, but that was to be expected. "Do you mind if we run down south? It's completely safe, Garrett will hold you and protect you from the wind. The trip will only take a couple of hours. Bella wants to drive and that will take a day, if not more. What do you want?"

I could feel her hesitance.

"Running sounds better," she said quietly, "if that's okay with everyone else."

I turned to Bella, she now had her arms crossed against her chest. I both loved and hated the new feelings she was stirring inside me. I was torn between wanting to rip her clothes off and fuck her, and holding her and kissing her senseless before making love to her. I growled lowly, I couldn't help it. Thankfully, I wasn't projecting my lust, I didn't want the others to feel that, especially not Peter.

"Okay," Bella said, "Angela and the others can run and you and I can drive back."

"That's a stupid plan," I told her. "We can't split up. We're wasting too much time. We're too close to them, too close to Forks, we need to leave."

"Jasper, umm," Angela said, "if we run, can I go with you please?"

Garrett didn't even react to that, what was going on with him? I took note of his emotions and he seemed sad. I couldn't worry about that now.

"Oh, yes," Bella said, glee running through her, "you can run with Angela and I can run with Garrett or Peter. That's okay, right, Jasper? Them holding me close to their body for hours… Or we could just drive."

I wouldn't let her win.

"You know what?" I told her. "I don't fucking care." I approached Angela and helped her wrap her arms and legs around me. "Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm not wasting anymore time."

And then I left. I was sick of this and I knew Peter would make sure Bella stayed safe. I tucked Angela's head against my chest and didn't stop. I pushed myself hard and we were the first to make it back to the house. I sat Angela on the couch and pulled it to be back in front of the fireplace. The others would arrive when they did. They weren't stupid enough to split up.

When she was settled, I worked on getting her some food and some pain medication. This reminded me of Bella, but it was different too. I set it in front of Angela and she looked up at me.

"I'm not sure I like Garrett," she said.

I sat beside her on the couch. "Don't worry about that," I said, "Bella didn't like me much in the beginning either. She actually left me, that's how the Cullens got her, but don't worry, we won't leave you, nor will we let you leave. I can feel that you trust me most, you can trust Bella too. Whatever you want, just ask me, okay?"

"Okay," Angela said. She took the pain pills and then started eating. "Why did you leave Bella behind?" Angela asked.

"Because she wasn't listening to reason. It doesn't matter, I trust all three of them to protect her. They're my soldiers, they won't let anything happen."

"Your soldiers?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Garrett served under me in the Civil War, and Peter and Charlotte served under me in the second Southern Vampire War. They all look up to me, they will all do what I say. They can't disobey a direct command."

"But you didn't command them to protect Bella."

"No, I didn't, but some things don't need to be said. Don't worry too much about Garrett, okay, but know that he already cares for and loves you. It's instant for us. Sometimes we don't know what it is, but Garrett knows. He used to love me, you know, he thought we were mates. His feelings were crushing at times, but he already loves you more than he ever loved me. You'll get there, Angela. Can I ask you about Edward? Charlie Swan said he was your boyfriend."

Angela tinted pink.

"Yeah, well, kind of."

"What's the story?" I prompted.

"They're so beautiful," Angela said, "everyone in school was enamored by them. They only came to certain classes, they were mysterious, we all wanted to know more. In the beginning, Edward, he, we… we just had some fun, you know, kissing… more. He was so gentle and kind about it all, but that's all he wanted. I wanted more, but I was okay with what he gave me." Angela sighed. "He's so beautiful and I couldn't believe he would want to do those things with me. I'm so plain compared to the other girls."

"Did you ever have sex with him?" I asked. "Before you left town with him?"

"No."

I didn't want to ask, but I had to.

"And after?"

Angela wouldn't meet my eyes. "Yes, but it was okay. He didn't mean to be so rough and when the others had a turn, it was okay because he was there with me. He loved me, I know he did."

Edward was going to die a slow and painful death.

"And do you love him?" I asked.

"Not anymore." Angela's answer was truthful. "The things he did, the things they did, that wasn't love, I know that deep down. I think my mind is protecting itself, if it was out of love then what they did to me wasn't as bad."

That made sense and it made some things click in my mind about Maria. Angela was very self aware and that was a good thing.

"What about Alice?" I asked. "Bella said she was the one in charge."

"Maybe, I don't know. I thought Edward was, but they were close. I guess she could've been, I'm not sure."

I wondered if Alice and Edward were mated, it seemed more like a partnership to me.

"And they drank from you?"

"Yes." Angela smiled.

I understood her feelings about that well. Pain and pleasure, I'd been through that with Maria. It would be a hard one for Angela to overcome.

Everything she said made me wonder what had changed between Bella and Angela. Then it hit me, at least part of it, Angela was willing, Bella must not have been. My mate probably fought them at every turn, that's why she was so injured, and she would've known they were vampires because of me, Angela wouldn't have known. There were so many differences between them, yet similarities.

"Did they ever speak about Bella?" I asked.

Angela thought about it and then realization hit her. "Oh," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was about her," Angela said, "but they got so frustrated when they talked about the last one. They all hated her. I don't have all the details, but they kept saying they had to do things right this time."

"Did they ever say anything about leaving her to die?" I asked.

That still didn't make sense to me. Why didn't they just kill her? Why dump her and risk her surviving? Bella had been close to death and she was dumped in an abandoned area, but why not just kill her?

Angela searched her memory. "I'm not sure," she said.

"It's okay." I could always torture this information out of them, and it didn't matter, Bella was alive because of their careless decisions.

"When will the others get here?" she asked.

"I don't know." I stepped away from her and stood in the kitchen. It was good to be home.

Angela fell asleep not long later. She had been through a lot and I was glad to see her at rest. Humans always felt better emotionally after they had a sleep.

The others took their sweet time to return and my anger and worry increased with every moment that passed. Part of me thought I was foolish to leave Bella behind, but part of me didn't. Bella was being insufferable and truthfully the break had been good. It had cleared my mind and I was already coming up with plans of action. Peter had been right, this was where we needed to be.

"Put me down," I heard Bella say and I turned towards the sound. They were still far enough away, but it was good to hear her voice.

"Nuh-uh," Peter said, "you're acting like a child and this is what you get. Do you want me to spank you?"

"Don't you dare," Bella screamed. I couldn't help but smile.

 _Smack_.

"Ow, Peter, that is not okay. Where have you been? Do you not know about the Me Too movement? Who do I report you to? This is unacceptable."

"Please, I barely touched you, and I warned you. Plus, I think if you were paying attention you'd see that I smacked your leg not your ass. Don't be so precious. And who do you think I am? Of course I know about this movement. Do you think we sit in a cave all day? I'll have you know that I'm up to date, I'm even on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Charlotte's on Pinterest, but I haven't found the appeal of that yet. We're very progressive. Jasper may be a dinosaur, but we ain't. Buck up, little girl, me slapping your leg, lightly, does not constitute a me too."

"Yes, it does," Bella said, "you touched me inappropriately and without permission."

"You know," Peter bit back, "I get that vampires wronged you, but I find it so interesting that you're bitching at me for a light tap when the Cullens did something way worse to you. I don't deserve this bullshit, they do."

Fuck. Could I kill Peter? I wanted to run and save her, but I held my breath as I waited for her response. It never came. Shit.

They arrived and Peter set Bella down. I was at a loss of what to do. Bella glared at me and she went over to the couch, sitting next to Angela in a huff. The movement disturbed Angela and she woke up.

"Why would you say that to her?" I asked Peter quietly.

"Did you hear what she accused me of?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you bring up what the Cullens did. I'm trying to avoid that. Unlike Angela, Bella is bottling everything up. She's going to explode one day and I would rather it happen naturally, not because you can't handle a human. Where are Charlotte and Garrett?"

"Charlotte is making sure we weren't followed. Garrett headed true east."

He had? Why? It seemed as though he was heading home, and we had no way to contact him, damn it. He needed to be here, with his mate. I growled just as Charlotte arrived.

"We weren't followed," Charlotte said, "and the perimeter is secure. This is a good spot, we'll be able to hear them before they get too close."

"Bella," I called out, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

She came over to me. "I'm not happy with you," she said.

"Yes, I can feel that, but can you forget that for a moment?"

"No."

Fine. Whatever. I'd just have to do this myself.

I stepped past her and knelt in front of Angela. Her crying red eyes met mine.

"Garrett will be a little late," I told her as gently as I could, "he's taken a detour, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Angela's feelings of abandonment spiked. "You're not leaving too, are you?" she asked.

"No, none of us are, we move as a group."

"Did he leave me?" she asked.

"No, he loves you, remember. If he's gone off, I bet it's something important. Probably something for you."

Angela's fear increased. "He's not going after them alone, is he?"

Was he? Surely not.

"No," I told her. "Peter said he headed east, that's towards his home. He's moving with a purpose. Don't worry too much, he will be back. I had to fight to stay away from Bella when she left, and Garrett has wanted his mate for a long time, so he won't leave you alone. Trust me."

And she did. I wasn't sure what Garrett was doing, but he had better get here sooner rather than later.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bella Swan**

"I'm going to the trees," Bella said.

She was so done with all of this. They had been so close to the Cullens and now they were back here. Bella loved this house, but it felt like they were back at square one. They were here doing nothing while the Cullens were out there doing whatever they wanted. They needed to be dead.

"Should someone go with her?" Charlotte asked Jasper.

"No," he said, "it's not far and I can tell she needs a break. Everyone just keep her in your range."

"Can I go?" Angela asked from the couch.

"You don't need to ask for our permission," Jasper told her.

"What about from Garrett?" Angela's voice was small. "Do I need to ask him?"

"You don't have to," Jasper said, "and I doubt he'll expect you to, but that's up to you and him."

"I think I'll go." Angela stood up.

"We're just letting them both go out there?" Charlotte whispered. "This isn't safe."

"This is what's needed," Peter said.

Jasper stepped onto the back porch with Angela and pointed her in the right direction.

"It will be just inside the tree line," Jasper said, "you'll see her."

Angela nodded and walked across the grass. She was okay physically, she only had bruises and bite marks.

Bella was sitting against Garrett's tree, just staring into the forest.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" Angela asked.

Bella thought it would've been Jasper or one of the other vampires to come to her, she never thought it would be Angela. She liked that Jasper allowed her be alone.

"It's fine," Bella said and Angela sat against a tree in front of her.

"It's good to see you again," Angela said, "I know we didn't get to bond much, you weren't in Forks long before... but I always liked you."

"Same," Bella said, "you were the only one who was truly nice to me. Those other girls were bitchy and the boys wouldn't leave me alone. I think that's why I went to them, they were so alluring and they reminded me of Jasper. I was missing him so much. I never should've left him."

"They're definitely alluring," Angela sighed. "This is all so new, Garrett just came in and snatched me away from the Cullens, then he took me to your coven and now here we are."

"My coven," Bella scoffed. "Jasper doesn't have a coven."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "Because it seems as though he does and he's clearly the leader."

"It was just Jasper and I," Bella said, "then Garrett came, as a friend, and then he left. Now there's six of us. I know it changes everything, but we were on the path, we were so close to killing them all, now they're out there. They've probably grabbed another girl already. When did they grab you?"

"I don't know, maybe a month ago."

Bella noted they had been held captive for around the same amount of time.

"Why didn't they hurt you?" Bella asked, drawing her knees close to her chest. "They almost killed me before leaving me for dead."

"I don't know," Angela said, "I'm not strong, I just did what they said. Did you do what they said?"

"No," Bella chuckled. "I fought back and when that didn't work, I shut down. I didn't talk or respond, or eat. I was trying to kill myself. I just wanted out. I pushed Jasper away, so I knew he'd never come for me, not after so much time had passed."

"Do you love him then?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, with all my heart."

"And it's not just because he saved you?" Angela asked.

"No, I can feel it. In the beginning, I could see it because he went from being so harsh to being so nice to me, but now it's different. He's made such a drastic change. The fact that you called him nice is major for him. He's come so far and I know he's done it all for me. I think we balance each other out."

"Will that happen to me and Garrett?"

"Maybe," Bella said, "I don't know much when it comes to vampires."

"Do you know Garrett?" Angela asked. "You said something about him before."

"Yeah," Bella smiled, "Garrett's great, you'll see. He's Jasper's best and greatest friend, they've known each other forever. He came here a few weeks back. He's like Peter a little in that he hides who he is, but once he lets his guards down, he's so pure and full of love. I think you and him together is perfect."

"Like you and Jasper?" Angela's tone was accusing.

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked.

"You keep fighting with him. Do you really love each other?"

"Yes, tensions are just high, and I don't like being told what to do. He can't order me around like he does with everyone else."

"Have you told him this? Does he know about what the Cullens did to you?"

"No."

"You haven't told him?" Angela asked. "Why not?"

"Why would I want him to know? What they did to me was degrading. I don't like to think about it, so why would I discuss it with him?"

"So, he knows nothing, yet he's willing to take on this fight? Is it a mate thing? Why not just tell him the truth and get everything into the open?"

"I don't want him to know, I don't want anyone to know."

"That's too bad," Angela said, "because I know. I've been through it too. They didn't just do this to you, Bella, they did it to me too. I think Jasper deserves to know."

"What's your deal with him?" Bella asked, her voice rising. "Do you have feelings for him? He's mine."

"I don't have feelings for him."

"Then what's going on? Why did he send us away? Why are you so close?"

"Because he understands what I'm feeling."

"Of course he does, that's his gift."

"No, he understands it, he's been through it before."

"Been through what?" Bella asked.

"Stockholm Syndrome."

"What?"

"I care for them," Angela whispered, "the Cullens. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"I don't understand," Bella said. "You were only with them for a month, and how could Jasper understand that?"

"He said he's been through it before. He didn't go into details, he just told me that they tricked us and we fell in love with them."

"Who did he fall in love with?"

"I don't know, Maria I think her name was."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about that?" Bella asked.

"Why haven't you told him about what you went through?" Angela countered.

Bella could see where she was coming from. You had to give to get.

"Do you think I was unfair on him?" Bella asked. "With wanting to drive back?"

"Why did you want to drive back?" Angela asked. "I think that's the real question that needs to be answered."

"I was delaying what seemed to be the inevitable," Bella said, "I didn't want to leave, so I fought it."

"You know Jasper just wanted to get us all away from there safely and as quickly as possible."

"I know," Bella said, "I was being selfish."

"Bella, this is hard for me to say, as I don't agree, but I trust Jasper and he's so sure that we will get the Cullens."

"I'm sorry they took you, Angela, but I'm glad that you're here."

Angela smiled. "Same, Bella."

"I didn't come out to the trees to talk," Bella said, standing up, "but thank you for helping me get some things off my chest."

"Jasper will understand," Angela stood too, "he can feel what you're feeling, always remember that."

"You're right, I think I'll go speak to him, are you coming?"

Angela nodded.

"Actually," Garrett said, stepping out of the trees, he had a satchel with him, "do you mind staying here for a moment, Angela?"

Bella paused, making sure Angela was okay.

Angela looked into Garrett's dull red eyes. She wanted what Bella and Jasper had, so she needed to try.

"Okay," Angela said, her voice shaky.

Bella smiled and made her way back to the house. She had to apologize to Jasper and finally tell him the full story about what she went through.


	34. Chapter 34

**Garrett Garrison**

Garrett stepped out of the trees. "Do you mind staying here for a moment, Angela?"

"Okay."

Bella left and Garrett waited until she was back inside.

"Sorry, I'm late," Garrett said, gripping the strap of his satchel tightly, "I hope you'll forgive me, but I needed to make a detour."

"Where?" Angela asked, standing up, wanting to be on his level.

"Home," Garrett said.

Angela didn't reply and Garrett soon deduced that she was waiting for him to explain.

"My home is in New England," Garrett said, "I don't reside there, haven't for a long time, but it's home. Things have changed recently, you are my mate, so my home is with you now. I had to go back to grab some items that are precious to me."

"Can I see?" Angela asked, leaning forward.

"Of course." Garrett smiled. This had been his plan. He had been struggling to figure out a way to connect with Angela. He loved her, he felt the pull, but she was still closed off. He didn't blame her for it, two days ago she was with the Cullens and now she wasn't, and who knows what they'd done to her. This was a big change for both of them and only one thing made sense to him. It had worked with Bella, so surely it would work with Angela.

"Let's sit down," Garrett said, leading Angela to the tree he liked best and pulling his satchel off.

Angela waited for Garrett to sit down first and then she sat flush against his side, eager to see what he had.

Garrett flipped open his bag and pulled out the pile of sketches he had brought with him. He had a bigger collection buried underground, but these were some he kept close. No one had seen these, not even Jasper. They were most personal and relevant to the situation.

"Has Bella talked about me to you at all?" Garrett asked, wanting to know if he had to explain everything or not.

"A little," Angela said, her brown eyes meeting his, "she just mainly talked about how great you were, how you had a lot of love to give, and that you and Jasper are best friends. She also said she thought we were perfect together." Angela blushed.

"Do you think this?" Garrett asked, he didn't want to, he wanted to guard his heart, but he needed to know.

"I don't know you well," Angela said, "my mind was clouded by Edward Cullen, but now, being away from him, that haze is clearing. He manipulated me, they all did. Do you know about Jasper and Maria?"

"Yes." Garrett growled lowly. He hated that fucking bitch for everything she did to Jasper. Wait… "How do you know that name?"

"Jasper told me."

The shock almost knocked Garrett over. "Why?" he asked.

"Because…" Angela faltered. Jasper had told her not to tell anyone, but she had kind of already told Bella and she just felt safe with Garrett. She didn't want to keep things from him like Bella had with Jasper. "How Jasper felt about Maria," Angela said strongly, "that's how I feel about the Cullens, about Edward mainly."

Garrett closed his eyes, the anger coursing through him. They were going to pay, they were going to die the most horrible death. He felt Angela's soft, warm hand on his neck, and then she hugged him. So much warmth, so much willingness. Garrett knew the stakes here, he had tried for decades to get Jasper to leave Maria, but it had been useless. Jasper loved her, and his mate most likely loved Edward Cullen. It would be hard to sever that connection, but not impossible.

Angela whimpered and shook in Garrett's arms and he could feel wetness on his shirt, she was crying. He wasn't sure what to do. He set his stuff aside and pulled Angela onto his lap, securing her in his arms. The anger was still with him, but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for vengeance. His mate was upset and she needed him.

They stayed that way, close to each other, breathing the other in, as both calmed down. Garrett pushed his anger to the back of his mind and shut it away until it was time to bring it back. Angela worked on trying to accept her new reality. She knew the Cullens were bad and what they'd done to her and Bella wasn't right, she knew that. She also knew that this vampire was her mate. He had saved her, he was here, he was comforting her. Everything felt right, for both of them.

Angela shifted away from his chest after a long while and Garrett repositioned her so she was sitting sideways on his lap. He picked up the pile of sketches and handed them to her. The first thing Angela noticed was that Garrett wasn't the best artist. You could make out the people and things in them, but no details. She didn't say anything to him about it though.

"I drew this when I was human," Garrett whispered. "I fought in the American Revolution and this was the troop I was part of. I don't remember them, not anymore, but… they were all killed that night. I woke up surrounded by their dead bodies. I didn't know what I had become. I just thought I was human with keener senses and a thirst for blood. I thought I had killed them in a rage. I couldn't remember."

Garrett had more sketches he had made when he was human, but he kept them hidden, they were terrible. He could only ever sketch in the low light of dawn and dusk and he wasn't the best at transferring details to paper, but that all changed when he became a vampire. He didn't start sketching again until he met Carlisle Cullen.

Angela flipped to the next sketch and it was as though someone else had drawn it, it was perfection, a photograph. It was of a blond vampire who had a conflicted look in his eyes, a vulnerability. He looked beautiful. Angela traced the sketch.

"Everyone has that reaction to Carlisle," Garrett said. "Our paths crossed and he taught me a lot about what I was and what I could do, how I could become a helper. He was like me, we both had no one to guide us in this life. He's a good vampire, the best."

"Why are his eyes like that?" Angela asked. "Are they a really light red? How much blood did he drink for that to happen?"

"His eyes are gold," Garrett said, "he survives on animal blood only. Carlisle is a pioneer. He doesn't hurt humans, he saves them."

"Are you still friends?"

"I think we always will be, he's special to me." Garrett paused. "I have to tell you something, Carlisle is a Cullen."

"What? How?" Angela asked. It didn't make any sense. She had never seen him before or heard about him.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were changed by Carlisle, they are his children."

Angela gasped.

"I've met them before, long ago." Garrett rifled through his sketches until he found the family portrait he'd drawn.

Angela couldn't take her eyes off it. They all had gold eyes, and they looked happy. Edward was something else, so beautiful and she felt her heart flutter.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to another female.

"Esme, Carlisle's mate."

"What happened?" Angela asked. "How could they be raised by someone like that and turn out so evil."

"Nobody knows," Garrett said, putting the sketch behind the others, so Angela couldn't look at the Cullens anymore. "Only one thing makes sense though, it has to be the imposter, the seer, the one they call Alice."

"Can they be saved then?" Angela asked. "What if Alice is forcing them to do all of this bad stuff?"

"They won't be spared."

"Why not?"

"Because Jasper won't allow that, I won't allow that. You never spare anyone. Forced or not, they've played their part in this, they've sealed their destiny."

"But if Alice-"

Garrett cut her off by flipping to the next sketch. It was of human Jasper. Angela gasped.

"Wow," Angela said, transfixed by his blue eyes. Garrett's sketches so far had been graphite and paper, but this one had blue eyes. It was something else.

"I loved him," Garrett said, "I still do. Bella said that's okay, she said I didn't have to stop. I thought he was my mate, but now I can see that you are."

"How do you know?" Angela asked. "I don't feel anything. I feel safe with you, but…"

"As far as I know," Garrett said, "humans can't feel the pull. It's this thing in your chest that connects you to your mate. When you're far away or your mate is hurt, it aches, when you're close, it still aches, but it's dull and manageable. I can feel that. I also love you more than I ever loved Jasper, so I know it's true. It took Bella a long time to let Jasper in, so don't worry about that. I will be here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Are Jasper and Bella going to be okay?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Garrett said, "with time. Those two are the strongest beings I know. They're going to butt heads a lot. Jasper's not used to being around humans, but he's trying. I look at how he's handling you and it makes me so proud. He's adapting, but it's not going to be easy. Bella holds little to no fear, so she won't just sit by and let Jasper have his way, we all saw that with the journey here. She wanted to drive, he wanted to run. Both of them were right and wrong in their reasoning, but they didn't talk it out. They'll get there."

"And they're really mates?"

"Yes. Jasper would never tolerate a human like this if it wasn't true, nor would he change century old habits. And Bella, she went through unimaginable things with the Cullens, with vampires, she wouldn't be with Jasper, or surround herself with the rest of us if they weren't mated. They're not like us," Garrett said. "We can sit here calmly and talk things through before they become an issue. Those two will let things fester until they're forced to confront them. I'm sure they'll learn, but for now, we can expect this to happen a lot."

Angela laughed and it made Garrett smile.

"What?" he asked, holding her close.

Angela shook her head, it wasn't important, but this was.

"Thank you for saving me, Garrett."

Garrett smiled wider and kissed the top of Angela's head.

"Every time, my love," he promised her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Jasper Whitlock**

Bella was at the tree line with Angela. We couldn't hear them, but I could feel their emotions. They went through a lot of them, but it wasn't anything to worth intervening with. I hadn't noticed it at first, there was too much going on, but part of the reason Bella was defying me had become clear. She was exhausted. I searched my memory and realized she hadn't slept since our road trip to Montana.

I needed to pay more attention. I didn't tire, so I didn't realize she had. There was too much going on.

"How long do humans need to rest each day?" I asked Peter and Charlotte.

"How would we know?" Charlotte said, "you're the one with a human mate."

"Peter?" I questioned.

"One-third."

"One-third?"

"Yep, eight hours a day they say."

That seemed like too long, what a waste of time.

I felt Garrett's presence and I breathed a sigh of relief, I was thankful he was back. Not only for Angela's sake, but ours. A moment later, Bella made her way back to the house. Peter and Charlotte disappeared, probably knowing what was coming. Bella had been snapping at me about everything, but her tiredness explained this. She was currently feeling determination.

She stepped through the door. "We need to talk," she said. "Where's Peter and Charlotte?"

"Front porch."

"Can we talk?" she asked. "I'm ready to tell you my story now."

She was? Were we even ready for that? I wanted to know what happened to her, but I didn't want her to break. None of it mattered, not right now. She was too tired for this. She needed sleep first.

"Bella, what you need is rest."

"Don't tell me what I need," Bella snapped back.

I didn't care, I was expecting it.

"You haven't slept in days, not since we drove up to Montana."

Confusion hit Bella as she thought about it.

"Come on," I said, taking her hand, "let's lay down together and if you still feel like telling me when you wake up then you can."

Mentioning her exhaustion made her focus on it and now that's all she could feel. It was overtaking her. I scooped her up and made our way upstairs. I put her down, under the covers, and laid next to her. She already had her eyes closed.

"I promise to do better," I told her, and I would. I should've taken better care of her, I needed to put her needs first, I had to pay more attention.

"Too me," Bella said sleepily and it reminded me of when I professed my love to her. "Love you," she added.

I chuckled, holding her to me. I wasn't sure I wanted to say it aloud with everyone present, so instead I blanketed Bella in my love and she fell asleep.

* * *

Bella slept longer than eight hours. I had started to worry but Peter assured me it was fine. He told me to let her wake up when she was ready. I liked holding her, but I was getting antsy.

Garrett and Angela had spent a few hours at the trees, bonding, before they came inside. They were currently on the couch, getting to know each other. I found it interesting that I now knew more about Angela's life than Bella's. Maybe we did need to talk.

Bella stirred in the fourteenth hour. She stretched out beside me, still clinging onto sleep as she clutched at my sides. She groaned, trying to get closer to me. I kissed the top of her head, pulling her to me. She felt content right now, completely worry free. I hated that she would soon lose that.

"Jasper," she asked, basically purring my name.

She was so warm against me. Her heart was beating strongly and her breaths were coming out in little puffs. I think she was still asleep. I waited for her to come around.

I smiled when the first thing she did was look at me and I felt her love for me. I stretched up and kissed her. She was embarrassed, but I didn't let that stop me. All of her emotions had calmed down with her sleep.

"I'm sorry," she said, "you know, for not being honest. I didn't want to leave Montana, not when we were so close."

"I know, I was hesitant too. It was Peter's idea, but he's right. Everything has changed, we need to regroup. We're safe here."

I could feel her acceptance.

"We'll get them," I promised her, "that hasn't changed. We're stronger now, we have Peter and Charlotte, but more importantly, we have Garrett. They took his mate too, they will pay for what they've done."

"Is Garrett still here?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he's downstairs with his mate."

"Are they okay? What have they been doing?"

"They stayed at the trees for a while before coming inside. They've been bonding. Currently, Angela's asleep in Garrett's arms, I believe. I haven't been downstairs to check."

Bella's love for me grew. "You didn't leave me?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, feeling so much regret.

"There is nothing to forgive, my Swan. Emotions have been running high, for both of us. We were right there, now we're not. I'm disappointed too. I want them dead just as much as you. I feel like… I feel like we can't bond until they're gone, there's too much shit attached to it. Everything you went through, how I didn't save you, but once they're dead, you and me, we can be alone again. We can stay here or go somewhere else, travel, I don't care. How does that sound to you?"

"Amazing." She smiled at me and I returned it.

We needed to move on.

"You were exhausted, so I'm not sure if you remember," I said, "but I want you to know that you don't have to tell me your story until you're ready. What they did to you won't change anything for me. They're all going to die."

Bella tensed up. "I want to tell you," she said. "I don't think I can go into all the details, but I could probably give you the facts."

"Whatever you want," I told her, "but don't push yourself."

"I think it will be good," she said. "I can do this," she whispered to herself.

Then she launched into the tale. How she felt suffocated by me so she went to live with her father. How she liked living with him. How everyone at school was weird except for Angela. How she had met the Cullens her first day there. How they had drawn her in. How they had tried to connect with her. How after a couple of weeks the Cullens went from nice, to obsessive.

How she had flown back to Phoenix not only to see me, but to get away from them. How they had taken her from the airport when she landed. How they had hurt her. How she fought back. How when that didn't work she had stopped eating and responding. How she had wished for death. How on the day she was dumped, she remembered Rosalie being there, taunting her, hurting her. Then nothing, until I had her.

There were no details, there were still holes. It was tough for her to relive, but I had a better understanding now. The Cullens had definitely targeted her and they had tried to become her friend, but my Swan wouldn't fall for their games. I would like to know more about that, their manipulation tactics, but it could wait.

What bothered me most was that I was entwined in it all. My actions had forced her to Forks. She was coming back to me when she was grabbed. I had a chance to save her, but I hadn't. I wanted them dead just as much as her.

I would run off right now with Bella and hunt them down, but I couldn't. This was Garrett's fight too, his mate had been harmed too, and he deserved to be a part of this. We needed to regroup quickly, so we could finish them all off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Jasper Whitlock**

I was still lying in bed with Bella. I liked it here, things were simpler here. Plus, she was still tired. I knew that was an excuse, but I didn't care. I liked laying with my mate as we talked about nothing of consequence.

"He's had it his whole life," Bella said, pure joy running through her, "and then one summer, it was gone, no mustache. His upper lip was so pale and he was so embarrassed. I didn't want to ask about it, but I had to. Apparently, he thought he had the trim guard on his razor, but he didn't." Bella laughed lightly. "He looked naked. It's the only time I've ever seen him without it. Did you ever have facial hair?"

That made me pause, I didn't remember details like that.

"You'd have to ask Garrett."

I felt Bella's sadness. We had been discussing stupid things about her life and I found myself enjoying it. I didn't know who her father was, only over the phone, but now I was interested to see if this mustache was as epic as Bella made it out to be. Surely it wasn't.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" Bella asked shyly. "I feel like you know more about me than anyone else now."

That may be true to her, but not for me. We weren't alone in this house anymore. There were three other vampires with super hearing who had heard everything she said. We all knew. Sometimes, I think Bella forgets we're not alone anymore, she thinks it's just like before, but it's not. I wouldn't correct her though.

"I don't know much about my human life," I told her, "only what we've already discussed and what you've seen in those sketches. Garrett's the only person alive who can give you that information and he only knew me during the Civil War."

I hated that I couldn't give her more, but I didn't remember it.

"Jasper," she said, raising up so she could look at me. Her soft hand pushed on my chest to keep herself up, the pressure of it felt nice. "I'm not asking about your human life, I'm asking about you."

"I am who I am, Bella."

She seemed disappointed, and then determined.

"Angela told me about Maria."

Shock ran through me and then hurt. I relayed what I'd told Angela in my head and I realized I hadn't given her any details. All was right.

"Jasper," Bella prompted, "can we talk about this?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to get to know you better."

It seemed simple enough.

"Bella, I… I don't know." The panic gripped me. I had done so much bad, killed so many humans. I had loved Maria and fucked her. If Bella knew everything then she wouldn't look at me the same way.

Bella laid her head back on my chest, holding me as tight as she could. It wasn't tight for me, but I could feel it and it felt as though she was trying to hold me together. I felt her disappointment though, she wanted to know these things about me and she knew I wasn't going to tell her. I hated feeling her sadness, maybe I could do what she did to me. No details, just facts.

So, I told her, just above a whisper, about the mission I had that night, about how Garrett was supposed to go with me. I told her about the three women I tried to help, about how I realized too late that they weren't in need. I told her about why I was changed and what it felt like when I woke up, about how I had a gift. I told her about my role and how I stayed alive. I told her about all the humans and newborns I had killed. I told her about Maria and her sisters, about how they all manipulated me, but especially Maria.

I realized too late that I had told her everything. I didn't state the facts like I had planned, I had gone into painstaking details. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. I thought the realization would crush me, but I felt a sense peace. I had been holding onto all of this for so long. No one knew all of the details, but Bella now did.

I noted, during my storytelling, that Peter had ordered everyone away. I was thankful for it. Bella knowing my past was one thing, but I didn't want the others to know too. They all saw bits and pieces of it, but I never wanted anyone to know the full truth.

Bella pulled away from me and I let her. I wasn't focused on her emotions at all, I didn't want to know how she felt about all of this. Her brown eyes were wide and sad, maybe. I needed to feel her emotions, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Bella put her hand on my cheek again and I enjoyed the pressure and warmth once more. I waited for her to speak. She hadn't gone running off, so that was a good sign.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Bella spat with so much venom.

I tried not to analyze her tone and stick to the present.

"Yes, I killed her myself."

I felt Bella's disappointment, maybe she was blocking me too. Why was she disappointed?

"Why does that disappoint you?" I asked, my voice low.

"Because I wanted to watch her fucking burn," Bella said, "I can't believe she did that to you and for over a century. ...Jasper, I love you so much. It hurts and I don't know what to do about it. It scares me. You're a vampire, the Cullens are vampires. I know you won't do to me what they did, but it's hard. I want to love you as much as you love me. I want to trust you as you do me. I want to be able to go into details like you just did, but it's hard. The feelings, the thoughts, they're crushing me."

Bella took a deep breath and held my hands in hers. She was determined but frightened. And then, her shield was down and I could feel everything. She was right, everything she kept hidden inside was crushing her. I didn't know how she could function with these dark emotions, how she was so focused on revenge, how she could love me. So many bad emotions, but there was one I couldn't shake; self-loathing.

"Why do you hate yourself?" I asked.

Bella pulled her hands away from me, locking her emotions up tightly. I hated that she was living with this much turmoil, the Cullens would pay.

"I left you, Jasper. I fell right into their hands. I let Edward dazzle me even though I knew what he was doing. I stayed by them, I let them get close to me. I didn't do enough. You were mine and they were poor substitutes, but it didn't make me stay away. I hate that I could've avoided this all one way or another. You saw Angela, she wasn't hurt like me, she was one month in, like me, but unharmed. I hate that I fought them, maybe I should've complied and waited for you to find me. I hate it all."

"Bella, this was not your fault."

She didn't believe me, I tried again.

"Do you think anything Maria put me through was my fault?"

"Of course not." Bella gasped.

"Then you should trust me when I say the same about you. The Cullens wanted you, Bella, but I don't know why. They didn't care if you complied or not. They fact that they hurt you and didn't hurt Angela has nothing to do with your defiance. From everything I can piece together, they hated you and that's not your fault. I think you were targeted. They grabbed you from Phoenix airport, not Forks. They chased you down. They could've let you go and moved onto someone like Angela who would be willing, but they didn't. This was their fault. They wanted you and they got you. I wouldn't be surprised if the seer had seen you coming."

Something shifted inside Bella, a realization.

"What?" I prompted her.

"My first full day there, when I left school, they were by the trees. I was drawn to them because they felt like you, but they were there, they were staring at me, they beckoned me over. You're right, they knew who I was, they wanted me. ...What does this mean? Why didn't they kill me or change me? Why did they dump me in the canal?"

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know, but if you want, we will find out, it will be their last words. I know this isn't easy, but please don't blame yourself, my Swan. They were responsible for this, not you."

"What about Angela?" Bella asked. I knew this was coming. "If I stayed with them they wouldn't have grabbed her. She went through everything because of me."

"Did you tell them that Angela would be willing?" I questioned. "Did you tell them to take her next? Did you orchestrate this whole thing? No, it was them. From what I can understand, Edward had been working on Angela for at least a year."

"Why did they take me then?" Bella asked. "What was so special about me? They changed everything for a shot at me when they already had Angela right where they wanted her. None of this makes sense."

"I know, but it will one day, I'll make sure of it. Let's head downstairs and get you something to eat. We need to start planning their deaths."

Bella froze. "Did the others hear all of that?" she asked.

"No." I stood up. "They heard you talking about Charlie's mustache and other childhood stories, but they left just after I started spilling all my secrets to you."

I could feel Bella's relief. I couldn't believe she now knew all about Maria, about what I'd done, and she was still here. It was more than that though, her first and only response was to check that Maria was dead. I knew how she felt was true because I felt the same way about the Cullens. I would destroy them for hurting my mate.


	37. Chapter 37

**Jasper Whitlock**

Bella and I headed downstairs and everyone else came back inside. It was time to make a plan.

I busied myself getting Bella and Angela food as Bella sat on the couch with Angela. I took note of Angela's emotions, she was feeling a little bit of pain, dull, a headache probably. I got her some pain pills.

"How is she?" Garrett asked. "Mentally."

"She's doing okay," I answered. "A little sad, but she's okay."

"Sad?" Garrett said to himself. "Why is she sad?"

I gave Bella and Angela their food and drinks and then went back to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" I asked lowly, wondering if we should keep this quiet or include the girls. They needed to know, but the way we planned took a long time and until we settled on a plan, I didn't see the point.

"Simple," Peter said, "we go to Forks, we camp out, and we wait for them to return. If they grabbed both girls from there then they'll come back and that way we can keep an eye on the girls' families."

It was a solid start.

"I can feel them," Garrett said, "I say we go in and hunt them down."

Also a good plan.

"Charlotte?" I asked.

"We need to be taking the humans into consideration more," she said. "They can't fight, we'll have to protect them, they are a liability."

Also true.

"What's your plan?" Peter asked.

I looked over at Bella, she was fragile, but I couldn't leave her out of this. Going after the Cullens would give us the upper hand, but so would going to Forks. One would be the waiting game, one wouldn't. We could bring the fight to us.

"We could bring the fight to us, reveal our hand," I said, "let the Cullens know that Bella is alive."

"We don't know what that will cause," Peter said, "it's too much unknown."

"Yes, but it puts them on the offense," I said, "you never attack first, it's the only rule that keeps you alive. If they chase us then we can react accordingly. Garrett?"

"It could work."

"This is what we need to do," I said, going upstairs to find what I was after in the attic. I came back downstairs with it.

"Fuck off," Peter said, "this is not a game."

"No, it isn't," I said, "but you need to watch this."

I walked over to the girls on the couch and set the chess board on the coffee table. Bella sat up, excitement coursing through her.

"Is it time for Chess?" she asked.

"Yes, we have our army."

I knelt down and pulled the pieces out. For the Cullens I pulled out the King and Queen to represent Alice and Edward, and a Bishop and a Rook to represent Emmett and Rosalie, different, yet complimentary. For our side, the same pieces and two Pawns for Angela and Bella.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Angela?"

"No."

"This is stupid," Charlotte said lowly, "a complete waste of our time."

"No, it's not," I replied. "Bella has a knack for this, you'll see, and she's a fast learner." I spoke louder for Bella and Angela to hear. "Bella, play against Angela to completion and then switch sides. Tell her what the pieces do, but don't give her any game moves. When you're done we will each have a turn against you."

"Why only me?" Bella asked.

"Because each of us will play differently and I want to see how you adapt and react to everything that gets thrown your way. Angela, you will watch and learn."

They got started and I stepped away.

"I still say this is a waste of time," Charlotte said, "you learn by doing, and what is this doing? I am not fighting alongside humans."

"This is their fight, not ours," I said, "they will be there. Do you agree, Garrett?"

"Yes." Garrett seemed distracted and dismissive. He was staring at Angela.

It was good that he agreed.

"Just watch her," I said, "we played a similar strategic game and she ended up beating me fair and square. Just watch."

And that's what we did. Bella beat Angela easily, but that was to be expected. Charlotte was next and she swiftly knocked Bella's confidence down a few pegs. Bella sat there after, thinking hard, probably trying to see where she went wrong, how she could improve. Garrett was next, he played with her, he sucked her in, made her think she was going to win and then he took her down. Bella sat and thought again.

Next was Peter, this would be a good show. Peter's technique was two-fold and I knew Bella wouldn't be expecting it.

"What's this piece?" Peter asked, holding it close to his face to examine it.

"That's the queen," Bella said, "it can move anywhere."

Bella didn't realize, not yet.

"And this one?" Peter asked, repeating the process until Bella had explained all of the pieces to him.

She was feeling frustrated, but she still hadn't worked out Peter's game.

They started playing and every fourth or so move, Peter cheated. Bella was so focused on her game, she only caught a few of them and Peter was good at lying. He claimed it was a simple mistake and she believed him.

"I wonder who invented this game," Peter said, "I bet they tasted good. Did you know that smart people taste better, Bella? I had this kid genius once and because he was a kid he tasted sweeter too. Mmm-hmm, I can still taste his blood."

Bella was not ready for this plan of attack. Peter playing dirty, Peter distracting her. No one else talked to her during the game, it had been fiercely silent, the perfect opportunity to focus, but that wasn't real life. In real life, people cheat and they never keep their mouth shut.

It didn't take much longer for Bella to snap.

"I swear to fucking god, shut the fuck up, Peter."

And he did. Now, he moved onto a new plan, indecisiveness. He would hover over a piece, move it into position, only to put it back. So many times. Bella was already at the end of her rope and this put her over the edge.

"Fuck this," she grabbed the board and threw it across the room, "I'm done."

Peter smirked and stood up. "I win by default," he said and Bella growled.

"Oh, yeah," Charlotte said to me, "this really showed us how much of an asset Bella is. Smart move, Jasper."

Bella stormed out, going to the tree line to cool off.

"You'll see," I said.

Angela got up and started picking up the chess board and pieces, it was curious behavior. Garrett helped her. Angela was too nice, too nice for this life, too nice for this fight. Shit. Charlotte was right. Focus, I needed to focus. We needed to finish playing this out.

I waited for Bella's emotions to settle down before I went after her. Angela had been playing chess against Garrett in the meantime, but he was going too easy on her. It didn't matter.

Bella was sitting at the base of a tree.

"You still need to play me," I told her.

"What's the point?" Bella asked. "Chess is too complex, I'm never going to beat anyone but Angela, and if I can't beat them in the safety of your house, hiding behind a board game, then I'm never going to be able to beat the Cullens."

"That is true," I said, "you alone won't, but we're an army now, each with our own strengths and weaknesses, I'm sure you noticed the differences in their gameplay. Charlotte was no nonsense, Garrett gave you hope, and Peter-"

"Peter was batshit crazy," Bella cut me off, "like always."

"Yes," I laughed, "but look at what he made you do. He frustrated you to the point of giving up."

"And what's your game plan?" Bella asked.

"Come back inside and I will show you."

I held my hand out for her and she took it.

"I won't win against you, will I?" she asked me.

"No, but you learn more from defeat anyway."

We had to wait for Angela and Garrett to finish their game first and I could see Bella watching intently, figuring out her next game plan. When it was our turn, I asked her a defining question.

"Which side do you want to be first?" I asked. "Ours or the Cullens."

Bella took her time to answer.

"The Cullens," she said and I had to hide my smile.

It was a smart move to make me play as us first. If she was wise, she would watch what I did, how I did it, and when we switched sides for the next game, she might actually win.

We started and Bella took her time, her moves were calculated and she wasn't just focused on her side, but mine too. I won, fairly easily, but I knew that would change. Everyone was watching the showdown and Charlotte still wasn't convinced, but this would show her. I hoped.

Bella was now us and I was the Cullens. Early on, Bella sacrificed one of her Pawns and then she sacrificed her Rook. What was she doing? She took some of my pieces too, so we were still evenly matched. We battled it out for a while before Bella sacrificed her King and then not long later she sacrificed her Bishop. She was down to her Queen and her pawn. This would be easy. I disregarded the Pawn and went after her Queen, but Bella managed to stay two steps ahead of me.

I was focused on the wrong thing.

"King me," Bella said and I realized too late that her Pawn, the one I had dismissed, had reached my end of the board.

"Do I even need to ask what you want your Pawn to become?"

"No," Bella said, "but now I have two Queens."

Yes, she did. Of course I would dismiss the Pawn, it was essentially our humans and now that Pawn was a Queen, the most valuable piece. It didn't take long for Bella to sacrifice one of her Queens to take down mine and then she hunted down my last two pieces. She won.

"That proves nothing," Charlotte said, "there's no way our humans will become Queens and what was with all the sacrificing? Who are you going to sacrifice, Bella? Which one of us do you hate the most?"

"If I was to sacrifice anyone," Bella said, "it would be myself. I am the one the Cullens want, they think I'm dead, so if I suddenly reappeared, they would take me back, I'm sure of it. They will want to finish the job."

"We're not sacrificing anyone," I said.

"Then her win is pointless," Charlotte said.

"No, it's not," Garrett said, "she showed us exactly what we need to do to win. We need to make our Pawns into Queens. I want to change Angela into a vampire," he said, "the sooner, the better."

That wouldn't work. Newborns were unpredictable, they took time to train. We didn't have time.

"I don't want that," Angela said.

Good, crisis averted.

"I do," Bella said strongly, holding both the Pawn and Queen in her hands.

No, I wouldn't change her.

"Ooh," Peter said, "look at this. Drama on the battlefront. One vampire agrees, one human as well, too bad they aren't the mated ones. Such a delectable dilemma. Tune in next time to see how this all plays out."

"Shut up, Peter," Bella and I said at the same time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Jasper Whitlock**

We needed to stay focused.

"Peter," I barked out, "your point of view."

"Pass," he said, "Charlotte can go first."

Charlotte stepped forward. "The humans are a liability, I say we change them now, unless you are Garrett aren't committed to spending an eternity with them."

"Garrett, why do you want to change Angela?"

"I lost you once," Garrett spoke lowly, "because I was too afraid. I am not going to make that mistake again. I love Angela and I will not let her die or be changed by someone other than me."

"Angela?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Vampires are evil, I don't want to become evil. My dad, he's a pastor, if I do this, I'm going to hell. I can't do it."

"Bella?" I held my breath, not wanting to overreact.

"They're right," Bella said, "we need to become queens and this is how we can achieve this. I don't want to be weak, Jasper, I don't want to stand by, I want to kill them."

"You don't know what you're asking," I told her.

"Tell me then," Bella said.

"No." I couldn't, I would try and sway her opinion and she would know this. "Peter, you tell her."

"Okay," Peter stepped forward, eagerly grinning, "first we drain you, and you'll fight. You'll want to hold onto life, but it'll be impossible. Then we pump our venom in and oh boy, if you think you've felt pain before, you haven't. It burns, worse than fire. You will scream and wish death upon yourself. Three days it lasts for and Jasper will be able to feel everything you go through, it will crush him. I'm getting personal," he shook his head, "back to the facts.

"When you wake up, the world will be different, you will be different. Everyone comes across losing something. It can be a good thing, but not always. Jasper likes to tell me that I lost my sanity." Peter laughed. "So, you will lose something and depending how much the Cullens fucked you up and how weak you are, well, that will affect you too. Let's put that aside, if you and Angela lived normal lives, it still wouldn't matter. You'd be an unpredictable newborn for at least a year. You're strong, you're fast, you're savage. You only want blood and you don't care how you get it. It'll be a miracle even if you can think straight.

"These are your two options girls; you make the change, be forever altered, and we have to put off this fight for at least a year; or you stay as you are for now, deal with the Cullens using your vampire mates as weapons, and you deal with any emotional damage you have going on. Neither choice will be an easy one, but be smart about it because one can't be taken back."

I could feel Bella's hesitation, so I spoke up.

"If Bella wishes to become a vampire," I said, "I consent." I only did it because I could feel her hesitation. "Bella?" I asked.

"Umm," she faltered, "I didn't have all the facts. I need to think this through."

She left out the front door and went to the tree line. Angela went to the couch.

"Peter, your thoughts?" I asked.

"I think we should wait," Peter said, "but if that happens, you and Garrett, and your mates, have to realize that we might lose one or both of the humans. It's a great risk."

"What do you think Major?" Charlotte asked.

I no longer knew. I didn't want to lose Bella and although I was certain I'd be able to keep her safe, what if I couldn't? Garrett had been through all of this with me, he had loved me and then one day I was gone. He thought I had died, but I had made the change. If the Cullens, or someone else, changed Bella and ran with her, that would be worse than death. Maybe we should risk the change.

"What if we just change one of them?" I asked. "It'll lessen our pawns by fifty per cent, and handling two newborns would be risky."

"But it's smarter," Charlotte said, "to do them both at once so we can get it over and done with. Peter's not going to leave your sorry ass now that you've let him back into your life and I go where Peter goes. We're stuck here, we can't leave, and that means we'll have to look after these newborns too. I thought we were past this; the fighting, the newborns. I didn't leave the war to join a new one. I know this is important, but how long will it take and what will it cost us?"

"Who would we change?" Peter asked.

The answer was simple. "Bella."

I could feel their shock.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

I trusted Charlotte, she loved me too, in her own way, so I spoke quietly. Peter already knew this information.

"Bella is a shield," I said, "we can use that. Changing her makes the most sense."

"Angela could have a gift too," Charlotte said, "it makes the most sense to change them both."

"They're not going to wait a year, well, Bella's not, and Angela, she cares for the Cullens like I cared for Maria. You know how hard it was to pull me out of her grasp. If we change Angela, it'll be harder to keep her from going back to the Cullens, mate or no mate. She doesn't want to make the change yet, why not just leave her?"

"We're doing this all wrong," Peter said, "they all have the facts now, Bella's confused, we don't even know if she wants to be changed anymore. We need to regroup and see where everyone's at."

"Umm," Angela spoke, "where's Bella?"

"At the trees," I barked.

"No, umm, I can't feel her anymore."

"Feel her?" I asked, coming over to her.

"Yes, I don't know how to explain it, but I can feel people when they're gone. Like, with the Cullens, they had strong bonds as a group, like our group has, and when one's not there or nearby, I feel this gaping hole, the group is incomplete. I can't feel Bella anymore."

What? I stretched out my gift. I couldn't feel Bella either, but that wasn't unusual, she liked to hide her emotions from me. A feeling of dread settled inside of me and I ran out to the tree line.

There was no sign of her. I growled. She couldn't have gone far, she was only a human, it hadn't been that long. Where was she? My scream ripped throughout the trees, the birds leaving their perches for miles. This had to be a mistake.

I took off running, searching for her scent, it had to be somewhere. Then, there was a wisp of something tangy and sweet. I ran full speed and found my Swan close to death for the second time in my life. The pain froze me. There was blood everywhere. I was too late, she was already dead.

No. I knelt beside her and pumped all the venom I had into her system praying it would be enough, praying that I wasn't too late. The venom settled and I waited for the burning to start, it never came. All was silent and calm. She was dead.

Bella's hand was clenched tightly around a piece of parchment. Her final words. My hands shook as I grabbed it, unfurling it.

 _Through sacrifice, a pawn can win_.


	39. Chapter 39

**Jasper Whitlock**

I picked my mate up, her body was completely limp. All the things I loved about her; her scent, her warmth, the sound of her heart beating, the breaths she took; they were all gone. She was gone. I cradled her against me. Why would she sacrifice herself? What would this gain us? Unless she never intended to die. Maybe I was supposed to save her, but I was too late. This was my fault.

I carried her body back to the house. I wanted to be alone right now, so I could properly grieve her passing, but I knew the isolation would get me nowhere. Maybe Garrett or Peter would tell me I was wrong, maybe they had seen this before, maybe she wasn't dead. I knew I was hanging onto false hope, but what else did I have? I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

All eyes went to me when I kicked open the door. I couldn't look at them, I didn't want it confirmed. I just stood there, Bella's blood all over me. My venom hadn't worked. The physical effects weren't there, no racing heartbeat, no venom surging through her veins, no pain. She was more lifeless than the day I found her in the canal. I wanted nothing more than to sit her by the fire and nurse her back to health, but it wouldn't work this time.

"Is she?" Angela asked.

"Did you?" Charlotte was next.

I didn't want to talk, I couldn't. With the exception of Angela, they could all tell she was dead, Angela probably could too. Bella's brown eyes were open, staring aimlessly at nothing, she was so pale, unmoving. I was in a state of shock, I knew that much. There was a small part of me that wanted vengeance, a small part that wished death upon myself, but more than that, right now, I just wanted to hold my mate.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Jasper?" Peter said when I didn't answer or move.

I couldn't stop looking at her. My Swan was so beautiful even in death.

Garrett stepped forward to shut her eyes, but I growled, turning my body from him. I wasn't ready for that. I loved her brown eyes, I loved her.

I was somewhat aware of Peter leaving. He came back just as quick, putting a small knife on the table. When had Bella gotten this? Where? Why? I pulled her closer to me, burying my nose against her. She still smelled like herself and that was comforting.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

She was on the couch, keeping her distance.

"Jasper," Peter said, "are you okay?"

No.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Angela said. "Did the Cullens do this? Are they back?"

Her fear spiked. I wished I could still feel Bella's emotions, but I couldn't.

"Bella took her own life," someone said and my chest clenched, it was real, I wasn't imagining it.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Angela asked. "You can change her into a vampire, can't you?"

"Jasper tried, but he was too late."

I was too late. I pushed past everyone and went upstairs to my bedroom. I carefully laid Bella down and then stepped back to look at her. We didn't have enough time together. This was the Cullen's fault. My Swan wanted to defeat them and she had lost herself in the pursuit.

I don't know how long I stood there, how long I was left alone, just staring at her, but it was Garrett who came upstairs first. It surprised me, I thought it would be Peter.

"I think you should bury her," Garrett whispered. "Her wounds aren't healing, Jasper, she's gone. You tried, but she's gone."

No.

"Let me close her eyes at least," Garrett said, waiting for my permission.

I took a step back and he stepped forward, carefully shutting her eyes. My chest cracked open knowing that I'd never get to see those brown eyes again. Everything would decompose with time. She was already stiff, she didn't look like herself anymore. She wasn't vibrant and full of life, she was dead.

Garrett stepped back, but I didn't step forward. I wasn't sure I wanted to be near her anymore.

"How long has it been?" I asked, my voice completely hollow.

"Two days."

She was dead.

"How is Angela?" I asked.

"She wants to be changed," Garrett said, "but we haven't made any decisions regarding that yet. This is your coven, Jasper."

"Change her." I didn't want her to die too. If I couldn't have my mate at least Garrett could have his.

"Very well," he said. "Do you need anything?"

There were many things I needed, but none of them would bring Bella back.

Garrett left and I listened as they prepared Angela, informing her about what was about to happen. I hated that the death of my mate had changed Angela's view on this. When Bella said she wanted to be changed, I should've changed her, I never should've let her go to the trees by herself.

I felt it all. Angela's pain, the surprise, the shock, the fight for her life, the hopelessness, the defeat, the blackness, and then the pain. It was everything Bella didn't feel. Angela's screaming and pain became too much for me. How dare she make the change when Bella never would. I needed to get out. I didn't want to feel this, I didn't want to be here, I couldn't leave Bella.

There was a promise I had made and I intended to keep it, no matter the cost. I wrapped Bella in a blanket and forced her knees to bend before picking her up and holding her against my chest. She was freezing cold, I missed her softness and warmth. I needed to do this quick, once it was done, I could kill the Cullens, and then I could… I don't know.

I made my way downstairs, trying not to jostle Bella too much, not that it mattered. She was completely covered and I think that was a good thing. She was dead, I had accepted that. It was time for her to go home.

"Are you going to bury her?" Garrett asked.

"Can I say goodbye?" Peter asked. His voice was nothing but a whisper and his sadness threatened to crush me.

"I'm taking her home," I said numbly, "to her father. I promised him that I would look after her and I failed. At least I can keep one promise and return her to him."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Charlotte asked. She was sad too, everyone was.

I glanced over at Angela who was writhing in pain on the couch.

"No, stay here, we can't have them both die."

They all hovered around me when they should be tending to Angela.

"Can I say goodbye?" Peter asked again.

"Are you coming back to us?" Charlotte asked.

"Please don't chase death," Garrett said.

I didn't want to talk anymore. I didn't want them to say goodbye to Bella, it was too final. I didn't know if I would come back. As for death, what was the point of living now? Once the Cullens were dead, I'd have nothing.

"Just do it already," I snapped at Peter. I had stood there long enough, yet he hadn't made a move to say goodbye to Bella.

He stepped forward. "Oh, Bella," he said and I had never seen him so unhinged before, it was hard to watch, "I'm sorry I put you through so much shit, but you took it well. I'm going to miss you, but I promise to look after Jasper for you."

Peter stepped back. I looked at the others, but they didn't speak up or step forward. Angela would have, but she couldn't right now. I waited one more moment, but nothing. I could tell it was hard for Garrett, and Charlotte seemed to be in shock. This would be their last time with Bella.

I left the house with her safely in my arms. It was time to return her to her father. It was nighttime and it would only take around four hours to run there. I took the most direct route.

It was hard having her lifeless body so close to me. I wanted to be far away from her and that broke my heart. It wasn't supposed to go this way. I now understood the pain Garrett felt when he lost me, but this was worse, Bella was my mate.

It wasn't hard to track down Bella's house, her father smelled similar to her and he was asleep upstairs. I needed to do this right. I kept Bella in my arms as I kicked at his door, knocking. I felt him stir awake and then his annoyance.

"Alright, alright," he said as he came downstairs, "stop your banging, I'm up."

He threw open the door and I just stood there. It was still dark and he was still half asleep.

"Who are you?" he asked through the screen door. "I'm the Chief of Police and you're trespassing."

"I'm Jasper, Sir," I said, my voice low.

It took him a second, but then realization dawned on him. He pushed open the screen door and I took a step back. His eyes went to the covered body in my arms.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "all I wanted to do was keep her safe and I failed."

I couldn't meet his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She killed herself," I said, completely emotionless. "I tried to save her, but I was too late."

"Please," Charlie said, shock, confusion and disbelief running rampant throughout him, "come inside."

I stepped inside. I wanted to put Bella down and run far away, I wanted to hold onto her forever. She was safe now, she was where she needed to be, with her father. He could bury her and visit her grave, he could grieve properly now. This wasn't my place. I set Bella on the couch and took a step back. Charlie looked at the blanket for a moment before looking at me.

"How are you handling this?" he asked, still shocked. He didn't believe she was dead and I didn't blame him.

"I just want to go," I told him, "but I promise you this, the Cullens will die for what they did to your girl. I will find them and they will pay. I don't know if there's an afterlife, but I will search for Bella until I find her. I will look out for her properly this time, Sir. I'm sorry for your loss."

Charlie was starting to accept the facts. I didn't want to be here. He stepped towards me and hugged me tightly. He smelled too much like Bella, I couldn't handle this, but he didn't let me go.

"Thank you for trying," he said, "and thank you for everything you did do; for saving her, for taking care of her, for loving her."

Charlie let me go and went over to the couch. As he reached for the blanket to check that Bella was really underneath, I ran, I couldn't see her again. I needed my coven and we needed to kill the Cullens. Then, I could be with her again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Jasper Whitlock**

Midway back to Texas, I sensed Peter following me. I didn't acknowledge him, I just kept course. His actions angered me, we had a human making the change, one that was still alive and he should be there, not checking up on me. I liked that he cared though.

When I got home, Angela was on the couch with Garrett by her side, she wasn't screaming right now which I was thankful for, but I could still feel her pain. I pushed it aside, I was already dealing with enough emotional pain, I didn't want physical pain too. Charlotte and Garrett were feeling sadness towards me, but I pushed that aside too.

Everything here reminded me of Bella, but this was where I needed to be. I went straight upstairs to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Peter came into the house not long later. No one disturbed me. I sat on the bed, it still smelled like her. Her scent calmed me and slayed me. She was gone, really gone.

I couldn't help but think of all the things I should've done. There were too many. If only I had answered Garrett's messages, if only I had followed her to Forks, if only I had never let her leave me. So many things, and that was just to avoid what the Cullens had done to her. There were small things too. I should've followed her to the trees, or sent someone, I should've changed her, I should've driven back here with her when she asked.

So many things. I knew it would drive me mad, but I couldn't help but think of all the ways. I kept my ears open and Angela's emotions close. I didn't want Garrett to lose her too. Not everyone made the change, only eighty-five per cent survived. Even after that it was risky, mainly due to the wars. We lost twenty per cent to fights that broke out in camp and to incompetence. Forty per cent were lost in battle, and the last twenty-five per cent were killed by me when they hit the year mark.

Most of this wouldn't happen to Angela, we only had to make it through the change. Eighty-five per cent was good. Though, then we would be going into battle, so maybe she would die. I knew Garrett would protect her with his life, we might lose him too, or Charlotte, or Peter… Why had I come home? I should've just went after the Cullens myself. I could've taken them out and if I didn't, at least I would've killed some of them, and I would be with Bella right now.

Angela's emotions shifted, this wasn't good, it was too early. I was downstairs in an instant and I pushed Garrett out of the way. Angela was lying on her back, her body tense. She was feeling discomfort. I picked her up and sat her on the hard floor, and then I adjusted her body until the discomfort was less, but it didn't go away entirely. I stayed by her, hoping her emotions would switch back. We couldn't lose her too.

"Is she okay?" Garrett asked.

I grunted.

"Jasper, please," Garrett said.

I glared at him. What did he want from me? I was here, I was helping, couldn't he understand that I was doing the best that I could? Didn't he know how much it pained me that I was here looking after his mate who he would have for eternity when my mate was gone? I turned back to Angela. She was stable enough. I went back upstairs.

This time, I laid down, letting Bella's scent overtake me. She had spent many nights in this bed, in my arms. She loved me, I had never felt a love so pure directed towards me. Garrett came close, but it wasn't the same because I didn't return it. I loved my Swan, I opened myself up to her, I changed myself for her. She made me better and I couldn't even keep her safe.

I liked that she was back with her father. He would bury her, give her the send off she deserved. She wouldn't be marked as missing anymore. Before I died, I would visit her final resting place. I bet it would be nice, she deserved nothing less. Maybe this was a blessing, she didn't get her vengeance, but I would get it for her. She also didn't have to deal with her emotional pain. Maybe it was good.

Day three of Angela's change came and I went downstairs to observe her. She was close, I could feel it, but this was the riskiest part. Of the fifteen per cent that didn't make the change, nine out of ten died on day three. They were too weak to make the final leap. We all knew this and we all stood still. There was nothing we could do to help her, we just had to wait.

Angela's eyes opened, we still had to wait. I stayed at the base of the stairs. Peter and Charlotte were in the kitchen. Garrett was by his mate, kneeling, head down, but eyes locked on her. Angela's head cocked to the side as everything settled inside of her. Everyone woke up different. The first hurdle was whether or not they remembered their past and how much, and then, did they know what they had become?

She sat up, scrambling away from Garrett, backing herself against the couch. She only knew Garrett was here. We had no smell, we were being quiet, we were unmoving. This was do or die. Something I didn't like to think about was that some humans made the change, but they came out incomplete, unable to function, and they had to be killed.

"Angela," Garrett spoke.

I wanted to step in, you never engaged first, you waited for them, but his impatience had ran out.

Her eyes were on his and then she stood up, too fast. Her eyes went around the room, seeing us all. I could feel her confusion, that was odd. No fear, no lust, no thirst, not yet. Angela vaulted over the couch, standing in the middle off all of us. She turned from one to one, observing us all. So much confusion. Determination hit her.

She approached Peter and Charlotte, who didn't move even when she grabbed their hands. What was she doing? She joined their hands together and then she looked at me before looking at Garrett. She sped over to him and held his hand, looking at the connection. Then her eyes landed on me again.

"What is she doing?" Charlotte asked.

No one answered her.

Had everyone lost what was once law to us? We had to wait for Angela to finish. She came over to the middle of the room. She was still confused, especially when she looked at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to Peter, putting our hands together. Peter squeezed my hand before smirking and waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Angela grabbed Charlotte's hand so we formed a semi-circle. She was frowning, looking at the gap, confusion ever present.

"She doesn't remember," Peter said.

She did not. We were missing someone and she knew it.

"Angela," I said, my voice firm, "Bella died before you were changed. Do you remember?"

Angela couldn't stop looking at the empty space. We were incomplete. I remembered before, when she was human, she could tell Bella was missing from us. This must be her gift, seeing coven bonds or something. We would have to figure it out. Realization dawned on Angela and acceptance. She dropped the hands she was holding and so did we. Now what? At least the confusion was gone. She was wondering why our coven wasn't complete and now she knew.

With that out of the way, determination and thirst overtook her. I knew she was about to run, but I didn't say anything. This was needed too. The first hunt was an important test. Angela hadn't spoken yet, but that wasn't unusual. These things took time, she would be in sensory overload right now. We needed to let her lead. She was patient, I'd give her that, cunning too. She stepped away, looking around the room, trying to fool us. She got closer and closer to the front door which I had kicked in, and then, in the blink of an eye, she took off.

Garrett went to give chase, but I stopped him.

"Let me go," he growled, "she's faster than us."

"No, we must wait," I told him, "she needs to lead. Her emotions are level and she's acting rational. Put your faith in her."

Garrett still struggled, but it wouldn't be long. Only one minute we waited. Garrett was right, Angela was faster than us, so she would continue to gain, but that was okay. She was heading west, zig-zagging all over the place. She clearly had no destination in mind. It wasn't long until we found her first kill. The man was drained completely, it was a little messy, but she hadn't torn him to shreds, so that was a good sign, and she drank all the blood. This was all good.

We covered up the kill and continued on. Two more kills, both drained completely, both less messy than the previous. The last one had only a single bite mark, no other injuries. She was heading north-west now. We didn't come across any more bodies and we were heading north now. She'd clearly had her fill, this wasn't good. Usually, once the newborn had satisfied their hunger, they came back, but Angela was still running. It was no longer a random pattern, but a direct route.

"She's going to Forks," I realized.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Her family," I suggested, "or the Cullens. She might be trying to find them, so she can rejoin them, we don't know. We need to cut her off though. Peter, keep chasing her incase she diverts. We will try and beat her there."

"I want to chase her," Garrett said.

"No," I roared, "you're with us. She's going to Forks, she won't divert and we will need you there. Newborns overreact. She might kill her family or an old foe. We need to beat her there."

We split off and I led the charge, pushing us to go faster and faster. Charlotte struggled to keep up with me and Garrett, but she managed. Angela wouldn't have full control yet, she didn't know everything, so we had a chance. I hit the outskirts of Forks and stretched out my gift, trying to find her, but I couldn't. We couldn't have beaten her here, it was impossible.

"Garrett, do you feel the mating pull?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes. "No. I should have chased her."

"We can't have overtaken her," I said, before looping around the town, tightening my circle, looking for her scent. Why couldn't I smell it?

Peter joined us.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Her scent disappeared just before Forks. There's no sign she turned back. It was just gone."

Had the Cullens gotten her? Surely not. There had to be a logical answer here. I kept looking, searching every single place. I couldn't feel her. She couldn't be here. There was only one place left to check, the one place I was avoiding. The Swan's residence. I stepped out of the forest and slowly walked down the road. Everyone else was giving me space.

I paused when the house came into sight. There Angela was, sitting on the porch steps. She was covered in blood, just sitting there. Garrett ran over to her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

"Stay here," I told Peter and Charlotte as I approached them.

When I got close, Angela grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. I kept my eyes down, the last time I was here was to drop off Bella's dead body. It had been a couple of days, surely Bella was buried by now. Angela let go of my hand, and then, nothing. I lifted my head, I had to look even though I didn't want to. My eyes met bright red and my chest cracked open once more. What was going on? Angela stepped past me and grabbed Bella's hand, putting it into mine.

She was here. She was real. She was a vampire. What was going on? She was dead, I had seen it, we all had. None of this made sense.

"Jasper," Peter said, I ignored him. "Oh, Jasper," came his fucking singsong voice.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Bella. She can't be real, she can't.

"We have a body here," Peter said, "a man with an epic mustache, if I do say so, he's dead."

Charlie. What had Bella done? What had I done? I left her here with him, a newborn vampire with a human when she first woke up, this wouldn't be good. She would've slayed him, she wouldn't have been able to hold back. Why was she still here with him? What was going on? I didn't need to look at Charlie's body, I trusted Peter.

"What did you do?" I asked Bella.

I could feel nothing from her, I didn't like to be blind.

Bella pulled her hand from mine and folded her arms against her chest, smirking at me.

I didn't expect her to talk, it was too soon, but then she surprised me.

"He asked to be changed, so I changed him," she said simply.

What? There's no way she had the control not to drain him dry, there's no way she had control over her venom, there's no way. I stepped away, ready to face a dead Charlie Swan, and then I would have to inform Bella of the fact that she killed her father. I joined Peter in the kitchen, there was blood everywhere, did she not drink any? I stepped closer to Charlie. He was dead, silent as the night, but we had been fooled once before.

"Lift your shield," I called out.

Bella did, and Charlie screamed bloody murder.

I stood there dumbfounded. Bella was alive, I hadn't lost her, she was a vampire, and she had changed Charlie into a vampire. What the hell was going on? I needed answers and I was going to get them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Speak, now," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Where do you want me to start?" Bella asked.

I didn't reply, she knew what I wanted.

"It all started with Peter," she said, "when he mentioned that you would be able to feel everything I felt during the change, I knew I couldn't allow that to happen. …He said it would crush you."

"And you think what happened instead didn't crush me?" I asked. "You were dead. I would have rather felt your pain, experienced it with you and knew that you were alive rather than experience what you put me through."

"I'm sorry," Bella bit back, "I didn't know that would happen, but I thought you would wait three days before declaring me a lost hope."

"You see your father in there," I said, "under your shield he looks dead. I sat with you for as long as I could, but it killed me. You were gone. Tell me now that you could sit with Charlie for three days, not knowing he was making the change."

"I didn't know what would happen," she said, "my only goal was to shield you from the pain."

"Why did you do it alone?" I asked.

"You didn't want to change me," Bella said "you never have and after playing chess it all became clear, I needed to make myself a queen. When I went out to the trees and no one followed me, I did it then. I covered myself with my shield and slit my forearm. I was confident you would find me in time, you already had once before."

"But I almost didn't," I told her, "you were dead when I reached you. Maybe your shield was fooling me, but you were dead. Your decision was foolish. If you were stuck on this idea you should have told us, we never would have stopped you, we would have helped you."

"Okay, fine," Bella said, "but we can't change that now."

"Did you feel the pain?" I asked her. "Were you aware at all?"

"I felt everything," she told me, "it only shielded me from you, not myself. I wasn't aware of anything but the unbearable pain."

"It is remarkable," Peter said quietly to Charlotte. I ignored him.

"Tell me about the moment you woke up," I said, "about how changing Charlie came about."

She never faltered under my harshness, it was impressive.

"I came to, on the couch, covered in a blanket. Charlie was in the kitchen, I could smell him. I snuck up on him and startled him, he cried. My father has never cried in front of me before. We hugged, desperately holding onto each other and then he begged me to change him. When the Cullens took me, he lost me. When you brought me back here, he had lost me for good, so when he saw I was alive, he pleaded for me to change him too, so I did. I told him everything Peter had told me, I warned him off, but he insisted. I don't regret it and I don't care what you say about it."

"You know," Peter said, "you just doomed Jasper to spend an eternity with his mate's father, don't humans hate that?"

"Peter, shut up," I told him.

"What did you mean before?" Bella asked Peter. "When you said it is remarkable?"

Peter smiled. "You are remarkable, dear Bella. Sure, you're two days older than Angela, but look at her. Silent, covered in blood, running purely on instincts. You are rational, you are cunning, you changed your father, successfully it appears. It is remarkable."

Yes, my mate was remarkable, the most competent newborn I had ever changed. If we didn't know her, I would never believe she was a newborn, so much control.

"Tell me, Bella," I said, "did you drink from your father?" There was too much blood in that kitchen and Bella was clean.

"No."

"Have you had any blood yet?" Surely, she had, it had been two days. Her thirst must be killing her.

"No."

The others were impressed, I could feel it.

"Why not?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, it seemed kind of important, vampires live on blood, and I didn't want to do anything wrong. I was waiting for you to find me first."

"Can you drop your shield so I can feel your emotions?" I asked.

Bella did that. I was looking for her thirst, but it wasn't there. No newborns can deny their thirst for long. We saw that with Angela, she had a mission, driven by her gift, but she had still fed. Bella had awoken with a human, feet away, and then she spilled his blood, and still nothing, she didn't even taste a drop. I decided right now was not the time to bring this up. We had time. It took years for a vampire to starve to death and there were lots of warning signs.

She put her shield back. "Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"We can't change anything now," I told her, echoing her words from before.

"Jasper," she pleaded.

"What do you want, Bella?" I asked. "You put me through hell. When you were at the trees, we were inside discussing all of the options and I knew that changing you was our best move, but you took that out of our hands. I don't care about that, it was your decision to make, but how you did it was reckless. I almost lost you, I thought I had and it killed me. You're lucky I didn't seek death, I wanted to, but I was waiting until the Cullens had died."

"You were going to kill yourself?" Her voice was low.

"Yes, living is pointless without you."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked. I could tell she needed this.

"I think this is like the situation with the Cullens," I said, "it was just a sucky situation. Things could have been done differently, we were both at fault, but what's done is done. I'm happy you're alive, I'm happy everything worked out."

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked. "I know we can't change that either, but are you okay with it?"

Part of me thought it didn't matter because we couldn't go back now, so why think about it. Plus, Charlie was Bella's father, so he would want vengeance as much as me. He would only help us not hinder us.

"When this is done," I said, "he's not living with us, he can visit, but no long stays. No one, only you and me, Bella, we're becoming nomads."

"You can't abandon your coven, Jasper."

I loved how she stood up to me, she still had no fear.

"I can do whatever I want," I told her.

I stepped away and checked on Charlie. Bella lifted her shield for a moment without being told. Charlie screamed, but he was doing fine. Less than a day now if I had to estimate.

Next, I went over to Angela. Her confusion was gone. She seemed content. I guess our coven was now complete, well, until Charlie woke up. Great, yet another mate we'd have to search for. Another member to join us. I was happy to stay alone and then to stay alone with Bella. Now there were four vampires, three newborns and Charlie's mate. Eight of us, the Cullens don't stand a chance.

I wasn't worried about Charlie making the change, some of it's genetic and Bella made it through fine. I was more worried about his mate. I didn't want things to change and when would this mate come? Would they be vampire? Human? Something else? This was an added headache I didn't want.

"Can you talk?" I asked Angela. She didn't respond. "Your gift," I said, "you could tell Bella was here and alive?" Angela nodded. "It led you here?" Another nod. "Are you connected to the Cullen coven too?" She paused, but nodded, her eyes going to Garrett. "Can you feel them now?" Another nod. "Are they close?" She shook her head no. "Good, keep an eye on them please. We won't be able to leave Forks until Charlie wakes up. We're sitting ducks. Peter or Charlotte, please go for a run, make sure we're safe here."

"I'll go left," Charlotte said, "you go right."

"And we'll meet in the middle," Peter agreed. They were smiling at each other, lust rolling off them. As long as they took it outside I didn't care.

"Just do your job," I told them, and then they were gone. There were still four vampires here and one changing. I hated being this surrounded, it was harder to block everyone's emotions. They crushed me. I needed to get out and go for a run and a hunt. "Will you come with me on a hunt?" I asked Bella.

She hesitated. I knew it, she didn't want to feed, my instincts were never wrong, but why the fear?

"I don't want to leave my dad," she said.

"Garrett," I said, he was being unusually quiet, "are you okay here?" It was a lot to ask; three newborns: one changing, one his mate, one my mate. "Peter and Charlotte will be close by and I will be quick."

He nodded.

"Please don't do anything stupid." I wanted to direct my comment at Bella, but I felt it was better directed at everyone. "Angela, take a shower and clean up, I'm sure Bella will lend you some clothes. Bella, pack a bag of anything you want to take with you, pack one for Charlie too. We will be leaving the moment your father wakes up and we won't be coming back."

Then I left. I ran to the nearest larger town, Port Angeles and made quick work of selecting my victim and draining them before covering it up. It was nothing special, but the run and feed was needed. I didn't like being away from Bella, so I hurried back. Everything was as I left it. Angela was now clean, Bella had packed two bags, Garrett was keeping watch. It was a miracle.

Things shifted when Peter and Charlotte came back. They were injured, leaking venom, and dirty. They had been attacked.

"What happened?" I asked. It couldn't have been the Cullens, unless Angela was lying. No, I could feel her, she wasn't being deceitful. Her allegiance was with us, I knew that much.

"Well," Peter said, "Char and I were getting reacquainted in this nice little place. I think it was a meadow, would you call it a meadow, Char?" She wisely didn't answer him. "Pretty blue wildflowers. It was perfect. Then, a wolf comes flying out of nowhere. Cheeky little bugger took a swipe at my dick. Little shit. Then another wolf came. Char and I fought back, we could've killed them, but decided not to. We figured we didn't need the wolves on our bad side considering everything. I injured one pretty good and he transformed into a human. A human, Jasper, you should've seen it. Anyway, I told him that we didn't want any trouble. I told him we would be leaving in a little over a day. Then we came back here."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked and Peter laughed.

"Oh, little Bella, this is nothing, just more scars to add to our collection. You should go find them, Jasper, I bet wolf scars are more kickass than vampire scars. I mean, look at this gash." Peter had several deep gashes on his body.

"Go into the other room and clean each other up," I said.

They did and they also finished what they started in the meadow. I could feel Angela's embarrassment at having to overhear them, but Bella was as passive as ever. I knew there was a lot going on, especially for her, but I wished she would show me her emotions and let me in.

Peter and Charlotte rejoined us in some of Charlie and Bella's clothes.

"Do you want us back out there?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but keep checking back in and please avoid the wolves. The moment Charlie wakes, we leave."

They nodded and were on their way. Things calmed down. Angela found her way into Garrett's arms. His silence was starting to worry me. His emotions were muted too. We needed to get out of here and back to Texas so we could reassess everything yet again.

Time passed slowly. I kept checking on Charlie, he was doing fine. Peter and Charlotte came back with no new injuries. Angela silently assured us that the Cullens were nowhere near.

When we got close, I made Bella drop her shield from her father completely. This was the dangerous part and I watched him closely.

I wasn't sure how Bella woke up, but if Charlie was anything to go by it was easy. His screaming had long since stopped and all he did was open his eyes, then he sat up, looking around. His emotions were dim, but there. He was acting calmer than I expected. He had a little confusion. He was feeling satisfied too. I guess he really wanted this. Feeling his love for his daughter was something else, and then, everything shifted. His emotions went haywire.

Charlie jumped up, eyes darting around. Something wasn't right. I jumped into action, coming up behind him and locking my arms around his chest. He struggled against me, but he wasn't trying to get free. What was going on now? Charlie was feeling trapped, it made sense because I was holding him, but maybe…

"Create a circle around him," I told everyone and they moved into action.

I let Charlie go and his feeling of being trapped didn't lessen.

"Block the doors and windows," I said.

We moved away from him, giving him some room. He still felt trapped. This was something else. Even with the distance, he wasn't running.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Yet another thing I had never seen. Why would he be feeling trapped?

"Everyone outside, spread around the house, keep a good distance. You too, Bella."

They went outside. Charlie shouldn't be feeling trapped anymore. Even with me here, he was young and new, he would think he'd be able to best me. Nothing changed. I pushed his dominating feeling aside and searched for what was fueling it. Helplessness, sadness, a little bit of what Angela and I had, misplaced affection. None of this made sense.

I didn't know Charlie well enough, but the only thing that made sense was that these weren't his emotions. The only other thing that made sense were that they had to be his mates. His mate was trapped, being held against their will, feeling helpless.

Of course.

My mate, had been trapped. Garrett's mate had been trapped. Charlotte and Peter were trapped in the war. And now, Charlie, he wasn't trapped but his mate was. It all lined up. We all balanced each other out. Our coven, as much as I detested to call it that, we were all connected on many levels; friendship, bloodlines, maker and vampire, war, being held against ones will, humans and vampires. You couldn't take one of us out without affecting the whole group. Even Charlie's mate, whoever it may be, losing them, would ruin us. We needed to find them and free them, but first…

"Charlie," I approached him, "what you're feeling, that's your mate, like me and Bella. I promise you now, we will find them and we will save them."

Charlie stared intensely at me, and then, I felt him push the foreign feelings aside. We needed to find his mate fast, we couldn't let this coven break apart, the results would be irreparable. If one of us went down, we would all fall.


	42. Chapter 42

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Okay," I barked, "let's move out."

Everyone rejoined us in the house.

"Charlotte, I want you with Garrett and Angela. Peter, you're with me, Bella and Charlie. We're heading straight back, different routes. Peter and Charlotte, you will make sure we're not followed. Try covering their scents if you can, but the most important thing is to get back quickly."

We had three newborns with us and we needed to get them settled so we could meet their individual needs. Angela was still silent, much like her mate. Charlie was still feeling trapped and I could tell his emotions were close to overtaking him. And Bella was acting fine.

No one disagreed with me and we set off. Bella was a trooper, she took the bags and was on task, Charlie on the other hand, I had to keep an eye on him.

"Bella," I said, midway back, "tell you father to stay in line."

"Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"Because he won't listen to me."

I had changed brothers once and if I learned anything from that it was that blood ran deeper than venom. Charlie would listen to her because they were related.

"Dad," Bella said, turning around and running backwards. She never stopped or lost her speed.

She was impressive. I was still waiting for her to slip up or something. Newborns aren't supposed to be this controlled. Charlie was barely focused on what we were supposed to be doing and I had no idea how Angela was going.

"Do you want to see where I've been since Jasper found me?" Bella asked and Charlie's curiosity spiked. "That's where we're going. It's a nice house. When we get there, Jasper will let you feed."

Right, he hadn't fed yet. I locked onto his emotions, but he wasn't concerned with that, he was only concerned for his mate and how they were feeling. I hoped like hell his mate was connected to him too. We really didn't have time to search this mate out, but it was needed. If it was a two way connection, maybe his mate would break free and find us.

We made good time. Bella had to keep Charlie on task, but we made it and I breathed a sigh of relief. The others weren't far behind, when they came in I frowned.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked.

"Don't know," Charlotte said, "he turned back when we got to Utah. I stayed with the newborn and delivered her here safely."

I couldn't deal with this right now. Garrett was his own vampire and he wouldn't leave his mate unprotected for long. We had more important things to deal with.

"Are we closer to the Cullens now?" I asked Angela.

She paused and then nodded her head.

"Are we a safe distance away?" I asked next.

She nodded her head.

Where were they? I pulled out my phone and brought up a map of North America.

"Where are they?" I asked her.

Angela faltered before pointing to Maine, and then she pointed to Alaska. Two places?

"Have they split up?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Who and where? Are Edward and Alice still together?"

Angela shook her head no, that was strange.

"Edward and Rosalie?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Is Edward in Alaska?"

"Y-yes," she said, her voice low.

Thank fuck she could talk, this was becoming tiresome. "You need to let me know the moment they move."

"O-okay." Angela went over to the couch, drawing her knees close. Where the hell was Garrett?

Next, what was next? Bella, my mate. She was just standing there with her arms crossed, watching me. She needed to feed, but I couldn't push her right now. Charlie, he needed to feed too.

"Are you ready to feed yet?" I asked Charlie.

His head shot up and he scratched at his throat. He was thirsty, but there was no desire there. He couldn't be like Bella.

"Are you ready to feed yet?" I asked Bella instead.

"I will if my dad does."

What game was she playing?

"Let's go then." Neither of them moved. "Peter," I ordered, "go get two humans, knock them out, bring them back here, quickly." If these two weren't going to drink then I was going to make them.

"Angela, can you feel Charlie's mate?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not sure," Angela said. "Far away, very far. I can't run there."

That wasn't good. It would be foolish of us to leave our home ground to chase after this.

"Charlie," I stepped in front of him, "what do you want more right now, your mate, or to make the Cullens pay for what they did to your daughter?"

"Trapped," he said.

"I know they're trapped."

"Hungry."

"I know they're hungry. What do you want, Charlie?"

"Bella safe, Bella not trapped."

"No, not anymore, but the Cullens had her, do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"Can you see anything to do with your mate or can you just feel them?" I asked.

"Dark, trapped, alone."

Maybe some blood would help clear his mind. I didn't dare tell him that we'd most likely have to leave his mate trapped for the time being.

Garrett finally came back and I growled at him, he ignored me and it enraged me further. He went straight over to his mate and shoved something against her chest. It was a stuffed lamb. Angela held onto it tightly, sobbing. Garrett wiped her bloody tears before they could soil the white fur of the lamb. It smelled like Angela, so I knew it was hers. I guess Garrett had gone back and gotten some of her stuff. I should've thought of that before we left Forks, but she wasn't my concern. I already had my hands full.

"What about you?" I asked Bella. She was just standing there, observing everything.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you," she said, "learning."

Of course she was. I stepped in front of her. "Are you going to feed when Peter gets back?"

She took a small step back and averted her gaze. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. She didn't answer. "You need to let me in."

"Why?" she countered. "If you knew the truth you wouldn't want me."

"I highly doubt that." I could never not want her. "Do you want to have this conversation alone? Because we _are_ having it."

She didn't answer.

"You shielded Charlie, try shielding yourself and me together."

Bella did it easily, it was impressive.

"They can't hear us," I said, but Bella wasn't sure. "Charlotte," I spoke, "my biggest regret is not killing you when I was ordered to." It was a lie, but it would provoke her.

Bella looked around me and saw that Charlotte was paying us no attention.

"They can't hear us." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Not here," she said, pulling back.

Bella led me upstairs to the bedroom. She was keeping her distance, but I pulled her to me again. Her head fell onto my shoulder and then she broke down.

"I can't do it." Her voice was low. "I don't want to be like them, Jasper. The Cullens took everything from me, everything except my life. How does that make me any different? It actually makes me worse because not only will I be drinking from these humans, I will be killing them. I don't want anyone to go through what I did, I don't want to become like those monsters."

Her reasons were valid and until she made peace with what she had been through, we wouldn't get anywhere on this issue, and we didn't have the time to address it properly right now. If the Cullens were smart they'd be hunting us too.

"Will you take animal blood?" I asked. "You need to drink something, Bella."

"You'd let me?" She pulled back. "Even though everyone else drinks human blood? You won't think any less of me?"

"No, Bella. If you gave me some bullshit answer then I would care, but your reasons are valid. The Cullens put you through hell and I understand you don't want to do that to anyone else."

"I really am sorry, Jasper, for what I did."

"I know you are."

"What's going on with my, dad?" she asked.

"It appears he can feel his mate or something. I'm not sure exactly what's happening, but he has strong feelings that are not his own. It has to be his mate, nothing else makes sense, and currently they're trapped somewhere."

"With the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"No, Angela said it was far away and we know the Cullens are closer than that."

"Can we trust her though? Doesn't she care for them?"

"Emotions don't lie, Bella, I would be able to feel her deceit and there's nothing there. Now that she's a vampire and her gift has grown, she will undoubtedly be able to see that her place is in this coven with her mate and us."

"Coven?" Bella questioned. "Are you accepting the fact that these people surrounding you are your family, your coven?"

"Yes."

Bella smiled. "Good because I don't want to lose them."

"We won't. We'll still be spending plenty of time alone though, I need my sanity."

Bella laughed. "Okay," she accepted.

"Do you want that animal blood yet?" I asked her. "You can even hunt something down in the forest if you want."

"No, not yet."

"What do you want then?" I asked.

Bella's eyes met mine. "I want to kiss you, my mate."

Contentment spread throughout me. It had been a rough week, but we were making the most of it. My mate wanted to kiss me, so we did just that. I reveled in her strong feelings of love, security and trust. They were all directed at me. I sent her my feelings in return and she groaned. This was it, this was right. I had almost lost her twice and I prayed to god that there wouldn't be a third and final time.


	43. Chapter 43

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Oh, honey, I'm home," Peter said, "and I bought dinner."

I went downstairs and Bella followed me. Peter was standing there, holding up two unconscious humans by their throats.

"Two humans, three newborns," Peter said, "first in, first served."

Angela was the only one who moved. She knelt on the couch, scenting the air.

"No," I barked at her. She was confused. "You've already eaten, these two haven't. It there's any left you can have some."

Angela backed down, but once the blood hit the air, I had a feeling she wouldn't. I nodded at Garrett and he understood.

"Are you having any?" I asked Bella.

She was feeling conflicted. "I can't."

"Will you go out into the forest and hunt something down then?"

"I don't want to leave, Charlie."

Okay, fine.

"Peter, drop the humans, and go out into the forest to get Bella something to drink. An animal, not a human."

"What kind of animal?" he asked.

"I don't care."

"Okay," he smiled, "I will bring back one million ants. Have fun drinking their blood, Bella, if they even have blood." He laughed and dropped the humans before running out the door.

One of the humans hit their knee the wrong way and blood was drawn. Angela reacted and Garrett wrapped his arms around her chest, making sure she couldn't bite or scratch him. Charlie moved too. I pulled Bella back. This was all up to Charlie. I watched him carefully. We didn't get to see Angela hunt, but we gained a lot of information from the aftermath. You could learn so much from watching a newborn hunt.

Charlie had pounced at the bodies, but now he was more reserved. He was sniffing the body all over. When he reached the bloody knee, he spent a lot of time thinking about something. Then he darted his tongue out, tasting the blood. His eyes went black instantly and he licked again. The blood had stopped flowing from the knee, so he didn't get much. Charlie realized this and sat back, kneeling by the body, observing yet again. His eyes locked on the throbbing vein in the human's neck. Next second, Charlie's teeth punctured the skin and he was greedily taking in the blood.

I looked to Bella, she was watching her father, taking in everything he was doing. She felt curious and I could finally feel her thirst. This was a good sign.

When Charlie had completely drained the first body, he paused, looking at his daughter. He had been less messy than Angela, but he did have blood around his mouth. Charlie was offering the second body to Bella, he wanted her to drink too, but she didn't move. He waited as long as he could, and then, he went straight for the neck. He took his time, draining this one slowly, savoring it, like it was his last meal.

Once the second body was drained, Charlie sat on the floor, by the wall and started wiping his mouth before licking the blood from his fingers.

Peter came back in with two small animals. "There were slim pickings," he said, "but I got a rabbit and a coyote. I figured that way you can tell us if they taste different. Which one do you want first?"

Bella hesitated.

"It's this or human blood," I told her, "you need to drink, it's important."

Bella stepped forward and took the rabbit off Peter. She hesitated before parting the fur and digging her teeth in. I could not only see the disgust on her face, but I could feel it as well. She pulled back instantly and spat the blood out.

"Yuck, that's disgusting," Bella said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Let me try," Peter said. Bella held it out towards him and Peter stepped forward, taking a mouthful. I could feel his disgust too, but he decided to toy with Bella. "Mmm, that tastes good. Damn, I've been missing out all this time, who knew? Do you want to try the coyote, next?" he asked Bella.

Bella hesitated and Peter stupidly took his chance. He sunk his teeth into the coyote and took a mouthful, cocking his head to the side, swirling the blood in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Does it taste different?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Peter said, "why don't you try it and tell me?"

Bella wasn't that stupid.

"It's this or human blood," I reminded her, "you already spat out what little you tasted."

"That's because it was disgusting," she said.

"Here," I said, shoving my finger into the neck wound of one of Charlie's victims, coating it with what little blood there was left. "Try this, he's already dead."

She hesitated again, but sucked my finger into her mouth. She didn't gag or spit it out.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yes." She stepped back and was deep in thought again.

"What about those blood bag things humans do?" Peter suggested. "I could go steal some of those."

"Bella?" I questioned.

"That blood is for people who need it," she said.

"You need it." My voice was sharp. "Bella, you are a vampire, you chose this. Killing humans, drinking their blood, it is all part of this."

"I don't want to be like them." She growled.

"You won't be," Angela spoke up. Garrett was still holding onto her, but he let her go, and she stood up. "We are not kidnapping humans, we are not holding them against their will, we are not torturing them, we are not abusing them. We are killing them to survive, so that we can be strong, so that we can kill the Cullens."

Bella scoffed. "Like you even want to. I bet you're just biding your time until you can run back to them, so that you can be with them forever. I'll tell you what, you do that and you're dead too, I don't care if you're Garrett's mate."

"Stop it," Garrett said, his voice low.

"Yeah," Peter said, "as much as I'd love to see a cat fight between you two, I don't want to see your mates defending your honor. We need to air this out. Angela, speak."

"Things have changed," she said, "things have cleared up. You should be feeling that too, Bella. Things are just different. Before, I could sense connections, now, I can see them. Ours are blue, different shades, different sizes. Yours and Jasper's, it the darkest and biggest. It's not only mate bonds. Jasper is connected to all of those he changed. Bella is connected to her father, that connection is big, but light blue. We're all interconnected. The Cullens, I don't know what color they are, I don't know how strong their bonds are. I can feel them, yes, part of me still cares, yes, but I can see our strength, our bond. My place is here, with my mate, and with all of you."

"Her word is trustworthy," I said, "there is no deceit. She is too young and too new to hide her feelings from me. I trust her fully. I won't lie, this may all change when she sees the Cullens again, but for right now, she knows what's right and she's not lying to us."

"Are we going to address the buffalo in the room that everyone's avoiding?" Peter said.

I was waiting for it to be brought up. I knew why I was staying silent on the matter, but why was everyone else.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Come on now," Peter said, "on the count of three. One… Two… Three."

We all answered at once.

"He's not my prisoner," I said.

"He's incomplete," Angela said.

"It's more fun this way," Peter said.

"Everyone deserves love in their life," Garrett said.

"I watched him go," Charlotte said.

"He's my father and I want what's best for him," Bella said.

We all had our reasons, some truthful, some not. Some complicated, some simple. But it didn't change the fact that Charlie was gone and someone needed to chase after him.

"He can't be alone," I said, "he doesn't know how this world works yet. Peter, go after him."

"What's the mission?" Peter asked.

"I'm going too," Charlotte said.

I observed her, she was feeling a loss right now, a sadness. I had been so focused on everything else that I hadn't taken much note of her lately, but right now, I could tell she cared for Charlie and she missed him. She could go too. Now, as for the mission.

"I want you to catch up with him as soon as you can," I told them both, "and then you see this through. You will run with him, you will find his mate, and you will help Charlie free them. You will come straight back here, together. In the meantime, we will get Bella fed and Angela ready, we will come up with a plan for the Cullens and we will start training. Find him fast and keep him safe."

Peter and Charlotte agreed and took off.

"I hope he'll be okay," Bella said.

We had all let Charlie leave. It was in his best interest, for him to find his mate.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been fed and he's on a mission. Peter and Charlotte will catch him soon and stay with him. Now, let's get some blood into your system."


	44. Chapter 44

**Charlie Swan**

Charlie thought his luck was finally turning around when, out of the blue, his sixteen-year-old daughter told him she was coming to stay with him. Renée had taken his baby girl away when Bella was only three-months-old and the visits they had over the years were never long enough. Charlie was certain Renée had poisoned Bella's mind, not against him, but against Forks. She had never liked it here.

Bella arrived and Charlie couldn't have been happier. His baby girl was back. He thought it would be weird, but it wasn't. Bella was grown up, they were basically two adults living together, getting to know each other. He thought she came to escape Renée, but Bella had confided in him that she had needed a break from a boy she liked, or something like that. They shared the household duties, it was good. She was with him for about a month and it was the best month of his life.

Then, he found her note.

 _-Dad_

 _There's something I need to do in Phoenix. I'll be back. I promise._

 _-Bella_

The note didn't bother Charlie. His daughter was independent and he trusted her word. It was about a week later when he started to worry. One call to his ex-wife confirmed his suspicions, Bella never made it back to Phoenix. Charlie used his connections to trace his daughter's last footsteps.

She had left Forks with Jacob Black and they drove to Sea-Tac. Jacob watched her go and she got on the plane. She made it to Phoenix. Charlie followed her movements, there was a commotion in the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Everyone was drawn to someone playing the piano, but not Bella. She was heading straight for the exit. There was a blur, and then she was gone. She just vanished.

Charlie reported her missing and gave the Phoenix Police Department all the information he had. They didn't find much, there were no leads, Bella was gone. Charlie tried to investigate too, but there was nothing. It was frustrating. Then, almost two months later, Bella called him. He didn't believe it at first. He knew his daughter was strong, but it had been months. Part of him was sure she was gone, but she wasn't.

Charlie wanted her to come home, but Bella told him it wasn't safe, then Jasper came on the line. Bella wasn't alone, she was with someone called Jasper Whitlock. Jasper assured Charlie that they would pay, that he would bring Bella back to him, and then he hung up. Charlie didn't know how to feel. He was relieved, but where was Bella? Who was Jasper? What was going on?

Charlie kept investigating. It was harder now. He had lost hope, he had given up, he had let go, but his daughter was alive. He had heard her, she had talked to him, she was okay. Charlie was almost at the end of his rope when she called again. Hearing her voice calmed him. She sounded stronger this time, better. He had gained so much new information. Bella was targeted by four people in Forks, she left to go see the weird guy in Phoenix, and she still couldn't come home yet.

But the most important thing she had said was about Billy Black and the legends. Charlie didn't waste anytime after she'd hung up. He went to Billy and demanded answers about the wolves. Bella said she was taken by something similar and it didn't take Billy long to crack. Vampires had taken Bella. Charlie felt his world crush down around him. He couldn't help her against vampires, no one could.

Time passed again and Charlie felt a bit better knowing that he couldn't help Bella. If Bella had been taken by humans then he'd be all over it, but it was vampires and he knew he'd be foolish to mess with that. It still sucked, he wanted to see her and protect her, but he knew it wasn't his place. He liked to think she was safe. He didn't know if Jasper was a vampire, but he hoped, and he hoped Jasper was strong enough.

Bella called again and hit Charlie with a bombshell, they had Angela Weber with them. Angela wasn't reported missing, she had left town with her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Jasper came back on the line and he asked about Edward and the Cullens. Then there was another bombshell; the Cullens were vampires and they were the ones who had taken Bella and Angela. They told Charlie to go to Billy to get it confirmed, but Charlie didn't need that, he believed them. They hung up with the promise to call again. They never called again.

Charlie slept with his phone in his hand, not wanting to miss their call. Something startled him awake one night. He checked his phone first, but the screen was black with no new notifications. Then he heard the banging. Someone was at Charlie's door. He got out of bed, getting dressed. It was probably someone from the station. Charlie called out, telling them he was coming. The knocking stopped.

Charlie threw open the door and he stared into black eyes. He demanded to know who it was. It was Jasper, Bella's Jasper. Charlie's eyes dropped to what Jasper was holding. It looked like a body underneath the blanket, but that would mean…

The vampire in front of him was broken, he had tried but failed to protect Bella. They walked inside and Jasper put Bella on the couch so gently. He cared for her, loved her. Charlie let her be for a moment, wanting to comfort Jasper. He did his best, but he needed to see the truth.

Charlie reached for the blanket. He pulled it back slowly and it took a second for him to realize that it was his baby girl. She looked the same, but different, and her eyes weren't brown anymore. Charlie turned to ask Jasper what was going on, but he was gone. Charlie pulled the blanket off completely and watched in fascination as the long cut on Bella's arm finished healing.

He didn't know what was going on and he had no way of contacting Jasper, so he just waited. He knew he could go to Billy about this, but how Billy talked about vampires, his hatred of them, Charlie knew it wasn't worth it. Eleven hours later, Bella sat up, her eyes now red. She was a vampire. Charlie watched her shocked, unsure what to do.

Bella's eyes didn't leave her father. She had been waiting for this day, to see her father again. She leapt up, hugging him to her. He hugged her back, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I thought I lost you," Charlie said, "many times over. Oh, Bella. …Change me, please, make me like you. I can't lose you again. I can't sit by while you go off and find Jasper and then kill the Cullens. Please, Bella, I need to be a part of this. Please."

Bella didn't need to think about it, she wanted her father with her always. She changed him. She didn't know how to do it exactly. She sliced Charlie's neck with her finger, but it didn't kill him. He was in pain, it was taking too long. She slashed him everywhere, blood seeping out. It didn't take long this time, but it was messy. When he was close to death, she pushed her venom into him. It took a bit of practice, but she got it.

Charlie tried to stay calm. He wanted this. It was hard not to fight for his life, but he managed it. He hoped he didn't die, he knew that would kill Bella. His heart slowed and then the pain started. He screamed out. Why had he agreed to this? And then, it was muted, and it ebbed and flowed. He couldn't scream anymore. Then he could, he screamed out again. Screaming felt good, it lessened the pain. And then it was gone.

He opened his eyes, seeing the world in a new light. He sat up. He wasn't alone and he had made it. He was a vampire, just like his daughter. It was time to band together and make the Cullens pay. Something hit him, something strong. It was deep, the feeling of being trapped.

Charlie jumped up, eyes darting around. He needed to be free. A pair of arms locked around him, but the feelings didn't lessen. They got worse. They weren't his own feelings, Charlie knew that much. He needed to find them and free them. No one should be trapped. Many vampires surrounded him. Charlie knew he'd have to wait for his moment. He only recognized Jasper, Bella and Angela. Who was everyone else?

His eyes met the other female, the one with pale blonde hair, she stared at him. She could help him. Charlie didn't know how or why, but he knew it to be true. He needed to wait. These feeling of being trapped, helpless and alone wouldn't go away on their own, but he needed to wait.

Jasper approached Charlie and another shock came to Charlie, these feelings were from his mate. Like Bella and Jasper. Once it was said, Charlie knew it was true, and it made everything more important. He couldn't sit by, he wouldn't let his mate suffer, but he was surrounded. Charlie attempted to push the feelings aside. Time, he needed to wait.

They went to Texas, on foot, and Charlie loved the feeling of running. It made him want to take off and find him mate, but he waited. It was hard, but Bella kept him focused. He was promised blood, but Charlie didn't want that. He wanted his mate. They arrived and when Angela said where the Cullens were hiding, Charlie wanted to chase them down too.

Jasper asked if he was hungry and Charlie made a show of scratching at his throat. He could feel his thirst, but it wasn't a priority. His mate was. It was dark, his mate was trapped, they were alone. It had been like that for a long time and Charlie didn't want them to suffer anymore. His eyes met Charlotte's again. He had to wait. It would be soon.

Peter came back with two bodies, blood was spilt, Charlie let his instincts overtake him. He licked at the wound before he drained one of the bodies dry. He knew the second was for Bella, but she didn't want it, so he ended up taking it. He liked the blood, it tasted good and he liked how it made him feel. It cleared his mind and his focus intensified. He needed to rescue his mate.

Charlie cleaned himself and then Peter came in with two animals for Bella. Everyone's attention was on her. Charlie looked towards Charlotte. Their eyes locked, he still had to wait. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Charlotte nodded her head. It was time. Charlie moved slowly, making sure no one was focused on him.

When he felt Bella's shield surround him, he slipped out the front door and took off. It was time to rescue his mate and no one was going to stop him. His mate had been trapped for too long, but not much longer. Soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Charlotte and Peter**

Charlotte wrapped her arms and legs around her mate, kissing him on the neck as he chased after Charlie.

Peter growled. "Now, now, my mate," he said, "we are on a mission, there is no time for foolishness."

Charlotte giggled and bit Peter's earlobe, pulling on it. "We have time," she told him.

"No, we don't." Peter pulled Charlotte around to his front and kissed her. He could never resist his mate.

He nipped at her lip before pulling away, he needed to focus on catching up to Charlie.

Charlotte took the lead and it didn't take long until her mate filled her, she let out a low groan.

"Fuck," Peter hissed, gripping her hips tightly.

She didn't even need to move, his fast running pace was creating a great rhythm, but Charlotte loved to surprise him.

"Do you think anyone's ever done this before?" Charlotte panted, letting her head fall back.

Peter laughed. "A vampire run fuck?" he said, "I highly doubt that."

It didn't take long for them both to cum and when they did, Charlotte didn't move. She kissed Peter, wanting to keep him inside her.

"We're catching up," Peter grunted, "get back on my back." He lifted her off and she righted their clothes before moving to his back.

They had been running like this for decades, but only when alone. They liked feeling close to each other and Peter loved taking care of her. He like showing her how strong he was, how fast he was, how capable.

"When are you going to tell Jasper?" Peter asked. "It's not going to take long for him to figure it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlotte said, "it's a myth."

"Yeah," Peter scoffed, "it was a myth until you met Charlie and made it a reality. What does it feel like?"

"I don't know," Charlotte said, "I feel connected to him on every level."

"But, what does it feel like?"

"Amazing." Charlotte smiled. "I no longer feel alone."

"You were never alone, you had me."

Charlotte slapped Peter's chest. "It's different than that, you idiot."

Peter laughed. "You're too easy."

"Not as easy as Bella."

Peter smiled, that was the truth.

"I'm surprised she hasn't attacked you yet," Charlotte said, "or Jasper, on her behalf."

"Please," Peter said, "Jasper knows what's going on, but Bella… It won't be long I suspect. It was my primary role in Maria's army, deflection and distraction. I can't have her losing it on us, not right now. Jasper's orders."

"Do you believe in that order though?" Charlotte asked. "Distracting, or technically annoying Bella so she won't deal with everything the Cullens did to her? Wouldn't it be better for her to face it all?"

"Don't know, don't care. She is remarkable, so maybe it doesn't even matter."

"That's true. I would've thought it was Jasper's venom," Charlotte said, "but he changed your sorry ass, so clearly not."

"Hey, he changed you too."

"I think it's just Bella," Charlotte said, "from my observations she's never been scared of him. It's foolish, but good for him. It means we won't be stuck with him when he undoubtedly loses his mind."

"He will never lose his mind."

"The war changed all of us," Charlotte said, "and him most of all. He will slip, and one day he won't be able to get up."

"That may be true," Peter said, "but he's got Bella now and she won't let him stay down for long."

"Time will tell," Charlotte said. "Charlie knows we're following him. Let's stop him and let him in on the Major's plan."

Peter grunted and picked up his pace. Charlie ran faster, but he was no match for Peter. Peter cut him off and Charlie stopped. Charlotte slid off Peter's back and stepped in front of Charlie.

"We're here to help you," she said and Charlie could feel her honesty. "It's Jasper's orders."

"Really?" Charlie asked, keeping his head low.

"Yep," Peter said, "I think he likes you. He wants you to be happy. Maybe it's even love."

"Can you not?" Charlotte snapped at Peter. "Don't pull this bullshit with him, I don't want to feel his confusion."

"You can feel me?" Charlie asked. "Is that why I can feel you too?"

"You know human twins?" Peter said. "How sometimes they have a silent connection? It's like that. Very rare from what I've heard, but you and my mate are connected somehow. We don't really know how it works."

"I bet the Volturi would know," Charlotte said. "I bet Jane and Alec have the same connection."

"Who's that?" Charlie asked, taking off again. He couldn't stay still for long, he needed to get to his mate.

"Vampire kings," Peter answered, following him. Charlotte jumped onto his back. She didn't care if Charlie saw how they ran. "They rule our race."

"We have rulers?"

"Yes," Peter said, "and laws."

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Peter told him, "we don't follow them, we do what we want. Jasper's been on their shit list for years, but they're not stupid enough to go after him, but now, perhaps they'll try. Our numbers have grown, we've become a threat to them. Your mate better not be in Volterra, Charlie."

"I don't know where that is," he said.

"Italy," Charlotte answered.

Charlie thought about it. "No, they're not there."

"How do you know?" Peter asked. "Can you feel them?"

"Yes, I know where they're not. I know they're not on this continent, and then there's this thing in my chest, it's directing me, pulling me."

"Then let's save them," Charlotte said.

Charlie finally raised his head to meet their eyes and he nodded his head, keeping course.

They stopped right on the east coast, where land met water. Charlie wasn't sure what to do.

"Now, we swim," Peter said, jumping into the water.

"Swim?" Charlie questioned.

"It's fun," Charlotte told him, "we're fast and we don't need to breathe." She grabbed Charlie's hand and he could feel her trust. "Show us the way to your mate, Charlie."

Charlie followed Peter into the water. It took him a while to find his style, he didn't spend much time swimming as a human, but once he figured it out, he took off, gliding through the water, following the trapped feeling of his mate, the pull.

They swam for a long time and Peter grabbed Charlie's ankle, stopping him.

"We're so close," Charlie growled, "why did you stop me?"

They were in the Mediterranean Sea, very close to Italy.

"Are you sure your mate isn't in Italy?" Peter asked. "We can't go in there blind."

"I don't think so," Charlie said, "it's that way." He pointed to the right.

Peter looked at Charlotte. She shrugged.

"We can only trust him," she said.

"But Volterra makes the most sense," Peter said, "it's a literal vampire hive. There's no other reason for us to be near here. His mate must be part of the guard. We know Aro, he has vampires trapped under his command, it all lines up."

"All except for Charlie's word," Charlotte said, "and who cares, I could do with a fight, let's just go."

Peter hesitated, but Charlie and Charlotte had already taken off. He gave chase, praying they weren't going to Italy. He breathed a sigh of relief when they passed by it. Peter had a feeling the Volturi would come after them at some point, but thankfully that wouldn't be tonight.

Charlie went ashore and they took off running.

"Warn him," Peter told Charlotte.

"Charlie," she said, "get us close, but don't run in. We need to assess the situation."

Charlie grunted in acceptance and kept running. He was so close, so close to being able to save his mate.

They were in the desert, with nothing around them, when Charlie stopped. Peter stepped forward, closing his eyes. He ran through all of his senses, searching for clues. "Vampires," Peter said, "three of them."

"Where?" Charlotte asked. "I can't see anything."

"Underground," Peter said. "Am I correct, Charlie?"

"Yes."

"You're doing well," Peter praised him. "Stay still, let me feel this out."

Peter approached slowly, scouting everything out. There were only three vampires, but they smelled old. They could be powerful. He laid on the sand, keeping his ear close to the ground as he crawled around trying to pinpoint them. Two were together, one was deeper underground. He couldn't hear them. Peter went back over to Charlotte and Charlie.

"Do we wait them out?" Charlotte asked.

"No, they're old, they probably don't feed often."

"Something's happening," Charlotte said suddenly, wrapping her arms around Charlie. "What's going on? Charlie? Charlie?"

His eyes went wide, his mate was on the move, they felt hope, they were trying to escape, he needed to help. Charlie's newborn strength helped him to break Charlotte's hold on him and he took off running. Charlie couldn't find the entrance and it frustrated him. He dug at the sand, but he was getting nowhere fast.

"We need to help him." Charlotte joined Charlie.

Peter stood back, observing the situation. He wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't leave them alone to do this. He was the one who found the hidden entrance and he was the one who led the charge. They entered the underground temple and two vampires stood up, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Amun asked, standing protectively in front of his mate.

"Taking what's mine," Charlie said, searching the room for his mate, but they weren't there. Where were they?

"Calm down," Peter said, "everyone calm down. We mean no harm. We were just in the area, you see, and we thought we sensed some vampires. We're from the south of the USA, you see, me and my mate, and our newborn. We decided to go on a world tour, you see. See the sights. It's so different from home, you know. Egypt, wow. Those pyramids, they're something else, and this heat. I like it. We like it."

"What do you want?" Amun asked.

"Well, see, that's just the thing," Peter said. "Sorry for our newborn, he's recently changed and therefore confused about his place in this world. We like this desert and we thought maybe we'd settled down, not for forever, just for Chucky here to get over his newborn year, but now I see you're here and we don't want to step on any toes. We are pleasant vampires."

"Why are you covered in scars then?" Amun asked.

"We didn't choose our upbringing," Peter said, "it was a horrid time, but we kept faith in God and we escaped. We don't want that life no more, only peace. I guess you'd say that we come in peace. All you need to do is tell us to leave and we will. We'll go somewhere else, you know."

A trapdoor opened and Charlotte grabbed Charlie's hand in warning. Amun went to step on it, to keep it shut, but it was too late and Charlie's mate stepped into the room.

"This is Benjamin," Amun said, "Benjamin, please go back downstairs. He can't be around company, he likes to fight."

"Is that what you think of me, master?" Benjamin said. "All these years you've kept me trapped here and for what? My safety? No, it was so you could keep me hidden. I was only a treasure for you, you made me perform for you."

"Benjamin, go back downstairs," Kebi spoke.

"No, _mother_ , I don't think I will. These vampires have come to save me, I know they have, and I am going with them."

"Why?" Amun asked. "We are your family, why are you abandoning us?"

"Excuse me." Charlie stepped forward. His eyes met his mate, he could feel the connection. "Benjamin?" he asked.

Benjamin's eyes widened and he had the goofiest smile that Charlie just fell in love with.

"I dreamed of this," Benjamin said, "for two hundred years."

"Of what?" Amun asked. "Freedom? These vampires won't treat you any better, they won't protect you, they won't hide you from the world, they will exploit you, and the moment they learn what you can do they will trade you to the Volturi. That's what happened to my Demetri, do you want to end up like him?"

"I don't care," Benjamin said, "he is my mate and I am going with him."

"Your mate?" Kebi asked. "We killed your mate."

"No, you killed Tia, the woman I loved, not my mate. Let us leave or I will burn you to a crisp."

"You will regret this, Benjamin," Amun said, stepping aside and pulling his mate with him, "when they learn what you can do… The Volturi already know. When they hear you've resurfaced, they will come after you. You won't be safe with anyone but us. We kept you hidden for your protection."

"I don't care." Benjamin joined his new coven and looked at his mate. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Umm, Charles, I mean, Charlie," Charlie stuttered.

"Charles," Benjamin said, still smiling. "Can we leave now?"

Charlie looked towards Peter and Charlotte. Peter had one thing left to say.

"If you know of the Volturi then surely you've heard of the Bringer of Darkness," Peter said, and no matter how hard Amun and Kebi tried not to react, they reacted. "Charlie here, Benjamin's true mate, his daughter is the Bringer of Darkness' mate, so you could come after us, you could try and get Benjamin back, you could even go to the Volturi, but whatever you do, it will be the last thing you do. You kept him trapped here for two hundred years, you don't deserve him, he is part of our coven now. Do you understand?"

They nodded their agreement.

"Let's go," Peter said.

They left the underground temple and, when they were in the open, Benjamin took a deep breath. He had been locked up for two hundred years, for his protection, but it wasn't a life. He no longer felt trapped or alone or helpless, he felt alive. Benjamin picked up his mate bridal style and took off running.

"Great," Peter said, "he's basically a newborn, he knows nothing, they didn't raise him right, he's a child."

"I think it's cute," Charlotte said, "and so does Charlie. He's so happy right now."

"I wonder what his gift is," Peter said, giving chase. Benjamin was going the wrong way. "It must be powerful if they've kept him hidden for this long."


	46. Chapter 46

**Bella and Jasper**

Jasper led Bella into town, he was sick and tired that she hadn't fed yet. Drinking blood was instinctual, all newborns did it, and usually as soon as possible. Jasper had changed thousands of humans and none of them had acted this way. Bella had said it was because she didn't want to be like the Cullens, but Jasper no longer cared. He wanted his mate to be strong and if she put up a fight he was going to force her to drink.

"What if my dad comes back while we're gone?" Bella asked.

"They won't."

"What about Garrett and Angela, do we trust them alone together? What if they go after they Cullens?"

"They won't."

"Isn't splitting up a bad idea? What if Alice sees and the Cullens attack us separately?"

"They won't."

Bella growled. "Stop saying that."

Jasper said no more, directing Bella to the outskirts of town. He found a secluded spot and stopped.

"Are you going to drink?" he asked her.

Bella crossed her arms against her chest. "Why should I?"

"Bella, my Swan, you were the one who chose this lifestyle, we didn't force you, and part of that is drinking blood. You tried animal blood and you hated it, so this is your only option."

"How long does it take to starve to death?" she asked.

Jasper knew it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Blood makes us strong," he told her, "not drinking makes us weak. You may think you've made yourself into a queen, but you're really just a king."

Understanding washed over Bella, a king was the most important but the most useless chess piece. Her anger boiled and Jasper continued.

"I thought you wanted part of this," he said, "I thought you wanted to make the Cullens pay for what they did to you and Angela. True, you're stronger than your human self, and less destructible, but not by much. Why are you denying yourself the chance to wreak havoc on them? Do they deserve less? Do they deserve your mercy? You heard Angela, her words were truthful, killing humans for their blood doesn't make you like the Cullens, it makes you a vampire and that's what you are."

Bella was starting to come around to the idea and Jasper could feel her acceptance, but she needed one last push.

"You tried human blood, one lick, and you liked it. Imagine that in abundance, imagine the warm, thick, flow pooling in your mouth, running down your throat, settling deliciously in your stomach. Imagine feeling sated and powerful, imagine killing the Cullens. Imagine it all."

Acceptance overtook Bella.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," Jasper told her and she did, "use your senses and let your instincts take over. Most don't think, they just act, especially on a first kill, but I know you won't do that. Think if you must, but be wise. Know this though, there's nothing you can do that we won't be able to cover up."

Jasper took a step back and let his mate lead. He always liked this part, newborns were unpredictable and it was always fun to watch their first kill, but he knew Bella wouldn't be like them. She was too controlled, this would be a calculated feed and he wanted to see what she'd do.

Bella took in a deep breath, scenting the air. There were many humans around, but she took her time wanting to find one that made her mouth water. She found one, but then lost the scent in a sea of other smells. She growled lowly and refocused, trying to block out the unnecessary. The scent reappeared and she locked onto it as she stalked towards it.

When she got close, she allowed it to consume her fully and her eyes went black. The scent was actually two people, they smelled similar, sisters perhaps. Bella faltered. She couldn't kill them, could she? The world would miss them. The world would miss everyone. Everyone belonged to someone in some way and these two belonged to each other. No one was truly alone.

"How do you do it?" Bella rasped out. She wanted their blood, but her mind was fighting her on it.

"We are vampires, they are our food source. Humans kill animals to eat, this is just like that."

Bella wanted to argue the point, but it was true. Jasper's words rattled around her head. _You chose this_. _You weren't forced_. It was all true. She hadn't really thought it through fully, but Jasper was right. Drinking blood was part of this. Angela and Charlie had no trouble. She didn't want to be a king. It was just how it was supposed to be.

"Go ahead, my mate," Jasper said.

Bella decided to get it over and done with quickly, to not think about it. Jasper watched on amazed as his mate slowly approached the pair unnoticed. He was already surprised by her choice, only the stupid newborns went after more than one human on their first kill, but Bella wasn't stupid. She snuck up right behind them, waiting for her moment, and then she took it.

She snapped the older of the pair's neck first and then the other sister's. It was lightening quick, neither would've known what was happening, they felt nothing. Bella dragged their bodies into the shadows and Jasper kept his distance. He was pleased to see that Bella didn't hesitate. She just sunk her teeth into the older sister first, draining her dry, before moving onto the other one. She slowed down a bit, savoring the similar yet sweeter tasting blood.

When the blood had ran dry, Bella looked at what she'd done. They hadn't deserved to die tonight, but she wasn't feeling sorry about it. She felt better now, fuller, stronger, satisfied. This was what she wanted, she wanted to be a queen, she wanted to defeat the Cullens. This was a necessary evil that she had asked for. These two people would be missed, but people died every day. Who's to say how much time they had left anyway? Bella liked to think that she had saved them from some life sucking illness or some tragic death. She had saved them from ever being harmed like she had been by the Cullens.

"Dispose of your kills," Jasper whispered into the night, keeping his distance.

Bella cocked her head to the side, wondering how she was going to do that. Because they had no blood, she knew they couldn't be found, so she picked them up and headed to the edge of town, Jasper followed her. Then she paused. She couldn't hide them. She knew what it was like to be missing, she couldn't let them be missing forever. Bella put them down and knelt by them.

The puncture wounds were on their necks, it screamed vampire. She decided that next time she was going to be more careful. She would drink from somewhere else, a cut too, no teeth marks. She couldn't fix it this time though, so she slashed at their necks, obscuring the puncture wounds. That would have to do. She stood up and stepped away.

"You can't leave them here," Jasper said.

"I can and I will," Bella replied, "none of my victims will be marked as missing. I covered my tracks, it will just be an unsolved murder."

Jasper accepted her answer. He was surprised she had even killed considering how against it she was, and even now, she wasn't feeling negatively about it. She had accepted it, it was good. Bella took off, wanting to be far away from all humans and back at Jasper's house. He followed her, staying a few steps behind. When they got home, they noticed it straight away. Jasper stretched out his gift, but he felt nothing.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone," Bella said. "Garrett's always running and now he's taken Angela with him. They better not have gone after the Cullens."

"They wouldn't have, just like I didn't when I thought you had died. This is everyone's fight, not just someone's."

"Where did they go then?" Bella asked. "And when will they be back?"

"I don't know, and we don't need to worry just yet. After the others come back, if they don't return, we'll do something about it then."

"We're more vulnerable now," Bella said, her voice low, "what if the Cullens come after us?"

Her emotions shifted and Jasper wished Peter was here to distract her with his craziness. He knew he could try, but he had a feeling he would fail.

"Come here." Jasper opened up his arms.

Bella faltered, but then she launched herself at him, burying her head against his chest, breathing him in. He smelled so good and she loved her new vampire senses, everything was better, everything. She pushed out her love towards him and she felt his in return. They didn't need to say the words, they both knew.

"We're still going to kill them, aren't we?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"And soon?"

"Yes."

"What if my dad's mate is human, will we change them too?"

"Let's not worry about that," Jasper said, "we have no idea who they're coming back with, so it's best just to wait."

"I hope they make him happy," Bella said, "we all have someone and I'm glad he will too. It would've sucked for him to be alone in this coven."

"He already cares deeply for his mate," Jasper said, "I felt it. It was the beginning of love. I have no doubt they'll make him happy."

"But what if they don't like him in return?" Bella asked.

"That's not how mates work," Jasper said, "but whatever happens, we will deal with it together. You wanted a coven and we sure as hell have one now."

Bella smiled, her happiness overtaking her. Jasper basked in it, this was all he wanted, to be loved and for his mate to be happy. The Cullens would suffer for nearly taking that from him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Benjamin and Charlie**

"Put me down," Charlie said.

Benjamin looked down at his mate in his arms. It was a curious thing, not even a week ago he had felt so alone, but then something had sparked deep inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt hope. Trapped for two hundred years with no escape, but then that all changed. The hope had him wanting to escape, but there was only one way out and it was guarded. It didn't matter in the end, because his mate had come for him.

"I don't want to," Benjamin said. He couldn't believe he was free, that he could run, that he could feel the wind on his face. He kept expecting it to be a dream. Even though he never slept, he never stopped dreaming of a different life.

"Put him down," Peter said and Benjamin faltered.

He looked at Peter's scars. They looked impressive and intimidating. This vampire was clearly superior to him. Benjamin stopped and put Charlie down.

"You're going the wrong way," Peter said.

"And where are we going?" Benjamin asked.

"Home."

"And where is home?"

"The United States of America," Peter said, "now let's go, and try to keep up."

Peter took off. Charlie's eyes met Charlotte's and she nodded at him before following Peter.

"Benjamin?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, Charles."

"What just happened can't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Two things," Charlie said, "firstly, you don't need to listen to anyone else. If Peter tells you to do something, you don't have to do it. The only exception would be Jasper as he's our coven leader, but even then, you don't have to blindly follow him. Secondly, when I tell you something, I expect you to listen and respect me. I told you to put me down and you didn't, which is fine, but then Peter tells you the exact same thing and you follow him. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm not sure." Benjamin dropped his head, he hated feeling like he was in trouble.

Charlie stepped forward and lifted his mate's head.

"You're going to have to learn a lot, we both will," Charlie said, "but know this, it's me and you, not anyone else. I like that you felt the need to hold me, but I can also run myself. The problem isn't you disobeying me, but you obeying him. Do you see?"

"But he's more powerful. I see his scars. I need to do what he says, I don't want to get in trouble and go back to Amun and Kebi."

"You will never go back there," Charlie growled, "you are free now, free to do as you wish. I will not let anyone hold you prisoner again."

The concept was foreign to Benjamin. This was just a dream, just a reprieve. Soon, when Charlie got sick of him, when he got into too much trouble, he would be sent back. Forever to be locked in that underground temple with no contact with the outside world except through Amun and Kebi.

Charlie didn't know how to show his mate the truth. He couldn't even comprehend the situation. No one had gone into the hidden place when Benjamin had been kept, but it can't have held much, and what had they been telling him for two centuries?

"What do you want to do right now?" Charlie asked. "It can be anything."

Benjamin paused. This was definitely a dream and one of his better ones.

"I want many things." He smiled.

Charlie returned his smile, he couldn't help it, it was so big and infectious.

"Tell me," Charlie pressed, "I want to make all of it come true."

"I would like to feed from a real life human," Benjamin said, dropping his head. He didn't think he'd be able to. Amun always gave him his blood in small doses from a cup. He had heard them talk about killing though, how you drained the whole body, how it was warm, how it was many cups worth, but he had never experienced it for himself.

"Okay," Charlie said, and Benjamin lifted his head, hardly believing it, "I could go for a feed too."

"Oh my fucking god," Peter said, "will you two assholes please keep the fuck up. We need to get back home."

Benjamin faltered before he gained his courage. "I don't have to listen to you," he bravely said.

"Actually," Charlie said, "this is one command we must obey."

"I don't understand."

"Just follow my lead for now," Charlie said, "you will soon learn. ...Peter, can we feed at some point? Benjamin and I want to."

"Are either of you currently dying from thirst?" Peter asked. They weren't. "Then you will feed once we get back stateside. Now, fall into line and let's go."

They all took off this time. Benjamin was still loving the freedom. When they hit the water, Charlie pulled Benjamin onto his back and started swimming. Benjamin observed him. He hadn't been in water as a vampire, but it looked simple enough. When he gained the courage, he slipped off his mate's back and swam alongside him. He preferred running, but swimming was good too. The water felt nice rushing over his skin.

As soon as they hit the east coast, Charlie grabbed Benjamin's hand and took off running. It was time to feed. Peter and Charlotte stuck close by. Neither Charlie or Benjamin had hunted yet, both had been handed their blood. It could be messy, especially if they went at the same time.

"You're going to listen to me," Peter said, "and do what I say. The nearest place, we will stop on the outskirts." They did that. "Now close your eyes and find your victim." Charlie and Benjamin followed his command perfectly. "Now, let your instincts takeover and go after them. Please be mindful, we don't have time for a big coverup. One, each. If you're still hungry you can feed once we get home."

They agreed and took off. Peter commanded Charlotte to go with Charlie and he went with Benjamin. He was surprised when Charlie and Benjamin had split up, but it didn't matter. They just needed to get this over and done with.

Benjamin was excited. This land was so foreign to him, the people spoke differently to him, they smelled good. He couldn't just pinpoint one scent, so he went in blind, thinking he had time to figure it all out. He didn't. He came upon the bus and before Peter could stop him, he started feeding publicly. It was a disaster that couldn't be stopped. Peter pulled the bus driver out of the seat and drove the bus to a secluded area. Then he turned and watched Benjamin feed.

It was complete carnage, blood everywhere. Seven bodies dead, the driver made eight. Benjamin was loving the freedom. So much blood, he had never felt so full before and he couldn't stop himself. He drained them all, every last drop, and even then, he wanted more. He began sucking the blood out of his blood-drenched clothes. It was amazing and it truly made him feel like a free vampire.

When there was no blood left to have, his senses came back to him and he knew he had made a mistake. He was told to have one and he had eight. They were going to send him back. Peter was the only one here, he would do it. Charlie wasn't here to help him. Benjamin dropped his head and then he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Peter laughed and Benjamin waited for the bad news.

"Just get out of the fucking bus before I figure out a way to set it alight," Peter said.

He wasn't mad, Benjamin lifted his head.

"You're not sending me back?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't think the Major would be too happy with me if I did that."

"The Major?"

Peter ignored him.

"It was my mistake anyway," Peter said, "I told you to trust your instincts and that's what you did. I shouldn't have expected anything less. Two hundred years is a long time."

Peter knew just how long too, eighty years he had been trapped under Maria's command, Jasper was there for a century, but two hundred years was double that, and they had certain freedoms whereas Benjamin didn't. Peter could hardly imagine what Benjamin had been through. He was still a newborn, there was no more to it than that.

"This is an order," Peter said, "leave so I can cover up your kills with fire."

Peter began looking around for a lighter, one of the passengers should have one.

"No," Benjamin said, raising his head, "let me do it please."

Peter didn't trust him, but he figured he would throw the boy a bone. If he didn't do the job then Peter would just step back in.

"Okay." Peter stood there, ready to watch Benjamin attempt, but fail at finding fire.

"I would prefer to do it alone," Benjamin said.

Peter shook his head and got off the bus. He thought he was done with the newborn life and now they had four newborns, two of which were foolishly mated to each other. He thought his life after the war would be spent with Charlotte doing absolutely fucking nothing, and then Jasper had to mate to a human girl, and then the Cullens had to kidnap her over literally anyone else.

Benjamin was still kneeling on the bus and he peered out the window to make sure Peter couldn't see him. He couldn't. It had been a long time since Benjamin had used his gifts and he knew how powerful they were, how unique, how sought after. Amun changed him for this fact, kept him hidden for this fact. Benjamin didn't want that to happen again, so he was going to keep his gift a secret.

He focused on his hands, willing the fire to appear. This was Amun's favorite of the elements and also the most dangerous for vampires. Benjamin watched the flames dance in the palm of his hand, trying not to think of his old life. He had a new one now, if it wasn't a dream. He had killed eight humans, he had never felt more alive.

Benjamin trickled the flames through his fingers and watched as the first body caught alight. He manipulated the flames, making them go from one kill to the next before all of the bodies were burning. He knelt there, a small smile on his face. There was no Amun controlling him, no Kebi and her dissatisfaction of him. It was just him, and Peter.

Peter stepped onto the bus. He knew he couldn't trust Benjamin, he had started the fire, but now he was trapped by the flames.

"You need to get out of here before you burn," Peter commanded.

Benjamin tore his eyes away from the flames and looked at Peter.

"Now," Peter boomed, "break a window and get out. It's going to go up quickly." Peter took a step back from the growing flames, but Benjamin didn't move. "Fuck this shit," Peter said.

He knew the consequences of losing Benjamin and he couldn't allow that to happen. He ran through the flames, picked Benjamin up, and escaped out the back window. His jacket caught fire and Peter dropped Benjamin, pulling the jacket off and stamping the flames out.

"Fuck," he hissed, picking up the smoldering material, it was ruined, "this was my favorite jacket," he told Benjamin.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you stay in there? Why didn't you put yourself in a safer position? Have you seen fire before? You must have if you knew how to make it. Why did you watch it? Do you know that fire is the only thing that can kill us?"

Benjamin didn't say anything and it frustrated Peter, then Benjamin spoke.

"Do you know that you're still on fire?" Benjamin said, watching the flames grow slowly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Peter said, pulling his shirt off and letting it burn on the ground. He checked his skin, it was black from the smoke and a little pink, but he couldn't feel a thing. "Fucking hell," he said.

That was one thing Peter had loved, but now hated about his scars, they dulled his sense of touch, his sense of pain, which was usually a blessing, but not when you're about to burn to death.

"What the fuck happened here?" Charlotte asked, fussing over her mate's chest and back. "You're blistering and hot to touch. Did he try and burn you alive? Is he savage?"

Charlie went to his mate, wrapping his arms around him, wanting to protect him at all costs.

"No," Peter hissed, the pain settling in, "he's just fucking stupid. I'm stupid. I keep thinking he's like us, but he's not. He's a fucking newborn, he knows nothing."

"I'm sure he's sorry," Charlie said, "aren't you, Benjamin?"

"No," Benjamin said, "I was fine. Peter was the one who went through the flames."

"You ungrateful bastard," Peter said, but Charlotte wrapped her arms around his chest to stop his attack. Peter grunted in pain. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you?" Peter roared.

"You tell me," Benjamin said, "you risked your life to save me."

"What the fuck is going on?" Peter asked. "Charlotte, let me go." She did. Peter stalked towards Benjamin, and Charlie placed himself in front of his mate. Peter didn't care. "What's going on with you?" he asked Benjamin. "Something's different, I can sense it."

Benjamin dropped his head, this always happened when he used his gift. It was the only thing he could control for two hundred years, the only thing that made him feel powerful. He could've used it against Amun and Kebi to free himself, but he wasn't like that. Using his gift made him feel invincible. He reminded himself that he wasn't and that they could still send him back.

"Leave him alone," Charlie said, "I'm sure whatever happened was an accident and it won't happen again. Let's go home."

Peter wasn't happy, but he figured once they got home he wouldn't be responsible for Benjamin's idiotic behavior anymore, Jasper would be.

It was an uneventful run and Peter was back first.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked, seeing Peter's red skin, feeling his pain, feeling the burning.

Peter glared at him. "Yes, send me to chase after Charlie, send me to find his mate, send me… Why the fuck not, right?"

Charlotte stepped inside the house.

"What's going on with him?" Jasper asked.

"I think he's met his match," Charlotte said, "someone to get under his skin like he gets under everyone else's."

"Fuck off," Peter said, but he knew her words were truthful. "I'm going for a hunt."

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"His clothes caught alight," Charlotte said, "he was trying to save Charlie's mate, I think, I wasn't there."

"You were supposed to be there." Jasper growled, hating that he had almost lost Peter. "That was my direct order."

"Calm down, this happened after," Charlotte said. "They wanted to hunt, so we let them."

"And, where are they?" Jasper asked.

"They stopped by a stream. Charlie wanted his mate to clean up some of the blood before they met Bella."

"Why do you keep saying they? What are you keeping from me?"

"Where's Garrett and Angela?" Charlotte asked, not wanting to answer him, "and where's Bella?"

"She's upstairs, under her shield."

"Well, go get her," Charlotte said, "they'll be here soon."

Jasper growled and went upstairs to get his mate.

Bella had just stepped into the main room when Charlie and his mate came inside. He was a vampire, Jasper noted. Jasper hoped they hadn't changed him, but there hadn't been enough time for that. Bella's shield was still up.

"Is this her?" Benjamin asked and Charlie nodded.

"Oh, my," Benjamin said, ignoring Bella completely and coming over to me, "so this must be my new master." Benjamin knelt on one knee and dropped his head. "What do I call you?" he asked. "Major? Jasper? Master? My son?"

Bella laughed at that.

"Oh, and you must be my daughter." Benjamin stood up and hugged Bella which earned him a loud warning roar from Jasper. Benjamin put her down and Charlie pulled him back. "I want to say thank you for letting me join your coven. I won't cause any trouble. I want you to know that Peter got burned because he went through the flames, it had nothing to do with my stupidity."

"Peter got burned?" Bella asked, looking around for him. "Where is he? He's not... dead, is he?"

"No," Jasper said, "he's gone to lick his wounds."

Charlotte just stood there, smirking.

"What's up with you?" Bella asked her.

"Nothing," Charlotte said, "I've just waited a long time for someone to rattle my mate's cage and I've finally found it, the best part, Benjamin doesn't even try, it just comes out. No manipulation required."

"I don't know what she's talking about," Benjamin said.

"I think I like your mate already," Bella told Charlie. She was glad someone was finally getting under Peter's skin after everything he had put her through.

Charlie smiled. "Good, because I like him too. Where are Garrett and Angela?" he asked.

"We have no idea," Bella answered.


	48. Chapter 48

**Angela and Garrett**

"I thought the plan was to not split up," Angela said.

Jasper had just taken Bella into town to hunt, and Peter and Charlotte had taken off after Charlie. Garrett and Angela were alone.

"Jasper and Bella won't be gone long," Garrett stood up, "and the others will only be gone as long as it takes."

"Can we go too?" Angela asked.

"Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Why?"

"Everyone else gets to."

There was something Garrett had been wanting to do with his mate, but he had assumed it would just have to wait until after the Cullens had been killed, but maybe…

"We can go somewhere," Garrett said, "if you want."

"Yes." Angela shot up and Garrett smiled.

"Come, my mate," Garrett held out his hand, "there's something I want to show you."

They ran hand-in-hand until Garrett stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Angela asked.

"This is the exact center of the United States of America, well, close enough to it. You see that tree there," Garrett said, "I planted it. Come."

He tugged on her hand and led her to the base of the magnificent old tree. Angela couldn't stop staring at it, it was amazing. Garrett stomped on the ground near the base and it gave way. He let go of Angela's hand and slipped down the hole. Angela faltered, but when Garrett held his hand out to help her down, she took it.

They were below the ground and it was dark, but that didn't matter. Angela's vampire eyes adjusted immediately. They were in some kind of underground bunker. It was small, but filled with many things.

"This is my safe," Garrett said, "whenever I find something I want to keep, I put it here."

"Like a time capsule," Angela said in awe.

"I guess."

"Have you shown this to anyone before?" she asked.

"No. Jasper's seen some of my sketches, and he knows about this place, but no one's ever been down here, no one's seen my whole collection. I wanted to show you though, because this is my life. It's my past and you're my present and future. Here, let me show you."

Garrett spent hours going through his collection, recounting everything to Angela. She never asked questions, she just listened to him. His attention to detail, no matter how small that detail may be, was impeccable. It made her feel as though she was actually there. He had lived a long life. Garrett left the sketches to the end. Now, they were sitting on the floor, Garrett behind Angela, her resting back on his chest as she flipped through sketch after sketch. There were hundreds of them, if not thousands.

"You're an amazing artist," Angela said, in a constant state of awe. "I love how you draw Jasper most of all. You can really see the love you have for him."

"Yeah," Garrett said. "Here." He reached behind and pulled out his old leather-bound portfolio he had kept from his human days. He never showed anyone his human sketches, they were terrible, but he'd already shown Angela one and he wanted her to know every side of him.

Angela flipped through them slowly, she liked seeing his human life even though the sketches weren't as great.

"Does becoming a vampire make you a better drawer?" she asked. Garrett had improved so much over time.

"I don't think so," Garrett said, "I could just see the details more clearly and I remembered it all. Being able to see in the dark also helped. You could always try drawing something and see."

Garrett grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and a piece of charcoal.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked. "It's going to be terrible. Why don't you draw me something?"

"How about we both draw together," Garrett said, "we can draw each other."

That made Angela feel a little better and that's what they did.

"This is hard," Angela said, "I can see it clearly in my mind, but my hand is not cooperating. ...You're so fast at it. ...Okay, I'm done."

"You first," Garrett said.

"It's really bad," Angela said, showing him the sketch.

Garrett took it out of her hand. "This isn't bad," he told her.

"It's not as good as yours, it's not as realistic."

"That's the great thing about art," Garrett said, "it doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to provoke emotion and this piece does that. I like how you drew my eyes, they look so intense. May I ask where you recalled this memory from?"

Angela dropped her head. "It's how you look at me."

"Oh."

"Can I see yours now?" she asked.

Garrett handed it to her and she gasped. "I look beautiful," she said, "is this how you see me?"

"Yes," Garrett said, "but it's how you look too. I'm sure you've seen it in Bella and Charlie, they look different now, more perfect… Here, let me draw you as a human."

It didn't take Garrett long and when he set the sketches side by side, Angela could see the differences, but also the similarities. She looked the same, just more flawless.

"I like that you drew my glasses in my human one," she said, "I still can't believe I don't need them anymore. I've worn them forever."

"I miss them at times," Garrett said, "they made you look adorable, now you just look beautiful."

Angela laughed.

"May I kiss you?" Garrett asked.

He had been holding himself back, not wanting to force Angela into anything, but he really wanted to kiss her.

"You want that?" she asked. "From me?"

"Yes. Don't you want that from me too? We are mates, correct? You can feel our bond?"

"Yes, I can feel it."

"What color is it?" Garrett asked, remembering that their coven shared blue bonds.

"It's a purple-blue," Angela said, "not as strong as Bella and Jasper's, but I think it would be impossible to beat their connection."

"Do you love me more than you love Edward?" Garrett asked, needing to know.

"Yes," Angela said. "This is the sad thing about all of it. When I was human, I could sense bonds, but not really feel or see them. I knew the Cullens were connected to each other and I just thought my time to join them was coming. When I met you, I sensed the connection, but ignored it. After I was changed, I could see how I was connected to you and the others in our coven. I can still feel the Cullen's connection, but I'm not connected to them. That was hard to accept, but it's just like Jasper with Maria, they manipulated me, they made me believe I was a part of them, but I never was. I think I'll always have feelings for Edward, I can't help it, but I don't want to be with him or his coven. I want to be with you and our coven."

"What about killing him?" Garrett asked. "When the time comes will you help destroy Edward?"

"No," Angela said, "I will be there and I won't stop whoever kills him, but I won't take part in it. I just can't, I'm sorry. I will help kill the others though."

Garrett accepted her answer.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, "can I kiss you?"

"Oh, yes, okay," Angela stuttered.

Garrett leaned forward and kissed her so gently. This was the first kiss he had shared since he was a vampire, so he kept it slow and closed mouth.

"Wow," he said when he pulled back.

"Really?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Garrett said, "my first vampire kiss."

Angela gasped. "Really? Not even with Jasper?"

Garrett laughed. "I tried to kiss him a couple of times, and I got as close as his cheek, but he definitely wasn't into it. I don't remember much about my human life, just that I liked to brag about all the women I had bedded, but I could've been lying. Who knows, this could've been my first kiss. Was it yours?"

"No," Angela said, "Edward got that."

Garrett's anger flared, but he didn't let it show because he knew soon that Edward would be dead.

"Do I kiss better than him?" Garrett asked.

"Yes," Angela smiled at her jealous vampire, "because you actually love me, he never did, and I love you."

Garrett leaned in for another kiss. Angela was enjoying it, but then she pulled back.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"Charlie has found his mate," Angela said, closing her eyes, "their bond is forming."

"What's your gift like?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. I can just feel everyone in our coven, where they are, how strong their connection is to each other. When I'm near them, I can see the blue bonds too, many bonds crisscrossing each other."

"Amazing," Garrett said, "I wonder what the Volturi's bonds look like and how they compare to our coven. When this is over I might have to take you to Volterra ...Wait, if you can feel Charlie from here when he's so far away, can you feel the Volturi's bond, it would have to be strong."

"I feel nothing else," Angela said, "Maybe I need to meet them first."

"That differs from my gift then," Garrett said.

"You have a gift too?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I can feel the shifts in power, the injustices. More so in our world, but sometimes in the human world too. I knew Bella had been taken, I didn't know it was her, of course. I could feel the Cullens too, but I haven't for a while, I think it's because they're laying low. I can feel things far away, but I don't bother intervening with those. If something arises, I can ignore it to a point, but then it starts to hurt me, so it must be corrected. Either Jasper or myself will go in and deal with it."

"So, you feel a lot of pain?" Angela said and Garrett had never really thought about it like that before.

"I guess so, more suffering than pain, but it's similar."

"Is it a burden?" she asked.

"Maybe," Garrett said, "but I don't like to look at it that way. I like to look at it as a way to help keep the balance."

"We should probably head back," Angela said, "I can feel them getting closer. Bella and Jasper are already back at the house."

"Not yet," Garrett said, "I like being alone with you, it's calming. I can forget about my gift and just focus on you."

"Okay," Angela said, "we can stay for a little while longer."

Garrett pulled Angela onto his lap and hugged her close. They stayed like that until they couldn't any longer.

"We need to go now, Garrett," Angela said, "everyone's back home, we need to be there too."

"But I don't want to leave here."

Angela pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"We can always come back," she promised him, "and I'm not leaving you, we're going together."

That seemed to calm him and they left the bunker together. Garrett took the time to cover the hole he had made, making it seem as though they were never there. They ran hand-in-hand again and when they were close, Garrett stopped. They could hear all the bullshit already and he didn't want to be part of it.

"Let's go back," Garrett said, tugging on Angela's hand.

"We can't," she said, "we all need to stay together. We need our coven bond to form fully."


	49. Chapter 49

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Where have you been?" Bella asked Garrett and Angela the moment they came through the door.

"We were nearby," Angela said. It was good to see that Angela was willing to speak up and protect herself and her mate. "And we came back when everyone else did."

"We need to stay together," Bella said.

"I agree," Angela said, "from now on. We need to complete our coven bond."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Weren't we already bonded now with Benjamin?

"Right now," Angela said, "being together physically, our bonds are forming, getting stronger. Where are Peter and Charlotte? They need to be here for this."

"Peter needed to cool off," Bella said with a laugh.

"I can go get him," Benjamin offered.

"No," Charlie and I said.

"I'll go," I said. "Garrett, don't let anyone leave, you included."

He nodded his head and I took off to find Peter and Charlotte. They were close by near a stream and Peter was soaking wet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked them.

"He could still feel the burning," Charlotte said, "so I pushed him in the creek. He said it's stopped now."

"Yeah," Peter said, "thank you for your concern back there, Jasper. Didn't you care that I almost died?"

"Of course I cared."

"You didn't show it," Peter huffed.

All he was feeling was hurt, a lot of hurt.

"When have I ever showed what I was truly feeling?" I said and Peter accepted it. "There's a lot of shit going on right now," I told him, "and I hate that you're hurting, I also know that you won't want to come back to the house right now but Angela's spurting some shit about how we have to be together for our bond to form or some shit. I don't know, but it seems important. I'm sure it won't take long and then you can come back out here if you want."

Peter had no choice, so he came back to the house with me and Charlotte.

My house wasn't very big, so it was amazing to see eight vampires all standing in the one room. The Cullens didn't stand a chance. No one moved, we just eyed each other.

"Okay," Angela said, standing in the middle, "I'm not sure how this works, but we need to be connected. First, mates." She stepped in front of Garrett and they held hands in between their bodies. "Come on everyone," she said.

Bella and I joined hands, it felt good. I stared into her red eyes and smiled. I got to spend an eternity with her, I was a lucky vampire.

"This is stupid," Peter said, "Charlotte and I have held hands many times, we don't need to do it again."

Garrett growled at Peter for not listening to his mate. Charlotte grabbed Peter's hands quickly to avoid a fight. Benjamin and Charlie did the same. We held on for some time until Angela stepped away from Garrett.

"Okay, next is Bella and Charlie, same thing."

When they held hands, I could feel their love and it was so pure. The love you could only find between a father and his daughter.

Angela did many more pairings.

Bella, Charlie, me.

Bella, Charlie, me and Benjamin.

Bella and Angela.

Bella and Garrett.

Charlie and Charlotte.

Charlie and Angela.

Garrett and Me.

Garrett and Bella.

Charlotte and me.

Peter and me.

Me, Peter and Charlotte.

"Are we almost done?" Peter asked. "This is so stupid."

"Almost," Angela said, observing us all.

We were definitely all interconnected and more so than I first thought.

"Peter and Benjamin," Angela said.

"No way," Peter said, "there's no way I'm connected to him."

"You are," Angela said, "I don't know how, but it's there."

Benjamin stepped forward eagerly.

"Just take his hands," Charlotte said, "the sooner you do, the sooner we'll be done."

They held hands and Peter glared at Benjamin the whole time. Benjamin didn't care, he just smiled back and it infuriated Peter.

"Jasper in the middle," Angela said and Peter ripped his hands from Benjamin's. "Everyone put your hand on Jasper, but don't touch anyone else. Jasper is our core," Angela said, "he's the only one of us who is connected to everyone. Some of us have five connections, some only have three, Jasper has seven. Jasper is strong, but if he dies, our coven won't survive. If one of us dies, we may have a chance."

No one seemed to take her seriously, but I did.

"You can stop touching him now," Angela said and everyone stepped away from me. "I'm missing one connection," she said, spinning around, trying to figure it out.

She started pushing and pulling us around, trying different things, but nothing worked and she was growing frustrated. Finally, she found the connection. It was me, Benjamin and Angela.

"What's this one?" Bella asked. Most had been self-explanatory.

"I'm not sure," Angela said.

"I know," I said, taking a closer look at Benjamin's emotions. We all cared for those who had imprisoned us. I cared for Maria, who was dead. Angela cared for Edward and the Cullens, who were about to be dead. And Benjamin cared for those who kept him hidden, they were still living. "We care for those who wronged us," I said and everyone understood.

"Okay," Angela said, "final connection. This one is important. Bella, grab Jasper's left hand. Charlie, grab Bella's left hand. Benjamin, Charlie's left hand. Peter, Jasper's right hand. Charlotte, Peter's right hand. Wait, no. Benjamin, let go." He did.  
"Charlotte take Charlie's hand."

It was me and Bella and Charlie and Charlotte and Peter connected in a circle.

"This will make us stronger," Angela said. "Okay, Charlie and Charlotte break apart. Benjamin, hold Charlie's hand again. Garrett, take Charlotte's." Then Angela took the last spot, grabbing Garrett and Benjamin's hand. We formed a large circle, all connected.

I noticed we could also be split in half, vampires and newborns, but for some reason Angela hadn't made that connection, probably because either way two of us would lose our mate and we wouldn't survive that. I had a feeling we could make more connections, but these were the important ones. We stood hand-in-hand for a long while. I could feel our bond grow and I hoped the others could too, we'd be unstoppable, as long as we didn't lose one of our own, and apparently, it definitely couldn't be me. It was a good thing I hadn't lost a fight yet.

We were allowed to release and everyone moved slowly, perhaps they realized it all too. I brought Bella into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Charlotte and I will be by the stream," Peter said, "if that's okay, Major."

It was good he was asking for permission.

"Yes, just stay close."

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" Garrett asked Angela.

"Sit somewhere quiet," she said, "that took a lot out of me."

"We will be at the trees, Major," Garrett said, taking Angela's hand.

I nodded my head in agreement and they left.

Bella pulled away from me and turned towards her father and Benjamin.

"Do you know how old you were when you were changed?" Bella asked Benjamin.

"Yes," he smiled, "fifteen."

I could feel Bella's happiness. "Yes," she said, "I'm not the youngest. Wait, how old is everyone?" she asked. "Benjamin is fifteen, I'm sixteen, Angela is seventeen."

"Charlotte is eighteen, I'm nineteen and Peter's twenty," I supplied.

"What about Garrett?" she asked.

"Twenty-five, I think."

"Great," Charlie said, "I'm the old man of the group at forty. Everyone's going to think of me as their dad."

"Oh," Benjamin said, "do you want me to call you Daddy?

"No," Bella and Charlie said at the same time.

"Why not?" Benjamin asked.

"Just call me Charlie."

"Charles," Benjamin corrected, "Charlie sounds like a young person's name and you're not young."

"Are you sure mates are for an eternity?" Charlie asked me, he was feeling exasperated.

"Yes, but you'll balance each other out. He was kept prisioner for years, Charlie, it's going to be an adjustment for him."

"I like him," Bella said, "but, dad, wow, talk about robbing the cradle, you're old enough to be his father. Is he my brother or my step-dad?"

"Bella, don't start," Charlie snapped and she smirked.

"I will be your daddy," Benjamin said.

Garrett's emotions shifted drastically and it had me standing up straighter.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Something," I said, trying to work out what he was feeling, but everything was flashing by fast. Then Angela felt shock and sadness.

"What is it?" Bella asked. "What do we need to do?"

"Someone go get Peter and Charlotte," I said.

"I'll do it," Benjamin offered.

"Charlie," I said, "go with him and be quick. Something's up."

They took off and they got back right when Garrett and Angela did.

"What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms against me chest.

"It's the Cullens," Angela said, "they're on the move, they're getting closer to each other. Their bond was separated with the distance, but it's growing stronger. It seems different too, there's more connections, but I don't know what that means, unless their coven has grown too, like ours has."

Not good.

"Garrett?" I questioned.

"Something big is definitely brewing with them," he said, "I can't see it clearly yet. I just know it's big and it's directed at us, all of us. I think they've created an army and I think they know we're all together. I think they know that Bella is alive."

Impossible.

"We need to do something," Garrett said, "because they're bringing the fight to us, they're bringing it here."

No fucking way, not in my house.


	50. Chapter 50

**Jasper Whitlock**

The Cullens were coming for us, we needed to get ahead of this.

"We're moving out," I growled, "take nothing, and stay in line."

I took off running and I felt the others following me. I would not bring the fight to my house, we needed to get away and then plan our next move. I ran to Phoenix. I never wanted to come back here, not unless Bella wanted to, but if the Cullens really knew about Bella then this was a great place to be. I stopped near where I found Bella's lifeless body, but no one knew this but me. They all gathered around me, waiting.

"Where are they?" I asked Garrett and Angela.

"Closing in," Angela said, "I think they're running along the border between the US and Canada."

"How long do we have until they meet up?" I asked. We knew they were currently split in pairs; Alice and Emmett, Edward and Rosalie.

"I don't know," Angela said.

That didn't help.

"Garrett?" I asked.

"This isn't good," he said, "this fight always seemed simple, we would win, but now… I don't have a good feeling about this."

What was going on? Who had the Cullens enlisted to help them? Why was Garrett so worried? We were strong, we had gifts, we fought in the wars. They would never be able to beat us. We needed more information.

"Peter, scout," I barked at him.

"Umm, Major," Peter dropped his head, "I don't think that's wise, the seer knows my mind signature."

Right. I growled. Peter was the only one I could send alone. I couldn't go without Bella. Garrett wouldn't go without Angela. Charlotte wouldn't get me what I needed. And there was no way I was sending Charlie and Benjamin. It had to be me, and Bella. Was she ready for this? Would she listen to me? We didn't have any other choice.

"Where will they meet?" I asked Angela.

"Umm, maybe…" she trailed off, thinking hard, "maybe somewhere in Banff National Park. Mount… No, Sawback Range."

Good.

"Bella, shield in place. If you can put it around me, do that too, or wait until we're closer." I turned to the others. "Stay here, prepare. Bella and I will go scout. We won't attack and we will be back. Angela?" I asked. I trusted her power, but I didn't understand it fully yet.

"As long as you stay together," she said, "we will be fine. You can't die, Jasper."

"I'm never dying," I told her.

"Bella," Peter spoke up, "carry Jasper on your back, use your speed to get there before they meet back up."

I would not allow Bella to carry me. Apparently, what I wanted didn't matter. Bella grabbed my arm and swung me onto her back, taking off running. She was faster than me, I'd give her that. Once we were away from the others, I didn't resist. I liked being this close to her. I kept her emotions close. She was feeling giddiness, happiness, and vindictiveness. This was what she had always wanted, vengeance. I directed her and she seemed to have no problem keeping me under her shield.

We got there first and I slid off Bella's back, taking to the trees. No one ever looked up, and if we were seen, it would give us a better chance to escape. We settled in one of the tallest and bushiest trees. I sat Bella on my lap, wrapping my arms around her. I had to keep her close, I couldn't let her ruin this. It was a scouting mission only. We needed to know what we were up against.

"Do not drop your shield," I warned her, "don't let your emotions overtake you like you did with Carlisle. We are here to observe. Our goal is to get all the information we need to take them down. They have grown stronger and we need to find out why." Bella was staying silent. "It's just like our games," I told her, "we must think first before we act."

"I love you, Jasper," she said, hitting me with her love. It was so powerful and it had me purring. She laughed, it was so sweet. "I've missed that sound," she said.

Bella turned sideways in my arms and started running her hand through my hair. It was calming and nice. I was now growling and purring, it was such a contradiction. I didn't know what to feel right now, but until the Cullens came, we had time, so I let myself enjoy her touch hoping that soon we could have more of this. We were close now. Our coven was complete, we would not backtrack, this was the start, the death of the Cullens would be the end.

Edward and Rosalie turned up first and I pulled Bella's hand from my hair. They were alone.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She will be here," Edward said, "she won't abandon us."

"Do you believe what she's saying?" Rosalie asked. "That Bella is still alive."

"I don't know." Edward growled. "You're the one who was supposed to dispose of her."

"I did," Rosalie said, "that worthless piece of shit was as good as dead, she only had a few minutes left to live when I left her. There's no way she survived."

"Why is she still reported as missing then?" Edward asked. "They never found her body. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Fucked if I know," Rosalie said, "maybe a coyote dragged her body off, who fucking cares. She's dead, you didn't see her, Ed. She may have fought us, but she had long since given up. She wanted death and she got it."

We were learning so much.

"Angela then," Edward said, "that vampire that got her, this must have to do with that. Daddy C isn't answering me, he's gone into hiding. I never thought he would betray us."

"You're fucking delusional," Rosalie said, "Carlisle has long since given up on us, the only reason he didn't destroy us is because he's too good for that."

"I don't know about that," Edward said, "he loves us, I know he does."

"Or he did," Rosalie said, "he's got Esme now, he doesn't need us anymore."

"But Alice needs us," Edward said.

I couldn't feel their emotions from underneath Bella's shield, but I could hear his hesitation. He wasn't sure about this anymore.

"Right," Rosalie agreed.

They were finally wise enough to shut their traps as they waited. I shared a look with Bella, they were so fucking stupid. We were gaining too much information and only half the party was here.

"What's taking her so long?" Rosalie asked. "I miss my mate."

"At least you have a mate," Edward said. He was whining now.

Rosalie laughed. "At least you still don't think your mate's that Bella bitch."

Bella faltered and I tightened my arms.

"I wasn't crazy," Edward said, "there must've been a reason why I couldn't read her thoughts. No one else, only her. Too bad she was bland as fucking shit. If only she acted like Angela; submissive, compliant, caring. I was so fucking done with her. We all were. It was one month of hell."

"Don't say that," Rosalie said, "we had some good times with her. Breaking her was fun."

"Yes," Alice said, joining them, "but not as much fun as it should've been. I hope you're done disobeying me. I told you how it was supposed to go, how we had to gain Bella's trust and love first, but you were too impatient, and you let Angela get away."

"Hey, that wasn't me," Edward said.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Coming," Alice told her.

"What's the plan?" Rosalie asked. "Is Bella really alive?"

"Yes," Alice said, "and she's with Angela."

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I can see the future."

Rosalie scoffed. "You could never see Bella clearly."

"Yes, but now I can."

Alice was lying, but why? There was more to this, so much more. Her deception was showing even though I was blocked from feeling it. As was Edward's hesitation. They were shifting. I wished Angela was here to observe the bonds because where ours had grown stronger, I felt as though their's were growing weaker, but that made no sense. Garrett and Angela were so sure they were gaining strength, but I didn't see that. Where was Rosalie's mate? What was going on?

It would all reveal itself, I knew that, but how long did we have to wait? It was risky being here. We couldn't be discovered, we couldn't leave our coven alone for long, things needed to move along faster. I could feel Bella's impatience, she wouldn't last much longer either. Alice closed her eyes and then she growled.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

Alice's eyes opened and she was storming. She turned around and three new vampires appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked them. "You're supposed to be tracking them."

"They're in Phoenix."

They knew where we were.

Bella moved, but I held her to me. We couldn't leave, not yet. This coven had grown, but how? Who were there newcomers?

"So, track them down," Alice said.

"Now, now, little girl," the one in the middle said, he was clearly the leader, "you keep forgetting your place. I made you what you are today, so don't sass me. I can always put you back where I found you."

"I'm sorry, James." Alice dropped her head.

Interesting, so James outranked Alice, and he was possibly her maker, maybe. We needed more information, but I wasn't sure how much we'd get. A little longer, maybe. I observed them. The female, the one with the red hair, she kept looking at James, she was his mate, if I had to guess. She kept glaring at Alice too, jealousy. The dark-skinned guy was a mystery, it seemed as though he didn't belong here. If only I had Angela's gift, I was beginning to see just how important it was. She would only have to take one look at them and she would know how they were all connected. Their strengths, their weaknesses, everything.

And then, in a blur, James and his mate were gone. It was his mate, something had happened, a gift perhaps.

"I hate it when she does that," Alice said.

"With all due respect," the dark-skinned vampire said, "but when Victoria runs, it's safe to assume we should all run."

He disappeared in a blur and then Edward and Alice did. Rosalie was the only one still here.

"Where the fuck is my mate?" she asked no one.

There was something here, something, but what? We had gained so much information, but also not. We didn't know their plan or if there were any others involved, and where was Rosalie's mate? Couldn't she feel him? Was he dead?

This may be stupid, but I didn't care. I unwrapped my arms from around Bella and pushed her out of the tree towards Rosalie. Bella wasn't ready for it and she landed sprawled on the ground near Rosalie. I jumped down in front of Rosalie and she dropped into a fighting stance when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "I think the more important question is, where's your mate?" I said and she snarled. "Calm down, we didn't do anything to him, did we," I reached down and helped Bella up, "my Swan?"

Rosalie gasped when she recognized Bella and I smirked.


	51. Chapter 51

**Jasper Whitlock**

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bella asked, rounding on me. "Pushing me out of the tree, seriously?"

"Bella, calm the fuck down," I said, "now is not the time for this."

"No," she said, "now is exactly the time for this. You can't treat me like that."

Rosalie's emotions shifted and I turned my attention onto her.

"She's still a fucking pain in the ass," Rosalie said.

I could feel Bella ready to pounce, so I took her hand in mine.

"I should've killed her," Rosalie said.

Yes, she should have.

"Why didn't you kill her?" I asked.

Rosalie's eyes met mine and she just stared at me. Right, I needed to gain her trust first, or just get her to fear me. Fear was easier. I let go of Bella's hand and as quick as I could, I grabbed Rosalie's arm and ripped it from her body. She screamed in pain and fell onto her knees. I threw Rosalie's arm at Bella and she caught it.

"I don't want this," Bella said.

"Just hold it," I told her.

The arm was leaking venom at the shoulder and Bella held it away from her in disgust.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Bella asked.

"I don't care," I told her, "burn it for all I care."

This was not our focus. Rosalie's fear spiked.

"Please don't burn it," she said, "I'll do anything you want, just don't burn it, please."

I could feel Bella's satisfaction, she was finally getting what she wanted, a chance to make those who had wronged her pay for their sins. I reveled in her emotions.

"I can do anything I want with this?" Bella taunted Rosalie as she asked me.

I grunted my agreement. Bella was planning something, so I waited. She repositioned the arm in her hands and then I watched on amazed as she swiped the arm at Rosalie. The palm of the dismembered arm hit Rosalie's cheek hard and the noise echoed around the trees. Fuck, my mate just slapped this bitch with her own hand. I sent Bella my pride. That was fucking amazing and I had to hold back my laughter at the situation.

Rosalie was now feeling anger. That's right bitch, my mate is better than you. You should have killed her, but you didn't.

"I have a gift," I told Rosalie and I could feel Bella's confusion, she would realize my plan soon, "I can tell when someone's lying, so, I'll tell you what, you answer my questions truthfully and we won't have a problem. You lie or skirt the truth, just once, and I will kill you… No, actually, Bella will kill you."

Bella smiled at that and although Rosalie didn't react outwardly, she was feeling terrified.

"Where's your mate?" I asked her.

"I… I don't know."

It was the truth.

"Can't you feel him?" I asked. "If he's truly your mate then you should be able to feel the connection to him. It resides here, right where you heart never beats."

Confusion.

"I used to feel that," Rosalie said, "but it faded over time."

It should never fade, only grow.

"How do you know he's your mate?" I asked.

"I was hungry," she said, "desperately so, and he was bloody, as good as dead, but I didn't want to drink from him, I wanted to save him, so I brought him to Carlisle."

Interesting, that was similar to Bella and me. I had never felt the desire to drink from her or kill her. Only to be with her, and then to save her.

Rosalie hadn't lied yet. She thought he was her mate. This was interesting.

"When did the connection to him fade?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie dropped her head, "around the time we left Carlisle."

Interesting. That didn't guarantee he was dead right now, but, where was he? I couldn't focus on that yet. Bella was thankfully holding her tongue and observing the situation, her time would come.

"And why did you leave Carlisle?" I asked.

She faltered, she better not lie to me. "I don't remember," she said.

It was truthful, but not. I would let it slide for now.

"What about Alice?" I asked. "When did you meet her?"

"Not long after," she said, "Edward met her and brought her into our new coven."

Interesting.

"And what did you first think of her?"

"She was weak and broken and stupid, but Edward liked her and she did have a useful gift. She told us what to do and what to avoid, she only made us better and stronger."

She manipulated them right from the start, but why? Did it have anything to do with James and his coven, or was this separate? Rosalie didn't have these answers.

"What about Bella?" I said. "Why did you take her and not Angela like planned?"

Rosalie was shocked that we knew about this.

"Alice said it would be better," Rosalie told me, "she said we had to play it right though, we had to gain her trust and love, we tried that, for weeks, but we got impatient, and when she left Forks, we followed and took her."

Alice clearly had a plan with all of this.

"Did you know about Bella before she arrived at Forks?"

"Yes, Alice said she had a vision about her."

We needed Alice, she was the one who held all the answers, but I needed one more thing first from Rosalie first.

"What did you do to my mate?" I asked. "What role did you play?"

Rosalie faltered again, dropping her head. She didn't want to answer me and although she was already going to die, this sealed it further.

"Answer me," I boomed and Rosalie shook in fear.

"Don't you already know?" she asked.

"Answer me."

"I… I helped take her, I held her against her will, I… I hurt her, I… What do you want from me? I was part of it all."

Yes, you were.

"And?" I prompted her.

"And what?" she asked.

"Any regrets?" I asked. "What about with Angela? Will you do this again? Do you have a taste for it? Was this just Alice's idea, or did you have free will?"

That got her thinking.

Alice had definitely manipulated the Cullens, but they had played their part in this. They had hurt my mate.

Rosalie didn't answer, her silence was enough.

"My Swan," it was almost time, "tell Rosalie who I am, my title."

Rosalie's eyes snapped up.

"This is my mate," Bella said proudly.

It was nice and it made Rosalie gasp, but it wasn't what I was after.

"No," I said, "who I am."

Understanding washed over Bella.

"Have you ever heard of the Bringer of Darkness?" Bella asked and Rosalie's fear spiked. "This is him, he's my mate. He's never lost a fight and his only goal right now is to bring justice to those who wronged me."

Rosalie realized her fate and she accepted it. That wouldn't do. Where was the run, the fight, why was she making this easy? I took a step forward and Rosalie leaned back, it was a good start, but not nearly enough.

"Everything Bella said is true," I told her, "but this is what's going to happen. My mate is going to kill you, right here. You were right, you should've killed her, but you didn't and I thank you for that, but that won't save you, not today."

I stepped back.

"Go for the neck," I instructed Bella, "she won't fight, she has given up." Such a pity, such a waste. "Do your worst, make her pay for what she did to you."

Bella pounced, Rosalie dropped her head to the side, opening up her neck to my mate, I stepped backwards, watching it all. Bella took her time, she ripped Rosalie's head off, almost completely, then she sliced her skin in all the places she had been scarred. Then, Bella just stood above Rosalie, watching her suffer, she was enjoying this, it was needed.

"There's so many things I want to repay you for," Bella said, "but I'm not as vindictive as you. I am better than you, and I want to thank you for not killing me. Why didn't you? Tell me right before I kill you."

Rosalie's voice was a whisper. "You were almost dead and I was done with you. You were such a bitch and I didn't think you deserved a quick death. It was left up to me to dispose of you how I wished and that's how I wished. A slow death, all alone, surrounded by nothing."

"Do you regret not killing me?" Bella asked.

"No." Rosalie was telling the truth.

"Why not?"

Rosalie didn't answer, she just closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Bella growled and went nuclear on Rosalie and her body. My phone rang and I pulled it out, it was Peter.

"You need to get back here and fast," he sounded worried.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," Peter said, "Garrett's sure something has changed and it's not good for us, but we don't know what it is yet."

I handed Bella my lighter and she lit Rosalie's dismembered body on fire.

"We're almost done here," I said, "and then we'll be back."

Rosalie died and I heard a terrified gasp on the other end of the line.

"What's going on there?" I asked.

"I don't know," Peter said, "that was Angela. Something's not right, you need to get back here, fast."

There was some kind of commotion, but I couldn't work it out. What was happening there? Why did Angela have that reaction?

"Peter? ...Peter?" The line went dead.

"What's going on now?" Bella asked. Her satisfaction had faded, it was replaced with concern.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the others. We will celebrate the first death of many on our way back."

Bella's satisfaction returned and she smiled, happiness coursing through her.

"Thank you," she said, "for letting me be the one to kill her."

"Of course, my Swan, this is your fight."

Bella paused. "No, it's both of ours," she said, "our whole covens."

I was glad she was finally accepting that fact. She may have gotten to kill Rosalie, but that wouldn't mean she got to kill any of the others. We all wanted vengeance for what the Cullens had done and we would all get it. This was a good start, one had been slain and the rest would quickly follow.


	52. Chapter 52

**Jasper Whitlock**

Bella and I made it back to Phoenix, where we had left the others, but they weren't here anymore.

"Where are they?" Bella asked. She was feeling anger and a small amount of fear.

"Don't overreact until we know what's going on." I pulled out my phone, there was no message from Peter. I tried calling him, but there was no answer.

"Can I overreact now?" Bella asked.

"No. James knew we were in Phoenix, they must have come here, the others must be on the run. They won't do anything without us."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

No, I wasn't sure, but I had hope.

"We need to head back north." I sent a message to Peter asking him to make contact as soon as possible.

"Why?" Bella asked as we took off.

"We can't stay here," I told her, "they know we were here, they might double back. Until the others get in touch, we need to play our part. If Emmett and Rosalie were true mates then he's a liability. We knew he was in Maine with Alice, so we need to track him down. Something is going on with him, I just know it and we need to find him."

Bella didn't say anything for a while. She was still feeling scared which was unusual for her. She had never felt fear, she was never afraid, just determined.

"Why are you scared?" I asked her.

"My father is out there," she said.

Right, I forgot about that. When I changed brothers, they were constantly worried about each other. It was almost like mates, safer to keep them together.

"He will be fine," I told her, "he is with the others. We need to keep course."

"Can't we track them? Aren't we safer together?"

"We can't track them. If they're being chased then they'll be doing whatever they can to stay ahead and avoid detection. The red-head, I'm sure she has a gift. You saw them, they were there one minute, gone the next. I thought they were running from us, but perhaps they went to chase the others. We don't know. We just need to be smart about this. Peter will get in contact when it's safe to do so."

"But they were in disarray when they called us," Bella said, "something had happened with Angela and Garrett."

"Bella, just trust me. We're going after Emmett unless we hear otherwise."

I wanted to be harsher with her, I wanted to command her to fall in line, but I knew she would never stand for that and we couldn't have any internal rifts right now, not with all the external crap we were facing. Bella had killed Rosalie, there was going back now, we had to finish this.

We made it back to Banff National Park and I stretched out my gift, we were alone. I took off, running along the border, heading towards Maine. I kept focus, completely on alert. There were at least six vampires chasing us. The Cullen coven; Alice, Edward and Emmett. And the three newcomers; James, Victoria and an unknown.

Things had shifted, before we had the numbers, we had the upper hand, but now, it was more evenly matched, and we had no information about the newcomers. It wasn't ideal. I tried to come up with a way to find out more about them. Usually I sent Peter in, but he was right, Alice knew his mind signature, it was too risky.

"Stop," I said, pulling on Bella's arm. She was running fast and unfortunately my careless action caused her shoulder to pop out of its socket.

Her anger flared and she turned around and smacked me on the head.

"Sorry," I told her, taking the time to pop it back in for her. She was mad and in pain.

"You could've just used your words," she said.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Why did you stop us?"

"I thought I felt something, give me a second." I closed my eyes and stretched out my gift.

I could feel agony, pure, unending agony, and it wasn't coming from a human. There was a vampire in pain, they were feeling frustrated and trapped.

"Put your shield around us," I told her, "I have no idea what we're walking in on, but it can't be good."

"Is it a trap?" Bella asked.

Her comment made me pause. It was a curious situation, it could be a trap. I stretched out my gift again, we were alone.

"I don't think so, but it could be." I needed to take more care.

Bella put her shield up and instead of running in like I usually did, we took our time, slowly circling around. I got Bella to drop her shield every now and then, but we were still alone. The only way this would be a trap is if they had a shield which was doubtful. The vampire we were approaching felt strong even in their weakened state, but I wasn't worried. Bella was. Maybe she had more sense than me.

"Do we take to the trees?" Bella asked.

I looked up, there wasn't enough of them.

"No, something isn't right. They're weak, injured, possibly stuck. They haven't moved."

"Have you ever felt something like this before?"

I never had, and yet again Bella was making me see things in a different light. I was a man of action, calculated, running on instincts, but Bella was clearly more cautious. We were a good match it seemed.

"I think we move in fast, they're alone, there's two of us, let's end whatever this is."

Bella was still hesitant, but I knew best in this situation.

I took off, full speed, and what met me stopped me dead in my tracks. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Help me," the vampire said, "kill me, please."

"It's Emmett," Bella told me. She was torn between feeling shocked and disgusted. "What happened to him?"

I had no idea, but I had a feeling Alice and James were behind it. Emmett had his back against a tree, he was tied with rope to keep him upright, and his body was sectioned into three parts by something metal. It was keeping him from fusing back together and he was too weak to do anything about it.

"Who's there?" he asked. "How do you know me?"

I stepped closer, his eyeballs were missing. Surely Alice hadn't done this, it was so sadistic and what was the purpose?

"Don't worry, we're here to save you," I lied.

My eyes met Bella and I silently let her know my intentions. Emmett wouldn't be spared, he didn't deserve it.

"What happened?" I asked, stepping closer, pretending to help him.

"I don't know, I think I was double-crossed." His answer was truthful.

"How many vampires did this to you?"

"Three."

Interesting.

"Do you have a mate?"

"Yes, she's gone now though. Recently, I felt it. Please kill me so I can join her. Life means nothing anymore."

They were true mates. I wondered why Rosalie's feelings had lessened over time, had Alice done something?

It was time to reveal our hand. I looked around for Emmett eyes, surely they didn't burn them, that was too final.

"What can you see?" I asked.

"Nothing, I can't see anything. Just kill me please."

I pointed to Bella and then my eyes and then the area around us. She shook her head no. I guess I'd be the one looking for his eyes. I used my vampire vision and smell and started searching the area. I couldn't find anything. What if they had taken them with them? This was not ideal. We couldn't kill him completely if we didn't have every part of him.

It was Bella's turn. I took a step back and nodded towards Emmett.

"Do you recognize my voice?" she asked.

He didn't. "No, who's there?"

"It's me, Bella Swan."

I could feel Emmett's regret, it wouldn't save him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," she seethed, "I don't want to hear it. You're right, your mate is dead, I killed her."

Emmett's fear spiked.

I wouldn't have revealed that piece of information to him, but I figured there was no harm in Bella doing things her way. We were alone, Emmett was defenseless.

"Will you kill me too please?" he asked.

"Not yet. Who did this to you?"

"Alice and two others."

"Why did you split up from your mate?" Bella asked.

"Alice suggested it, it was supposed to be temporary."

"What is she planning?"

"I don't know, Alice never includes us in her plans, only Edward, but she's been playing him too, from day one. Nothing was ever the same after we left Carlisle."

"Why would she do this to you?"

I was enjoying watching my mate at work.

"I don't know. She should've killed me. Please just kill me, I miss Rosie. I'm sorry for what I did, so sorry, please kill me."

Bella turned to me. Yet again, Alice was the one who held the answers we needed. Why she secured Emmett to this tree didn't really matter. It would be an easy kill for us.

"Just kill him," I told Bella, "he's no use to us, not now that his mate has been killed."

She paused, feeling conflicted. "Can you do it?" she asked me.

"Why?"

Bella didn't answer me. Whatever. This would be quick work. I pulled the metal out and then slashed the ropes. There wasn't enough time for him to heal. His three body parts scattered on the ground. I decided to do no more. Just like his mate, he wasn't fighting, he had given up.

It would be the last easy kill I suspected. Edward was in too deep, Alice was in charge, and the newcomers would be a match. I grabbed my lighter and flicked it. I looked to Bella, it wasn't too late for her to kill him, but she was just standing there, watching him.

I lit the closest part on fire and the flames spread quickly. Before too long, Emmett Cullen was gone. I was still hesitant, we didn't burn his eyes, but perhaps Alice had. I saw no reason for them to keep them, but it felt like an unfinished job. Even with his eyes possibly out there, he would never be living again.

Bella didn't move.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Alice manipulated them," she said, "all of them."

"That doesn't excuse what they did."

"I know, but I can't help thinking of Carlisle. These were his children and somehow Alice was able to take them from him. You heard Rosalie, Alice was weak in the beginning, she played it perfectly. I bet they were good when they were with Carlisle and then she came along and poisoned them. It's just… I want to kill her, please let me be the one to kill her."

Bella and I had already killed two, so I wasn't sure if that would be possible. I knew Garrett and maybe even Angela would want to kill Edward and Alice, we couldn't be selfish. Peter would also want a part of this. Where were they?

I pulled out my phone, still no word. We had nothing now, no play left. We wouldn't be able to find the others, I had trained Peter too well. The Cullens and new vampires would most likely stick together. The only thing we could do, and it went against everything I believed, was to draw Alice to us.

It wasn't a wise move, we didn't need to become the hunted, but the rest of my coven most likely already had. There had to be something.

"How does Alice's gift work?" I asked Bella.

"I'm not sure."

"Think hard." This was the one question we should have asked Emmett and Rosalie, but it was too late now.

"I think it has something to do with decisions, but I'm not sure."

Decisions? …Decisions. Alice can see the future, everyone's future except Bella's, who was a shield, and those of us who ran on battle-mode. But that made no sense, if Alice's gift worked on decisions then she would be constantly bombarded with decisions that were fleeting, never to be materialized. How could she tell what was important and what wasn't?

"What if the others aren't okay?" Bella asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What if they got to them? What if we're the only ones left? Maybe Emmett was a distraction, not a trap. I can't live without my father, Jasper, or the others. You heard Angela, our coven won't survive if some of us die."

"You're overreacting again, my Swan. They will be fine, I'm sure of it. Let me think."

Peter would be leading this charge, or Garrett, and I knew them best, I trained them both, they followed my command. I had to get into their head, I had to figure out their game plan. I needed to find them and I prayed I'd find all members of my coven safe and sound. It was optimistic, but not foolish. A lot of time had already passed, what if we had already lost someone?


	53. Chapter 53

**Whitlock Coven**

"This is stupid," Garrett said, "we should be on the move, it's too risky to stay in one spot."

The Whitlock coven, sans Bella and Jasper, were still waiting in Phoenix for their leader and his mate to return.

"Jasper told us to stay, so we stay," Peter said. "It's only a scouting mission, they will be back soon."

"I'm worried about Bella," Charlie said, "what if the Cullens attack them?"

"They won't." Peter was sick of all these newborns and their questions. "Jasper will make sure they're not detected. Just be patient."

"When can we feed again?" Benjamin asked and Peter growled at him, Peter still didn't like him.

Sensing the friction, Charlie tried to diffuse the situation. "We'll be over here." Charlie led his mate away from Peter.

"Ignore them all," Charlotte told Peter, "Jasper put you in charge for a reason."

"But Jasper didn't put him in charge," Garrett said, "I'm the oldest and therefore I am the one who should be in charge."

"It didn't need to be said," Peter growled, "everyone knows I'm next in line after Jasper."

"Wait," Benjamin called out, "when were you changed, Garrett?"

"1780."

"Oh." Benjamin thought he might be the oldest, but he was the second oldest.

"You don't count anyway," Peter said, "experience is taken into consideration and you were locked up for two hundred years, you're on the bottom of the list."

"Watch it," Charlie warned Peter.

"Don't worry," Benjamin said, "Peter is harmless."

Peter growled loudly.

"Calm down everyone," Charlotte said. "You can't kill him, Peter, Jasper won't be happy with you."

"I don't care," Peter said. "He's doing it on purpose, I know he is."

"Everyone just be quiet," Angela said, her voice low, "please. You're causing rifts, we need to stay strong. Please. We're already weakened without Bella and Jasper here."

Everyone shut their mouths and stuck close by each other, but separately with their mates. Peter and Charlotte. Garrett and Angela. Benjamin and Charlie. Then, things changed. Garrett's head shot up.

"Something's shifting," he said. He knelt down, touching the earth, trying to get a better read on it. Something bad was rising, or had risen.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"The Cullens know we're here," Garrett said, "I think they're on their way. It's not clear, but something big is stirring and it has to do with us."

Peter grabbed his phone, dialing Jasper, he needed to warn him.

"You need to get back here and fast," Peter said, not even waiting for Jasper to talk.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

Peter surveyed the situation, trying to gain more information, but there was nothing new.

"I don't know." Peter didn't want to worry Jasper or give him any false information, Garrett could be wrong. "Garrett's sure something has changed and it's not good for us," that part was true, "but we don't know what it is yet."

"We're almost done here," Jasper said, "and then we'll be back."

Angela gasped. Peter looked towards Garrett wondering if something had happened to him, it hadn't. Angela had her eyes closed and she looked terrified.

"What's going on there?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Peter said, "that was Angela. Something's not right, you need to get back here, fast."

"It's too late, it's too late," Garrett muttered to himself, "but that's impossible. Angela." Everything calmed down inside him and he knew what to do. He picked his mate up and took off. They needed to be away from here, far, far away.

Charlie and Benjamin followed suit.

Peter stood there shocked. Charlotte tackled her mate, knocking the phone out of his hand and pulled him away.

"Peter? …Peter?" They could hear Jasper through the phone, but there was no turning back.

"What are we doing?" Peter asked, catching up to the others.

Garrett didn't answer.

"What are we doing?" Peter growled. "Someone talk already."

"Charles and I are following Garrett and Angela," Benjamin said.

Peter's growl intensified.

"Garrett, speak," Peter said.

"You don't command me," Garrett replied, never stopping.

Peter couldn't take it anymore, he increased his speed and pounced on Garrett's back. Angela tumbled out of his arms, but Peter didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Garrett's neck and tried to pull his head off.

"Please don't," Charlie said.

Everyone stopped, they were a few hundred miles away from Phoenix, to the east. Peter was still on Garrett's back, still trying to behead him. Garrett didn't seem worried about it, Angela was though.

"Let him go," she said, almost sobbing.

"What's going on with her?" Benjamin asked. "This is nothing, just playfulness, do you want me to tell you some of the things Amun did to me?"

"Everyone shut up," Charlie said, looking at Angela, she looked in pain. "Angela was right before, we need to stay together, we need to stop fighting. Why can't we function as a group right now?"

"Jasper is our core, Jasper can't die," Angela muttered.

Charlie realized what she meant, without Jasper here there was no one to follow, no one to obey, it was just chaos.

"I'm taking command," Charlie said, "Jasper is my son-in-law, therefore I take seniority."

"That's bullshit," Peter said, still trying to pull Garrett's head off.

"I don't care if it's bullshit, it's happening," Charlie said. "You're trying to kill Garrett for god's sake."

"I'm not trying to kill him, he would be dead if I wanted that, I just want his head."

"Angela," Charlie said, "what's going on?"

"I don't know… I don't know… bonds are breaking, this can't be good… it can't be good. You can't fix it… you can't fix it. I don't want… I don't want…"

Charlie decided to move on.

"Peter, let him go."

Peter glared at Charlie.

"Let. Him. Go. Now."

Peter wasn't going to listen, Charlie wasn't in charge.

"Listen to him," Benjamin said.

Benjamin liked seeing his mate in charge, but he hated that no one was listening to him, but maybe… Benjamin made sure no one was paying attention to him as he created a ball of fire in his hand behind his back. He contemplated whether or not to do it, but Peter wasn't listening to his mate, he was trying to harm Garrett. Benjamin shot the ball of flames at the back of Peter's neck, letting it burn for a moment before using air to create wind and dissipate it.

It was quick, but not for Peter. Peter jumped back, away from Garrett. He felt like he was on fire again. He swatted at his neck. "It burns, it burns, make it stop."

"Are you going to listen to me yet?" Charlie asked.

"Did you do this to me?" Peter asked, rounding on Charlie.

Garrett picked up Angela and took off running.

"What are you going to do now?" Peter snapped at Charlie. "You're in charge, aren't you?"

"We're following Garrett and you need to stay in line," Charlie said.

"Okay," Peter said, taking off running.

Charlie didn't believe it was that easy, Peter was up to something, but as long as everyone followed Garrett and Angela, everything should be fine.

The group took off again, but Peter and Charlotte ran separately, off to the side.

"I felt it, Char," Peter spoke quietly, "I did. It was burning, just like in the bus."

Charlotte didn't know what to believe, she jumped onto her mate's back and checked the back of his neck. The skin was slightly raw, pink too, and Peter's hair had been singed. Something had burned him, but what?

"Can you tell?" Peter asked. "Was there burning? I felt it, I swear I did."

"I believe you, my mate," Charlotte said, but she knew she couldn't add any more fuel to the fire burning inside Peter at the moment. He was already ready to behead Garrett and they couldn't have that, not right now. "There's nothing there," she said. She hated lying to her mate, but it was necessary.

"I'm supposed to be the one in charge," Peter said, "not Garrett and certainly not Charlie."

"You are," Charlotte told him, "and I'm sure they all know that, but most of all, Jasper knows that. We need to do what's best for this coven. Something has happened with the Cullens, Angela felt it, something is happening with Garrett, he's running from it or towards it. We need to stick together."

"I'm in charge."

"Do I need to spell this out for you?" Charlotte asked. "Remember Maria? Remember how she acted? She was in charge, but we all followed Jasper. I know this isn't the same, but let Charlie lead while you orchestrate everything. You're sly enough to do it without anyone realizing. I love you, my mate, but you're too riled up right now. Step back and let Charlie lead, under your secret command. Keep it all together."

"He's setting me off on purpose, I know he is."

"Ignore Benjamin, ignore all of them. Once this is done we'll leave them all with Jasper, okay? You can't let them die though. Not Bella's father, not his mate. You know I'm right."

"Do you think he's doing it on purpose?"

"I have no idea, my mate. Benjamin was locked up for two hundred years, who's to know what he went through. Just ignore him. Focus. You are the best, you always have been, don't let him best you. He might not be doing it on purpose, and if he is, he's currently winning. Vent to me, but don't let it show to them. Be the vampire Jasper trained you to be. Make a plan and put it into action."

They kept running alongside the group, staying close as Peter thought it all through. Charlotte was right, but Benjamin and the others were making his venom boil. He knew he needed to do what she said, it would be hard, but he would get there.

Peter darted left when ready and they rejoined the group.

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked him.

Peter wanted to growl at him so badly, but he kept himself in check.

"I accept," Peter said, "you can be in charge, Charlie."

Peter dropped back and Charlotte squeezed his hand. 'Plan your next move,' she mouthed to him. Peter nodded his head.

He surveyed everything. Angela was still lost, babbling about broken bonds, unfixable. Something had clearly happened with the Cullens but she wasn't in the right frame of mind to explain herself. Garrett was on a mission and it was wise to follow him. He knew where all the shifts in power were, he knew where the Cullens would be, where Jasper and Bella would be.

Next move, Charlie and Benjamin were staying in line too. Everything was stable, then it wasn't, another shift. Angela stopped her mutterings and Garrett stopped dead in his tracks. Everything went calm. What was going on now? Peter kept his mouth shut as he observed everything.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

Garrett set Angela on her feet, their eyes locking. Peter stayed back, Charlie stepped forward.

"Angela," Charlie said, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, "the unbroken bond has been fixed, it is no more, it has been destroyed."

"Can you be clearer?" he asked.

"Bella and Jasper killed Rosalie Cullen," Angela said, "Emmett Cullen was the unfixable part, he has been destroyed too."

"Who did it?" Benjamin asked.

"Bella and Jasper. Their bonds crossed before Emmett's tattered bond was destroyed."

"This is good news," Benjamin said, "the Cullens are down to two now, right?"

"No," Angela said, "their coven has grown, new bonds, or old bonds reformed, I'm not sure. I need to see them to understand what's going on."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Angela.

"Yes, the bond is gone, my connection to those two Cullens is now gone. Everything is level right now."

"What about you, Garrett?" Charlie asked. "What is going on? Where are we running to?"

Garrett made sure his mate was okay before he spoke.

"We aren't running to anywhere," he said, "we're being chased. It was two, then four, now more."

"How close are they?" Charlie asked.

"Close," Garrett said, "we need to stay on the move." He knelt down again, feeling the earth. "We have one minute, no more, then we need to run again."

"We need to get back to Bella and Jasper," Charlie said, "where are they?"

Garrett closed his eyes, trying to find them. "They're running too."

"South," Angela said, "I think."

"We need you to be sure," Charlie told her.

Angela closed her eyes and Garrett took her hand in his. They found that together, their gifts were stronger. They joined both hands and then they embraced.

"We don't have time for this," Charlie said, "less than a minute, that's it."

Angela and Garrett stayed like that, for twenty seconds… thirty.

"We need to move," Charlie said.

At thirty-seven seconds, they pulled apart. Both were now locked in on Jasper and Bella. They didn't say anything, they just took off, hand-in-hand, and the others gave chase.

"Do you think they're leading us to Bella and Jasper?" Benjamin asked his mate.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "but Garrett is keeping us ahead of the Cullens and we need to keep it that way."


	54. Chapter 54

**Jasper Whitlock**

"This is pointless," Bella said as we ran, "it's been days and we're still alone. We need to stop running."

"That's stupid," I said as I kept course, "we stop and they catch up."

"Exactly," Bella said.

What was she on about? I stopped and she did too.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's been days," Bella said, "our coven isn't catching up to us. We need to stay in one place so they can. We're probably running away from them. We keep running and they won't be able to catch up."

"Neither will the Cullens," I said, "we stop and they'll catch up too. We don't want that. They're probably waiting for that."

I took off again and Bella growled. Now she was chasing me.

"You need to listen to me," she said.

"I know more than you."

"I don't care. That doesn't change the facts. It's been days, if our coven was going to catch up then they would have already."

"Exactly," I said, spinning to face Bella, getting it her face.

"What?" she asked.

They should be here, but they weren't and that could only mean one thing… They were gone, all of them.

"What?" Bella asked.

I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to have to deal with her grief, we just had to keep running until she realized. I took off again, but this time, Bella didn't follow me. I didn't want to stop, but I had to, I wouldn't leave her behind.

"We need to stay still," Bella said, "let's at least try."

Her emotions were bubbling under the surface, maybe she already knew.

"Please," she said, "we can't keep running, we need to let them catch up."

She was resolved and in denial. She knew, we both knew, but we weren't saying anything about it.

"Where?" I asked. "It can't be out in the open, it should be central, well populated, but with a good view."

"I don't care where."

Okay, then. I took charge and headed for Fort Worth, Texas. I wanted to stay central and be close by a larger city, it was the perfect cover, unless they were tracking us. If Bella was right and we wanted the others to catch up to us, if they were still alive, then we needed to be centrally located. I didn't want to stand still for too long, it was too risky.

We entered the city and I knew we needed to blend in. I had to find somewhere that was populated and off the streets, but not too busy. I needed to be able to stretch out my gift, there had to be escape routes to leave quickly. I knew Fort Worth and the surrounding area, so it was possible.

"There," Bella said, pointing to a building. It was perfect.

As we got closer, I paused. It was a Civil War Museum.

"Come on," Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

I guess this was the perfect cover. No one would believe I was here.

"Keep your shield up," I told Bella.

Our boys wouldn't be fooled. If they were alive, hopefully they were close by. I stretched out my gift and kept it there. I needed to be on high alert.

"Relax," Bella slid her hand into mine, "we are a young couple interested in the Civil War."

Right, at least our eyes were black, we really needed to feed.

I guess we were going to pretend that everything was alright. No one had died, our coven would find us, the Cullens would stay away. It was doubtful.

"Oh my goodness," Bella said, pulling away from me and rushing off.

What now? I followed her lazily. Our coven needed to hurry the fuck up. I tried not to focus on anything. Garrett had recounted my Civil War days to me, but I didn't really want to be reminded of it.

"Look," Bella said, "it's one of Garrett's sketches."

It was? I looked up. It was. I stood by Bella's side. It was a sketch from his time with the North. I didn't recognize the soldier.

"I wonder if there's more," Bella said, looking around, "I wonder what's written on the back."

"Probably that," I said, pointing to the description plaque. "Private Benjamin Harrison III."

Garrett was very protective of his sketches, perhaps he had lost this one in battle. It was a little crumpled, but it looked good for its age.

"Look at this," Bella pulled me in the opposite direction, "is this like the uniform you wore?"

I looked at the gray woolen suit. "Yes."

"You remember?" she asked.

"Yes, my uniform was my only clothes for years after I was changed," I told her.

"Oh, right," she realized.

"I wore it until I no longer could, then I took clothes off the newborns after I killed them, but before I burned them."

"What about now?" Bella asked. "Where did you get these clothes from? Your victims?"

"I don't know." I truly didn't, it wasn't important to me. My white shirt wasn't even white anymore.

"When this is done," Bella said, "I'm getting you some new clothes, from a store, we will buy them."

"Why bother?" I asked. "Money isn't free."

"Yes, but it's the right thing to do. You didn't steal all of those supplies from the store, did you? You know, the stuff for me when I was injured? My bed? Jasper?"

"I used money, that I stole. We are vampires, Bella, it's the only way for us to get money. We can't go out there and work."

"Carlisle did, right? He worked at that hospital. I bet he earns his own money, we could too. What about the Volturi? I bet they have money."

How did we get here? And how did she even know about the Volturi? I mentioned them once, when she was human, and I gave no details.

"Who told you about the Volturi?" I asked.

"Charlotte," Bella said, "when you were alone with Angela."

Well, there you go. Knowing Charlotte and the others, Bella would undoubtedly know everything there is to know about the Volturi.

"Are you worried about them?" I asked. "There's a chance them might come after us. They've always wanted me and us killing the Cullens will give them a reason."

"No," Bella said, "you once told me that they're no match for you and I believe you."

Well, she wasn't wrong, even more so now. Once our newborns were past the year mark we'd be unstoppable. I had no doubt that that Volturi would come after us. It wouldn't take long, there's a chance they might already know. I couldn't focus on it, one problem at a time.

"Look at this," Bella said, she had entered a new room, "is this how the ladies dressed back then?"

I entered the room and looked around. It was filled with many old dresses, they reminded me of what Maria and her sisters used to wear. It wasn't a good memory, so I turned around and walked away.

I found myself in front of some civil war relics. Swords, sabers, bowie knives. Handguns: Colt's and Smith & Wesson's. Rifles, muskets. Cannons. A memory surfaced, I had a Pattern 1853 Enfield. It was a rifled musket.

We didn't experience many battles in Texas, just small struggles for power. We were mainly in charge of supplying soldiers and horses. We could get them safe passage, allowing them to get further up North where the main action was taking place.

I moved along to the next section, it was dedicated to horses. Horses played an important part in the war, not only in battle, but for transportation of people and ammunition, pulling ambulance carts.

I had a horse, usually they were reserved for Generals, but I was gifted one when I became a Major. I called him Ghost as he never got spooked. Even on the day I was killed, he was never scared of Maria and her sisters. I often wondered what happened to him. He would be dead now, but did he make it back to my troop? Did Maria kill him?

Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She didn't say anything, she just held me. Many horses died during the war. Ghost was just common brown, but he was a good soldier. I wondered if Garrett had a sketch of him, and if he knew what had happened to him. He had never mentioned it to me.

"Do you think they're okay?" Bella finally voiced our mutual concerns. "My father is with them."

I didn't know what to tell her. Thankfully, I couldn't feel her emotions as her shield was in place. All we could do was wait, for a little longer, then, we would have to accept the truth… That our coven had been destroyed and Bella and I were the only two left.

* * *

 **Whitlock Coven**

"Where the hell are we going?" Peter asked Charlotte.

"They're in charge," she said, talking about Garrett and Angela.

"But can we trust them?" Peter asked. "Angela's like Jasper, you saw how hard it was to take him away from Maria, she'll be the same with Edward, I know it. Jasper wouldn't listen to you, he had to leave on his own."

"Yes," Charlotte said, "and he killed her. Garrett won't lead us astray."

"Are you sure? Angela's his mate, surely she now outranks Jasper in his mind."

"Look," Charlotte said, "this is our best play. Jasper will want us to stick together. We have to trust them."

"I want him back," Peter said. "There's a reason he's our leader."

"This is our best play," Charlotte repeated, "our only play. Let's just see it out. ..Shit."

They had been running parallel to the others, but Garrett and Angela had just shifted course.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "You don't just shift course like that."

"We need to trust them," Charlotte said. She pushed harder and joined the others. "What's going on now?" she asked.

"Don't know," Charlie said, "we're just following them."

"I like following them," Benjamin said, "they run fast. I like feeling the wind against my face. It's so good to be free, don't you think, Peter?"

Peter growled.

"I miss Jasper," Benjamin said, "I hope we see him again soon. He's my son-in-law. I want to see my daughter too, right, Charles?"

Peter was already on edge and Benjamin was tipping him over it.

"Don't," Charlotte warned Peter, wanting to hold him back, but not daring to.

"Why?" Peter asked. "No one will miss him."

"I will miss him," Charlie said, "so back the fuck off."

Peter took a step back. Charlie never swore and he was close to Bella and Jasper, killing Benjamin wasn't worth it, not yet.

"We just entered Texas," Peter said, getting distracted. Texas was his home and he always knew. "Jasper would never come here, it's too obvious. It's a trap, it has to be a trap. I'm not running in there. Fuck this." Peter turned in the opposite direction.

"No," Charlotte stopped him, "we're trusting them."

"I'm no fool," Peter roared, "this is a trap."

"Until we know for sure," Charlotte said, "we stick together."

"This is stupid, we're going to get killed."

"I'm with Charlotte," Charlie said, "until we know-"

"You're not in charge," Peter roared at him, "you're all stupid. I don't want to die."

"Why not?" Benjamin asked.

Peter got in his face. "Just shut the fuck up before I rip your tongue out and burn it."

"Enough of this," Charlie said, putting himself in between Peter and Benjamin.

"Choose your spot," Charlotte said to Peter, "if we go past that spot, we turn and run."

"I choose here."

"I give up," Charlotte said, taking off. She didn't want Garrett and Angela to get too far ahead.

Charlie and Benjamin took off too.

Peter growled. Charlotte had left him with no choice, he couldn't leave her behind. He roared and followed her. This was a trap, it had to be.

Everyone caught back up to Garrett and Angela, but that was only because they had stopped running. They were in Fort Worth, Texas, outside the Texas Civil War Museum.

"Didn't I tell you," Peter said, "it's a trap. Jasper would never be here. Why are we here?"

"Stay here," Garrett spoke for the first time in a long time.

He walked into the museum, it was time to get his coven mates back. Bella caught his eyes first and she tapped Jasper on the arm. They turned to look. Garrett was here, but where were the others?

"Garrett, they have one of your sketches," Bella told him.

Garrett's head whipped around until he found it. He didn't hesitate to smash the glass, taking his sketch back. He didn't look at it, but it was now back where it belonged, just like Jasper and Bella.

Garrett didn't stick around, he left the museum.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

"Where are the others?" Bella asked, "I can't feel them. Is it my shield?"

"No." I couldn't feel them either. It was troubling, but I didn't want to overreact. "Let's go."

I took Bella's hand in mine and we left the museum. It was time to face the truth. Every war had casualties and this one would be no different.

Garrett was standing across the way, with the rest of my coven. I breathed a sigh of relief, they were all still alive, for now. It made no sense though, now that I could see them, I could feel them, but only barely. Why couldn't I feel them like normal?

We joined them and Bella hugged her father, then Benjamin hugged her. Benjamin went to hug me, but Charlie thankfully pulled him back.

"Thank fuck you're back," Peter said. He was feeling so much anger, resentment and malice. What had happened?

"We can't stay here," Angela said, "they're closing in."

We might not be able to stay here, but we couldn't keep running, I was sick of running. We needed to end this, once and for all. I was in charge, everyone was waiting for my command. I took off and they all followed me. We needed to regroup. We needed to get everything out in the open. We needed to come up with a plan of attack. We needed to stop being chased and start chasing them. I would not let them win. It was time for the rest of the Cullens and their army to die.


	55. Chapter 55

**Jasper Whitlock**

Something wasn't right, I knew that much. I also knew we couldn't stay here. I took off running and the rest of my coven followed. We needed to get away from here and fast. We crossed two state lines when Angela spoke up.

"They're still close," she told me.

This wouldn't do. We needed a plan. A plan… I was the leader of this coven. I had the experience. It had been a long time since I'd been in battle, but it should still all be there. What did we need? We needed to get away from the Cullens and their army. We needed to find a safe place to regroup. That was the most important thing. So, how did we achieve that?

My boys and I were virtually untraceable, but the others weren't, with the exception of Bella and her shield. That was it.

"No one stop running," I commanded. "Bella, shield everyone but Angela."

She did that, we only needed a moment.

"Include her in your shield," I said.

Angela was now safely hidden with us.

"Were there any changes?" I asked.

"Yes," Angela said, "they faltered."

That was good enough for me. I changed course, going true north for a while before going south-west. When I was certain we had lost them, Bella let Angela out of the shield to check. It was the briefest flash.

"They're nowhere near us," Angela said, "but I think they might have just gotten our location."

Right. I took off running again, knowing that the next time we stopped, as long as everyone stayed under Bella's shield, we would be fine. I ended up deciding on the Grand Canyon. I was sure we were safe, but I wanted somewhere remote and open in case the Cullens somehow found us. We wouldn't be here for long anyway.

I stopped in a hidden alcove and instructed Bella to keep her shield up at all costs. Fuck, my mate was impressive.

"Status report," I barked out.

No one said anything.

"How about you go first," Peter said.

I growled at him, but did so anyway. "Bella and I killed Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Alice has joined up with some other vampires, we don't have much information, but they have gifts. We're not sure how many there are, but I want to take the fight to them, I'm sick of running."

I stood and waited for them to speak. Angela was first and it surprised me.

"There's two groups," she said, "the Cullens and another. Their bonds were familiar, but distant and now they're merging."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"They knew each other before," Angela said, "Alice is the connection. I think… I think one of them changed her into a vampire, but I'm not sure. I would need to look at their bonds close up."

"How they're connected doesn't matter," I said, "they will all die. We will be at a disadvantage, but I think it's safe to assume one is a tracker. I also think one of their members can affect coven bonds."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "someone had altered Rosalie and Emmett's bond. When I met them, you could tell they were deeply mated, but when it came to the end, they could barely feel each other."

"It's most likely the reason we couldn't feel you," I said, "even when you were right outside the museum."

"You couldn't feel us?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but we can now and that's all that matters."

"I wonder…" Charlie said.

"What?" I snapped.

"When we were running," he said, "it was chaos. So much fighting, silence, selfishness. I wonder if they caused that too."

"No," Angela and Garrett said at the same time.

"At least not entirely," Garrett added. "Peter and Benjamin didn't get along from the start."

"He's right," Angela said, "Jasper is our core, without him here, we can't function as a coven, we're better off as pairs. It's one of the reasons why he can't die."

"Does anyone have any issues right now?" I asked. I didn't like that they had been fighting. We needed to be strong, we needed to be one. No one said anything. "Peter?" I asked.

"You need to tell Benjamin to shut the fuck up," Peter said.

"Charlotte?" I prompted.

"We don't know if it's intentional or not," she informed me.

"It's intentional," Peter hissed.

"As I was saying," Charlotte glared at her mate, "we don't know if it's intentional or not, but the things Benjamin says, they just get under Peter's skin."

"It's intentional," Peter said, "he doesn't do it to anyone else."

We needed to resolve this.

"Benjamin," I said and I could feel his fear, "are you intentionally riling Peter up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

I wasn't sure if it was truthful or not, I couldn't tell, which in itself was odd.

"Until I say, I don't want either of you talking to each other," I said, "do you understand? If there's something that must be said, you will tell your mate and they will decide if it's important enough to pass on or not."

That would have to do for now, we didn't have time to figure anything else out.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"The Volturi are stirring," Garrett said, "but nothing to worry about as of yet. I think they're waiting. They're probably hoping the Cullens wipe us out. I don't know how much they know though, but because our newborns are still new, I think we're okay."

"Unless Amun went to them about Benjamin," Peter said, "which he probably fucking did."

"Peter, what did I just tell you?" I said.

"This is fucking stupid," Peter said, "even if I told Char first, everyone would have overheard."

"I don't care."

"He's right though," Benjamin said, "I wouldn't put it past Amun."

"We can't focus on them right now," I said, "Garrett assures us that it's fine, so we'll leave it at that. If anything changes though, Garrett, let me know."

Garrett agreed.

"Anything else?" I asked.

Bella spoke up. "If they can somehow affect bonds, we need to stay on top of that," she said, "we are a coven, if things change, please remember this. Once this fight is done, we can separate into pairs if need be, but for right now we need to stick together. No more fighting or rifts."

"We need to end this," I said, "it's not going to be pretty, war never is. There will be causalities, most likely on both sides, but me and my boys, Charlotte too, will do what we can to ensure we all make it out alive. Keep your head, literally and figuratively, there's no shame in running away, be smart. This is it.

"The Cullens did the unspeakable to two of our members. They were defenseless humans and the Cullens took advantage of that. We don't need to know why, but we do want to find out if we can. Whoever Alice has teamed up with, they are part of this. No one will be spared, I don't care what bullshit they tell you. Their fate has been sealed.

"It's going to be tough. You will be injured and it will hurt. Stick close to your mate. …Fuck."

I ran through all the scenarios in my head, and, fuck.

"What is it Major?" Peter asked.

Fuck, but there was no way around this. I had to be with Bella. Garrett would be with Angela. Charlie and Benjamin were newborns, they needed to be paired with Peter and Charlotte, Charlie and Charlotte were connected, so that left Benjamin with Peter. That would never work, I knew Peter well and this feud would get us killed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, grabbing my Swan's hand. This was the only way and I hated it.

"Yes, Jasper," Bella said, "what's going on?"

It would still be tough, I was breaking up mates, but I hoped it didn't matter. Bella would be closer to her father, so that was good, and Charlie should trust me with Benjamin. It was our best play.

"These are the pairs," I said. "Garrett, you're with Angela. Charlotte, I want you with Charlie. Peter," I could feel his annoyance already at being paired with Benjamin, "you're with Bella, protect her with your life. Benjamin, you're with me."

"I don't understand," Benjamin said, "why can't I be with Charles?"

I growled, how dare he question me.

"Charlotte and I are connected," Charlie reassured his mate, "and Jasper knows best."

"Yeah," Peter said, "you're lucky you're with him otherwise you'd be dead."

Seriously, what was his problem? I knew Peter was hard-headed, but this was something else.

"Do you want me to put him with you?" I asked. "Because I'm doing this for you. I'm letting you be in charge of Bella when I would rather have her by my side."

"Give me Benjamin," Peter said, "I'll protect him."

None of us believed that for a second and that's why we couldn't have that. I had no doubt Peter would let Benjamin get killed and claim it was an unavoidable accident. We lose Benjamin and that would affect Charlie which would in turn affect Charlotte and Bella, and then me and Peter. It was a deadly chain reaction and it wasn't worth it.

"Just protect her with your life or I will kill you," I warned Peter. "Everyone, stand next to your pair."

We did.

"Angela?" I asked.

She took in all the bonds, thinking it through. "Jasper's right," she said, "this is our best option."

Good, then it's settled. Now, what? I guess we went after them, chased them. Or we could draw them out. I decided to open it up for discussion.

"Our pairs are set," I said, "you are to stay by them, you are to protect them, if they fall in battle then I give you permission to go back to your mate and continue to fight. Losing a mate will make you feel suicidal, trust me, I know, but you need to try and forget that and keep on fighting. We will deal with any fallout afterwards. Understood?"

Everyone agreed. Right, next.

"We can either begin chasing them or we can draw them to us," I said, "speak now if you have anything to say."

No one dared. No one, but one.

"We should draw them here," Benjamin said, looking around.

I could feel Peter's anger spike and I glared at him, just daring him to say something.

"I like the rock," Benjamin said, "it's connected." He went over to the wall and put his hand on it. Then he closed his eyes and we all looked at each other like he was crazy, which he probably was. He had been locked up for two-hundred years, he must have lost his mind, at least a little bit.

"Anyone else?" I asked. Literally anyone else? There were pros and cons to both options. I was leaning towards making them come to us. I was sick of running, but where was the best place to do that? It had to be remote, and this was remote. I turned around. The Grand Canyon was grand, maybe Benjamin was onto something.

He still had his eyes closed, still touching the rock. What was he doing? He was feeling confusion.

"Bella, drop your shield," I said and she did.

Angela gasped and Garrett dropped into a fighting stance.

"They've found us," Angela said.

Fuck. Double fuck. But this is what I was made for.

"Do I put my shield back up?" Bella asked.

Everyone was starting to panic.

"No," I said, "they can clearly track us through it, save your energy, use it to protect yourself if need be and those physically closest to you. We need to scatter, in our pairs."

"No," Benjamin said. He was still touching the rock. We didn't have time for this.

"Benjamin," my voice was sharp, but he didn't listen to me. I grabbed his arm, he was my pair, what a stupid idea that was.

"Wait," he said, trying to shake me off.

"We can't wait," I roared at him, "we need the higher ground."

"Exactly," he said, eerily calm, "just wait."

"They're getting closer," Angela said.

"I don't like this," Garrett said.

I was the leader, this was my decision.

"How long?" I asked Benjamin.

"Just be patient," he said, "trust me."

I had no reason to trust him, none at all, but I did. I knew if I pulled him away, he would fight me and we didn't want that. One fight was enough. We just had to wait and hope like hell that Benjamin didn't get us killed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Jasper Whitlock**

"This is stupid," Peter said, "I'm not waiting around for this idiot to kill us."

Benjamin didn't stop him, which told us everything we needed to know. Benjamin wasn't playing. He didn't goad Peter off to his death, nor did he stop him. He was focused on something, deeply focused.

"I'm with Peter," Garrett said, "we don't have time for this. How close are they, Ange?"

"Too close. I don't like this either." Angela grabbed onto Garrett's arm and both Garrett and Peter looked towards me.

They were waiting on me, all of my coven was. I could feel them now, the Cullens and their army, they were coming straight for us. I was the leader, I needed to lead. The smartest move would be to run, but I couldn't do it. I could feel Benjamin, he wasn't scared, he was determined and confident. Usually that was a worrying sign, but there was just something about Benjamin. When he told me to trust him, I did.

Everyone was still waiting on me, this was my decision to make.

"We wait," I told them.

Peter growled. I knew he wasn't happy, but I was sure of this. Feelings don't lie.

"Benjamin," I said, "please tell me that whatever you're doing, you're doing it fast."

"Just. One. More. Moment. It's the fault line," he muttered to himself, "mass casualties, must wait. It'll take time, but it's all connected."

Everyone was looking at me like Benjamin was crazy, like I was crazy, but I had made my decision and it was too late to go back on it now. The Cullens were too close.

"Keep your shield ready," I told Bella, "everyone, fighting stance, now."

We all dropped down.

"Anyone have any idea on numbers?" I asked.

"Umm," Angela closed her eyes, "twenty-three, I think."

Twenty-three? This wasn't good. How could they have amassed an army so quickly? Were they all newborns? I stood up, warning everyone else to stay down. I was trying to get a good view of them, I wanted to size them up. There, on the horizon. Alice and James were leading the charge, side by side.

Their army was just behind them. I had been around newborns for most of my vampire life, there were some there, sure, but the majority weren't new. What was going on? How long had this been brewing? What did it all have to do with my Swan? Why had I trusted Benjamin?

The ground began to shake. It was a low rumble at first. Their army stumbled, but kept pressing forward, getting closer to us. Then the rumble got louder and it shook even me. I spread my feet farther apart, staying steady. What was happening? There was a loud ripping sound and a rift opened up in ground. It stemmed from near us and travelled straight towards the Cullens at the great speed.

I looked at Benjamin, this was coming from him. The ground was literally splitting apart. We were safe, on solid ground. I looked back towards the Cullens. They had stopped now, they were confused, they were looking for an escape. Benjamin was doing this? Was this why we were waiting? The crack in the ground reached the Cullens, and then, right before my eyes, the ground cracked open and their whole army disappeared.

That was it, that was our moment.

"We need to run," I said, grabbing Benjamin's arm.

"No," he said, "I'm not done."

"Benjamin," I commanded, "thank you for whatever that was, but we need to leave while we can, there's too many of them."

"No," he roared, trying to get free from me.

I wasn't letting go, and as a result, Benjamin pulled away from me, his arm ripping at the shoulder. I stood there in shock, what was happening? Benjamin took off and then Charlie tried to follow.

"No." I grabbed Charlie and handed him his mate's arm.

"Let me go after him," Charlie said.

"Bella," I called out.

She grabbed Charlie's other arm and we pulled him away.

"Let me go," he said. "I need to protect him."

I couldn't do that. There were too many of them, we needed to get away.

"You can't leave him alone," Charlie said, "he is a member of this coven, he is my mate, at least let me go after him."

"No. I commanded Benjamin to stay and he left anyway, he's on his own, Charlie. Whatever he's doing is clearly more important than you, he didn't even stop to think of you."

Realization washed over Charlie and he stopped fighting and went with us, still clutching his mate's arm. Charlie was feeling devastated.

"This isn't the end," I told Charlie, "Benjamin caused the ground to open up, he's strong, I can feel it. We need to trust that he knows what he's doing."

"And if he sacrifices himself in the process," Peter said, "then we thank him for it."

"Peter," I growled, "you're not helping."

"Come here, Charlie," Charlotte said, literally taking him under her arm. He was hesitant, he still wanted to run after his mate, but he was stable.

"What now?" Peter asked as we stuck together as a group.

"Where are they?" I asked Angela.

"Deep, deep under the ground."

"Are they alive?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Angela said, "some deaths, but no one important."

"Is Benjamin with them?" I asked. Charlie's resolve faltered.

"Close, but not with them."

"Is he still alive?" Charlie asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes," Angela said.

"What now?" Peter asked again. "If they're in the ground, they're trapped, let's go after them. Maybe Benjamin has the right idea."

"Garrett?" I asked.

"It's time to end this, Major," he said, "no more running."

I looked around, testing everyone's emotions. They were scared and tired. Garrett was right, it was time to end this. We had left a man behind. Benjamin may be new, but he was part of this coven. I didn't think he was dead, Charlie hadn't had any adverse reactions which meant one of two things; Benjamin was either holding his own, or, the Cullens had taken him as a prisoner.

Either way, we had to go back for him.

"Okay," I said, "we end this now. If you have a gift, use it, if you don't, fight. We have one advantage above them, we have newborns and they're stronger and unpredictable, lean into that. Stick to the pairs I mentioned earlier, but hopefully we can stay close together. Benjamin put them in a hole, we can only hope they're still there. Let's go."

I took charge. This was it. It didn't matter that we were unprepared, it didn't matter about the unknown, it didn't matter that their army was bigger than ours, it was time. I wasn't sure what we would run in on, but whatever it was, we would deal with it. Leaving Benjamin behind may have been a mistake, but it was too late to change any of that now.

We arrived and yet again I was shocked. The hole in the ground looked bigger, but maybe that was because we were closer to it. Benjamin was nowhere in sight, but I could feel him. He was in the hole. I held up my hand for the others to stop and then I approached the hole alone. I wanted to save Charlie and the others from what would most likely be a grizzly sight.

I didn't want to look either, but I was the leader and it was my job. If Benjamin was in the hole, it wouldn't be good. I stopped at the edge, looking down. I wasn't sure how to comprehend what I saw. There were two vampires in this hole, Benjamin and Edward. There were also many piles of ashes. I tried to count them, but it was hard to see where one started and one ended. There were at least fifteen though. But how? ...And why was Edward still here with just Benjamin keeping guard?

What the hell had happened?

I dropped my hand and the others joined me. I could feel their confusion as well, that was good, and it meant that I wasn't seeing things. There were no illusions here.

"Benjamin," I called out, "can you tell me what happened?"

Edward looked up at our voices and I could feel his shock as he saw a vampire Bella and Angela with us. Then his eyes landed on Charlie and he was confused, fearful, and resigned. He was weak, just like Rosalie and Emmett, he was accepting his defeat, he wouldn't fight and it was such a shame.

"This one's not mine to kill," Benjamin said, his eyes not leaving Edward. He was keeping a close guard.

"What about the others?" I asked.

Edward hadn't moved, he was ready for death, so this wasted time wouldn't matter. We needed answers first and foremost.

"I killed them," Benjamin said.

He just stated it, he wasn't bragging like Peter would, he wasn't regretful, it was just the truth.

"Not all of them," I said.

"No, three got away in the chaos."

Three? Alice, James and Victoria. But what about the third? The dark-skinned vampire?

"Did you kill one with dark skin?" I asked.

"Yes, several."

Right.

"With dreadlocks?" I asked.

"What's that?"

Right.

Benjamin probably killed him if only three had escaped, but it made no sense. I went back in my mind, searching for the memory, trying to spot the dark-skinned vampire in the army as it charged towards us, but I couldn't find him. Where was he? For now, I was going to consider him alive, it was safer that way.

"Can someone kill him already?" I said, motioning to Edward.

Benjamin was right, he wasn't ours to kill. This was Bella and Angela's decision, even Charlie and Garrett's, mine too, but I didn't want anything to do with it. As long as Edward died, that's all I cared about.

No one spoke up, I thought several of them would jump at this chance and then I realized what was going on, they were waiting for Angela to decide. She was in love with him, they wanted her to raise her hand and be the one to kill him, only then would they know for sure that Angela was on our side and not theirs, but they didn't understand, things were never that simple.

I still loved Maria, despite everything, and Angela would most likely always love Edward. I killed Maria and I'm glad I did, but sometimes I felt regret, only for a moment. I wasn't sure if life would have been better if I had gotten Peter to kill her instead, and I would never know. I knew the others would be angry if Angela chose not to, but they didn't understand it. We loved them and to kill them was to kill a part of ourselves, it was to admit that loving them had been wrong, that we had been wrong.

We waited and waited. Nothing was pressing right now. The Cullen army had been destroyed, by Benjamin, we would have to address that. There were only four left; Alice, James, Victoria and the dark-skinned vampire. We were back in control. Once we dealt with Edward, killed him, and Benjamin confessed everything, we would start hunting them. No more stopping. We would kill them all, once and for all.

"Garrett," Angela finally spoke, "will you kill him for me?"

I could feel everyone's disappointment, anger, and even betrayal. They didn't understand, but I wasn't sure how to make them.

Garrett paused, he was torn, and that said it all too.

"No one do anything," I commanded, and then I grabbed Angela, slung her over my shoulder and took off. When we were far enough away, I set her down.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked, not meeting my eyes.

"No."

"Then what?" Angela asked. "I felt our coven's bonds weaken with my decision, I know no ones not happy with it, but I just can't. I love him. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"What if you killed him?" I asked.

Angela paused.

"Just think it through," I told her.

And she did, going through a myriad of emotions. Yet again, I waited. Then I spoke one more thing.

"Whatever you choose, you must live with it. I will understand, but I'll be the only one that does. Killing him yourself might be the only option you have. Can you live with that?"

She thought some more, still torn.

"Why did you kill Maria?" she asked.

"It was the only way I could get out," I told her. "Once I realized she was manipulating me, that she never loved me, that's when the war inside myself started. I was like you, torn between what was right and what I wanted. I didn't want everything to become real, I wanted to live in denial, and I did that, for years, and it ate me up inside. You never got that chance, Garrett came in and saved you. You know what they did was wrong, what Edward did. He didn't just do it to you, but Bella too, your families. Think of all the victims.

"He will die today, soon, that won't change. I know you know that. I was the only one who could kill Maria, you have us, you have Garrett. You don't have to do this yourself, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"I can't," Angela said, "I love him."

"You need to find the strength," I told her, "the others, I can feel them, you felt the bonds shift. Can't you just find a way and deal with the fallout afterwards, like I did? It's a sucky situation, but life doesn't end. You're strong, you have to be to go through what you did. You can do this. Do you think you can?"

"I… I don't know."

There had to be a way. I was running through all the options in my mind. Some would work, some might not, some definitely wouldn't. Angela needed to kill him. I wondered if she could just burn him, maybe Garrett could dismember him and Angela finished the job. I didn't know if that would be enough though, but maybe it would be the best we could get. Maybe…

"What if you dismembered him?" I said. "But someone else lit the match. Vampires don't die until you burn them. If you played the part, I don't think the others would realize. Peter and Charlotte would, Garrett too, but they won't care. The others, they won't know, they'll think you killed him, but you won't have. Do you think you can do that?"

It would still be tough, Angela would have to pull Edward apart, but this would be the best we got, and she technically wouldn't kill him.

"Take your frustrations out on him," I said, "think of what he did to Bella and you. Let that anger overtake you and get revenge, but remember this, you will not have killed him. Is this acceptable?"

She thought about it and then I felt her resolve.

"Okay," she said.

Thank fuck.

I led the way back and although Angela was still struggling, I could tell she knew this was the only way. I could feel her strength.

When we got back to the others, I was surprised to see that no one had killed Edward yet, I half expected one of them to do it.

"I'm going to kill him," Angela said, and it worked, there was a shift in everyone's emotions.

Angela jumped into the hole and Garrett joined her. I called Benjamin out and him and Charlie embraced before Charlie helped to fuse his arm back on. Benjamin was stronger than I gave him credit for. Angela wasted no time, I knew she was hesitant, but she didn't let the others know. Edward kept his head down and didn't fight, he was worthless, all of the Cullens were. She pulled his head off first, her newborn strength helped with that, but it wasn't enough and she knew that. Her anger climbed until it spilled over and soon Edward was in many pieces.

"Does someone have fire?" Angela asked.

I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and threw it to her. She flicked it on, but then turned to Garrett.

"Will you?" she asked him. "I want you to help me kill him, for what he did to me, to us." She turned to Bella and nodded her head. Bella returned the gesture.

Garrett smiled at his mate and took the lighter. "Thank you, my mate," he said and soon Edward's body was alight, he didn't even make a noise.

Garrett and Angela jumped out of the hole and we all waited and watched until Edward Cullen was no more. Him and the other Cullens may have bowed down, but I knew Alice, James and Victoria wouldn't. We still had a tough fight on our hands, but I was confident we would win.

When the last flame fizzled out, I turned my attention onto Benjamin. He had done us a huge favor, but it was impossible. How could he kill nineteen vampires and keep Edward here out of fear alone? What had happened? What gift did he possess? We all saw him manipulate the earth, but it had to be more than that.

"Benjamin," I said.

His head was bowed slightly and his eyes met mine, he was feeling guilty. What the hell has he been hiding from us?


	57. Chapter 57

**Jasper Whitlock**

"It's his gift," Peter said, stepping towards Benjamin.

Well, that was obvious.

"Peter," I warned, "I swear, you need to shut your fucking mouth right now." I did not need Peter and Benjamin antagonizing each other, I needed answers.

"No," Peter said, standing in front of us all, "you weren't there, you didn't hear what they said. The Volturi want Benjamin, that's why they hid him away." I growled in warning, but Peter didn't shut up. "I say we give him to the Volturi, his maker was right, they're going to come after us and I don't want that."

Angela gasped, but I couldn't focus on that right now.

"Please, no," Benjamin said, "I'll be good, I won't use it again, I promise. Please, I don't want to go there, I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay with Charles."

"Enough," I growled. "I don't want anyone to talk unless I directly ask them a question."

No one dared question me.

"Benjamin," I said, "what is your gift?"

He looked towards the ground, he was feeling scared, and rightly so, but I would never give him to the Volturi. He was part of this coven, he was part of my family.

"I can manipulate the four elements," he said, "earth, water, fire, air."

Fuck. I could feel everyone's shock. Benjamin was powerful, no wonder the Cullens army was no match for him. After he put them in the hole, they were trapped, and all he had to do was set them alight.

If Benjamin was this powerful, I was surprised he hadn't set Peter alight yet, just to teach him a lesson, maybe Benjamin didn't realize he was antagonizing Peter after all.

"You," Peter roared, "you set me on fire, on that bus, that was you, that was how you made fire, you almost killed me."

"I didn't almost kill you," Benjamin said calmly, "I had been kept prisoner, I had never seen a fire that big before, I was mesmerized. I was safe, I know what fire does to vampires, you're the one who walked through the flames."

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" I said. "Next to talk without my permission loses their tongue, for good."

That shut them up.

"Jasper," Bella said and I couldn't help the growl that came forth. "Jasper," she repeated, stepping in front of me.

My eyes met hers and I could feel her calm, she was trying to push it towards me. Then, another emotion of hers hit me, thirst. I stretched out my gift. When had we last hunted? We were all feeling thirsty. A low growl escaped. I wasn't used to this, sure, I had been in charge of countless newborns, but they didn't hide their emotions, they hunted when needed. I had been so focused on the battle, on winning, that I hadn't taken stock of my coven. It was a huge oversight on my part.

Bella nodded her head, still pushing her calm towards me.

"Shield us," I said, still growling.

Bella did so. I wanted to thank her, but I was hesitant.

"Don't lose sight of what's important," she told me, "for the battle that was never fought, you separated us, I understand why, but aside from that, have you even been thinking about me?"

I hadn't, if I thought about her, she clouded my mind and I couldn't see clearly. I needed to treat her like she was just another coven member. We needed to kill the Cullens and I couldn't do that if I was worried about her. I didn't want to lose her, I couldn't.

"I don't envy you," Bella said, "leading any group must be hard, and this one is extra crazy, don't forget what happened with the Cullens, someone was affecting their bonds, they're doing it with us too. Have you not noticed the change within Peter?"

I hadn't, not really, Bella didn't know him during the wars. He was easily irritable and never held back.

"Remember when I first met him," Bella said, "how he hid who he was, how charismatic he was, how sly, how crazy? I was constantly wondering who the real Peter was. I don't think this is him. I think whatever's affecting our bonds is using Peter. You know him best, do you agree?"

I wasn't sure, there was too much shit going on. Peter's actions had been enhanced, but to what extent and why? Maybe Benjamin and Peter just didn't get along. I'd seen that before, it happened a lot in the wars and I just ended up killing the weaker of the two. I couldn't do that here, they were both useful assets, but it was more that that, they were both part of this coven.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

In distancing myself from Bella, I had been weakening our defense. Bella had already proven herself to be a fast learner and a formidable match when it came to battle strategy. Maybe moving forward I needed to make this more of a partnership, joint leadership between Bella and me. We were close to ending this, but we had been lucky.

"We need to hunt," she said. "I remember this from being human, when you're hungry, you get angry. Our thirst won't be helping matters. We eat, you allow us to take us much as we want, kill as many as we want. Give us some freedom. …What do they call it in the war?"

"Furlough."

"Yes, furlough," she said. "Figure out the perfect amount of time. The Cullens are down to one, Alice, then there's James and Victoria. We have the numbers, we have the time. Give us all a short break. Get Peter away from Benjamin, let us feed, let us have some alone time together. They won't come after us so soon and even if they did, what of it? You're with me, Peter and Charlotte are tough, Garrett's got Angela, and now, what we thought was our weakest pairing… Well, it's Benjamin and he'd do anything to protect my dad. We will be okay. We will take this break and we will come back stronger."

Everything she said made sense. My Swan was so smart. She sat back, she observed, she had a different way of thinking than me and that was a good thing.

"Give them a break," she said, "they need it. You need it. We need it."

She was right. I nodded my head and she pulled back her shield.

Everyone was watching me warily. They were scared of me, that was normal, but maybe more so now. Bella had been right, we all needed a break. We all needed to reconnect with our mate, then we could come back and end this. We had time, we had the numbers.

"I am granting everyone furlough," I told them, "twenty-four hours, not a second more. You are to go with your mate only, you are not to separate from them, stay close by. If you are attacked, fight back. I am confident in our pairs, we won't be defeated. When time runs out, we will meet back here and we will move out as a group to end this once and for all."

Peter didn't hesitate, he scooped Charlotte up and took off with her. Garrett stayed, waiting for specific permission. I nodded my head and he took off with Angela.

"You're letting us go?" Benjamin asked. "Even now, after you found out about my gift? You're letting me go with Charles?"

"Yes."

They still didn't leave.

"Charlie," I said, "I trust you."

I didn't say anything else, he knew what I meant. They were both new to this world with Benjamin having been locked up for two-hundred years, but I knew Charlie was level-headed enough to keep his mate in check and Benjamin was powerful enough to keep them safe. They left, leaving me alone with Bella.

"Thank you," I told her. I was resolved now, when we met back up, I would have her by my side. We would lead together. Her strengths were my weaknesses, I needed her, she made me better.

"You don't need to do this alone," she told me, "we're all here for you."

I was starting to realize that. Bella stepped forward and hugged me, I hugged her back. She was no longer warm, her chest didn't rise and fall, her heart didn't beat, but she was still my Swan. We stood like that for a long time. I was basking in her calm and it made me calm for the first time in a long time, perhaps the first time ever.

I trusted my coven and with Benjamin's power revealed, we had strong pairs. Alice was down to three in her so called army, they would be foolish to attack us. We would hunt them, we would kill them. Then, life could finally settle down some. I was looking forward to spending time with my mate, preferably alone. Bella's thirst shot through. We needed to hunt, both of us.

I took her by the hand and we ran to the nearest largest city, Las Vegas. I didn't care for the glitz or glamour, but it made for easy hunting grounds. There were people everywhere, stupid humans. I let Bella lead. She had come so far from not wanting to feed to now initiating all of this. She was finally realizing that this is what we were and blood was what we needed to be strong and survive. She was becoming a good vampire, one I was proud to call my mate.

"You lead," I told her, "I'll follow, I'm not picky."

I let go of Bella's hand and watched as she closed her eyes. She had definitely accepted this. The hunt was smart, quick and easy. We had two humans each and the blood was clearing my mind, making me less volatile. Benjamin had done the hard work for us, he killed almost a whole army and I wasn't sure I even thanked him, none of us had.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked Bella. I knew what I wanted to do and I hoped she would suggest the same thing, she did.

"Can we check up on my father and Benjamin, under my shield?" she said. "It's just, Benjamin is powerful, I'm not worried about them dying, but they're both so young."

"No need to explain yourself," I told her. I stretched out my gift. With Las Vegas being the closest biggest city there was a good chance most of our coven had come here. It was a great place to let off steam. Benjamin and Charlie were here, on the outskirts. "I know where they are, shield us."

Bella did and we took off. We kept our distance, I wasn't sure if they had fed yet, but Benjamin and Charlie were off to the side, talking. Under Bella's shield we couldn't hear them, but revealing ourselves wasn't worth it. Bella liked it here, seeing her father calmed her.

"He seems happy," she said.

"He is. He's in love too."

Bella smiled. "I always worried about him, after my mom left. I never wanted him to be alone forever."

There was a flash of light and Bella and I watched on in wonder as a ball of fire appeared in the palm of Benjamin's hand. Where had he even procured it from? He made it dance for Charlie, then the air blew it about and it came back down as water which Benjamin somehow managed to keep together, then, he closed his hand around it all and when he opened his fingers there was a pile of sand that ran through his fingers.

"He's got great control over it," Bella said, amazed.

She wasn't wrong and he did have two-hundred years to practice.

"What did Peter mean when he mentioned the Volturi?" she asked.

"They like to collect powerful vampires," I told her, "ones with gifts that could destroy them, ones with gifts that are unusual. I heard rumors they wanted me, I doubt it was for my gift though."

"What about me?" she asked. "Would they want me?"

"Yes, my mate. They have a shield, but you're more powerful, more controlled. They look at the full package. If it's just the gift, they can easily kill you to rid anyone having access to it, but if you combine such a gift with good qualities then they would keep you, train you. They'll want Benjamin, they apparently already know about him, but don't worry, we'll keep him safe."

"Thank you, Jasper." I could feel her love. "What about Peter?" she asked. "We need to help him get back to who he once was."

I agreed. "We can only hope that with the demise of Alice and the others, that we kill whoever is affecting him. …Drop your shield."

Bella did so and Benjamin scented the air.

"Go hunt already, you knuckleheads," I called out.

Charlie and Benjamin's eyes landed on us.

"Jasper," Benjamin screamed excitedly.

"Let's go," I told Bella, "shield us please."

She did so and we disappeared into the night. We still had some time left to be alone and I was planning on spending it with her, truly alone. War was never kind and I wasn't going to waste this freedom. I just hoped like hell these wouldn't be our last moments.

We still had so much to do and see. We hadn't had our time. Bella had been injured and then she was vengeful. I wanted to see who she truly was without all of this burdening her. We needed our time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Jasper Whitlock**

"I can't wait until they're all dead," Bella said.

We were sitting above Las Vegas on the red rocks of Red Rock Canyon, overlooking Las Vegas. I had my gift trained on our coven mates. They had all come to Las Vegas to hunt, aside from Garrett and Angela. I wasn't worried, those two liked to do their own thing. Garrett respected me enough not to disobey a direct order from me.

"Jasper, did you hear me?" she asked.

I loved how Bella still had some of her human qualities, they would fade with time.

"Yes, I heard you." I held her to me tighter, I liked having her in my arms.

"And?" she asked.

"Can't we just enjoy this moment of peace?"

Bella was annoyed with me, but she said no more, well, for a little while at least.

"You were right," she told me.

"About what?"

"War. It's not like I thought it would be, you were right when you said that it wasn't go, go, go, that there would be time for breaks, that nothing went as expected, that you had to adapt. It's just like those games we played. It's kind of… interesting. I mean, if it wasn't Alice and the Cullens, if it had nothing to do with me, I think I'd like it. It's challenging, it's risky, it's exciting. And let's talk about Benjamin, fucking hell, we need to not piss him off."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Bella loved to prattle about inconsequential things.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about that," I said. "Peter has pissed him off enough and Benjamin hasn't harmed him once. I'm starting to believe what Benjamin said about how Peter got burnt. Don't get me wrong, Peter was trying to save him, but surely he didn't need to go through the flames to do that."

"Who do you think would win in a fight out of those two?" Bella asked. "Benjamin, surely."

"Don't discount Peter. You've met him, he's a sneaky fucking bastard. Remember that game he played with you, how he angered you enough that you threw the board and gave up. Wait…" A thought hit me.

I quickly thought it out. Someone was clearly affecting all of us, something to do with our bonds, they did it with the Cullen children too. It could still be someone on Alice's side, the Cullens were weak, maybe they were becoming a liability. But one thing I was certain of, out of all of us, Peter was the one being affected the most. Perhaps it was just affecting him more because he was the only one who could essentially do what was happening to him without a gift.

Peter was constantly tricking people, not being himself. He hid his true self, only me and Charlotte had truly seen it. Even now, it wasn't the true Peter. There were glimpses here and there, but because of his past, his gift of evading everyone and everything, I hadn't picked up on it. I had been too preoccupied with this war. Every time I dealt with him, I just assumed he was playing one of his parts, but now…

"What?" Bella asked.

"We've established that whoever is affecting our bonds is targeting Peter," I told her, "out of all of us, he's the weakest in that capacity. He probably doesn't even know it's happening. He constantly lives in a lie, it would feel normal to him."

"How do we help him?" she asked. "Can I shield him?"

"No, this power works in a different way. The only way we can stop it is to kill the source."

"When we kill Alice and the others then?" she asked.

No. There was one other thought I was toying with, an outside force. The Volturi ruled this world, they would have heard about what the Cullens were doing, they wouldn't have like it. It made sense for them to affect the bonds so that the group would self-implode. They never did like to get their hands dirty.

We came in and ruined their plans. I'm not sure if they realized who we were, who I was. They had wanted the Bringer of Darkness for a long while now. I wasn't sure if they knew we had Benjamin. We needed more answers, but one thing was likely. The Volturi had a vampire who could manipulate bonds, it was most likely them and it was a complication we didn't need.

How closely were they watching us? When would they attack? This fight wouldn't end with the demise of Alice. I clutched Bella to me tighter, but said nothing. I didn't want to crush her hope. We were so close in her mind. We would deal with the Volturi when they grew the balls to come after us.

"Everything will work out," I promised her. Whether it be one more fight or many, we would make it through this, but there was no point worrying my mate or my coven until needed. Our main focus was on Alice and James' coven. They needed to die.

It was almost time and I hated to leave the red rocks with Bella. I liked being with her, just me and her, no Alice, no James, just us, but soon, we'd get our time soon. I felt everyone else start to move out. There were following my command.

"It's time, my mate," I said.

Bella and I stood up. I could feel her sadness, she wanted what I wanted.

"Let's get this done," I told her. She nodded.

When we made it back to the Grand Canyon, everyone was there except Angela and Garrett. It wasn't quite twenty-four hours yet, so I wasn't worried, but the others were, they were growing restless and annoyed. Everyone knew that we wouldn't be able to find Alice and the others without Angela and Garrett's gifts. We had to wait.

They did come in, a whole hour late.

I growled at them. Angela dropped her head, but Garrett didn't.

"Are we going to do this?" Garrett asked.

"Do you know where they are?" I boomed.

Garrett grabbed Angela's hand. "We do."

"Lead the way," I said. "Everyone stay close, stay with your mate, let's end this."

Garrett and Angela took off, running side by side, hand in hand. Everyone else followed silently. It was time. Peter's silence was the most unusual though. I gauged his emotions. He was sad, but level. I could feel his love for Charlotte, perhaps they'd had a talk. They weren't stupid, maybe they had come to some of the same conclusions as I had.

About an hour into our run, Angela spoke.

"Bella needs to shield us. They have a tracker but he can't see through the shield, his mate can get away from dangerous situations, but if Bella shields us, we should be able to escape detection."

"What about Alice's gift?" I asked.

"Moot point," Garrett said, "she already knows we plan on killing her, so anything she sees will most likely be her destruction, only the details will change."

Good, this was good. We were working as a team. Bella put up her shield and kept us all covered as we got closer to our final destination.

Angela and Garrett looked at each other, sharing a nod. What was that? Garrett went left, Angela went right. They were splitting up, this wasn't good, but we didn't have time to process it.

"Bella, Benjamin and Charlotte go with Garrett," I boomed. "The rest with Angela."

I wasn't sure why we were splitting up, but Angela and Garrett had clearly planned this for whatever reason.

We split apart and it was so hard to leave Bella, but if Garrett was willingly leaving his mate then I just needed to put my trust in them. They knew where our enemies were, we needed to follow their lead.

Peter, Charlie and I gave chase after Angela. We quickly caught up and I struggled with whether or not to ask what she was doing. Explanations took time and I didn't want to ruin her focus. She was scared, but determined. She felt ready. Her love for Edward, although still there, was now dull. He was dead, she held no allegiance to Alice or the others. She was on our side fully and I trusted her.

"How is Bella still shielding us?" Charlie asked.

I had no idea, but surely it would wane soon. Half an hour later, it did. I expected Angela to be worried about this, but she wasn't. Ten minutes later, she stopped suddenly and we all came to a skidding halt.

Angela closed her eyes and her fear increased. She dropped down into a crouch and we followed. We created a small circle with our backs to each other, ready for whatever came from whatever direction.

Then, they came at us. Alice, James and Victoria. The dark-skinned vampire was still missing, but I couldn't focus on that right now. They didn't run at us, they just lazily walked towards us.

"How stupid can you get?" James asked. "Splitting up mates. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not to matter, you will all be dead soon enough."

I sent hesitance out to my coven mates and because of that, none of us faltered, none of us spoke up, and it frustrated James.

"Let's just kill them," Victoria said. "I'm done with all the shit she's brought down on us."

Was she talking about Bella or Alice?

I sent Peter my trust. This would come down to me and him. Charlie had nothing but his newborn strength and Angela's gift wouldn't be useful right now. We had bested more than this before. They may be skilled, but we were fighters. Alice may seem like the most important vampire right now, the one we should kill first, but I knew better than that.

James and Victoria were the unknowns. If we could just get one of them, break them up, the other would soon follow. That's what happened with mates. Victoria was the one who needed to die first. Peter always knew to follow my lead, but I was worried about Angela and Charlie. Attacking Victoria would leave them wide open. Nothing would protect us all. It was time.

I lunged for Victoria.

"No," Angela screamed, but I couldn't focus on that.

Victoria needed to die and I would kill her. Someone jumped on my back. I expected it to be Alice, but it wasn't, it was Angela. She was clawing, biting, doing everything she could to stop me, but why? All it took was one lapse in concentration and Victoria literally slipped through my fingers, running off. I growled loud enough to shake the ground. What was Angela's problem?

I turned to see Peter attacking James. Why hadn't he followed my lead? I didn't have time to think, I joined him. James was a skilled fighter but it was two against one and Peter and I never lost. We dismembered him in record time and I didn't hesitate to light him on fire. Peter watched the flames, making sure we got all of him and I turned around.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked Angela, stalking her.

"You couldn't.. You couldn't…" She shook in fear.

"Spit it out," I roared.

"You couldn't kill her," Angela said, "her and James, they weren't truly mated. If you killed her then nothing would have stopped James from what he's always wanted; Alice."

I didn't understand it and I wondered if Angela was bullshitting me. I knew she could see bonds, but how did she understand so much about them. I needed to focus on the positives. James was dead, we had all survived, Alice was… Where the fuck was Alice? How did she get away?

It took a moment for me to realize, but when I did, I felt the angriest I had ever felt. Where the fuck was Charlie? Where was Bella's father? She was going to kill me for losing him. How had he and Alice slipped out? Where were Bella and the others? Why had we split up? What the fuck was going on? I let the anger overtake me, someone was going to pay for this fuck up.


	59. Chapter 59

**Jasper Whitlock**

I grabbed Angela by the throat, holding her off the ground. This was her fault. Her and Garrett were the reason we split up. She was the one who stopped me from killing Victoria. She was the one who let Alice get away with Charlie. It was all her and I didn't care if she was Garrett's mate, she would die for this.

"Put her down," Garrett commanded.

I didn't, I didn't take orders from him.

I stretched out my gift, the rest of my coven was here, aside from Charlie, and their emotions were level which meant they hadn't been in a fight. What the fuck was going on? I held Angela up higher, digging my fingernails in. She hissed, but aside from that, she wasn't making much noise. Soon she would be making none.

"Jasper." Bella rested her hand on my shoulder. "You can't kill her."

I growled, I could do whatever the fuck I wanted.

"Jasper, you can't kill her," Bella's voice was strong. "If you kill her, then Garrett will kill you, then I will have to kill Garrett, but I won't be able to because he's stronger than me, then Charlie will step up to avenge me, but Charlotte won't let him, Garrett will kill her, then there will be an epic battle between Garrett and Peter which Garrett will probably win, then he'll kill Charlie, and then Benjamin will kill Garrett. Do you really want that to happen? Do you want Benjamin to be the sole survivor of this coven just because you can't take one moment to listen? Stop letting your emotions rule you."

Bella would be dead, that's the only thought that really registered. She was right, it was what Angela was always saying, about how we were all closely connected, if one went down, we all went down. I loosened my grip and threw Angela as far away from me as I could. I was still blinded by my rage so I tried to focus on my mate, she always calmed me.

"Benjamin, will you please go check on my mate," Garrett said.

Why wasn't he doing it himself? What was going on? Benjamin left and Garrett instructed Bella to shield Angela and Benjamin.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked. I still couldn't face Garrett, he was a traitor.

"You've changed," Garrett said, "during the wars, the Civil War and the Southern Vampire War, you never did everything alone. You asked for advice, you listened, you knew the value of other people's opinions, those you trusted. You came to me countless times, Peter too, so why wouldn't you come to us now? I've been watching you struggle under this burden, you should have come to us, you trust us, we know what we're doing, this isn't just your fight. Do you even remember that? My mate was taken by Alice and the Cullens too, I want to help too, I don't just want to be your soldier, I am more useful than that."

He wasn't wrong. Maybe whoever was affecting bonds was fucking with me too… I knew that wasn't the case, Bella consumed me, she always had, from day one. I knew I couldn't see clearly with her, especially with all these battles, my main goal was to keep her safe, to make sure she got her vengeance. Peter had been my second in command for so long, I'd even ask Charlotte for advice at times, and Garrett is someone I always trusted, so why hadn't I gone to them?

"Why the fuck didn't you speak up then?" I asked, turning to face them.

"Would you have even listened to me?" Garrett asked.

I wouldn't have, I knew that.

"What was the plan?" I asked. "What the fuck just happened? Where is Charlie and why is no one fucking worried about him? …And where the fuck are Benjamin and Angela?"

I looked to where I had thrown Angela, they were still there, under Bella's shield. What was going on?

"I don't know what you did with your furlough," Garrett said, "but Ange and I spent our time coming up with a plan."

"And why didn't you tell us this great plan of yours?" I asked.

"Aside from the fact that we knew you wouldn't listen," Peter said, "we knew you would never agree. We run better on instincts, you know that, too much information isn't always a good thing."

I was trying to stay calm. I grabbed Bella and pulled her to me, her back against my front. I was breathing her in, trying to get rid of my anger.

"Just tell me the plan," I said.

"Well," Garrett stumbled, which was unlike him, he was scared of me, "first we had to separate the pairs. Ang knew how you would most likely do it when forced to decide in an instant, but the main point was to get Benjamin and Charlie apart. Whoever got Charlie was to run towards where Alice was laying low and the other group was to disperse in the opposite direction. We knew that realistically one would be killed, whether that be James or Victoria didn't matter."

But it did matter. I growled, remembering it.

"But Angela stopped me from killing Victoria," I said. "And why the fuck did you go for James?" I asked Peter. "And why the fuck are you so silent?"

Peter said nothing which enraged me further.

"You commanded us all not to talk," Charlotte supplied. "You said that the next one to talk without permission would lose their tongue for good. You know how literal Peter can be, and you undoubtedly remember that time Maria took his tongue for three whole years, but no, Garrett's right, you haven't been thinking of us."

Fucking hell. When had I fucked up so much?

"I am a nomad," I stated. "Bella and me, that's it."

"That's fucking bullshit," Charlotte said. "Whether or not you wanted a coven, you have one. This fight, it's all of ours, even me and Peter, we care about you so of course we would care about your mate. You need to get your head out of your ass and let us in."

I was still growling, I hated that they were making sense. Bella turned around in my arms.

"It's not too late," she told me, "no permanent damage has been done, we haven't lost anyone yet."

"We've lost Charlie," I growled. Why wasn't Bella worried about this?

"Yes," Bella said, "but this was part of their plan."

Right, the plan. I turned Bella back around, holding her to me again as I stared at Garrett, waiting for him to continue.

"The plan was for everyone to be distracted. Charlie works best when no ones watching. He knew Alice from before, the whole town of Forks knows the Cullens. He would've went to her, he would've tried to talk to her. It's what he does. Alice wouldn't have stood for it, she would've taken him to use as leverage."

They had used him as bait, but why?

"Charlie's smart," Garrett continued, "he's a man of the law, it's his job to demand answers and we need answers. Yes, killing Alice is paramount, but we need answers, we need to know why she did all of this, we need to know more about James, we need to know that when we kill them, that everything ends. There's too many of us, we all want her to die. You put us all with her and someone would kill her before we got what we needed. You know just how powerful information is. She won't kill Charlie, he's more useful to her alive."

"Join Angela and Benjamin under my shield," Bella told the others.

Garrett left, but Peter and Charlotte didn't. Peter had his head dropped, staring at the ground, and Charlotte was glaring at me. I let Bella go and approached Peter.

"Look at me," I commanded him. He hesitated, but raised his head. "I'm sorry," I told him, "I would have never taken your tongue, it was only a threat. Garrett was right, I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry for that. I… I officially release you from my command, you are no longer my soldier, Peter, you don't have to do what I say, not anymore, you are a free man."

Peter was confused, but I had said my piece.

"That goes for you too," I told Charlotte, "please take Peter under the shield, we won't be long."

Charlotte took Peter away and when they were safely under the shield, I spoke.

"How did everything get so fucked up?" I asked Bella.

"We all lose our way sometimes," she said. "Emotions are high, for all of us, but you're an empath Jasper, you're feeling everything, from everyone, and I think sometimes you forget that. That's why you crave being a nomad. I can't imagine what it's like to feel so many emotions that aren't yours. Whether or not you realize it, they must be affecting you, you can't tune that much out. Just… Let's get this done. We'll kill Alice and Victoria and then you can have your wish, just me and you alone."

That sounded perfect. I loved my mate and my crazy ass coven.

I pulled Bella to me. With everyone under her shield, without me, things were finally calming down and the anger left me completely. It was then I realized that the anger hadn't even been mine, I was being fueled by my coven mates. What they felt, I felt. It had been too long since I was around others, I forgot just how much they affected me.

"I love you," I told her. "Thank you for being on my side, for thinking of me first, but also doing what's best for our coven."

"Of course, Jasper."

I held her to me tighter and we just stood there. I knew time was of the essence, but I didn't care. This was Garrett and Angela's plan and if it was pressing I knew they would come out of the shield and let me know. They didn't answer to me, not anymore, no one did. If they chose to follow me, that would be their decision. I was no longer in charge, I finally felt free, for the first time in my long life. I started purring and Bella giggled. She was still the only one I would show this side of myself to.

"Let's go rescue my father," Bella said, pulling back.

I growled, trying to keep her with me.

"We're almost there," she told me, smiling brightly, she was so beautiful, "let's end this."

Yes, then we could be alone together.

Bella lifted her shield and something struck me before I became suffocated by my coven's emotions; Benjamin. Why wasn't he worried about his mate? Then, it all made sense.

"Benjamin," Angela said, "where's Charlie?"

It's like something snapped inside of him and he suddenly realized he was missing something important. Benjamin's despair washed over me and had me stumbling, Bella held onto my hand. Then came his murderous rage, my knees crumpled. I had never felt so much anger before, then, Benjamin took off. The others gave chase, but I didn't, the distance from his strong emotions was good, but we had to go.

I had never done this before, but it was something I needed do.

"Bella," I said, knees still buckled, "will you shield me please?"

I had never once asked for help, I never wanted to be viewed as weak, but now, I had no idea anymore. Bella shielded me by myself and although I hated not to feel her, this was the first time in a long time where I felt nothing but my own emotions.

They were a mess, I quickly realized, too many unstable ones. I had been neglecting myself, I had been letting my coven mate's emotions become my own. I had been living a lie. I had been living in the past.

It was foolish. Both wars were done. Peter, Garrett and Charlotte shouldn't be ruled by me, they shouldn't blindly follow my command, we were past all of this. I would still lead if need be, but I would be wiser. I would include them, I would ask for their opinions, I would never do this alone again. I had a strong coven, but selfishness on my part would still cost us greatly, luckily we had been spared so far.

I was thankful Garrett and Angela had come up with a plan. Not only did it take the burden off me, but it showed me so much. I needed to let go of the past, the things Maria had instilled in me, and move into the future with my mate by my side. We were so close, we were stronger than ever, and I had no doubt we could end this, together.


	60. Chapter 60

**Jasper Whitlock**

The more time I had to process their plan, the more perfect I realized it was. Charlie would get us the information we needed and Benjamin would kill Alice for taking his mate. None of us would have to get our hands dirty. Alice may be the last connection, but that didn't mean Bella or I had to kill her. I wasn't entirely sure about the others, but I would gladly pass that responsibility onto Benjamin.

I grabbed Bella and placed her onto my back, wanting to feel closer to her. Her shield went around both of us. She laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I didn't feel like it. I liked having her close, feeling just her, it was good, it reminded me of a simpler time. War changed many things, but one of the things that affected everyone was how much it consumed you. We hadn't had time to do much else lately. We rarely met our basic needs, but soon, it would all end. I wasn't sure if everyone was ready for that shock. To go from a heightened state; constantly thinking, watching your back, fighting… to nothing.

It's why a lot of soldiers suffered so much. This fight would never leave us fully. The enemy would die, they would get their peace, but we wouldn't. We'd have each other and hopefully that would be enough. I truly hoped so, but I had seen the tragic outcomes after war. We still lost members, whether that be by death or them not being able to cope. My coven was strong, we had our mates, so I wasn't too worried about it, but you had to be prepared for everything.

"Stop thinking so much," Bella said.

"Can't help it."

"They're not your responsibility," she kissed my neck, "you let them go. Whatever happens, happens."

I know I had released them, but it wasn't as simple as flicking a switch. I would always take responsibility for them, I would just no longer force them to follow me, and they, in turn, would always be soldiers, wanting to follow my command. It was ingrained in all of us. It was all about freedom, I had freed them and I hoped they felt free.

"Jasper." Bella kissed my neck again.

"What?" I grunted.

"Let it go. We're so close now."

Yes, we were.

"Don't you think about anything?" I asked her. "Are you not worried about your father?"

"A little, but not really," she said. "Garrett was right, Alice will most likely use him as leverage, she'll keep him alive and use him to get me back. I know you won't allow that though, so I'm not worried."

"And if he's already dead?" I asked, wanting her to take this seriously.

"I would feel it if he died," she said.

"Humor me."

Bella took her time to answer, clearly thinking it through.

"We're already dead, Jasper, all of us. This is a second life, a cheat. If I didn't change him, he would be all alone in Forks, worrying about me. If he died, he died happy and in love, he died so that I could survive."

It was odd to see how she thought about it. My mind always went straight to the fallout. If Charlie died we would have to kill Benjamin, he was too powerful to be left alive. He would surely go on a rampage to avenge Charlie's death and no one would survive that. He'd probably crack the world in two. But Bella, she didn't think like me and it was refreshing.

"Their plan is pretty fucking brilliant," I told her.

Bella laughed again and it was so good to see her feeling so free. We were so close now. We wouldn't let Alice get away again, we would end this, Benjamin would end this, and we would all watch her die. It was a momentous day and I was loving the feeling of anticipation. Everything would end.

Garrett turned around and looked at us.

"Drop your shield," I told Bella and she did.

Everyone's emotions washed over me, but I worked on separating them, assigning them back to who they came from and then trying to block them one by one. It didn't work entirely, but it was good enough.

"We're almost there," Angela said.

I went to pull Bella off my back, not wanting Alice to misunderstand anything, but Bella didn't budge. It annoyed me at first, I wanted Alice to see my mate as a powerful being, plus, it was always good to keep mateships a secret from the enemy. Information was power, yet Bella didn't budge. I gave up, knowing she thought differently from me. If she wanted to stay on my back then surely she had her reasons.

"Probably best to shield us all," I told her, "aside from Benjamin. I have a feeling that when Alice sees you and Angela she's going to react negatively. The longer we can delay it the better."

Bella shielded us all. I kept my focus on Benjamin, he was definitely slowing down, and then, there she was. Alice must've heard us or saw us. She had Charlie by the throat, but for the most part he appeared to be unharmed. One thing was certain though, she already knew we were here.

"Drop you shield," I told Bella, "there's no need for it now."

Bella did so.

"What's the plan, Major?" Charlotte asked.

"We wait, we observe," I answered.

I could feel Alice from here, she was terrified, but there was a quiet confidence there too. She thought she could escape this.

This was Benjamin's show. He stopped and we come to stand behind him. Benjamin was still new to this world so I knew he wouldn't act rationally, but I had faith that he had enough sense within himself.

We waited. Benjamin wasn't attacking, not yet, his eyes were locked on Charlie. Charlie was fine, he was even smiling at his mate, trying to calm him. Alice was looking at each of us in turn, lingering on Bella and Angela. She wasn't happy, but that was to be expected.

"This is your fault," Alice said, glaring at Bella.

Bella didn't say anything.

"What?" Alice asked. "Can't find your words? Figures. Stop hiding behind that vampire and face me."

"That vampire?" Bella questioned. "That vampire is my mate, so I would show him some respect if I was you."

Alice scoffed. She was so stupid, no wonder she was in this predicament.

Bella knew the game, we had already been through this with Rosalie.

"My mate is powerful," Bella said, "he's never lost a fight, he loves me."

Alice scoffed again.

"He's the Bringer of Darkness," Bella said, "and when we're done with you, that's all you'll feel, darkness."

Alice's fear spiked and she dug her fingernails deeper into Charlie's neck. He hissed in pain and I could see Benjamin ready to pounce. I sent him some hesitation.

"Did you get everything we needed?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes."

Alice's confusion hit me and then her rage.

"Angela, how far away is Victoria?" I asked.

Angela closed her eyes. "Nowhere close by, Major."

Alice understood what that meant, whatever Victoria was to her, she wasn't here, she wasn't going to save her, Alice was all alone. There was nothing left to do but watch her die.

"Benjamin," I said, "she took your mate, she hurt him, you need to kill her, slowly."

That's all Benjamin needed. He charged towards her and in a last-ditch effort, Alice shoved Charlie towards him. Benjamin didn't take the bait, he knew Charlie could get himself back to us, he knew we would get to him if need be. Alice was to die, that was his only mission.

Benjamin stopped in front of her and I motioned to my coven mates to make a circle around Alice. Surely she wasn't foolish enough to run, but we needed to be on top of it. Bella stayed on my back, she was hiding her emotions from me, so I could only guess what she was feeling. I think she was afraid, but she didn't need to be, not with me here, not with our coven. She was safe and soon Alice would be dead.

I held her to me tighter.

"You shouldn't have taken my mate," Benjamin said and Alice gasped, clearly she didn't know everything, "you shouldn't have taken my daughter," he said, "you shouldn't have taken my friend. You shouldn't have taken anyone."

There was silence, we just waited, this was Benjamin's show.

"If it was up to me," Benjamin said, "I would kill you fast, but it's not up to me." Benjamin held out his hand and made fire appear in his palm.

Not only was Alice frightened now, but she felt resigned too. She wasn't too stupid to know that this was it, that she was alone and there was no escape. She still had some fight left in her though. I hoped she could see her death coming, I hoped she knew exactly what was about to happen. She couldn't take her eyes off the flame. Benjamin shot it towards her, letting her clothes catch alight.

I half expected Alice to try and bat the flames out, but she didn't. She just stood there, letting it burn. She was in tremendous pain, but aside from it showing up on her face, she didn't react. When I was almost sure she would scream out in pain, Benjamin swiped his hand and the flames were gone. Alice bent over, panting.

I knew what she was feeling. It was odd to feel such a strong sensation and then for it to be just gone. It left you breathless, it put a hole inside of you. It happened to me all the time when I killed the newborns who had reached their time. They felt everything and then nothing. It was a shock to the system.

Benjamin stood there. Alice was still feeling the affect of the burning, but without the flames, it was manageable.

"Any requests?" Benjamin asked, eyes never leaving Alice.

"Burn her hair off," Angela said and it surprised me.

"No, please don't," Alice said. Ah, there was her fight.

Benjamin did as he was told. He let the fire sit in his palm, letting Alice's anticipation grow, then he transferred the flame to her head. This time Alice tried to pat the flames out with her hands, but it didn't work. Her hair was already short and then it was gone. Benjamin pulled it back. Alice was panting again.

"You're a coward," Alice said, "you all are. All you're doing is relying on your gifts, why don't you get your hands dirty?"

No one moved, we weren't stupid. Why would we make this a hand-to-hand fight when we didn't need to? I could feel Peter's hesitance. My eyes met his and he was looking at me.

"You're not my soldier anymore," I reminded him.

That was all Peter needed, his hesitation was gone and next thing I know, he's standing behind Alice, holding her off the ground, digging his fingernails into her neck, just like she had done with Charlie.

"You want a fight, little girl?" Peter asked. Alice kicked her feet back and forth, trying to knock Peter's legs out from underneath him. It would never work, this has been our life for so long, we knew all the tricks.

I was surprised Peter had joined the fight, he would've known that he didn't need to, but something drove him. He felt the need to help, but I wasn't sure why. It was extra interesting considering everything we'd been through lately, how detached from the group he had become. I wasn't sure of his reasons, but he wasn't my soldier anymore, he could do as he wished.

Benjamin was confused, but he let Peter do whatever he needed. Peter forced Alice to the ground and then kicked out her legs until she was sprawled on her stomach. He stood on her back, using his weight to keep her there.

"Set her on fire," Peter told Benjamin.

Benjamin hesitated, probably because Peter was on Alice and Benjamin didn't want to set him alight again, he had clearly learned that lesson.

"Now," Peter boomed and Benjamin did so.

Alice's clothes were already burnt and barely there, but the flames caught alight what was left. She had accepted her death, but Peter wasn't done yet. He reached down towards her back and Benjamin panicked, pulling the flames away from Peter's hand. Benjamin didn't stop them completely, he just kept them focused on her head and legs, far away from Peter's hand.

Peter dug his fingers into Alice's back and grabbed her spinal column, ripping it out. I had never seen him do that before, it was a brutal attack, maybe even more so than ripping someone's head off. Benjamin was in shock and the flames disappeared. Both he and Peter took a few steps away from Alice. She was still alive, she still had her mind, but her body was now completely useless.

"Just kill me already," Alice spat.

"Why?" Peter asked. "You never afforded Bella and Angela that chance, and whoever else you took. Burn this," Peter threw Alice's spine onto the ground and Benjamin lit it up until it was ashes. "We should just leave you to die, like you did with Bella."

I wondered how Peter knew this piece of information. Right now, I was thankful he did. Alice was getting what she deserved.

"No, please don't," Alice said, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't sorry, I could feel that. Not for what she'd done. She was sorry that she had let Bella live and that she had been caught. We needed to end this. As much as I would love to leave her here, unable to ever move again, that's not how war worked. You killed all of your enemies, no matter what.

"Someone kill her," I said.

Bella was still on my back, clutching at my neck tightly, keeping a close lock on her emotions.

We needed to be done with this. Alice had suffered. It would never be enough for what she did to Bella and Angela, but we weren't like her, we didn't need to even the odds.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to work out who wanted to kill her. The rest of our coven stepped closer to Alice, but I stayed back, protecting Bella. There was a reason she hadn't left the safety of my back.

I watched on amazed as everyone gathered around Benjamin, standing close to him, shoulder to shoulder. This was the closest we had ever been as a coven and it was good to see. I went to join them, but Bella's grip on me tightened and I felt her fear. I stood my ground. Although we belonged there, with our coven, I wouldn't risk Bella's emotional state. We would still be a part of this, even with the distance.

"Light her up," someone said. I wasn't sure who, it didn't matter.

Benjamin covered Alice's body in flames and we all watched her burn until she was nothing but ashes in the wind. Alice was gone, we had won this war, there were still two vampires to track down, Victoria and the dark-skinned one, but they were of no consequence. We would kill them, there was no doubt about that.

Bella's emotions slowly faded.

"It's done," I told her, "Alice can't hurt you anymore, she can't hurt anyone."

That's all it took. I had been waiting for this moment. In the beginning, when it was just Bella and me, I had been waiting for her to snap. I was waiting for all the emotional trauma she had experienced to overtake her, but my Swan was strong and it had never came. Then, with the battle, I had set those thoughts aside. We had been so consumed, but right now, with Alice gone, Bella's emotions were finally overtaking her.

I knew what I needed to do.

"Kill the others," I commanded, "Victoria and the dark-skinned vampire. I don't care how, stay together, or separate, I don't care, just get it done."

No one questioned me and I took off running with Bella still on my back. I hoped I didn't lose her, I hoped the emotional toll Alice and the Cullens had created wouldn't be too much for her to handle, I hoped she would come back to me.

I only had one destination in mind. It was time to head home, to the house in Texas, so I could focus on my Swan and heal her once again.


	61. Chapter 61

**Jasper Whitlock**

Not long after we left the scene, I pulled Bella from my back and brought her around to my front, cradling her in my arms. I had felt love from others before, it was always so amplified by those I surrounded myself with, newborns mainly. It was often misplaced, it brought with it so many other emotions, so much complication.

Maria had warned against it. There was a time I thought I was in love with her, that she loved me, and I foolishly believed it even though I didn't feel it. There was always a manipulation there, a fear. Maria had me loving her even though everything she said warned me against it.

How love was dangerous, how finding your mate was a death sentence, how when one died the other swiftly followed. She wasn't wrong about that. When I thought Bella had died, I wanted nothing but death, after I had gotten the revenge she so badly deserved. But Maria was wrong.

Love wasn't wrong.

Love didn't make you weak.

Love wasn't something you could push away.

After I realized everything Maria had done was wrong, after I had killed her, I had silently vowed never to be stupid enough to fall in love. I didn't need it, I was a nomad. I wasn't happy, but it was my life. I had been a soldier for so long, a commander. It was good to only look out for myself, to not have to worry about Maria, or the newborns, or Peter and Charlotte.

Then, Bella appeared. I closed my eyes, going back in my memories, remembering the first time we met. How she wasn't scared of me, how although she was hesitant she still let me join her on the bed. I had no idea what I was doing or feeling at the time, I just needed to be closer to her.

It was a simpler time in many aspects, but it was a lonely time. I hardly recognized who I once was. How I barked at Bella, how I told myself that I didn't care, how I held my name and other vital information from her. I didn't blame her for leaving me, I don't know how I could even be around myself.

It was love.

Love is the most powerful thing in this world and I loved this girl in my arms. My Swan. She was so strong. She had been through so much. She loved me too, I could feel it. She still wasn't scared of me. She was better than me. She was showing me the way. She was mine, but not in the possessive way that I was Maria's. Bella was mine and I was hers, fully, inseparable physically, but separate mentally, emotionally…

My Swan. I held her to me tighter. I had been waiting for this. I had seen it a million times. Bella had been bottling everything up, she avoided it, and I knew it was best for these things just to come to a head. We were lucky it didn't happen during the war, but I knew my Bella, she never would've allowed that to happen. She waited until it was done. Victoria and the dark-skinned vampire, they didn't harm my mate, they were just stupid enough to be associated with Alice. So, once Alice died, my Swan lost all her strength.

I kicked open the door to my house in Texas and set Bella on the couch. I pulled it towards the fireplace and started a fire. Just like last time. I knelt in front of her. Bella hadn't uttered a word, she was just staring blankly, not moving, and I honestly wasn't sure what to do.

Her emotions had always been muted and she knew how to block them, but right now, I wasn't sure, but it felt different. I couldn't feel much of anything. I saw it once before, one of my newborn soldiers had lost her head, we tried putting it back on and it did fuse, but she just wasn't there, she was blank, and she never came back.

Bella couldn't be blank though. She hadn't lost her head. She had to still be in there. Maybe her shield was up. I searched for it, sometimes I could feel it. Bella had to expel a small amount of strength when she used it, but there was nothing there. I didn't know what to do.

I wasn't a man of words.

I didn't know how to show my love.

I didn't know what to do.

Maybe I shouldn't have ran with her, maybe I should've brought her father Charlie with me. Maybe he would know what to do. But she was my mate. I loved her and it was my duty to care for her. What did the humans say? In sickness and in health. Bella wasn't sick, but it was close enough.

"Bella," I said and I hated how rough and broken my voice sounded. She didn't reply. "Bella, please."

I kept my distance, kneeling in front of her, pleading with her.

"I helped you kill them," I said, "I don't know what else I can do. Please help me. I need you. I know all of this was a sucky situation, I know you're hurting, please don't hide it from me. You're all I have."

I couldn't handle the distance anymore. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella onto my lap, holding her tightly, breathing her in. I didn't want her to be blank, I hoped this wasn't permanent because I didn't know what I would do. I was being selfish, I suddenly realized.

"I'm sorry," I told her, "take all the time you need. I will be here, I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to."

Bella did like her space, I knew that.

I didn't see her move, but her hand grasped my shirt, holding on tightly. She didn't want me to leave, that was something, and she had moved. She could hear me, she was still in there. I didn't know whether to say more or to give her time. Maria definitely didn't train me for this and why would she? I bet Maria didn't even know the feeling of true love, but I did and it was beautiful.

I held Bella to me tighter, blanketing her in my love. I wasn't forcing it upon her, I was just showing her. I was here, I loved her, I wasn't going anywhere.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I managed to pull it out without disturbing Bella, holding it behind her back.

 **Peter:** Laurent is dead

 **Jasper:** The dark-skinned one?

 **Peter:** When did you unblock your number?

 **Jasper:** Focus

 **Peter:** Yes, the dark-skinned one. We're going after Victoria now

 **Jasper:** You stayed together?

That was surprising.

 **Peter:** Yes

Maybe the bond manipulation ended with Alice. I didn't believe that, she was a seer, it was rare for anyone to have two gifts and not two powerful ones. Maybe the Volturi had backed off. Either way, I was going to keep my guard up, but as long as Peter and Benjamin were working as a team that's all that mattered.

It was curious and it had me wanting to figure it out though, but Bella was more important right now. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell her that Laurent had been killed, that we only had one more to go. She cared about our coven, maybe I could tell her that they were working together as a group. I think she'd like to hear that.

"I just got word from Peter," I said quietly and Bella tensed up, probably expecting the worse. Her father was still out there with them. "They're okay, they're sticking together. They've killed Laurent, the dark-skinned one, now they're going after Victoria. We're so close, Bella."

I had a feeling Victoria would be harder to kill than Laurent. She definitely had a gift, but my coven was tough, they were smart. If it ended up being a fight they wouldn't win, they would retreat and come up with a new plan. I wasn't worried, but I was worried about Bella. How could I help her?

I tried to think back to everything we had been through, but none of it seemed helpful. There was one thing I kept coming back to. It was when my emotions were running high, Bella had ran her fingers through my hair, soothing me, and it had worked. Could I do that to her? Would it work? I had nothing to lose.

It was weird at first and my hand hovered above her head. This was so beyond anything I had ever done. I had never comforted someone physically. Everyone else, it was always verbally, I would reassure them with my words, that's all they needed, but Bella was my mate and she deserved more, she deserved me to try.

My hand rested against her head. I thought back to exactly how she'd done it with me, how she started slow, hesitantly, and then, when I had accepted her touch, she rubbed deeper, longer. Bella didn't tense as I rubbed her head, all she did was move closer to me, resting her cheek again my chest. I think she was enjoying it, so I kept doing it.

Vampires didn't sleep, but there came a point where Bella's body had melded completely against mine. It was a though she was liquid and I was the force holding her together. She didn't speak, her emotions were still gone, but I was starting to think this was just something she needed. My Swan was strong, she just needed to work through all of this on her own, and if I was wrong, then I was right here waiting to help her.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I received another message from Peter.

 **Peter:** This bitch is one sneaky motherfucker. Anytime we get close, she slips away. Even Benjamin can't get her. He shoots fire at her, she dodges it. He splits open the ground, she jumps over it. He creates a flood, she swims away

 **Jasper:** Outsmart her

 **Peter:** How?

See, once a soldier, always a soldier. I thought it out, my hand never stopping in Bella's hair.

 **Jasper:** Can Benjamin use two of his gifts at once or close to each other? Open up the ground and when she jumps, light her up

 **Peter:** We'll try it

 **Jasper:** You're smart, so is everyone else. You just need to think ahead, you need to trap her. You can do this

He didn't reply, I didn't expect him to. Peter was like me, it was hard to take praise, but I hoped he would take it on board.

I set my phone down beside us and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Any news?" she asked and it surprised me.

"Not yet, Peter just needed a pep talk. They'll kill her, Bella, don't worry about that."

She said no more, but at least she had spoken. We were making progress. I had thought Victoria and Laurent were unimportant, but if Bella was asking about them then surely she realized that this didn't end until they died. She was smart. I hoped they killed Victoria soon, so I could tell my mate and get her back.

"I love you." I had said it a few times, but not nearly enough. I half hoped she would say it back, but I doubted she was in the right frame of mind for that right now.

Time ticked by and I was sure she wasn't going to reply. It was okay, I knew she loved me.

"Too me," she sighed and it reminded me of the past.

It was just after I had told her, it was just after I had snapped and almost killed her. I remembered apologizing that day, but she said it wasn't needed, that it was my nature as a vampire, that I hurt and killed, she was sure that it would happen again. I assured her it wouldn't, because I knew I would never be foolish enough to rob myself of her, and I had kept my word. I would never harm her, I would protect her.

We sat, we waited. Then, after an eternity, my phone buzzed. Bella tensed. This was it, we both knew it, good news or bad news. I let go of her to pick up my phone. It was Peter again.

 **Peter:** Ding-fucking-dong the bitch is dead

Bella was still tense in my arms.

"They got her," I said, "she's dead, they're all dead."

Bella let out a breath that she didn't need but had clearly been holding onto, and then, she relaxed fully against me. It was different this time, she wasn't liquid, but a solid. I knew she still had some shit to deal with, but at least now everyone was dead. We had killed them all, we had avenged Bella and Angela, we had won the war.


	62. Chapter 62

**Jasper Whitlock**

Bella hadn't moved from my arms and I hadn't let her go. I felt like she was doing better, but she was still being silent and I allowed it. She was processing things in her own time. I didn't want to force her. I missed her terribly and sitting here was making me feel restless, but I wouldn't leave her.

Time passed and nothing disturbed us until there was a knock at the door. I didn't move, it was Bella's father. We both knew it. He came in and sat on the coffee table in front of us. Bella moved so that she could look at him.

"Are they really dead?" Bella asked him.

"Yes." Charlie said.

A strangled sob escaped Bella and then she was out of my arms and desperately clinging to her father. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, daddy," she sobbed, "I'm so happy you're here. Please don't leave me, I need you. I thought I lost you, I thought I was going to die."

Charlie's eyes met mine. I was glad Bella was finally releasing some of the things she had been holding on to. I knew Charlie didn't just come for Bella, he had the information we needed; why Alice took Bella, all of it. I wasn't sure whether it would help or hinder Bella though.

I shook my head slightly and sent Charlie some patience. We needed to see if Bella kept letting out some of these emotions before she learned the truth. It may be ugly, it may set her further back or it may free her. It was a tough decision and it reminded me of just how much I loved her. I had never cared about another like this before.

With Bella in her father's arms, I stood and went over to the kitchen, stretching out my gift as I looked out the three windows; east, south and west. All was clear, we were alone, we were safe. I turned my attention back to Bella. Charlie has set her on the couch, by herself. She was hunched over and it made my heart ache. I needed to go to her, but I held back.

"Tell me," Bella whispered.

Charlie's eyes met mine. I didn't know what to do, but the sooner we could get this done the better. I nodded my head. This time, I joined Bella. I sat beside her and held her hand in mine. I just hoped whatever was coming wouldn't put her further back.

"What do you want to know first?" Charlie asked.

Bella paused. "Why me?"

It was a good question, especially when they had Angela ready and waiting, why did they deviate from their plan?

Charlie shifted, but his eyes never left Bella's.

"Alice had a vision of you," Charlie said, "first, she saw that you were coming to Forks to live with me, then… she saw you with Edward. You two grew close, inseparable, like mates. She thought you would become mates. It made her coven stronger, she thought all her dreams would come true with you as her friend and you as Edward's mate."

I let out a low growl just thinking about Edward being with my Swan, that would've never happened. Bella squeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. I could feel her calm, but I didn't want to be calm. I could have lost everything, why did I let her go?

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"They were idiots," Charlie said, "they didn't take their time, they were too impatient to let the bonds grow organically. And there were two factors Alice failed to consider. One, was Jasper."

Me? My growl stopped.

"You knew about vampires because of him," Charlie continued, "they couldn't fool you like they fooled Angela, you knew what they were as soon as you saw them. They didn't get the chance to reel you in slowly, it sped everything up."

It was good to know that I helped her a little.

"What was the second thing?" I asked desperately. I never thought the answers would matter to me, but they did.

Charlie smiled.

"It was Bella," he said, "our Bella. She didn't just lay down, she stood up, she fought. She didn't comply with what they wanted, when things didn't ease up, Bella shut down, she gave them nothing. She stopped eating, wanting out, even if death was the only option. She made it so they got sick of her, so sick that half wanted to kill her and half wanted her to suffer and die alone."

"And what happened that day?" I asked. "Who dumped her in the canal?"

"Rosalie," Charlie answered, "everyone was done, but Rosalie wasn't. It was decided that Rosalie would go back and she would choose. She could either kill Bella or leave her to die. I don't know what happened, but she clearly didn't kill her."

And I would be forever thankful for that.

I wrapped my arm around Bella, kissing her head.

"Maybe this is how it was supposed to go," Bella whispered. "I needed to meet you, I needed to go to Forks alone, I needed to know who they truly were, it needed to be me. Who knows what plans they had for Angela, but surely I saved her. She is with her mate because of me. It's still a sucky situation, but if not me, and how it all went down, then they would still be out there, taking humans, manipulating them."

Charlie cleared his throat.

"According to Alice," Charlie said, "Angela was to be kept as a pet for a short period of time before they killed her, so you most definitely saved her. They rushed that too. After they failed with you, they desperately needed a win, so they took her early, just like with you. Angela was more suited of course, she complied, she cared for them, she loved Edward, but as with most things, it never would have worked out in the end. You saved her, Bella, and you saved Benjamin. If you had never changed me…" Charlie's voice choked up, "my mate would still be stuck underground. Please free yourself of this, Bells, it's done and we all survived."

Charlie was still choked up and then he was gone. I turned to Bella, wondering how she was feeling. I could tell she was still processing everything. Charlie probably had more answers from Alice, but for now this was enough. It was a tough wait, but Bella finally spoke.

"It's still a sucky situation," she said and it made me laugh.

That was what it came down to. There were a million what-if's, but I felt better now. Letting Bella go was still a regret, but things had worked out okay. I still had my Swan, we had saved Angela and given Garrett a mate, Bella still had her father, we had rescued a trapped vampire, we destroyed Alice and the Cullens, we took out James' coven too. We had done a lot of good, the Volturi should be thanking us, but I knew they never would.

My phone vibrated and I half expected it to be a message asking about Bella or whether the others could come back yet, it wasn't.

 **Peter:** We're being attacked by some gold-eyed vampire. Apparently Laurent was her mate

Of course this wasn't done.

 **Jasper:** Do you need help?

 **Peter:** No, Char and I have Benjamin, we'll be right. Gold-eyed vampires are weak anyway

 **Jasper:** Don't underestimate them. Are Garrett and Angela with you?

 **Peter:** They took off after we killed that bitch. We'll be right, don't worry so much Jasper

"What?" Bella asked, clearly seeing the scowl on my face.

I didn't want to tell her, I really didn't, but I had to.

"Laurent, the dark-skinned vampire, had a mate," I said.

"So?" Bella asked.

"They must die, and they probably have a coven, I don't know what's going to happen, but Peter, Charlotte and Benjamin are onto it."

I expected her to want to join in, but she didn't.

"They can handle it," she said.

I wasn't so sure, I did trust them, but I wanted to be there, I wanted to fight, I wanted to protect them.

"They'll be fine," she told me, "and if they need help they will ask for it. I want you here anyway, can you hold me again?"

I pulled her into my arms. I would hold her forever.

* * *

 **Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, Charlie**

"Did he give you permission?" Charlotte asked when Peter had pocketed his phone.

Peter scoffed. "We don't need permission, not anymore."

"Tell me what he said, what you said."

"I said we were being attacked and he didn't say not to kill them, so… we kill them."

"I don't know about this," Benjamin said, "Amun always said that the vampires with gold eyes were good, they never drink from humans."

"And that's what makes them weak," Peter said, "we are vampires, it's in our nature to kill humans. Bottom line, they're after us, so we're after them."

"We need to just kill his mate and be done with it," Charlotte said.

"No, you know Jasper's rule, you kill them all, no matter what. If she has a coven, they die too."

"Yes," Charlotte agreed, "but we don't follow him anymore. Let's just kill the one following us and be done with it."

"Fine," Peter said, "we will kill her first."

They stopped running and let Irina catch up to them.

"You killed my mate," she roared, "why?"

Peter struggled to think of the exact reason, but it didn't matter as Irina kept going.

"He did nothing wrong. He was trying to get away from James and Victoria, why did you kill him? Did he harm you? Did he do something to you?"

"Well, no," Peter said, still trying to get his thoughts in order. Laurent was part of James' coven and James was associated with Alice, so therefore he had to die.

"Listen here," Charlotte spoke up, "do you want to live?" she asked Irina.

"Yes, of course," Irina said, "it will be you who dies. I have sisters, a family, they are on their way."

"Oh, we are so scared," Peter said, "let us surrender right now. Does anyone have anything white we can wave?"

Benjamin looked at Peter confused. "Are you really scared?" he asked him.

"No."

"Oh," Benjamin stood up taller, "then I'm not either."

"You are weak," Peter told Irina, "bring in your coven, we don't care."

"They have gifts," Irina said, "you won't survive this."

"You are wrong," Peter said, "but I will allow you to live in your delusion. We'll just wait then, for your coven to get here, then we will kill them all."

And that's what they did. Irina wanted to run, these vampires were crazy, but she owed it to Laurent and her family would be here soon.

They arrived, four in total, five counting Irina. Peter wasn't worried and Irina was smirking.

"No, no," Eleazar said, unable to look away from Benjamin. "We must go, quickly now."

No one moved.

"Please," Eleazar said, "we don't mean any harm. I'm sorry for Irina, we will be on our way now."

"What is your gift?" Peter asked.

"He can see others' gifts," Charlie said, coming onto the scene and standing next to Benjamin.

Eleazar's eyes went to Charlie, then Peter.

"As I said," Eleazar repeated, "we will be on our way. I'm sorry for any confusion. Irina won't come after you, we will make sure of that. She hardly even knew Laurent, we're not even sure if they were mated."

"Tell them what you see," Charlie said, "make your gift useful."

Eleazar faltered, but answered. "Him," he said, pointing to Benjamin, "that boy there, he can manipulate all the elements. Very powerful, too powerful. The Volturi will want him."

"Next," Charlie prompted.

"You," Eleazar said, focused on Charlie, "you can force information out of people, you can see the truth. It's how you knew about my gift and it's why I continue to answer your questions instead of running away."

"Next," Charlie said.

Peter started to panic, he knew he had a gift, but he never really knew what it was.

"She… She doesn't have a gift," Eleazar said, trying to buy time.

"And, lastly," Charlie said, "what about Peter here?"

"No, I… Please," Eleazar said, "I don't want to, please don't make me. Kill me if you have to. I, just… Please."

A sudden feeling washed over Peter before a thought hit him. "I'm a mimic," he said, unable to understand what that meant.

"Tell him," Charlie boomed.

"He mimics other people, vampires, beings," Eleazar stuttered, "he uses it for gain, he uses it to be the best, he uses it to win any situation."

"And," Charlie prompted, but by this stage Peter didn't need him to speak the truth because he had already figured it out.

"He can mimic abilities too," Eleazar said, "the longer he's around someone with a gift, the better he can handle it. I can see his scars though, he was brought up in the wars, he probably didn't even know he had this gift, it just would've created chaos inside of his head for him. It makes sense that his mate doesn't have a gift, I bet he likes just being with her, it's the only time he can truly be at peace."

Peter tried to let it all settle inside of him. A lot of it rang true and there had been times, mainly during the war, where he had been able to do random things, when he would know things, feel things. Being alone with Charlotte was definitely his favorite place to be. Now Peter understood, he could sense the other vampires' gifts around him and maybe that was because Eleazar was here too.

He could feel just how powerful Benjamin was, but how kind he was also. He didn't seek out war, just justice. He could feel Charlie and how although he was quiet a lot of the time, he was assessing the situation, he knew things. Then there was one of the newcomers, she had power running through her, pain. Peter stepped towards her and no one stopped him.

Kate reacted immediately, defending herself. She touched Peter's shoulder and sent him as much pain as she could. Peter never faltered. He was raised in the wars, pain was part of his life, it even felt good to him.

"That's cute," he told Kate. "If what your coven mate said is true, I wonder if I can mimic it."

"Peter," Charlie spoke up, "don't."

Peter met Charlie's eyes and he backed off, stepping away. Once Peter had rejoined his coven, Charlie stepped forward.

"We will allow you to go," Charlie, the peacemaker said, "your words are truthful, but know this, if Irina or any of you come after us, any of us, we will not hesitate to kill all of you. Laurent was not your mate, Irina, be patient, I'm sure they will come soon. Leave now."

The golden eyed vampires ran away.

"That wasn't fun," Benjamin said, "I wanted to light them up."

"You need to cool it," Charlie told his mate, "all of this power is going to your head. Be wise."

Benjamin listened, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Do you think what he said about me is correct?" Peter asked, still unable to process it fully.

"He wasn't lying," Charlie supplied. "Let's head out, unless you want to spend some time alone with Charlotte."

"No," Peter said, "we can stay together for a little bit."

They headed off as a group.

"How's our daughter?" Benjamin asked

Everyone waited for the answer.

"She'll be alright," Charlie smiled, "she's a Swan and Swan's are strong."


	63. Chapter 63

**Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, Charlie**

"Why is this so hard?" Peter growled, staring at his palm.

"You need patience, my friend," Benjamin said. "I had this ability as a human, it's second nature to me. Just practice. Can you feel anything at all?"

"My palm feels warm, but I want flames," Peter said, "tell me how to do it."

Benjamin stepped behind Peter to help him. Charlotte and Charlie were sitting on the ground nearby, watching their mates.

"Is this wise?" Charlie asked. "Giving Peter the gift of fire?"

Charlotte laughed. "Probably not. I can see why that vampire was so afraid to tell Peter about his gift. Now that he knows, he's going to want to get as many powers as he can."

Charlie felt Charlotte's worry.

"Don't worry," Charlie wrapped his arm around her, "we'll keep him in check."

"We?" Charlotte asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Yes," Charlie said, "Benjamin likes Peter, he always has, and we're connected with that weird twin thing. I like being with you. Jasper's already stated that he's going to want some alone time with Bella, and Garrett and Angela like to be alone. Benjamin and I are still new to this world, so if you and Peter will have us, we would appreciate the guidance."

Charlotte smiled, she liked the sound of that. "I'm not sure how Peter will feel about that, but I'm all for it."

"We won't stick by your side all the time," Charlie said, "we'll go off to hunt and you know…" he trailed off.

"You haven't hit that yet?" Charlotte asked, observing Benjamin. "That's one fine looking boy you have, Charlie."

"Not yet," Charlie said. "I never thought I was gay, you know, and then Benjamin's fifteen. I know I love him, I know he's not that young, but… We'll get there, when we're both ready, there's no rush."

"Well, word to the wise," Charlotte said, "once you start, it's hard to stop, so be prepared for that. ...You know, Peter and I have been known to share."

It took Charlie a second to realize what she was implying. "Oh, umm, that's… nice. Can we not talk about this?"

"Surely you're not a virgin, Charlie," Charlotte teased, "Bella is your biological daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes." Charlie felt embarrassed and he had a feeling if he was human right now that he would be blushing.

"Don't you find me attractive?" Charlotte asked, toying with her long blonde hair.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Charlie cleared his throat.

"Don't worry," Charlotte laughed, "we have forever to figure all of this out, but I think there's a reason we're so connected, and why Peter and Benjamin clearly have a strong love/hate relationship."

"Jasper said that was because someone was affecting our bonds."

"Maybe so," Charlotte agreed, "but you have to have strong emotions there first in order to manipulate them to such a degree. If whoever was trying to cause chaos in our group, like they did with the Cullens, then why did we only rift where Peter and Benjamin were concerned and not self-implode like the Cullens did? Our bond is strong, but whatever they have," she looked at Peter still trying to produce fire, "it's either our greatest weakness or our greatest strength."

Charlie was thoughtful for a moment. "Weaknesses can always become strengths," he said.

"Exactly," Charlotte agreed. "We just have the hard job of making sure they both get along. When it gets too much and they start fighting, that's when we part ways for a bit, get them to cool down."

"What about this bond manipulator though?" Charlie asked. "Peter seems to be doing better lately."

"The Volturi are the only ones I know who possess someone with such a gift," Charlotte said. "Her name is Chelsea. If it is her, she will be doing it on Aro's behalf no doubt. Aro's been trying to get us since the wars, Jasper especially, but Aro's not stupid, he knows he would never win. Now, with our new coven, he would be foolish to try, but he is a fool so it will be coming. Aro won't be able to stand the fact that there's a stronger coven out there than his own."

"There's so much I don't know," Charlie said.

"Don't worry, with your gift and your thirst for information and the truth, you will get there. I bet you'll become an oracle of sorts. One of those wise old vampires with all the answers."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on," Peter growled, ripping his hand off and throwing it to the ground.

Benjamin picked it up and handed it to him.

"You know," Charlie said, "everyone thinks Benjamin's the most powerful being, but now, with Peter's gift, if he learns how to control it, nothing will stop him."

Charlotte laughed. "That won't be a problem," she said, "because nothing ever stopped him before. What Peter wants, Peter finds a way to get, gift or no gift."

"No," Peter roared, giving his severed hand back to Benjamin, "I don't want it. Burn it for all I care."

Benjamin got a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you dare," Peter snatched it back, "you're a pyromaniac, I see it now. You're fucking stupid, you know that."

"Don't call me stupid," Benjamin made a flame in his hand, "you're the stupid one, you can't even make fire and it's so easy."

"Should we stop this?" Charlie asked, ready to defend his mate.

"Chelsea must be close," Charlotte whispered so only Charlie could hear, "if we're being watched we can't let on that we know. We can only hope she didn't hear our conversation. I don't think she did, she wouldn't still be here if she had, she'd be running off to tell Aro everything."

"Yes, stop it," Charlotte said, out loud, as they both stood up.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Benjamin, trying to soothe him, and Charlotte went to Peter, kissing his neck.

"You're being manipulated," she whispered in his ear. "You can mimic gifts, seek it out, see that it's the truth."

Peter did so and after he got past Benjamin and Charlie's gifts, and his own, he could feel something foreign and he didn't like it. He growled lowly.

"I don't like it," he said, "I will kill them."

"They're Volturi," Charlotte said, "be smart about this."

"I've felt this before, they've been affecting me for a long time."

"I know," Charlotte tried to reassure her mate, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to kill them," Peter said, "I was happy before. I'm never happy. Let me kill them."

"This is bigger than us," Charlotte told him, "we're stronger as a group."

"Fine," Peter said, "but if it comes down to it, I want to be the one who kills whoever is affecting me."

"Of course," Charlotte agreed, "let's head home."

* * *

 **Garrett and Angela**

"You're not thinking straight," Angela said, trying to calm her mate down.

"I don't care," Garrett said, "I will not drag Jasper and Bella into another fight. She's been nothing but kind to me, she doesn't deserve this. If I can protect her from it then I must."

"You're going to get us killed."

"You don't know that."

"No, I do," Angela said, "I may not know everything about the Volturi, but I know enough. If just the two of us go there, they will trap us and kill us."

"You don't know that. I can feel them rising, it's not going to take them long to come here. There must be something we can do."

"Garrett," Angela wrapped her arms around her mate.

Garrett didn't accept her comfort, but Angela didn't leave him and Garrett finally hugged her back.

"I know you want to protect them," she said, "I do too, especially Bella. She didn't deserve any of this, I saw how she was when Alice was killed, how she broke, but this isn't the way to go about it. She cares for you, how she talks about you, she loves you… How do you think she's going to feel if you go off and get killed? She will blame herself. We have to go to them, they are our coven."

"But the Volturi are more powerful, it will end in a fight and Aro will manipulate us. I have always been able to feel the shifts in power and theirs has only grown, it never weakens. We'll never be able to stop them."

"Then what does us going in there alone guarantee?" Angela asked. "What do you think we'll be able to achieve?"

"I don't know," Garrett dropped his head onto Angela's shoulder, "I just don't want to bother them. We just got out of one fight and now there's another one looming. I don't want them to be injured or die, I don't want us to take on any of the Volturi's burden. We can't kill them without taking over, they rule our world for a reason. I just wish we could run and hide, but Jasper would never do that and the Volturi would seek us out. It's a death sentence."

"We all go together then," Angela said, "and if one of us is killed, then we fight, and if our coven crumbles, then they won, but who really won? My dad is a pastor, I believe in heaven, even now. We're soulmates and soulmates stick together even in the afterlife."

"You once said that becoming a vampire meant you were going to hell," Garrett reminded her, "we won't stay together in hell."

"There is that option, but I don't think God will care," Angela said, "we didn't ask for this, you were changed by accident and I was changed out of necessity. God will see that, and we haven't done anything bad. We just did what was needed to survive and we even made the world a better place by killing Alice and the others."

"I don't want to die," Garrett said, "I only just got you."

"We at least have to go to the others," Angela said, "talk it out, make a plan, see what everyone else thinks. You said the Volturi are already rising against us, so we don't have any time to waste."

Garrett agreed and they headed towards Texas.

* * *

 **Jasper Whitlock**

We had since moved upstairs to the bed, as per Bella's request. I couldn't help but think we were mirroring a lot of her past healing. From the fireplace, to the couch, to the bed. Bella only spoke when needed, I didn't push her, I knew she was processing everything her father had told her.

At the time, I had been so focused on Bella and Charlie's words, but now that I reflected on it, I realized we didn't have all the answers yet. Some things seemed missing, plus, Charlie hadn't told us the connection between Alice and James, nor why she went after the Cullens. Seeing how easily they bowed down, I had a feeling she had manipulated them away from Carlisle Cullen.

There was much more to discuss, but with all parties dead, it could wait. Charlie would never forget, but at the first moment I got, I would ask him. Bella may never find out, she might not want to know, but I needed to. I liked to understand things, even when the threat had passed. It made you stronger, wiser. I never wanted this to happen again.

Plus, if Bella ever did ask these questions, I wanted to have the answers ready.

Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me. I was staring at her, unwavering. She had a curious look on her face and then her hand found its way into my hair. I had missed this and it didn't take long for me to start purring. A small smile tugged at Bella's lips and it was good to see. I closed my eyes and allowed the peace to wash over me.

Bella laughed. I wanted to open my eyes and see her, but I didn't. I just enjoyed this moment of true calm. Being here, in my house, with my mate, just us, our love for each other. No thoughts, just calm. My purrs and her soft laughter were the only things that filled the silence. It was perfect and I wished I could stay here forever.

There was a knock at the door and I relished in the fact that my Swan put me at so much ease that I didn't even care that the newcomer could hear me purring.

I wasn't a commanding officer anymore, no one followed me, I didn't need to bark orders or lead. I just had to lay here with my mate, in our bubble, feeling free for the first fucking time in my life.

Bella tried to pull away, but I held onto her.

"It's rude to keep guests waiting," she told me. I still didn't let her go and she didn't try and leave me.

"See," I heard Garrett hiss, "coming back here was a mistake. He's purring, he's happy, I won't ruin that. We can do this alone."

My purrs died down and so did my happiness, I still didn't let Bella go.

There was another knock at the door and now it just annoyed me. Yes, this was my house, but my coven didn't need an invitation. Bella started wiggling and I let her go. I could feel an emotion from her, she was sad, she missed someone, it was most likely Garrett. They were friends, I knew that.

She was at the bottom of the stairs before I got off the bed and joined her.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. She had opened the door for Garrett and Angela.

Garrett opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the rest of my coven shoved their way inside of my house.

"Guess what," Benjamin said, excitement coursing through him, "Peter's a mimic."

What the fuck did that mean?

"And, the Volturi are moving against us," Garrett reluctantly supplied.

Great, just great.


	64. Chapter 64

**Jasper Whitlock**

Having everyone back and in such a small space had me feeling everything that they were feeling and it wasn't ideal.

"You two," I pointed to Bella and Garrett, "tree line, now."

I could feel their confusion, but they didn't question me. I knew what I was doing, I felt what they were feeling.

"You," I pointed to Charlie, "with me. The rest of you-"

"We don't have to listen to you," Benjamin cut me off, "not anymore."

I growled at him, but he technically wasn't wrong.

"Just don't go anywhere," I warned them.

I took off in the opposite direction of Bella and Garrett and Charlie followed me.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked when we stopped by a stream. I could feel his fear, love, and frantic emotions. He was worried, desperately so.

"She's getting there," I said, "nothing to worry about. I have no doubt that she will heal fully in time."

"Oh, right, good," Charlie said, calming himself down, "I thought something was wrong when you told me to come with you."

"I have more questions," I said.

Charlie straightened up, crossing his arms against his chest.

"What was the deal with Alice and James?" I asked.

"He changed her," Charlie said simply. "She had visions as a human, no one believed her though, her family put her in a mental facility. They visited her in the beginning, but then they stopped coming. James used the facility as a hunting grounds, he liked to try and entice the outside patients to come to him, always sticking to the shadows.

"I guess he was fascinated with Alice. When he drew her away, instead of killing her, he got to know her, became her friend. She never told him about her gift, so I guess he was genuinely interested in her and she was just glad someone cared about her. It went on for months. Then, one day, James just changed her and she woke up as a vampire.

"She was part of James' coven, but he already had Victoria as a mate, so tension slowly built up until Victoria said James had to choose between her or his pet Alice. He chose Victoria, he thought they were mated, and by that stage it had been a decade, Alice was no longer a newborn, she could go it alone. And she did for a few years before she couldn't anymore.

"She had a vision about the Cullens. She wanted to become part of their family, but it didn't work out like that. She wasn't forthcoming as to why and I didn't press her. Derailing someone when they're spilling everything isn't always wise. Because the Cullens didn't want her, she chose Edward and started getting him alone, bonding with him, whispering promises of a future where he was happy and in love.

"Alice manipulated all of them. First Edward and then Rosalie and Emmett. She told them what they wanted to hear, she strung them along, she convinced them that in order to be free they had to do certain things. She made the changes so slowly that I doubt they even realized they had gone from pure to evil. Not until Bella forced them to realize."

"Was Bella the first girl they took?" I asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "they had other girls, but the longest lasted three days before being killed. As I said, Alice was slowly bringing them into it."

Charlie was hesitant. Without Bella here, my mind was clearer.

"Why her?" I asked again. "Why did they risk everything for her? Alice had spent decades training the Cullens, why did she throw it all away for Bella?"

"Alice had a vision," Charlie said, arms still crossed against his chest. "It's as I said, Bella was to fall in love with Edward…" he trailed off, "at first."

He didn't continue and I waited.

"Alice got many visions of the future, her gift is decision-based. I don't know how she trudged through the hundreds of decisions people made each day; fleeting thoughts, things that never became, foolish wishes. I don't know how she knew what would come to fruition and what wouldn't, but she seemed sure. Maybe things felt different…"

What was coming?

"I don't know all the details and I doubt Alice did either. She only had the big picture. Edward and Bella were to be a love for the ages, powerful, never-ending. Something was set to happen, Edward went and got himself killed and Bella couldn't handle the loss, she blamed herself. Rosalie and Emmett at this point were dead as far as I could gather, and Bella was left with Alice. She was a broken mess; she was exactly what Alice needed…"

Charlie trailed off again and I didn't blame him. Bella was his child, she was my mate, and to think of what was meant to be, what Alice was going to do to Bella. But why?

"It always comes back to James," Charlie said, "he was all Alice had, he cared about her. She was infatuated with him. When he forced her out she decided she would do everything she could to prove herself. James wasn't a good vampire, Alice knew she would have to do something vile and that she would have to offer him a gift. Bella was to be that gift.

"I don't know if they were going to change her or keep her human, but as far as I could tell, Bella was set to be chained to them forever. I hate to think about what they planned to do with her, I didn't ask Alice. She had told me what they did to Bella when she was with the Cullens and I can't imagine anything worse, but I have no doubt Alice had something planned. Her and James were sadistic, they would've made a formidable pair. We're lucky that never had a chance to happen."

Yes, we were lucky, and I had to thank Angela for that. I was all ready to kill Victoria and I would have if Angela hadn't stopped me. I remembered being so mad and not understanding her reasoning, but now it made sense. Victoria was the only thing keeping James from Alice, with her gone, those two would have found comfort in each other and I had no doubt that they would've found a way to take Bella back. I growled, I couldn't help it.

"What did they do to her?" I asked Charlie, referring to Alice and the Cullens. "I need to know."

"No, you don't," Charlie said, finally uncrossing his arms. "You know more than enough, Jasper, you don't need the details. They're all dead, you need to focus on Bella and her healing. Nothing good can come from knowing, let it go."

I couldn't do that, I needed to know. I NEEDED to know. I growled louder.

"Son," Charlie stepped forward and rested his hand on my shoulder, "let it go. I know all of the details, the information hasn't been buried, but you don't need to know. Let it go."

He wasn't giving me a choice, but I took comfort in his words. He knew what happened and he would never forget. I would wear him down and one day he would tell me. But, I knew that would never happen, I could feel Charlie's resolve, this information would die with him. I didn't like it, but what could I do.

I just stood there, brooding, with Charlie's hand still on my shoulder. Then, he moved in front of me and held me tightly, hugging me, just like he did when I took Bella's lifeless body to him. I didn't hug him back, but I didn't move away either. He smelled like Bella, just stronger, more defined.

"You don't need to do anything more than love her, son," Charlie said, patting me on the back before stepping away.

It was stupid, but I missed his embrace. I thought there was more to say, I wanted to talk to him about Bella, or something, but with a wry smile, Charlie left me. I just stood there, his final words ringing in my head...

 _You don't need to do anything more than love her, son._

Well, that was a given.

* * *

 **Bella and Garrett**

 _Meanwhile_

"It's been a while since we've been out here," Bella said.

Garrett was already sitting at the base of his tree, but Bella stood, looking around. So much had happened here and she couldn't help but feel like this was her home now.

"How are you?" Garrett asked.

"Good," Bella said, thankful that the words felt truthful to her, "shit is still fucked up in my mind, but things are good. How's things with you and Angela?"

Garrett smiled. "They're good."

"Is she like you imagined?" Bella asked. "Is she better than loving Jasper?"

"Yes."

"What?" Bella teased him. "You're not going to give me any details?"

"She completes me," Garrett said, "what more is there to it than that?"

"As long as she makes you happy," Bella said, sitting down at the base of her own tree. Her and Garrett had been here before, but now, it was just a distant human memory. No details, but full of feelings. A feeling that she had been here before, with Garrett, siting like this.

"What about you and Jasper?" Garrett asked, drawing his knees up and resting his arms on them.

"It's a struggle to remember who he once was," Bella admitted. "His intensity, his harshness, he was the reason I needed a break from him, but now… I just hope he hasn't changed for me."

"He has," Garrett said, "but that's not a bad thing, it's what we're supposed to do, change for the better for those we love. I knew Jasper as a human and every day he spends with you has him acting more like who he once was. A human boy with so much drive, a human boy who fought for justice, who helped others, kept them alive. You may not see it, but I do. You're erasing everything bad that happened to him; the wars, the fighting, the scars, the killings, Maria. You're bringing him back, Bella. I haven't seen that smile on him yet, but I feel like it's not far away."

Bella pulled the sketch of Jasper smiling out of her pocket.

"Why do you think he hasn't smiled like this again?" Bella asked, still mesmerized by the sketch. Jasper's smile-smirk was so bright, his eyes shining with mirth. His happiness and contentment captured perfectly.

"Because it's not done yet," Garrett said, staring at the sketch as well. "We have one more battle looming and this one has been a long time coming. It will be our most difficult fight yet, it will be the thing that ensures our freedom for the rest of our lives. The odds are high."

"Will we win?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Garrett said, "Jasper's never lost a fight before."

They both saw the truth behind the words. This fight wasn't like the others, it was for freedom, it was against old vampires, it was against Kings. It wouldn't be simple or easy, and although Jasper may be undefeated, one day, he would be killed and who's to say that wasn't going to happen soon.

"It will be okay," Garrett said, "if we go down, we go down as a group."

"I don't want to die yet," Bella said.

Garrett laughed, he had said the same thing to Angela. "None of us do, but that's not up to us. All we can do is stay true to ourselves and do what we need to do, and, hopefully God is on our side and not theirs."

"God?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah," Garrett said, "Angela seems to believe in him and I like the things she says about him, it's comforting, believing in something bigger. Plus, if you believe in God then you get go to heaven. Imagine all of us in heaven," Garrett laughed, "God help us all."

Bella laughed too, trying to imagine it. "Maybe that will keep us alive," she said, "God will want to us down here and not up there with him."

"Do you believe in him too?" Garrett asked.

"No, but I believe in Jasper."

Garrett smiled. "That's probably wiser. He'll get us through this, I know he will."


	65. Chapter 65

**Jasper Whitlock**

"I did it, I did it," I heard Peter say as we headed back towards the house.

"You didn't do it," Charlotte said.

"I did," Peter growled, "I saw it flicker. It might have been small, but I did it."

I walked into the house with Charlie.

"I think you're delusional," Benjamin said, "it's wishful thinking, that's it. I don't know why you can't grasp it, it's not that hard."

Bella and Garrett joined us.

Peter stepped up to Benjamin, chest to chest. "I'm not delusional."

I looked towards Charlie, wasn't he going to stop this? Charlie was standing next to Charlotte and they were watching carefully, but didn't seem too concerned.

"Benjamin." I stared at him.

His eyes went to mine, but he didn't step away from Peter. He didn't say anything, he just waited for me, it was smart.

"You have something to tell me," I said and he looked confused.

"What's the last thing you said to him," Charlie helped his mate.

"That we didn't have to listen to Jasper anymore." I felt Benjamin's fear. "Isn't that the truth? I know Charles told me that we had to follow him, but he freed us, didn't he?"

"Not that," I said.

"The other thing," Charlie said, "before you said that."

"Oh," Benjamin remembered, "that Peter's a mimic?"

Yes, that. I didn't say anything, I just waited for one of them to explain.

"That gold-eyed vampire we ran into," Charlotte said, "someone in her coven had a gift, the gift to recognize and label gifts. Peter's a mimic. He can mimic personalities and gifts."

The mimicking personalities part made sense, but I had never seen Peter mimic a gift before.

"Is this true?" I asked him.

"Yes. I don't have control over it yet, but I'm working on it."

It was a powerful gift, but I was doubtful. Peter was strong-willed, he never backed down, but if he hadn't realized he had this gift for all these years I wondered if he would ever learn to use it effectively. Gifts were supposed to be instinctual, from what I'd witnessed. I didn't say anything about it though.

"And what of the gold-eyed vampire?" I asked. "Are they dead?"

Everyone dropped their heads, except for Benjamin, but yet again he was keeping his mouth shut. Peter stepped away from Benjamin and rejoined Charlotte, standing behind her.

"They're alive," Charlie spoke and I growled.

How could they? Peter and Charlotte knew the rules, you never let anyone live, it was too risky. This vampire was mated to Laurent, they would seek vengeance, they had a coven, they would come after us.

"Stand down," Charlie said and I growled louder. How dare he say that to me?

Bella slipped her hand into mine and I felt her calm. "Listen to them," she said, "they're not stupid, they will have their reasons."

I dropped my growl a few notches but kept it there, warning them. I was not happy with what they had done. Now, after we had defeated the Volturi, we'd have to go after them. Would it ever end? When would I get my peace?

"Her name is Irina Denali," Charlie said, "she is part of the Denali clan. Three sisters and a mated couple. I don't know all the details, but from what I could glean, Irina barely knew Laurent, a couple of months, if that. They might have been in love, but they weren't mated. The intensity wasn't there, her urge to kill us was from vengeance, not will. She didn't need to die and neither did her coven. We warned them off and they agreed. They know that even the slightest infraction against us will be their death sentence."

I was still growling. It went against everything I knew, everything Maria had told me.

"You allowed Carlisle Cullen to live," Bella reminded me. "How is this any different? They've done no harm to us."

"I didn't let him live," I said, "we needed him alive, to draw the Cullens out."

"That's all details," Bella said, "what about now? Are we going to hunt him down and kill him for what his children did?"

No we wouldn't because he wasn't a part of this. Alice had manipulated them. I actually felt sorry for him. By the time he realized what was happening, Alice had her claws in too deep. I don't think they ever could've been rescued. This was not the point.

"Charlie has a gift too," Benjamin said.

"Really?" Bella asked. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, really," Charlie said.

"He can get information out of people," Charlotte said, "and he can see what's truthful."

Is that why I liked being around him? Why I opened up to him? I thought it was because he was Bella's father and because he respected me.

"Have you ever used it on us?" I asked, already feeling betrayed.

"I don't know, have I?" Charlie asked, pressing me.

I could feel it, it was similar to my gift. You had to manipulate the person to get the answers you wanted. Charlie hadn't used it on me, I would've been able to feel it. I felt relieved knowing that our closeness was genuine. I nodded my head and he stopped pressing me.

"Why weren't you compelled to answer?" Charlie asked. "No one else has been able to resist."

I didn't answer him. It could be due to many things; my gift, my battle-mode brain, the fact that I could tell Charlie didn't want to force information from me. We respected each other. It was the same for me, I would never force my gift upon him.

"Is there anything else you need to add?" I asked Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Charlie.

There was nothing. I turned to Garrett.

"The Volturi are rising against us," he said.

"And?" I prompted him.

Garrett sat down on the back of the couch and pulled Angela in between his legs.

"And what?" he asked.

What was his problem?

"What's his problem?" I asked Angela.

Garrett clutched her tighter, probably in warning. Angela rested her hands on Garrett's and shook her head at me. She was denying me, but I knew her mate came first.

"Garrett told me that the Volturi have been after you for a long time," Angela said instead.

That was true. They had been after Maria and then I had come along and their focus shifted slightly. It had been for my whole vampire life so I was used to it, but once I killed Maria their focus shifted solely to me. It didn't matter, not really, the Volturi were cowards. They didn't like to fight, they went to great lengths not to, but now, we were too strong, they would have to do something and the only option would be to kill us, to kill me.

"We're going to have to face them," I stated. It was time to end this.

"We can't kill them," Garrett mumbled, "I don't want power and if we don't step up then those sadistic Romanians will and no one wants that. It's a death sentence either way. I suggested running."

I would never run. I was sick of running. I just wanted to spend my life in peace with my mate by my side.

"We're going to Italy," I said, "I don't expect you all to come, but I will be there and I will end this. I will allow you to think about this for a moment, but if you are coming with me, say it."

"I'll come," Benjamin was the first to speak up.

"I will be there," Bella squeezed my hand.

"Me too," Charlie agreed.

"We never miss a fight," Charlotte said, speaking on behalf of herself and Peter.

"I'm in," Angela said, her voice shaky.

We were only waiting on Garrett and he had his head hidden behind Angela's.

"I will follow you into battle," he said lowly, "one last time, Major."

He thought we were going to die, I could hear it, I could feel it. We might, the Volturi were powerful, they wanted us dead, but we had to try.

"We need to come up with a plan," I told them, "several plans, backup plans. Does anyone have anything?"

No one spoke.

"Where do they live?" Benjamin asked.

"Volterra."

"Where's that?"

"Italy."

"Where's that?"

I growled at him, why was this important?

Bella let go of my hand and went over to my bookshelf, pulling a book down. She then guided Benjamin over to the kitchen table and opened it for him.

"This is Italy," she told him, showing him a map.

"Where was I kept?" he asked.

Charlie went over and pointed it out. Benjamin stared at the map as though it held all the answers. We didn't have time for this.

"Someone must have a plan," I said. I had a few swirling around in my mind, but I wanted to see where the others were at.

"We can't kill them," Garrett said, "so that means we'll have to strike up a deal."

"Like we did with the Denali's," Charlotte suggested. "We can threaten them into line."

It wasn't terrible, but I doubted the Volturi would go for that. We were a threat and we'd be better off dead.

"Let me go in alone," Peter said. "With my gift, I can defeat them."

No, he couldn't. Forget that he couldn't even control it, it was too risky.

"We can't use our gifts," I said, "none of them. The Volturi may suspect we have gifts and what they are, but we cannot confirm their suspicions. We will need to outsmart them without them."

"That's reckless," Peter said.

"It's smart," I told him. "The Volturi collects gifts, I would rather be killed than trapped with them for an eternity. Plus, if anyone goes in alone it would be myself and Bella, but we're not doing that."

"Volcano," Benjamin said.

What was he talking about?

"There's a volcano right under Volterra," he said, "it's dormant, but the Volturi don't need to know that. I can raise it out of the ground and we tell them that if they don't leave us alone we'll set it off."

"Do you really think I would expose your gift out of everyones?" I asked.

It wasn't a half-bad plan. When a volcano explodes it contains lava which would kill a vampire. It would have them living in fear, but I didn't think it was a viable solution. It would reveal too much and what would stop the Volturi from just relocating to another place?

"Bella?" I asked, hoping she had a better plan.

"I don't know much about the Volturi," she admitted, giving me nothing.

"I have an idea," Charlotte said, "we could hide under Bella's shield and sneak in with the feeding group of tourists."

It wasn't bad, but surely the Volturi had someone who would see us coming. We shouldn't be sneaking around, we needed to go in, heads held high. We wouldn't show them our fear.

"We walk in together," I told everyone, "as a group."

"If you're going to do that," Charlotte said, "then we may as well make an appointment to meet with them."

That wasn't half-bad, it would show our confidence, it would give us the excuse that we only came to talk, the only downside is that the Volturi could prepare. They would know the exact time we would be arriving and they would most likely set a trap for us, but wouldn't they do that anyway?

"I think we need to run on instinct," I told them. That had always served us well in the war. If there was no plan then we would do what was needed, protecting our mates first and ourselves second.

"So, I can do my volcano then?" Benjamin asked.

"No."

"But it's my instinct."

"You're not unearthing a volcano," I told him.

"Fire then," he said, "if I combine it with wind I can create an unstoppable fireball, I could kill them all in one hit."

"You're not revealing your gift," I said, "you were kept underground for this reason alone."

"What if they already know about it?" Charlie asked and I growled.

"We are not using our gifts," I said. "We will go in there together, as a group, and we will tell them that we don't plan to fight, that we just want to live in peace. We haven't done anything wrong, not since the wars and that was a long time ago. Plus, we helped them by killing Alice and the Cullens. We will try and strike up a deal with them and if that doesn't work, if they try to fight us, then we will-"

"Unearth a volcano," Benjamin said.

"No," I growled, "we will fight, we will do some damage, and we will escape."

"That's stupid," Peter said, "we need to kill them, this needs to be over."

I couldn't agree more, but Garrett was right too. We didn't want to take over and we didn't need anyone else gaining control either. We just needed to state our case and hope the Volturi could see our strength and leave us be. It was foolish.

"If we're going to run away," Benjamin said, "then we should leave a defense behind, may I suggest a dormant volcano?"

Why wouldn't he drop this?

"Tell you what," I said, "if we're in Volterra and you hear me say the word volcano then by all means go ahead with your plan, if not, leave it the fuck alone."

Benjamin seemed happy enough with that. He would never get his wish.

"Let's go to Italy," I said, "we'll stay together as a group and hunt on the way."

It was time to end this.


	66. Chapter 66

**Jasper Whitlock**

"Remember," I said as we got closer to Italy, "no one is to use their gifts, I don't care how discreet you think you're being. The Volturi aren't stupid, this is their game. This is a peace mission, we don't want to fight. Just… follow my lead, and for the love of god, shut your fucking mouths unless I say so. I don't care what you have to say. Information is power and we can't give it to them. We need to come across as unbreakable."

No one argued with me. I wasn't sure that this was the best way to go about all of this, but above all else I wanted to protect my coven.

Bella squeezed my hand tightly and then let it go right as we crossed the border into Italy. I growled and snatched it back. I wanted my mate by my side through all of this. I could feel her fear, I could feel everyone's fear. I didn't push it aside, I needed to feel it, I needed it to keep me in check, to remind me what was important.

As we got closer to Volterra, Benjamin spoke.

"It's so nice here," he said, "but do you know what would make it nicer, a volcano."

I stopped, whipping around to face him. I knew he wouldn't listen to me so I rounded on Charlie.

"Find a way to shut him up," I told Charlie and he nodded his head.

We continued on and Charlie tried to explain it to Benjamin in different terms, it wasn't going well.

"Take his tongue," I grunted out. It was a joke, kind of. I didn't want Benjamin ruining anything.

"My tongue," Benjamin asked, stopping and forcing us all to as well.

"He can and he will," Charlie said. "Can't you stay silent for me?" Charlie pleaded him.

It wasn't enough. Benjamin didn't understand.

"How about a game?" Peter suggested and finally Benjamin was paying attention, "I'll play it with you."

"What kind of game?"

"Last to speak wins," Peter said.

"What will I win?" Benjamin asked.

"Anything you want," Peter said.

"Volcano?" Benjamin asked.

"Anything but that," I told him. I could feel he was close to agreeing.

"Okay," Benjamin said, "I agree and I'm going to win."

He was sure of this and that was good for us.

"Thank you, Peter," I told him. I was glad someone knew what to do. "The game starts right now."

Benjamin faltered, I could tell he wanted to say something, but then his resolve returned. I had a feeling that whatever his prize would be was something he desperately wanted. Right now, I didn't care what it was, as long as he stayed silent, that's all that mattered. Peter would never lose, I knew that much.

We continued on, making a formation of pairs. Bella and I were in the lead, then Peter and Charlotte, Benjamin and Charlie, with Garrett and Angela bringing up the rear.

Charlotte had called ahead, we had an appointment to speak with the Volturi. I still wasn't sure that was wise, but it should work in our favor. Everyone would know that we didn't come to fight, that it wasn't a sneak attack, so if it ended up in a battle, surely we couldn't be blamed. I hoped word had spread, I hoped there would be neutral witnesses that would tell the truth for years to come, even if we were killed today.

"I am in charge," I reminded them. "Do as I say, follow my lead, stay silent unless I say. Things won't go smoothly, but stay in check. Just… Don't do anything stupid."

I could feel their agreement and their allegiance towards me. We hit the outskirts of Volterra and I stopped running and started walking, my coven followed my lead, staying silent. So far, so good. The city was vibrant, full of people, thankfully it was a cloudy day. I could see several vampries. I glanced behind me and Angela was scanning the crowd. I had no doubt that she was taking in all the bonds, seeing who was with the Volturi, who wasn't. It would be useful information if today ended in a fight.

I led the way to the looming castle. A castle was one of the worst defenses in my mind, it was a stone trap, it offered a false sense of security, but I already knew the Volturi were foolish. We entered the castle, staying in our pairs, not uttering a word. We were getting many looks, but I kept my focus in front of me and I hoped my coven was too.

We approached a front desk of sorts and the human behind the desk gasped at us. She was fearful. I didn't say anything, I just stood there, looking at her.

"Oh, umm, yes," she said, eyes never leaving mine, "you have an appointment. Okay, yes, just go on ahead, right through those doors, they're waiting for you."

She didn't even look at her book or ask ahead. She had either been prepped on who we were and how many of us there were or she just wanted to get rid of us. Either way, it didn't matter. I did a quick scan of the area, we were still gaining attention. People and vampires were looking at us, and so far, all we had shown them was that we were being civil. I wasn't sure it was enough, but it would have to do.

I walked towards the double doors with Bella at my side. I squeezed her hand. This was it. The doors in front of us opened and we entered the throne room. The three kings, Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting in their thrones up on a raised platform and their guard lined the edges of the room, all wearing their black robes with the hoods up.

I stopped in the center of the room. Bella by my side, the pairs of mates directly behind us in a line. I didn't say anything. I met all of the kings eyes before focusing on Aro. He was clearly the leader and he was sitting in the middle. Aro didn't speak either, I waited. You never wanted to be first. I didn't know what they already knew, what they wanted to know. How they acted would show my everything and I would be able to refine my plan as we went.

"State your name for the court," Aro said, smiling.

This was clearly a trial, that wasn't a good thing, but it wasn't bad either. Everyone knew that trials had to be fair, I would have the chance to defend myself.

"Jasper Whitlock." I wasn't giving him anything more than what he asked for.

"Do you go by any other names?" Aro asked.

I didn't hesitate. "Major. Bringer of Darkness."

There were a few gasps, but I didn't turn to look. Aro wasn't happy with his guard's reaction. So far, we were winning, we were the more composed group.

"Are you aware that there are crimes you have committed that you have not paid for?" he asked.

I wondered whether or not to argue, because I had paid.

"My past is not something I hide, nor something I run from," I spoke calmly. "I was changed by Maria and her sisters to help control their army. I didn't know what I was doing. When you wake up, confusion engulfs you, I did what I had to. Survival is our main instinct and I survived. When I gained clarity, I didn't hesitate to kill Maria, her sisters, and any vampires we had created. I believe I righted that wrong. I had no choice, I was forced, and I corrected it."

Aro was not happy, his voice was sharp. "You didn't kill everyone," he said, "those two were in the wars too yet they live." He pointed to Peter and Charlotte.

"They escaped decades before I did. They were smart, they realized what was really happening. They tried to get me to go with them, but I was in too deep. Once everything was over, I met back up with them, but only briefly. I prefer to be alone."

"You're not alone now," Aro's eyes went to Bella, "who is this delectable vampire?"

Every part of me wanted to answer for her, but I couldn't do it. Bella was my mate, she was my equal, I trusted her and she was smart. I squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan," she said, keeping her answer short, just like I had, it was good.

"And what is your relationship with Major Jasper Whitlock?" Aro asked.

"He's my mate."

There were a couple more gasps and Aro's anger flared. He was calm on the outside, but I could feel it.

"I will graciously exonerate Major Jasper Whitlock and the two he sired from any wrongdoings they did during their time in the war," Aro said.

That was welcomed, but too good to be true. Though I did relish in the freedom of it, knowing that my past containing Maria could now stay in the past.

"What I take issue with is this," Aro said, gesturing to our coven, "and how it came about."

Silence was hard to keep when he was questioning my coven, but I managed it, we managed it. I was proud of my coven.

"You told a human of our existence and then you left them alone," Aro stated.

This wasn't good, he knew more than I expected him to. He must've had someone following me. I could only stick to the truth.

"That's not true," I said.

"Do not lie to me," Aro roared.

"He's telling the truth," Bella spoke up, "Jasper never told me he was a vampire, he never eluded to it, he never fed in front of me or did anything of that nature, the Cullens on the other hand..."

Shit. I gripped Bella's hand tightly. She revealed too much, the tables had turned and Aro's fangy smile showed this. I could feel Bella's regret. I squeezed her hand again. It was too late to take it back now.

"Yes, the Cullens," Aro said, "let's talk about that for a moment. Did anyone give you permission to kill them, Major Jasper Whitlock?"

Fuck him, I was not going to fall into his trap, so I stayed silent, which was almost just as bad. My mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with a way to get the upper hand back.

Consumed by my thoughts, I didn't realize Bella had pulled her hand from mine until she had. I wanted to growl at her, but I held it back, barely. Bella stepped away from me and towards Aro.

I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. I could tell my coven wanted to as well, but because I held the line, they stayed in place. Bella was feeling fear as she approached Aro, but from the outside you'd never be able to tell. I could feel the strength of her shield, she was using it in some capacity right now, but I wasn't sure how. I needed to trust her.

She stopped right in front of Aro and outstretched her hand. Aro waited a moment, his eyes going to me, I gave nothing away. Bella was not my property, she could do as she wished. I wasn't too happy with her right now, but he couldn't know that.

Bella was still on our level so Aro had to get off his throne and go down the steps to meet her. He took her hand and his glee was insufferable. I hoped Bella knew what she was doing.

I knew Aro's gift well. He could see into your mind, but only if he was touching you. I hoped that's why I could feel Bella's shield, I hoped she was being smart and shielding all of the thoughts that Aro didn't need to know.

They stood there for a long while and we waited. I tried to gauge Bella's emotions, but they were hidden behind her shield. I observed her body language instead.

As the time ticked by, I could see the signs. Her shoulders were slumping, there was a slight shake every so often, she started to lean away from Aro. I wanted to stop her, but I left her alone.

Then, it stopped. Bella pulled her hand from Aro's and rejoined me, grabbing my hand. I still couldn't feel her emotions. Aro was just standing there, feeling shock, so I turned my focus onto Bella.

I could see the confusion on her face, but then it disappeared and a smile overtook her face. It was so bright, brighter than I had ever seen from her. I returned it with a small smile of my own and kissed the back of her hand. Marcus cleared his throat and I turned back. Aro was on his throne and he didn't look happy.

"What did you see, brother?" Marcus asked Aro.

"I…" Aro faltered. I met his eyes, just daring him to lie. He thought better of it and spoke only the truth. "It's true," he said, "Major Jasper Whitlock never eluded that he was a vampire, Isabella suspected, but it wasn't confirmed until the Cullens took her."

Shit, what had my mate shown Aro?

"Keep going," Bella told him, "I showed you more than that. Tell them the details, tell them exactly what Alice and the Cullens put me through, tell my mate too, he doesn't know all the details. Anger him, I dare you."

My mate was toying with him. It wasn't smart, but it was so fucking hot.

Aro was scared, this was good, but I didn't like that Bella had shown him everything that the Cullens had done to her. I could feel her emotions again and I was thankful to feel no negativity, she felt a little stronger actually, more complete. Perhaps reliving it for Aro had helped her heal some more, I could only hope.

"I know the details," Aro said at a low growl, "I don't need to share them. I will pardon Major Jasper Whitlock from that transgression."

I wanted to kiss my mate right now, so badly.

I wondered what Aro would come up with next.

"There's still the matter of killing the Cullens without permission," Aro said, clearly grasping at straws.

"Are you serious right now?" Bella asked. I squeezed her hand in warning, but she didn't heed it. "After everything I showed you, after your involvement in this. We only did what you couldn't. If you had done your job I never would've been taken or I at least would've been rescued. You're a coward."

This couldn't be good.

"You need to rein your mate in," Aro growled.

"She is not my property," I said calmly, "she can do and speak as she wishes."

Benjamin's emotions shifted. I turned and glared at him before he could do anything stupid. He fell back into line.

"Calm yourself, Aro," Marcus said. "You," he pointed to Charlie, "step forward."

Charlie didn't move, it was good, it showed my strength as a leader. I turned to him, nodding my head and he complied. Aro's anger was growing, but thankfully Marcus and Caius were feeling level. Charlie stepped forward, stopping just in front of Bella and me.

"You are related to Isabella?" Marcus asked.

"She is my daughter," Charlie answered.

I could see the wheels turning in Aro's head, trying to use this against us, but just like his daughter, Charlie continued on.

"I lost Bella twice in my life," he said, "three times if you count when her lifeless body was brought back to me. When she woke up with eyes red, I told her to change me and she did."

"You asked to be changed? How did you know what she was? That vampires existed? Who told you?" Aro was losing it.

"Billy Black," Charlie said, "he's a Quileute wolf, their elder to be exact, alpha too, it runs in the family. Do you want me to bring him here as my witness? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, we're close friends."

Aro couldn't stop his growl from escaping, they definitely knew about the wolves.

Charlie continued. "We came here today because we want to live in peace. How we got to this point shouldn't matter. We don't want any trouble, we don't want to fight. We killed Alice and the Cullens, James' coven too, because of what they did to two of our members. We don't wish for anything else. Pardon us all, let us leave in peace, and you'll never have hear from us again."

"Liar," Aro yelled, "he's lying. You see their bonds, Marcus, you see their strength. They need to pay, they can't be kept together."

"Aro, calm down," Marcus said. "You can go back to your mate," he told Charlie.

"Yes, his mate," Aro said. He had almost lost it, which wasn't ideal. "That vampire doesn't belong to you."

Really, that was his plan?

Aro gestured to the side and an older vampire was escorted out. I could feel Benjamin's love and hate for the man, this had to be Amun, his keeper.

"Mate trumps sire," I said, getting ahead of the situation, "everyone knows that. We don't keep Benjamin underground, we don't hide him away, we let him live."

"How about we let him choose," Caius said, "step forward Benjamin."

Benjamin didn't, clearly learning from what his mate had done. I turned and allowed him to come forward, hopefully he would remember that he was banned from talking.

"Who do you choose to be with?" Caius asked him. "Choose wisely as you won't ever be able to go back to the other."

Benjamin didn't need time, he turned to come back towards us, but Caius stopped him. "Tell us your answer," he said.

Benjamin's wide eyes met mine. I nodded my head, but he still didn't speak.

"Answer him," I commanded.

Benjamin turned back to the kings. "I choose my mate," he said, rejoining Charlie.

"Kill him," Aro told the guards escorting Amun, "his mate too."

Everyone was watching Benjamin for his reaction, and although I could feel his sadness and will to save them, Benjamin didn't leave his ranks, he didn't speak up either.

"Benjamin," Amun pleaded, but still nothing. Benjamin knew they had wronged him and he knew there was nothing he could do to save them. His life was with us now, we were his family now.

"You were also taken by the Cullens," Caius said to Angela.

I was watching the three kings closely. Marcus' eyes met Angela's and then he looked off to the side, into the shadows, before turning back. Marcus' and Angela's powers were similar, I wondered if they could sense that, or if it showed up somehow.

Angela didn't speak.

"Can't your members talk for themselves?" Aro growled.

"They can," I said, "they just respect my command too much." I was sick of this. "What do you want from us?" I asked. "Are you charging any of us with a crime?"

Aro faltered. He wanted to, no doubt about that, but what did he have on us? His happiness increased and I wondered what was coming.

"Garrett Garrison," Aro said, step forward please.

I allowed Garrett to come forward. Garrett was feeling fear, it wasn't unusual given the situation, but it had increased.

"I am charging you with treason," Aro said, satisfaction pouring off him.

Treason? That made no sense, unless Garrett was Volturi. The anger ran through my veins but I didn't allow it to show. There had to be an explanation for this, there had to be.

Why wasn't Garrett denying him? What did this mean? Was Garrett going to betray us? How could he be Volturi? This time, I couldn't hold back the growl, and Aro was loving my lack of control.


	67. Chapter 67

**Jasper Whitlock**

Garrett was Volturi. I felt betrayed and Aro was loving this.

I focused my gift on Angela, she felt confused and betrayed as well. Garrett hadn't told her about this, he hadn't told anyone. No wonder he had suggested running from the Volturi, he didn't want to face them, he didn't want this secret to come out.

"Shield us," I boomed. I didn't direct it solely at Bella, I didn't want to reveal her gift, but if Aro knew this much already there's a chance he knew everything. Even so, we needed to be careful.

Bella's shield settled around Garrett and me. Garrett was facing away from me, his shoulders were slumped, his head was down.

"Face me," I commanded him.

He turned towards me slowly, head still down. I wanted to command him to look at me, but I didn't.

"Explain," is all I said. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Garrett loved me, he always had. He was the one who told me that the Volturi were after me, I had never seen him with them, there had to be more to this. I refused to believe that he was a traitor.

"It's true," he whispered, not meeting my eyes, "I was part of the Volturi guard… I still am, technically."

"Speak faster," I growled at him.

Garrett was feeling heartbroken and scared.

"I killed you, Jasper," he said, finally looking at me. I didn't like the devastation I saw in his eyes. "I killed you. I was supposed to be with you that night. You were human, I could protect you, but I let you go alone so that I could hunt. You were just gone. I spent a whole month looking for your body so I could take you home and bury you, but I couldn't find you, you were just gone and it killed me. I killed you.

"I didn't want to live, I couldn't. I tried to kill myself but I wasn't strong enough. I came here, I knew they would kill me, I hoped they would, they didn't. They locked me up. I don't know how long for, it was dark, no one disturbed me, I wasn't fed. A decade, two, who knows. I didn't really care, I didn't want to live in a world without you, it was the closest to death I could get. Things changed slowly. They learned of my gift and asked me about the shifts in power, I told them.

"They started feeding me, letting me out for a while before locking me back up. It was so gradual and by the time they gave me free reign of the castle, I no longer wanted to die, I had repressed all thoughts of you, I had forced myself to forget you. I lived in the castle, I was accepted into the guard, I used my gift for them. After a while, they sent me on small missions, mainly scouting missions. They didn't know that I was a fighter. On one of these missions, I ran into you and everything I had hidden away suddenly came back. I was so happy, you were a shell of who you once were, completely savage, but you were alive. I didn't kill you."

Garrett finally paused. He had defected from the Volturi, that much was clear now. He came here for death, but he defected when he found me alive. I remembered that time. I didn't know who he was, but Garrett stayed close by for a decade, recounting my life to me, trying to get me to remember. He never had time to go back to Italy. We had met up every few nights or so and I could always feel him close by.

I understood why he did it. I remembered how I felt when I thought Bella had died. Either way, right now was not the time to deal with any of this. There was nothing to forgive, Aro forced Garrett into the guard and I could tell by Garrett that he regretted it all. I pulled him to me, hugging him fiercely.

"I forgive you," I told him, "for that night. Please stop blaming yourself. All of this led me to Bella, and you to Angela. Please learn to let it go. Now, forget this. You are not part of Aro's guard. You are part of my coven, you are my brother. Shake all these feelings aside and take your place beside your mate."

I let Garrett go and he took a step back. His eyes were still on mine and he was feeling a little bit of relief.

"They won't let me go," Garrett said, "I defected, that's treason, that's punishable."

"Stop," I told him, "we will not leave you behind. Now, get back in line soldier."

Garrett dropped his head and knelt down, pledging his allegiance to me before joining his mate. Bella dropped her shield.

Everyone was staring at me. It could be because of Bella's shield, because of how I acted with Garrett, how I hugged him, how I allowed him to stay with us. It didn't matter. Aro was still trying to break us apart, but he never would. Our bond was unbreakable and if Marcus was any good with his gift he would see this.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to clear my mind, to focus on where I was and what I needed to do. Aro was the only threat so far. I wondered if I could go around him and talk to Marcus and Caius. I eyed them, it could work, but Aro would never stay silent. I rejoined Bella, grabbing her hand, waiting for Aro to speak. There was no need to reveal anything more right now.

"One of your members possesses a shield," Aro said, eyeing us all, one by one. He didn't seem to know who and I found that surprising.

I was also surprised that he didn't go after Garrett again. I decided to bring it up.

"Pardon Garrett for his defection," I said. "He came seeking death and you wore him down until he had no choice but to join your guard. He was never yours to keep, you were just holding onto him for me and I thank you for that."

Aro snarled. I definitely hit a nerve with that. I needed to keep him on the ropes.

"You know," I spoke, "it's interesting. I don't know if you have Marcus fooled or if he simply doesn't care anymore, but it's clear as day, your guard stinks of deceit and fear, Aro. You have a member who can manipulate bonds, she has been manipulating ours for a while, but I wonder, how long has she been working her magic here? You are no better than Alice, you manipulate those around you. So, Aro, tell me, are the vampires in your guard free to leave?"

"Of course they are." He seemed sure on the outside, but his anger and terror were rising on the inside.

"Where is she?" I asked. "I would like to meet the vampire who's been manipulating my coven."

"She's not here," Aro lied again.

Hmm, who to use? Who to use?

"Angela," I called out, "come here."

She came and stood beside me, facing me and not the kings.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Angela didn't even hesitate. As I suspected, she had been studying the bonds, and if Chelsea had been creating fake bonds for Aro, which surely she had, then Angela would know exactly where they stemmed from. Angela pointed to the floor. Clearly Chelsea was locked up, like Garrett had been.

"Is there anyone else down there?" I asked.

Angela shook her head no. I put my hand on her shoulder in thanks and nudged her back towards Garrett. If Chelsea was the only one down there… My eyes met Aro's, it was time to pay him back for trying to use Garrett against me. I stretched out my gift, searching for Chelsea. I felt her weakness first, then the feelings that came from being trapped. She also had some of what I had, she loved Aro. It was misplaced, but it was there. I guess that's why no one ever rose against Aro, they were scared, clearly, but they loved him too.

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed Bella's hand in mine and nodded my head. Bella knew what I wanted. I stayed focused on Chelsea in case it helped Bella to locate her, then, Bella shielded her. The effect was immediate. There was a lot of confusion, fear and freedom. I squeezed Bella's hand and she pulled her shield back. I didn't want to destroy everything Aro had created, I just wanted to crack it.

The guard was feeling a lot of confusion and distrust, hopefully towards Aro. They might not know what was going on, but hopefully Aro did. If he did, he didn't let on. We needed to end this. My eyes met his.

"Will you release Garrett from your control?" I asked, giving him one last chance.

"No," Aro said, "he belongs to us."

I could feel Garrett's fear, but I would never agree to that. I would fight to keep him. My eyes went to Marcus, he could feel bonds, he should be able to see that Garrett was meant to be with us, that this wasn't worth the fight. He needed to be the voice of reason.

Marcus seemed to be contemplating it, but he feared Aro as well. Maybe we needed to put on a little show.

"Peter," I called him forward, "use your words."

Peter was good at manipulating any situation, I just hoped he listened to me and didn't use his gift. Aro would kill to get him, I knew that much.

Peter stopped several paces in front of us, in the center of the room. He looked around, observing everything and everyone. Then he just stood there, most likely planning his verbal attack. Aro was growing impatient, but he held his tongue. No one knew what was coming.

"You know," Peter finally began, "you should take Garrett. You're right, he is part of your guard, you didn't release him, he's yours." I often wondered what Peter was doing, but I had learned to trust him. "If you take him you'll have to take his mate too, you know, to keep him from defecting again. They like to be alone, away from the group, so, you know, no real loss there. You'd have to manipulate them though, they won't want to stay here, they won't help you fight against their true coven. You'd probably like that, but, you know, it's never going to work out how you'd plan."

Aro was not only agitated but confused. I held back a smile. This was Peter's true gift, he didn't need to mimic gifts to get what he needed.

"Love is a powerful thing," Peter continued, "and true love is rare. I'm sure you know what happens when you break up mates, when one is killed, you lose the other. It's probably the worst thing that can happen, you know. But there's one other thing that's worse, I doubt you know about it, it's because it's that rare, but it's a different kind of love. Kind of like family, but different, you know. How can I explain this in simplistic terms? …Garrett." Peter didn't even turn around. "If you could only save one person today, who would it be?"

Garrett faltered. Where was Peter going with this?

"Charlotte, who would you choose?" Peter asked.

She answered without hesitation. "Peter."

"Charlie?" he asked.

"Benjamin." No hesitation.

"Bella?"

"Jasper."

"See," Peter said, "even Bella who had a choice between her mate and her father chose her mate without pause, but Garrett didn't." Peter turned around. "Garrett," he pressed, "who would you choose?"

Garrett dropped his head. "Jasper," he said.

Peter smiled widely, turning back to the Volturi. "See, what you don't know is that those two, Jasper and Garrett, have a special connection, one that surpasses that of mates. You take Garrett, you keep him, Angela too, but nothing will keep Garrett from Jasper. Theirs is a love for the ages, at least on Garrett's part. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't hesitate to choose Bella as the one he saves, but, you know, that's in the details. It doesn't need to be equal, the facts stay the same. Take Garrett and you'll regret it. He'll break free, Jasper will come for him, you'll never be able to keep them apart, so just let him go."

I stood there proud and speechless, I always enjoyed watching Peter work. Aro believed everything he had said, whether or not it was one hundred percent true was another thing.

"Fine," Aro snapped, "I relinquish Garrett Garrison from our guard. He is a free vampire."

Aro wasn't happy. We were winning, but we had to keep our wits about us. We weren't out of this yet.

As I was thinking of my next plan of attack, Charlie whispered something into the silence.

"Didyme."

"What did you say?" Marcus stood up, roaring. Finally, he was taking notice.

He approached us and I pulled Bella aside so that Marcus could confront Charlie.

"What did you say?" he repeated.

"Didyme," Charlie said louder and I could feel Aro's fear. It was different this time, more pronounced and it was accompanied by the feelings of flight. He wanted out. What had Charlie stumbled upon?

"How do you know that name?" Marcus roared, getting in Charlie's face.

Charlie didn't back down. "It's in his head," Charlie pointed to Aro, "he's trying real hard to hide something. All I can hear is that word and I can sense a lot of deceit surrounding it. You'd have to ask him about it."

Marcus rounded on Aro. "What is he talking about, brother?"

"I have no idea," Aro lied.

"He's lying," Charlie said.

I turned and met Charlie's eyes, warning him off. He had done his part, he didn't need to do anything else. We only had to crack them, not destroy them, they could do that all by themselves, preferably when we were not here caught up in the middle of it.

I'd heard about Didyme and her power to create pure happiness. I had expected Marcus to confront Aro further, but fear held him back. I wasn't sure if it was going to be the same, but I had to try. I brought forth all the happiness I could muster and then I sent it towards Marcus, coating him in it for only a second before pulling it away.

Marcus was smiling with his eyes closed and Aro was confused. When Marcus opened his eyes, he still held onto some of the happiness. He was sad too. His anger was gone, so when he spoke, it was low but fierce.

"What happened to my mate, brother?" Marcus asked.

"She wasn't your mate," Charlie said.

I growled lowly, he needed to stay out of this.

"What is he talking about?" Marcus asked.

Aro felt relieved. Charlie should've kept his mouth shut.

"He is right," Aro said, "I'm sorry for lying to you, brother, but Didyme was never your mate. She cared for you, loved you even, but you weren't mated. What you thought were the bonds of mateship was just how she made you feel with her gift. You got addicted to it, you fell in love with how she made you feel."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Marcus asked. "When she died, you should have told me."

"Her death," Charlie spoke, "that's what the deceit is about."

Why did my coven have such a hard time shutting their mouths? I wanted to put Charlie in his place, maybe remove his tongue, but it would have to wait. Aro's anger spiked, he wanted to kill Charlie, but he wouldn't attempt it with me standing in between them.

"Just tell me the truth," Marcus roared.

Aro was feeling trapped and helpless, finally he was getting a taste of his own medicine. There was no way out of this and he knew it. Once a fool, always a fool though.

"Attack them," Aro commanded, "we take no prisoners, kill them all."

The guard didn't hesitate, they came at us from all directions.

"Shield up," I shouted and Bella surrounded us just in time. It was almost comical to see all the vampires bounce off it, unable to penetrate us. "We don't want to fight," I reminded our group. "Aro's pardoned us for our past crimes, we just need to leave."

"They won't let us," Peter said, eyeing the vampires. "We can win," he said, "and I want to fight. Aro needs to die."

Benjamin's happiness spiked, Peter had spoken out of turn, so Benjamin had won the bet.

"We're not fighting them," I said. "We've done as much as we can, it's up to Marcus and Caius now."

"I don't think they know that," Bella said, seeing Caius stalk us. He wanted to fight us too, it seemed.

"Earthquake?" Benjamin asked.

No one spoke.

What did we have to lose now? It wasn't a volcano and if Amun had come here then the Volturi already knew about Benjamin's power. What harm could it do? It would surprise them and give us a chance to escape.

"Okay," I accepted, much to everyone's surprise, "but we're running away. I don't want anyone fighting. Bella will drop her shield, Benjamin will create an earthquake, and as it throws the guard off balance, we run. Promise me," I commanded.

Everyone promised and they were feeling truthful.

Okay, let's do this. I nodded my head and Bella dropped her shield. Benjamin timed it perfectly. He didn't take it slow, but hit it full force. "Jump," he yelled and we all did right when the quake hit. The Volturi were knocked off their feet and we didn't hesitate. Benjamin led the way and we bolted.

"Don't destroy everything," I told Benjamin, "keep it small."

I didn't turn to look back until we were safely out of Volterra. The ground was no longer shaking and the castle seemed to be intact. We were out and no one was coming after us. I wondered if they would, surely they would. I was in a good mood, we had survived.

"Hey, Benjamin," I said and his eyes met mine, "volcano."

Oh, how I hoped I didn't regret this, but the joy that came from Benjamin and my coven mates made any potential fallout worth it.

The ground shook again, and then, right where the massive courtyard stood, rose an ancient looking volcano out of the ground. It was impressive and intimidating. When it was fully unearthed, we stood there, admiring it. The ground shook again and I looked at Benjamin, he was feeling confused, then, there was a loud boom and the volcano exploded.

"Benjamin," I hissed, "you said it was dormant."

"It was," he said, "I never felt anything from it for two-hundred years, maybe the earthquake shook something loose. ...Oh boy, isn't it pretty?"

It was pretty. It was spurting red molten lava high into the air before it fell to the ground making rivers through the stone, the screams from within Volterra were probably the best part though. The Volturi definitely wouldn't know what hit them untilI it was too late.

"The fake bonds have disappeared," Angela said.

I stretched out my gift, looking for Chelsea, but she was gone, probably dead. I focused on the three kings. Marcus and Caius were finally starting to feel free from Aro's rule, there was a lot of confusion, no fear though. Aro was the only one feeling fear, and then, Aro was gone.

"Aro's dead," I told my coven.

Then, a troubling emotion hit me. No, we couldn't have this.

"Head to Paris," I commanded everyone, "do not come for me. I will be back." They didn't move. "Now," I roared.

"Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"Don't worry about me," I told her, stepping up to kiss her, "I've never lost a fight. Please, my Swan, this is something I need to do, something that only I can do. Take the others, get far away from here, keep them safe. I will come back for you, trust me."

Bella nodded her head and let me go.

I ran towards Volterra as my coven headed for Paris. I hoped this decision wouldn't become a regret, but I knew what I was doing and I knew I was the only one who could prevent this devastating turn of events.


	68. Chapter 68

**Jasper Whitlock**

I pushed myself harder, time was of the essence and if I got there too late then we would all be doomed. I didn't stop to assess the situation, I just did what I needed to do.

I launched myself through one of the cracks in the castle and jumped into the throne room. There was only one small piece of stone flooring that wasn't covered in lava and I landed on it, facing the vampire in front of me.

Marcus was standing there, waiting for the lava to move closer. He was set to kill himself, but we couldn't have that. He was the key here, in order for my coven to live in peace we needed him alive.

I couldn't force him out, there was too much lava surrounding us and I knew he wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't throw him away, he'd just make sure he landed in the lava. I had to make him see reason.

First, I had to get him away from the lava so he couldn't do anything stupid. I bent down, bracing one arm and one leg on the stone as I grabbed Marcus' shirt and placed my foot near his hips and I pushed him up above me, holding him off the floor and away from the lava. I would not let him take his own life.

"What are you doing?" Marcus said. "Just let me go."

"No," I grunted out. He was heavy, but I wouldn't let him slip.

"You're going to burn," Marcus said, his eyes locked on the ever growing closer lava.

"I don't care."

If Marcus died, we would never be free. He was the only one of the Volturi Kings who had any sense about him. I never felt any negativity towards us from him, he didn't try and kill us on Aro's order. Caius had tried. I couldn't let Marcus die.

"Aro's dead," I told him, "you're free now. You don't have to do this."

"I killed Aro," Marcus said. "He didn't admit it, but he killed my mate, I know he did. Now, there's no point in living any longer. Nothing is tying me here, not anymore."

"She wasn't your mate," I growled, the lava was almost at my fingertips.

"I loved her," Marcus said, "she was my mate, I know she was."

"No, she wasn't," I said, "Aro's fake bonds may have tied you here, but if your mate had truly been killed that would have overridden that feeling. I know what it's like, Bella died, I felt it all. Death was the only option. If Didyme was your mate, you would already be dead."

The lava hit my fingertips and I grunted in pain. It was still slow moving, but it was inching up my fingers towards my palm.

"Stop this," Marcus said, "let me go, save yourself. You're not going to get those fingers back."

I didn't care, I didn't need my fingers and it was only on one of my hands, I would survive. We needed this, I needed this. I wanted to live in peace, I didn't want my coven to constantly be worried. Aro had pardoned us, but it wouldn't be enough, only Marcus could ensure that. I tried harder.

"Your mate is still out there," I told him and it had his suicidal feelings faltering, his mate was the key here, "maybe they're still coming, maybe you've already met them but you weren't open to the feelings as you thought Didyme was your mate."

Marcus was listening to me and that was good. The lava had taken all of my fingers on my left hand now, but I didn't care.

"My mate was human," I told him, "then she was taken by vampires. Garrett's mate was human too. Yours might be out there, you might need to save them, maybe they haven't even been born yet. Peter and Charlotte found each other in the wars. Charlie's mate was kept prisoner underground for two-hundred years. Don't you see it? Your mate is out there somewhere. If you die, then so would they."

The lava took my hand, it was forever gone and it knocked me down an inch, but I kept hold of Marcus above me. If I went down we would perish together.

I continued. "Bella and Angela would've been killed without Garrett and me. Benjamin would still be underground. Peter and Charlotte would be dead without one another. You can't abandon your mate, Marcus, they need you and you need them. I don't know when they're coming, but you have to wait. Aro kept you here, but now, there's no reason for you not to seek them out."

The lava continued to burn my forearm, forcing me closer and closer to the ground, but Marcus was close, so close.

"I need you to survive," I told him, "you have a good heart, you're fair. I know you can get Caius on your side, reprogram him from what Aro did, you can rule this world fairly. You won't need manipulation, people will follow you. You'll do good, you'll be a true savior, and your mate will come. Don't let Aro win."

I grunted again as I fell to my elbow. My lower arm was gone.

"Love has changed you," Marcus stated and I was glad to feel that almost all of his suicidal thoughts were now gone.

"No," I said, "it just brought me back to who I once was. Life is full of sucky situations," I told him, "but you've just gotta keep pressing forward because once your mate comes, it changes everything. You know I'm right, Marcus."

"Okay," he accepted.

Finally. I pulled my arm and leg back before forcing him into the air and towards the wall. I hoped he wasn't fooling me. He wasn't. Marcus turned midair and grabbed the wall, holding on for dear life a few feet above the lava.

I stood up quickly. The lava-free patch of stone was now no bigger than one and a half square feet. There had only been enough space for my foot and it was shrinking fast.

"Join me," Marcus said, holding out his hand.

He was too far away, we both knew that. I would never make it that far and it wasn't worth it. I could survive without my arm, but I wouldn't risk my legs. Death was more acceptable to me and Marcus could tell.

"Promise me," I told him, "that you'll let my coven live in peace."

Marcus' eyes were on the lava that was set to kill me.

"Promise me," I roared.

"I promise," Marcus said.

I stood up on my toes, it wouldn't be long now. I didn't want to die, but I had no choice.

"Tell Bella I'm sorry, tell her I was stupid, but tell her why I did it. You have to tell her, Marcus."

I could feel the heat on my toes, I closed my eyes.

"I will," he promised me.

I held myself up, but it was time. My long life was set to end. I thought of Bella one last time, she wouldn't survive my death, I knew that, but I hoped the others would. I stretched up one last time before lowering my feet, accepting my fate. I hoped death by lava would be quick. It wasn't.

Marcus gasped, and in that moment, I hated that I had come back, I hated that I had saved him only to get myself killed. I was a fool. Perhaps love did make you stupid because I fucking loved my coven too much for them to live a life being hunted. I just wanted peace and I was about to get it.

I opened my eyes, wondering why it was taking so long. I looked down and the lava was receding. What was going on? I whipped my head around and saw Benjamin standing in the doorway, manipulating the lava away from me. Would he ever do as he was told? I highly doubted it, though I couldn't be mad at him this time, not when he had saved me.

Benjamin made a lava-free path and Marcus jumped off the wall, joining me.

"You're crazy," Marcus told me, "I guess all the rumors about the Bringer of Darkness are true."

"Yes," I said, "but I'm not that vampire anymore."

Marcus nodded his head and we joined Benjamin.

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Benjamin's head was dropped, "I broke ranks. I know you wanted to be alone, but I had to come, I had to help you, you're my son and I couldn't let anything happen to you. Bella's death would kill Charles and I don't want to die too."

I shook my head wondering whether his motives had been selfish or not. It didn't matter. I pulled him to me, hugging him with one arm.

"Thank you for saving me," I told him, "dad," I added even though I really didn't want to.

Benjamin's happiness broke through. "Yes," he said, "that was my wish for winning that game with Peter, but I didn't even need to ask, you said it all on your own. I'm your dad and you're my son."

Great.

"Go re-join the others," I told him, "I will be there shortly. You can tell them that I'm alive, but don't tell them about my arm."

Benjamin's happiness disappeared. "I'm sorry, Jasper," he said, "I really thought it was dormant."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "don't worry about it."

Benjamin nodded his head and left. I looked at my left arm. From my fingers to just above my elbow was forever gone. I sliced the skin around my shoulder and then ripped the rest of my arm out of its socket, throwing it into the lava. Then, I used the skin I had cut as a flap and held it against my open wound until it fused.

"I'm sorry that you lost your arm for me," Marcus said, staring at where it once was.

What was the big deal? It was just an arm, I didn't need it. Freedom was worth the cost. I was just thankful Benjamin had saved me. Although death would bring me the peace I so desperately wanted, I wasn't ready to leave this world just yet.

"Do as I said," I told him as I walked away from the destroyed throne room, "rebuild Volterra. I can get Benjamin to put the volcano back in the earth if you want." We stopped at the edge of the courtyard, looking up at it. It wasn't spurting out lava anymore, Benjamin probably did that, and the lava on the ground was now hard, it was only still molten at the very edges, but even that was sizzling out.

"Leave it," Marcus said, "it will be a reminder of what happened. I wouldn't have had the courage to kill Aro without it, it was too easy to kick him into the lava."

Aro's death was a satisfying image, amusing even, but Marcus was feeling conflicted over what he had done. He had been connected to Aro for over three thousand years, they were brothers, he loved him; just like we all loved those who had wronged us. It would take him some time to come to terms with all of this, but I had faith in him, he was strong.

"Thank you," Marcus said. "I want you to know something, we've known about you for your whole vampire life, we've watched you closely. You killing Maria, you killing Alice, all of the newborn problems you solved with Garrett; Aro of course tried to use this against you, but I want you to know that I saw it and I am incredibly thankful for everything you've done. You are a skilled fighter and I hoped you continue to use your powers for good."

I would.

"Your coven is strongly connected," Marcus continued, "nothing will break you apart. I officially pardon you and all of your coven members from all crimes committed, past, present and future." Future? Why was he giving us a free pass? "All I ask is for your support, if you're willing to give it. I will speak the truth of today. I will tell everyone how you saved me, I will lie and say the volcano came from an outside force, Volturi even. I will do all I can to ensure that your coven gets its peace."

My eyes met Marcus', I wouldn't thank him. This is why I had come back. Marcus had been the key to our freedom, I had felt it in his emotions. If I had let him die Caius would have risen up, he would've hunted us for this. And, two leaders are stronger than one, Caius would've been overthrown by someone less desirable. We never would've been safe. This is what needed to happen.

I was hesitant, I didn't really want to believe Marcus, but he was ensuring our peace and I truly hoped he kept it.

"Go now," Marcus said, "your coven cares deeply about you, you need to show them you're okay before they attack us."

I nodded my head, he wasn't wrong. I was surprised they hadn't come back already.

"Build your new coven with Caius," I told him, "it will take time, but have faith. Start slow, let it happen naturally, and know that your mate is coming."

Marcus nodded his head and I took my leave. When I got far enough away, I turned back and stopped, just staring. Right in the center, by the castle, stood Benjamin's volcano. It was pretty fucking majestic, dangerous too. Marcus would be wise to move his new coven to someplace new, but that wasn't up to me.

I felt them before I heard them. My coven was coming in fast. I bet Benjamin had gone to them and they had hightailed it back here. I stood my ground, just admiring the volcano. It had taken my arm, but I still didn't regret unearthing it. It had been what was needed.

Aro was gone, I couldn't believe that. I was no longer going to be watched and hunted. My whole vampire life I had been looking over my shoulder, but not anymore. I was free for the first time in my life, able to do what I wanted. It was a feeling like nothing else.

I wasn't sure what our future held, but I was content to have my Swan by my side, with my coven close by, and live in the peace I had earned.

"Where the fuck is your arm?" Peter asked, as they all came onto the scene and stopped behind me.

"The lava ate it," I supplied.

Bella stepped up to me, hugging me with one arm and checking my still fusing shoulder over. I was fine, everything was fine. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I pulled Bella around to face me. I was so glad to have her back in my arms and I wanted her to know that I was okay.

Her eyes met mine and she gasped. What was that about? I didn't care. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I was free, we were all free. Bella pulled back, she was so happy right now, amused too, maybe, I don't know, giddy? I relished in her positive feelings, realizing that this was the first time since she had been kidnapped that I could feel zero negativity within her. She wasn't blocking me either.

She must be happy because we had won. Alice, the Cullens, James' coven, all gone, the Volturi had been put in their place, we were free. But, it turns out, that wasn't the main focus of her happiness.

"Garrett," she said, pulling me around to face my coven, "look."

There were a lot of gasps. What was fucking wrong with them? What was wrong with me?

A small smile overtook Garrett's face and he shared a look with Bella.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she smiled, burying her head against my side. It was the side with no arm, she didn't seem to care that I lost it and neither did I. It was just an arm.

"Garrett?" I asked, wanting answers.

He didn't reply, but Benjamin did. "You have a beautiful smile, son," he said.

Oh, fucking hell.

"Let's go home," I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** My new Bella/Jasper story is now being posted, it's called Online Predator

Be sure to check out my other Bella/Jasper full length fics: Light Within the Darkness (2011) - Let's Get Ethical (2014) - Irredeemable Killers (2014) - Bringer of Darkness (2015) - Rising Dawn (2015)

And my Carlisle/Bella/Garrett fic: The Chief's Daughter (2018)


End file.
